Naruto Hatake - PL
by NanabiKitsune
Summary: Co jeśli Naruto zostałby wychowany przez Kakashiego całe swoje życie i jaki miałoby to na nich wpływ? Tłumaczenie fanfica Agent-G.
1. Światło w ciemności

**Naruto Hatake**

**Rozdział 1**

**Światło w ciemności**

Był 10 października, dzień znany jako najczarniejszy dzień w historii osady ninja Ukrytego Liścia. Dzień w którym przerażający dziewięcioogoniasty lis zaatakował ich kraj i wioskę. Był to ogromny potwór, którego chakra była wyczuwalna przez ludzi znajdujących się mile dalej. Ninja, którzy przetrwali bitwę na zawsze pamiętali uczucie morderczych intencji lisa, jakby niesamowita siła ich miażdżyła. Ale musieli chronić swoją wioskę i walczyli dalej, umierając. Ataki przeciwko demonowi były dla niego niczym, wielu ninja ginęło kiedy kontratakował.

To był czysty koszmar, wielu myślało że ta noc, ta bitwa to był koniec wszystkiego. Że umrą a demon dalej będzie atakował ich wioskę mordując wszystkich ich bliskich.

Ale ich przywódca, Czwarty Hokage, człowiek o imieniu Minato Namikaze, zakończył to. Była tylko jedna rzecz którą mógł zrobić. W tej chwili stał na górze patrząc na walkę, trzymając małe zawiniątko w swoich ramionach. Mężczyzna był wysoki z blond spiczastymi włosami oraz niebieskimi oczami i patrzył z wielkim smutkiem w sercu. Zawiniątko w jego rękach poruszyło się i spojrzał z uśmiechem na ledwo co narodzonego chłopca.

- Przepraszam Naruto, ale nie mam wyboru. Muszę ocalić wioskę i znam tylko jedną technikę, która będzie w stanie to zrobić. - uśmiechał się do młodego chłopca ze złamanym sercem wiedząc, ze to jedyny raz kiedy będzie trzymał swojego syna w ten sposób. - Zasługujesz na więcej, mój synu, zasługujesz na to aby żyć ze swoją rodziną. - przymknął oczy. Matka jego dziecka, Kushina Uzumaki, największa miłość jego życia zmarła przy narodzinach. Ucierpiała podczas ataku więc została zabrana do porodu, jednak wystąpiło wiele trudności, straciła zbyt wiele krwi. Wszyscy medyczni ninja próbowali pomóc, również on był przy niej zanim umarła ze swoim synem w ramionach.

Owinął ją brezentem. Nadal leżała w jego prywatnym gabinecie. Nie mógł opuścić jej boku nawet w takiej chwili, ale teraz odeszła razem dużą częścią jego serca. Nie byli nawet oficjalnym małżeństwem przez cholerną starszyznę nie pozwalającą mu poślubić kogoś spoza wioski. Ale on dalej ją kochał, a ona kochała jego więc pozostawili swój związek w tajemnicy. Wiedziało o tym jedynie parę zaufanych osób jak jego stary sensei Jiraiya, jego ostatni uczeń Kakashi i poprzedni Hokage.

Ale teraz musiał poświęcić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Zostawił kartkę dla najbliższych w swoim gabinecie oraz jednego ze swoich ludzi na wszelki wypadek, ale dzisiejszej nocy wiedział ze umrze. Czuł dziwny spokój związany z tym, w końcu będzie mógł z powrotem zobaczyć swoją ukochaną, ale nie chciał zostawiać swojego życia. Kochał tę wioskę i ludzi w niej żyjących i chciał zobaczyć jak jego syn dorasta. Poczuł pieczenie w oczach gdy łzy zaczęły spływać. Tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć dorastającego małego Naruto.

Ale był Hokage, musiał ochronić wioskę a jego obowiązek przeważał na tym czego chciał w życiu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Naruto pewnego dnia mu wybaczy i zrozumie dlaczego musiał go zostawić. Zostawił jeden ze swoich znaków, których używał do jego techniki Latającego Boga Piorunów, dzięki czemu mógł się teleportować. Tej samej techniki przez którą zdobył przydomek "Żółty Błysk".

W sekundę przetransportował się, słysząc toczoną bitwę, gdy pojawił się wśród ludzi.

-Hokage! - paru zawołało.

- Trzymajcie się! Chcę żebyście spróbowali go zatrzymać - rozkazał. Ninja pobiegli by otoczyć bestię co nie było łatwym zadaniem.

Poczuł obecność swojego starego przyjaciela za nim.

- Wreszcie tutaj. Co z nią? - odwrócił się by zobaczyć Żabiego Mędrca Jiraiyę, pojawił się akurat na czas by mu pomóc. Obok niego stał Sarutobi. Mimo że na emeryturze staruszek Hokage nadal w swojej czarnoszarej zbroi walczył.

Nie była to dla nich niespodzianka, ale gdy zobaczyli wyraz twarzy młodego mężczyzny obydwoje starszych wiedziało że stało się coś strasznego.

- Odeszła. - to było jedyne co potrafił powiedzieć. Oboje mężczyzn czułości do niego żal, wiedzieli jak bardzo ją kochał i jak bardzo cierpiał. Po tym zaskoczył ich uśmiechając się delikatnie i obrócił się pokazując im zawiniątko. - To mój syn, Naruto.

Sarutobi uśmiechnął się lekko widząc młodego chłopca, widać już było, ze wyglądał jak jego ojciec, ale Jiraiya zmarszczył brwi. Znał swojego ucznia dobrze i wiedział że coś jest nie tak.

- Dlaczego przyniosłeś tu noworodka? Co zaplanowałeś?

Hokage uśmiechnął się, jednak nie było w tym radości.

- Wiedziałem, że domyślisz się, że mam plan. Jest sposób na to żeby uratować sytuację, ale potrzebuję pomocy mojego syna. - wyjął z jego ubrań zapieczętowanego list. - Proszę, przyjdźcie nas znaleźć kiedy to się skończy, znajdziecie drugi w moim gabinecie. To jest dla mojego syna, kiedy będzie wystarczająco duży chce żeby to przeczytał. I przekażcie Kakashiemu, że przepraszam, stracił tak wiele i nie chciałem aby stracił jeszcze jedną ważną osobę w swoim życiu.

Jiraiya wziął kartkę z ciężkim wzrokiem. Wiedział co chłopak planował, a przynajmniej się domyślał. Nie chciał żeby szedł, cholera, był cal od wybicia mu tego z głowy i zatrzymania go siłą. Ale zanim zdążył się sprzeciwić już go nie było, dzięki tej swojej cholernej technice. Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na list i poczuł swojego sensei obok. Spojrzał na twarz staruszka i wiedział ze on też wie.

- Nie cierpię tego. - jedyne co mógł powiedzieć Żabi Mędrzec.

- Ja również. - Sarutobi powiedział swojemu staremu uczniowi. Chciałby żeby Tsunade również tu była, ale opuściła wioskę i nie był nawet pewien gdzie teraz była. To i tak było szczęście że Jiraiya wędrował na tyle niedaleko że ze zdołał tu dotrzeć. Teraz patrzył na odchodzącego młodego mężczyznę ostatni raz. Gdyby w nocy padało, idealnie wpasowałoby się to w mroczny nastrój.

**-Później-**

Kakashi Hatake był bardzo młodym mężczyzną jednak mimo tego osiągnął już rangę Jonina. Miał białe włosy które zawsze stały przeciwstawiając się grawitacji. Siedział z plecami opartymi o drzewo ciężko oddychając. Niedawno demon został pokonany, podobno Czwarty pojawił się i jakoś go pokonał. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o swoim sensei potrafiącym pokonać takiego potwora. Rozejrzał się swoim jednym okiem po rzezi.

Ciała leżały wszędzie, ludzie wyli z bólu, niektórzy z nich umierali. Medyczni ninja robili co mogli ale było za dużo rannych i umierających. Sam Kakashi czuł parę ciosów, nic niebezpiecznego, ale potrzebował trochę odpoczynku. Chciał chociaż nie móc słyszeć. Czuł też rozciętą wargę pod maską. To był jeden z problemów gdy nosiło się maskę. Westchnął. Oczywiście nie musiał, ale to był po prostu jego styl, nikt nie wiedział jak wyglądał, nosił ją odkąd każdy pamiętał.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał się swoim okiem nie zakrytym przez opaskę na pole bitwy. Wielu ludzi straciło dzisiaj swoich bliskich. Przypominało mu to również o jego stratach. Jego ojciec, która popełnił samobójstwo jako zadośćuczynienie swojej hańby, jego matka i najgorsze, jego przyjaciele. Najpierw Obito, który zginął na swojej pierwszej misji na wojnie, stracił wtedy oko i Obito poprosił ich medyka, Rin, aby wszczepiła jedno z jego własnych Kakashiemu. Niedługo potem stracił również Rin. Wydawało się że wszyscy których kochał i o których się troszczył zostawali mu odbierani.

Jedynym, który mu został by jego sensei, nowy Hokage, i jego "żona". Cóż, właściwie nie do końca, ale wiedział, że była żona we wszystkim poza nazwą. Cieszył się, że jego nauczyciel i mentor znalazł sobie kobietę jak ona i spodziewał się z nią niedługo dziecka. Mimo tylu śmierci, było jeszcze coś na co czekał z niecierpliwością. Był tak pochłonięty, że nie zauważył, że ANBU wylądował koło niego dopóki nie dotknął ziemi.

-Kakashi Hatake, masz się zgłosić do biura Hokage.

-Rany, właśnie odpoczywałem. - burknął wstając z trudem.

-Potrzebujesz wsparcia? - zapytał zamaskowany ninja.

-Nie, jest w porządku, tylko muszę się zmotywować. - pomachał mu na pożegnanie i ruszył w stronę wieży.

To była dla niego długa droga, ale w końcu dotarł do wielkiego budynku pod górą z twarzami Hokage. Wspiął się po schodach nie zaskoczony brakiem straży. Wszyscy zostali oderwani od swoich obowiązków ze względu na demona. Znalazł drzwi do biura Hokage i je otworzył, ale był zaskoczony nie widząc tam Hokage, ale poprzedniego Hokage razem z nauczycielem jego sensei. Oboje mieli wyraz twarz przez który żołądek Kakashiego nagle się wykręcił.

- Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya-sama, spodziewałem się tu spotkać Hokage-sama. - powiedział podchodząc do nich, kiedy nagle zobaczył śpiącą postać w ramionach Sarutobiego.

- Obawiam się, że Hokage... Przykro mi Kakashi, on nie żyje. - Sarutobi opuścił głowę.

Kakashi poczuł jakby był zgniatany przez te wszystkie głazy jeszcze raz na misji, która zabiła Obito. Ostatnia ważna osoba w jego życia odeszła, czuł się pusty w środku i samotny. Nie czuł się tak od śmierci swojego ojca. Prawie upadł na kolana, ale starał się utrzymywać dzielną twarz przez starszymi. Ale to było trudne, bardzo trudne. Chciał tylko paść na kolana i wykrzyczeć swój ból.

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego on? Dlaczego wszyscy do których się zbliżę umierają?_, myślał i nie zauważył gdy stary Żabi Mędrzec podszedł do niego kładąc rękę na ramieniu.

- Wiem chłopcze, wiem jak się czujesz. Kochałem tego dzieciaka jak syna, zasługiwał na więcej niż to. Ale to był jego wybór i jedyny sposób by zatrzymać demona. - powiedział Jiraiya.

- Jak? - spytał Kakashi nie patrząc na niego.

- Z tego co wiemy użył zakazanej techniki która zapieczętowała demona w ciele gospodarza. Będzie więzić demona cały czas ale ceną równoważną tej technice jest poświęcenie życia osoby, która ją wykonuje. - Sarutobi wyjaśnił podchodząc do młodego mężczyzny. - To Naruto, syn Hokage, użył go aby zapieczętować demona. - pokazał białowłosemu mężczyźnie dziecko.

Kakashi spojrzał i mógł zobaczyć podobieństwo, blond włosy i niebieskie oczy były bardzo podobne, jednak miał dziwne coś, wyglądające jak kocie wąsy na twarzy. Młody chłopczyk spojrzał na niego ciekawskimi, niebieskimi oczami. Kakashi uśmiechnął się lekko, jego nauczyciel byłby wspaniałym ojcem. Wiedział że mężczyzna nie mógł się tego doczekać.

- Ale co z... - zamilkł pytając o matkę, ale ich wyraz twarzy powiedział mu wszystko.

- Przykro mi, zmarła przy porodzie. Kiedy demon zaatakował została ranna a poród... to było po prostu za dużo jak dla jej ciała - powiedział Jirayia.

- To jest list dla ciebie, napisał go po to żebyś przeczytał po wszystkim- Sarutobi pokazał wolną ręką a Kakashi podszedł do niego. Czuł się dziwnie nie widząc swojego sensei za biurkiem. Przypomniał sobie obrazy jak widział go pracującego, jak dużo się uśmiechał dając mu misję lub rozmawiając z nim. Zobaczył zdjęcie jego i pierwotnej drużyny oraz drużyny swojego sensei kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Wiedział, że trzymał jeszcze zdjęcie swojej ukochanej w szufladzie. Chciał, żeby to był bardzo zły sen, z którego chciał się obudzić. Że on dalej żył i że go jutro zobaczy. Ale kiedy wziął list wiedział, że jest głupi, on odszedł. Otworzył list i przeczytał:

**_Cześć Kakashi, skoro to teraz czytasz to już wiesz co się stało. Przykro mi, że muszę cię zostawić, wiem że straciłeś tak wiele w życiu i chciałbym tego nie robić. Ale jako Hokage muszę postawił życie moich ludzi ponad moje własne szczęście. _**

**_Jest tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym ci powiedzieć, zawsze byłeś najbystrzejszym uczniem jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem i wiem, że uczynisz mnie, jak i wioskę, dumnym. Właściwie to już teraz jestem z ciebie dumny. _**

**_Byłeś dla mnie jak syn tak jak Obito i Rin byli jak moje własne dzieci. Kiedy ich straciliśmy czułem jakbym zawiódł jako nauczyciel. Zawsze bałem się, że stracę i ciebie, ale okazało się że w końcu to ty przeżyłeś mnie. Przepraszam za głupi żart, ale trzeba czymś rozweselić nastrój, prawda? _**

**_ Kakashi, chcę abyś wiedział, że zawsze będę czuwać nad tobą, ale chcę byś wyświadczył mi przysługę. Proszę, chcę, żebyś miał oko na mojego syna Naruto. Został obarczony ogromnym brzemieniem jako strażnik demona i chcę by był widziany jako bohater dzięki swojemu obowiązkowi. Proszę, zaglądaj do niego co jakiś czas, Myślę, że będę w stanie spoczywać w pokoju wiedząc, że masz na niego oko. _**

**_ Muszę iść, widzę już jak lis zbliża się do bram. _**

**_ Żyj dobrze, mój uczniu. _**

Kakashi przeczytał to jeszcze parę razy by zapamiętać każde słowo. Przy końcu czuł jak łzy spływają z jego odkrytego oka. Zwiesił głowę i zamknął oko starając się nie załamać w tym momencie.

W tym czasie Sarutobi i Jiraiya rozmawiali o tym co zrobić z Naruto.

- Nie jestem tego pewien - Jiraiya powiedział do swojego starego mentora. - Naprawdę chcesz powiedzieć całej wiosce, że chłopak trzyma demona w brzuchu? - spytał.

- To było jego życzenie i jest synem Hokage. - powiedział do swojego ucznia.

- Słuchaj, rozumiem, że masz wiarę w ludzi, ale spójrz co tam się stało. Szczerze nie sądzę, że ludzie dobrze na to zareagują, nawet mogą widzieć dziecko jako potwora, którego trzeba zabić.

- Wierzę w ludzi tej wioski.

- Jak wierzyłeś w Orochimaru? - Jiraiya powiedział chłodno.

Po wyrazie twarzy Sarutobiego widać było, że go to tknęło. Spuścił wzrok i Jiraiya wiedział, że trafił w czuły punkt. Cholera, Orochimaru był jego przyjacielem z drużyny, jako dziecko był geniuszem, Tsunade znana ze zrewolucjonizowania medycznych ninja i on sam. Cóż, może nie tak znany, przybrał na wadze będąc mistrzem pieczęci. Nigdy nie lubił Orochimaru i kiedy zboczył na złą drogę nie zaskoczyło go to, chociaż nadal czuł się zdradzony. Ten drań eksperymentował na jego własnych ludziach, na ludziach, których przysięgał bronić i kiedy Sarutobi za nim podążył pozwolił mu uciec w chwili słabości.

Sam Sarutobi wiedział o swojej porażce. Nie zauważał sygnałów, które dało się wyczuć. Widział jak Orochimaru się wściekł gdy nie uczynił go Hokage po nim. Ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że jego własny uczeń przejdzie na stronę zła. Patrząc na dziecko zastanawiał się czy znów się nie myli.

- Powinien być oddany w bezpieczne miejsce, jego ojciec miał wielu wrogów, którzy niczego nie pragnęliby bardziej niż zabić jego syna. Może odstawić go do sierocińca, zginęło dzisiaj tyle osób, że z łatwością będzie można powiedzieć, że jego rodzice zginęli w walce. Kto wie ile dzieci zostało dzisiaj i tak osieroconych. - Jiraiya mruknął do siebie.

- Nie. - oboje mężczyzn odwróciło się w stronę Kakashiego, który na nich patrzył. Zapomnieli, że chłopak był tu przez cały czas. - Ja go wezmę.

Jiraiya zaprzeczył jako pierwszy.

- Co? Dzieciaku, sam jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem nie dał byś rady...

- Dam. - powiedział Kakashi spokojnie. - Jest synem mojego sensei, poprosił mnie abym się nim zajął. Dał mi tyle w życiu, że to najlepsze co mogę zrobić by go uhonorować.

Kakashi mówił na poważnie. Mały chłopczyk był ostatnim połączeniem z jego sensei, z kimś kto był jedyną postacią przypominającą ojca, po śmierci jego własnego. Dzięki zajęciu się jego synem mógł oddać mu honor, w dodatku myśl o synu Hokage mieszkającym w jakimś sierocińcu była czymś, czego nie mógł znieść. Chłopiec zasługiwał na więcej i tego mógł być pewien.

- Dzieciaku, to nie będzie takie proste. Zresztą jak masz zamiar się nim opiekować kiedy musisz wypełniać misje? - spytał Jiraiya krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Zrobię co się da i będę mógł zostawić go pod inną opieką jeżeli będę musiał wziąć misję dla pieniędzy, ale zaoszczędziłem dużo pomijając to co mam odziedziczone po rodzinie. - powiedział młodzieniec.

- Naprawdę pozwolisz temu dzieciakowi przez to przejść? - Jiraiya spytał starszego Hokage.

Ten spojrzał na dziecko, które zasnęło, a potem na młodzieńca. Znał aż za dobrze historię życia Kakashiego i był zaskoczony, że chce wziąć na siebie taką odpowiedzialność. Ale to może to było lepsze niż sierociniec dla małego chłopca. Będzie już wystarczająco dzieci bez rodziców po tej nocy.

- Możliwe, że będę w stanie umieścić cię w drużynie ANBU. Będę potrzebował ich więcej by uzupełnić braki przez co najmniej parę lat. Dzięki temu będziesz blisko i, mimo że nie dostają pieniędzy za misje rangi A i S, może ci to pozwolić na trochę lżejszego czasu. Do chwili, w której Naruto będzie wystarczająco duży, kiedy będziesz mógł wrócić do wykonywania misji. - Sarutobi wiedział również, że Kakashi i tak przygotowywał się do bycia w ANBU więc pomogło to w obydwu sprawach.

Przy tak dużej ilości śmierci w wiosce potrzebna będzie dodatkowa ochrona w razie jakby inne wioski chciały to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Jiraiya wydał z siebie lekkie mruknięcie. Nikt nie był pewny czy był za czy przeciw ale wiadomo było, że Kakashi tak łatwo się nie podda.

- Jeżeli naprawdę jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić możesz spróbować, ale pamiętaj, że będzie to o wiele trudniejsze niż jakakolwiek misja ninja - ostrzegł młodzieńca, nadal pamiętając jak wychowywał swoje dzieci, nie wspominając swojego odseparowanego syna.

Kakashi skinął głową i podszedł do chłopca. Wiedział, że to będzie trudne, ale musiał to zrobić, w imię Hokage i pewnego dnia Naruto powinien się dowiedzieć jakim człowiekiem był jego ojciec. I zawsze mógł nauczyć małego Naruto rzeczy, których sam się nauczył przekazując wiedzę jego ojca przez niego. Sarutobi wolno przekazał chłopca Kakashiemu, który po raz pierwszy wziął go na ręce.

Naruto delikatnie się poruszył, otworzył lekko oczy po czym wrócił do spania. Kakashi patrzył na małego chłopca i mimo, że jego serce było ciężkie i wypełnione pustką, gdy tak patrzył na chłopca czuł, że czymś je wypełnia. Część jego nauczyciela będzie żyła w Naruto.

- Cóż, skoro to mamy z głowy, co powiemy starszyźnie? Wiesz, że to wyjdzie na jaw na pewno? - spytał Żabi Mędrzec swojego nauczyciela.

- Nie jestem pewien, może będziemy mogli powiedzieć starszyźnie, że ma to być tajemnica strzeżona prawem. Jedynie ludzie rangi Jonina i wyższej będą mogli o tym wiedzieć, albo zachowajmy w sekrecie i spadek chłopca i jego zadanie jako strażnika, między nami i nim kiedy nadejdzie czas. - Sarutobi będzie musiał nad tym pomyśleć.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas wymyśli jak poradzić sobie z sekretami Naruto, ale w międzyczasie pozwoli Kakashiemu sprawdzić swoje siły jako rodzica i życzył mu szczęścia. Będzie go potrzebował ile się da.

* * *

******Powyższy fanfic jest jedynie tłumaczeniem. Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu c:**

Twitter: NanabiKitsune

**Rozdział 2: W co ja się wpakowałem?**


	2. W co ja się wpakowałem?

Płacz był pierwszą rzeczą, która obudziła zmęczonego ninja ANBU. Kakashi jęknął wstając z łóżka. Nadal miał na sobie większość swojego stroju, był tak zmęczony, że jedynie rzucił się na łóżko. Nawet miał maskę, chociaż i tak zazwyczaj z nią spał. Nosił ją tak długo, że czasem zapominał zdjąć gdy brał prysznic. Ale teraz płacz Naruto obudził ninja.

Westchnął i potarł oko wychodząc z pokoju. Nadal mieszkał w swoim mieszkaniu. Nie było ono za duże, ale jednocześnie nie potrzebował na razie wiele miejsca. Miał jeszcze stary dom swoich rodziców, ale po samobójstwie ojca po prostu nie dał rady tam mieszkać. Jednakże wiedział, że kiedy Naruto podrośnie, będzie musiał się tam z powrotem wprowadzić. Mógłby równie dobrze go sprzedać, ale był w jego rodzinie od dwóch pokoleń.

Udał się do pokoju Naruto. Było to małe pomieszczenie, którego używał jako schowek, ale przełożył wszystkie rzeczy, żeby stworzyć pokój na łóżeczko i inne rzeczy. Pstryknął światło, które go na chwilę oślepiło. Mrugnął i rozejrzał się. Ściany były białe, ale planował coś z tym zrobić. Była tam też kołyska, przewijarka i parę innych rzeczy.

Podszedł do łóżeczka Naruto i spojrzał na chłopca.

- Jak ktoś tak mały może mieć taką siłę w płucach? - zapytał samego siebie podnosząc płaczące niemowlę.

Pokołysał go trochę próbując uspokoić. Minęły trzy miesiące odkąd zabrał Naruto do siebie i od tamtego czasu nie udało mu się przespać porządnie ani jednej nocy. Oczywiście na misjach też często nie sypiał, ale to było zupełnie coś innego. Powinni kazać ninja zajmować się niemowlakami podczas ćwiczeń na brak snu.

- Hej, hej, co jest mały? Znowu głodny? - Kakashi nie mógł uwierzyć ile ten maluch jadł. To było nie do pomyślenia, że ktoś tak mały miał taki żołądek. Dzięki Bogu nie czuł nic, czyli nie trzeba było go przewijać. Zaniósł Naruto do kuchni po butelkę. Mały chłopczyk był ubrany na pomarańczowo, z jakiegoś powodu zdawał się lubić ten kolor. Kakashi zawsze miał kłopot gdy próbował ubrać go w coś innego, mały zawsze się rzucał, chyba że był to pomarańczowy.

Wyjął butelkę z lodówki i użył lekkiego jutsu by ją zagrzać. To tylko proste ogrzewanie kiedy komuś było zimno. Używa się swojej chakry, energii, którą ninja trenowali, by ocieplić koc. Położył butelkę na swojej ręce dopóki nie była dostatecznie ciepła. Podał ją Naruto, a chłopiec z zapałem zaczął jeść.

- Proszę - powiedział delikatnie zamykając lodówkę nogą i zaczął chodzić z nim po mieszkaniu. Zauważył, że chyba go to uspokaja. - Rany, wiem, że powiedziałem, że się tobą zajmę, ale kto by pomyślał, że to takie trudne? Teraz cieszę się z misji rangi D o opiekowaniu się dziećmi, które przeszedłem jak byłem młodszy.

Zadrżał na wspomnienie tych misji, nie było to za miłe przeżycie, chociaż coś się z tego przydało. Gdy Naruto skończył Kakashi poklepał go po plecach by mu się odbiło. Uśmiechnął się słysząc dźwięk, ale zaraz zamarzł czując coś ciepłego cieknącego mu po plecach.

- Znowu zapomniałem podłożyć ręcznik, prawda? - zapytał małego Naruto, który zachichotał. Kakashi wiedział, że właśnie ma coś ulanego na plecach. Był zmęczony i od czasu do czasu zapominał podłożyć głupią szmatkę.

Przypomniał sobie również o tym, że ściągnięcie tego ze stroju ninja nie było za proste. Westchnął i zaczął dalej przechadzać się z Naruto bujając go. Minęła godzina zanim chłopiec znowu zasnął. Zawsze miał wiele energii i był ciekawy otoczenia.

Kakashi oglądał jak mały raczkował i odkrywał świat, a także często wpadał w kłopoty. Musiał się upewnić, że wszystkie jego bronie są dobrze schowane. Kiedyś Naruto zaczął się baiwć shurikenem, którego upuścił. To nie było łatwe życie, ale mimo wszystko to znosił. I wiedział, że chłopiec też go potrzebuje. Kto by się nim zajął? Nowy Hokage, Trzeci, po przywróceniu swojego tytułu zadecydował, że jedynie starszyzna, Jonini i ANBU będą wiedzieli o Naruto i jego przeszłości

Nadal pamiętał ten dzień.

**-Tydzień temu- **

Kakashi trzymał Naruto na rękach wchodząc do biura Hokage. Cała wioska powoli zaczęła stawać na nogi. Martwi zostali zakopani i odbył się masowy pogrzeb dla wszystkich. Był tam z Naruto, w końcu jego rodzice również zginęli. Mimo że dziecko nie zdawało sobie z tego sprawy, a może jednak, był dziwnie cicho podczas całej ceremonii.

Kakashi za pozwoleniem wszedł do biura Hokage. Zauważył Trzeciego za swoim biurkiem. Nosił teraz te stary strój, który nosił na sobie zanim ustąpił. Białe szaty z czerwonym wykończeniem i wielki kapelusz z symbolem "Ognia" z przodu.

- Hokage-sama - Kakashi ukłonił się na tyle na ile mógł.

- Ah, Kakashi, dobrze się czujesz? Jak się miewa Naruto? - Starzec uśmiechnął się do malucha, który patrzył na dziwnego starszego pana. Wyciągnął rękę z stronę fajki, którą palił.

- Hokage, jakbyś mógł? - powiedział Kakashi kiwając głową w stronę fajki. Staruszek uśmiechnął się i odłożył ją. Przestał palić już przy swoich własnych chłopcach, ale gdy dorośli i się wyprowadzili, wrócił do nałogu.

Kakashi kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu.

- Naruto jest niezłym urwisem, naprawdę, ilość jego energii jest przerażająca. Nigdy nie myślałem, że dziecko może tak szybko wykończyć.

Staruszek roześmiał się wspominając jego własne doświadczenia gdy był młody.

- Wezwałem cię tu by poinformować o mojej decyzji. Musiałem powiedzieć starszyźnie o Naruto, jego pełnym dziedzictwie i demonie zapieczętowanym w nim.

Kakashi westchnął.

- Nie poszło za dobrze, prawda?

- Owszem - potarł skronie od bólu głowy, którego od tego dostał - Przynajmniej było paru rozsądniejszych. Hyuga wydają się nie sprzeciwiać, chociaż nie są z tego powodu do końca zadowoleni, nie sprzeciwią się woli Czwartego. Aburame również są neutralni, sądzę że czekają na to jaki chłopiec będzie jak wyrośnie zanim go ocenią.

Był temu wdzięczny, chociaż Aburame trzymali swoje emocje, ale myśleli również logicznie.

- Co z innymi? - zapytał Kakashi.

- Paru członków mniej potężnych klanów nie powinno sprawiać kłopotu, ale jest duża część, która myśli, że chłopiec jest zbyt niebezpieczny by żyć, z głową klanu Uchiha na czele. Ustanowiłem prawo zakazujące rozmawiania o tym poza radą. To sekret klasy S karany śmiercią, tylko członkowie rady i nowe głowy klanów będą o tym poinformowane i oczywiście członkowie ANBU oraz Jonini.

Kakashi przytaknął słuchając.

- Zastanawiam się, czemu musiałeś mówić im wszystkim, byłby bezpieczniejszy gdyby nikt nie wiedział.

Hokage skinął głową.

- Rozważałem to, ale rozważałem też inne rzeczy. Co jeśli sekret by się wydał? Cała starszyzna byłaby oburzona, że to przed nimi ukrywałem oraz trzeba zacząć się martwić, co jeśli pieczęć Naruto zostanie złamana, albo ktoś spróbuje to zrobić?

Kakashi o tym nie pomyślał, ale jednocześnie... dlaczego ktoś miałby zrobić coś takiego?

- Nikt nie byłby na tyle szalony, prawda? Złamanie pieczęci mogłoby go zabić - Kakashi poczuł się bardziej opiekuńczy myśląc o tym co mogłoby się stać młodemu blondynowi.

- Mój były uczeń, ten, który uczył twojego sensei... Usłyszał parę rzeczy. Naruto nie jest pierwszym ze swojego rodzaju, przedtem byli też inni, ale z reguły ginęli albo przez demony, albo zabici przez innych. - Staruszek patrzył poważnym wzrokiem na Kakashiego - Słyszał też różne szepty o czymś. Coś się szykuje, głównie to wyolbrzymione plotki. Jest ktoś, może więcej niż jedna osoba, kto szuka ludzi takich jak Naruto. Pojemników na demony. Jeden ze starodawnych zwojów o tym został niedawno skradziony z Wioski Ukrytej Mgły. To może być niebezpieczne, ale dalej szuka czegoś na ten temat. Jest jeszcze coś.

- O? Coś jeszcze się dzieje?

- Wiesz o statusie Orochimaru jako zaginionego ninja, prawda? - Kakashi przytaknął - Otóż jedna dziewczyna, Anko, zaginęła. Zniknęła tuż po tym jak odkryliśmy co robił Orochimaru.

Staruszek westchnął i przymknął oczy, dalej pamiętał potworności znalezione w tej piwnicy. By pomyśleć, że jeden z jego uczniów był zdolny do czegoś takiego. Czuł, że w pewnym sensie zawiódł go.

- Szukamy jej, ale nie wiemy czy wiedziała co robił gdy odeszła, więc mój uczeń Jiraiya szuka też jego. - oparł się zmęczony o krzesło - Ten rok jest naprawdę trudny.

- Przetrwamy to tak jak zawsze, Hokage - powiedział Kakashi szczerze, dzięki czemu staruszek się lekko uśmiechnął - Ale martwię się, że nie każdy będzie przestrzegać twojego prawa dotyczącego Naruto.

- Tak, mogą znaleźć sposób, żeby je obejść, ale pomyślałem, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Musisz być przygotowany na wszystko. - rzekł Hokage.

**-Teraz- **

Kakashi odłożył Naruto do łóżeczka po tym jak zasnął. Okrył go pomarańczowym kocykiem i położył koło niego jego ulubioną zabawkę - małego, pomarańczowego lisa. Nie był do końca pewien dlaczego mały tak bardzo go lubił. Może wiedział o lisim demonie w jego wnętrzu, a może był to lekki wpływ samego demona. Znienawidził ostatnią myśl. Chłopiec był taki niewinny i myśl o tym, że może zostać przejęty przez demona przerażała go.

Kakashi stracił zbyt wiele by stracić jeszcze kogoś, a Naruto stał się ważną częścią jego życia. Martwił się o niego, ale kiedy się śmiał, uszczęśliwiało go to. O co trudno było w ostatnim czasie. W dodatku mały miał zaraźliwy śmiech i myśl o tym, że ktoś może go nienawidzić była głupia.

Delikatnie przejechał ręką po jego blond włosach.

- Przysięgam, że będę cię chronił, Naruto.

W innej części miasta, w rejonie znanym jako dzielnica Uchiha, pośrodku znajdował się główna rezydencja Klanu. To tam zamieszkiwała główna gałąź rodziny. Była to wielka posiadłość dorównująca posiadłości Hyuuga, którzy byli ich rywalami. W głównym domu, w jednym z większych pokoi oświeconych świecami siedzieli członkowie rady a na szczycie stołu siedział ich lider, Fugaku Uchiha.

- Więc wszyscy się zgadzamy, tak? - głowa Uchiha zapytała otaczających go.

Był wysokim i potężnie wyglądającym mężczyzną, nie pokazywał emocji i wyglądał na kogoś kto oczekuje perfekcji od wszystkich otaczających go, szczególnie jeżeli są z jego klanu. Zebrał tych, którzy uważali Hokage za głupca, skoro pozwalał żyć pojemnikowi na demona. Nie miało znaczenia, że to było życzenie Czwartego by dalej żył, czy że był jego synem. Osobiście Fugaku nie miał zbyt dobrego zdania o Czwartym Hokage. Widział go parę razy zanim stał się Żółtym Błyskiem i nie zachwycił go wtedy.

Więc to nie miało dla niego większego znaczenia czy syn ostatniego Hokage zostanie zabity czy nie.

- Mimo, że nie możemy podjąć konkretnego ataku nie możemy też okazać jawnej wrogości. - rozejrzał się po twarzach zebranych. Wszyscy mieli oczy pełne nienawiści. Każdy z nich stracił kogoś bliskiego w ataku demona, a to była wystarczająca motywacja.

- Co możemy zrobić Fugaku-sama? - jeden z mężczyzn zapytał.

- Nie możemy się z tym ujawnić albo Hokage wyśle ANBU za każdym kto będzie w to zamieszany. - ktoś inny powiedział.

- Potrzebujemy kogoś kto to zrobi. - inny się zgodził.

- Tak, potrzebujemy kogoś nie należącego do nas, kto bez wahania zabije chłopca i jeżeli konieczne, odbierze sobie życie by nie zostać złapanym - powiedział Fugaku. - Ale problemem jest znaleźć kogoś takiego. W dodatku z jego nowym "ojcem" w pobliżu może być jeszcze trudniej.

- Tak, każdy zna Kakashiego, ma nawet naszego rodowodowego Sharingana. - dodał jeden z zebranych.

Fugaku uderzył ręką w stół.

- Nigdy nie wspominaj o tym w mojej obecności. Fakt, że jego głupi przyjaciel przekazał mu dumę naszego klanu zawstydza nas wszystkich. Pomyśleć, że ktoś z poza mojego klanu używa Sharingana jest wieczną obrazą. Gdyby ten głupiec Obito żył, zabiłbym go własnymi rękoma za to co zrobił.

- Ale dobrze mówisz, Kakashi nie jest łatwym przeciwnikiem, a na dodatek teraz sam jest ANBU co tylko komplikuje sprawy.

- Więc co zrobimy? - ktoś zapytał.

- Poczekamy. Znajdziemy kogoś kogo wyślemy przeciwko chłopcu, ale możliwe, że trzeba będzie poczekać aż będzie starszy - rzekł Fugaku. - Kakashi jest ANBU tylko po to, żeby być blisko chłopca, ale gdy ten podrośnie, zapewne wróci do gry. Jest tym rodzajem ninja, który nie opuści misji dzięki czemu opuści wioskę i wtedy zajmiemy się demonicznym chłopcem.

- Nie powinniśmy czekać! Powinniśmy już go zabić! - ktoś powiedział.

- Głupcze, jest jeszcze jeden powód! - warknął. - Im dłużej czasu minie, tym luźniejsza będzie ochrona. Jakikolwiek "wypadek" w jego pobliżu będzie coraz bardziej prawdopodobny. Jeżeli zrobimy coś za szybko, Hokage dowie się, że planujemy zabić chłopca. Zaatakujemy w odpowiednim czasie.

Niedługo potem spotkanie zostało zakończone, ale lider Klanu Uchiha czekał cierpliwie. Drzwi odsunęły się i wszedł chłopiec, około 5 lat, z ciemnymi włosami i oczami pod kolor. Miał opanowany wyraz twarzy, taki jak mężczyzna przed nim.

- Co o tym myślisz, Itachi? - zapytał młodego chłopca.

- Myślę, że rozsądniej jest poczekać - powiedział spokojnym tonem do ojca. Chociaż osobiście nie widział w tym sensu, trzeba było po prostu zabić małego chłopca. To był nie godne jego rodziny, by ukrywać się w cieniu i planować takie rzeczy. Byli najsilniejszym klanem a zachowywali się jak grupa słabych i żałosnych tchórzy. Napawało go obrzydzeniem, że jego dumny klan zniżył się do takiego poziomu, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Jego ojciec skinął głową.

- Chcę abyś rozglądał się po rangach ninja za kimś kogo moglibyśmy użyć. Szczególnie za kimś kto otrzyma rangę Jonina i dowie się o prawdziwej naturze dzieciaka, możemy znaleźć wśród nich kogoś użytecznego.

Itachi przytaknął.

- Jak sobie życzysz ojcze, ale jeśli pozwolisz, muszę się przygotować. Jutro mam test i chcę być na niego gotowy.

Jego ojciec skinął głową a Itachi ukłonił się wychodząc z pokoju.

Szedł przez wielką rezydencję i usłyszał płacz swojego młodszego brata. Minął otwarte drzwi i zobaczył matkę podnoszącą noworodka i próbującą go uspokoić. Itachi wiedział, że jego ojciec rzadko zaglądał do brata, co trochę mu przeszkadzało.

Wiedział, że dla jego ojca pierwsze dziecko było dumą i przyszłością klanu, ale to nie oznaczało, że należy ignorować drugie. Jego młodszy brat w końcu też był Uchiha i może być tak silny jak on sam. Ale tylko czas o tym osądzi. Miał nadzieję, że jego brat nie zawiedzie go tak jak reszta rodziny.

Idąc cicho jego myśli wróciły z powrotem do klanu. Wiedział, że powinni być najpotężniejszym klanem w wiosce i że był ich dumą, ale prawda była taka, że nie odczuł jeszcze swojego limitu. Trenował i pchał się na następne poziomy i zawsze starał się zdobyć więcej. Moc jego Sharingana nie równała się z nikim i nadal nie rozwinął jego pełnego potencjału. Wiedział, że są przemilczane poziomy siły i mocy, po prostu musiał wiedzieć jak je zdobyć.

Westchnął w myślach i przygotował się. Odsunął wszystko inne na bok i zaczął myśleć o jutrzejszym teście, chociaż nie wiedział nawet po co się przejmować, i tak był najlepszy w klasie. Nikt nie był nawet blisko jego poziomu umiejętności i inteligencji, tak powinno być skoro był Uchiha. Ale nie miał też żadnego wyzwania w szkole, nikogo kto pchnął by go do limitu lub poza. Musiał stać się najsilniejszy z klanu, może nawet na świecie, ale nie miał niczego co pomogłoby mu osiągnąć ten cel.

Każdy chwalił go za jego "ciężką pracę" ale nigdy nie uważał jej za naprawdę ciężką. Chciał przewyższyć wszystko i wszystkich, być prawdziwym ninja. Nie wiedział jak, ale wiedział, że pewnego dnia znajdzie sposób na zostanie najpotężniejszym ninja na świecie i odkryje pełen potencjał Sharingana. Nikt nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać.

**Rozdział 3: Co za urwis!**


	3. Co za urwis!

**Naruto Hatake**

**Rozdział 3: Co za urwis!**

**-Naruto, lat 4- **

Kakashi spał gdy nagle zadzwonił budzik. Mruknął i walnął ręką w okrutne urządzenie, wstając. Ziewnął i sięgnął by założyć maskę. Spojrzał na zegarek. Jęknął. To była jedna z tych rzeczy przez które nienawidził bycia Kapitanem ANBU. Wstawanie wcześnie na spotkania drużyny i raporty. Gdyby o tym wiedział nie przyjąłby awansu dwa lata temu, ale dzięki temu miał więcej czasu z Naruto i lepszą płacę.

A to było coś czego potrzebował, utrzymanie dziecka było w końcu kosztowne. W dodatku Naruto jadł czasem tyle, ile sam ważył. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie to się potem podziewało. Po prysznicu i przebraniu się w strój ANBU zajrzał do pokoju małego. Zmienił się przez te parę lat. Nie było już kołyski ani innych niemowlęcych rzeczy. Teraz w pokoju stało pudełko na zabawki, łóżko, stolik nocny z lampką i zegar obok. Była też mała półka na książki, by mógł nauczyć Naruto czytać, ale głównie po to żeby czytał mu w nocy.

To dziwne jak przez ostatnie lata czuł się mniej jak strażnik a bardziej jak ojciec. Miał parę wspomnień swojego ojca i Czwarty był kolejną najlepszą rzeczą w jego życiu, więc znał to jedynie "ze słuchu". Pytał się też innych w ANBU, tych którzy mieli dzieci, o rady i dzięki Bogu, bo inaczej kompletnie by się zgubił. Ale patrząc na małego chłopca śpiącego w swoim łóżeczku, trzymającego pluszowego lisa nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Niestety, zbliżał się czas śniadania i wiedział, że Naruto trudno będzie dobudzić, ale Hokage miał dla niego misję i chciał się pożegnać przed wyjściem. Poszedł do kuchni i ugotował trochę ramen. To był aż dziwne jak mały je lubił. Kochał je tak bardzo jak Kakashi swoje Icha Icha (które trzymał dokładnie zamknięte, tak żeby Naruto nigdy ich nie znalazł, nawet jeżeli dopiero uczył się czytać).

Gdy skończył gotować usiadł, wziął głęboki wdech i zawołał:

- Naruto! Ramen jest gotowe!

Podniósł ręke i odliczył 5 sekund palcami. Jak tylko zacisnął rękę w pięść oznaczającą "zero" Naruto wpadł do pokoju, wskoczył na krzesło całkowicie obudzony, nadal w swojej pomarańczowej piżamie.

- Super! Dzięki tato! - powiedział uśmiechając się i rzucając na jedzenie.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod maską, Naruto nazywał go tatą odkąd zaczął mówić i prawdę powiedziawszy podobało mu się to. Mimo że "tata" było jego drugim słowem. Pierwszym był "ramen", które powtarzał przez cały dzień bez przerwy. Nic dziwnego, że tak uwielbiał to jedzenie. Przyglądał się jak młody pochłaniał posiłek.

- Naruto, musze iść dzisiaj do pracy, dasz sobie radę przez chwilę? Muszę znaleźć kogoś kto się tobą zajmie zanim pójdę. - powiedział.

- Dobra, tato. Znowu przyjdzie Iruka? - zapytał.

- Zobaczymy Naruto, teraz kończ i idź się myć, dobrze?

Młody Genin o imieniu Iruka zajmował się Naruto parę razy, ale teraz nie był tego pewien. Zbliżały się egzaminy na Chunina i zapewne będzie trenował, bo miał zamiar brać udział w tym roku. To dobrze, ale był jednym z niewielu ludzi którym ufał z Naruto. Przez lata zauważał wiele niepokojących rzeczy dotyczących go gdy był sam na ulicy.

Jak nagle spadające rośliny doniczkowe. Za każdym razem dawał radę odciągnąć Naruto by ich uniknąć. Albo wozy, które nagle traciły kontrolę prawie go roztrzaskując. Jednej nocy domyślił się, że ktoś zakradł się do ich domu i rozglądając się znalazł kilka czarnych pająków w łóżeczku Naruto. Zdarzało się tak od czasu do czasu, ale wiedział że ktoś obrał sobie za cel chłopca. Powiedział o tym oczywiście Hokage, ale na razie jedyne co mógł zrobić to zwiększyć ochronę ANBU. To oczywiście zmniejszyło ilość tych "wypadków", ale dalej się zdarzały.

Czasem nawet Kakashi nie był pewny czy to przypadek czy wpadał w paranoję.

Po upewnieniu się, że Naruto da sobie radę przez parę godzin zauważył, że jest spóźniony i nie będzie w stanie odwiedzić dzisiaj pomnika. Będzie musiał to nadrobić jak wróci. Chociaż tyle mógł zrobić by upamiętnić swoich bliskich. Założył więc swoją maskę ANBU z wizerunkiem wilka i udał się do biura Hokage.

Staruszek walczył właśnie ze swoim odwiecznym wrogiem - robotą papierkową.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod maską. A właściwie pod dwiema, gdyż nadal miał pod spodem swoją zwykłą (lub trzema licząc tą którą czasem nosił pod swoją zwykłą).

- Hej, przepraszam za spóźnienie Hokage-sama. Musiałem przeprowadzić starszą panią przez ulicę. - powiedział zdejmując maskę wilka.

Starzec chrząknął próbując ukryć śmiech. Hatake zawsze miał jakieś wyjaśnienie.

- Cóż, skoro tu już jesteś mam misję dla ciebie i twojej drużyny. Pamiętasz Anko, prawda?

- A tak, dziewczyna, którą znalazła drużyna Kai - przypomniał sobie Kakashi.

Została zabrana przez Orochimaru parę lat temu i po roku znaleziono ją samą na plaży. Była wygłodzona i odwodniona i gdyby drużyna ANBU nie znalazła jej mogła umrzeć w przeciągu paru dni. Zajęto się nią, ale miała wiele luk we wspomnieniach. Czasem dostaje przebłysków, ale nic więcej. Wiedział również o jej znaku, Przeklętej Pieczęci którą nałożył na nią Orochimaru.

Kakashi uczył się ostatnio wiele o pieczęciach, także ANBU zostało poinformowane by uważać na ludzi z tym znakiem.

- Więc jak się teraz miewa? - zapytał.

- Całkiem dobrze - Hokage delikatnie się uśmiechnął - Rok, w którym wróciła był dla niej bardzo ciężki, ale okazała się być świetnym Chuninem. Nie zdziwię się jak w najbliższym czasie stanie się Joninem. Ale ostatnio przypomniała sobie coś, miała jeden z tych przebłysków i próbowałem jej w tym pomóc. Zdaje jej się, że pamięta okolicę gdzie Orochimaru przebywał lub nadal jest. Więc zabierzecie ją ze sobą by zobaczyć czy coś znajdziecie.

Kakashi skinął głową.

- Zrozumiałem, ale jest jedna rzecz, przy której potrzebuję pomocy. Potrzebuję kogoś kto zająłby się Naruto i chciałbym, żeby był to ktoś kto da sobie radę z jego ochroną. Ostatnio ataki na niego są coraz śmielsze, martwi mnie to.

Hokage przytaknął. Słyszał o wszystkim o czym mówił mu Kakashi i niepokoiło go to. Dlatego szukał kogoś specjalnego kto będzie mógł zająć się Naruto. Był trochę... niekonwencjonalny, nawet biorąc pod uwagę standardy Konohy, ale nadal był jednym z najlepszych.

- Już znalazłem kogoś odpowiedniego. Gai, możesz wejść. - zawołał.

Drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Jonin ze standardową kamizelką oraz jaskrawo zielonym materiałem, ale najdziwniejsza w tym wszystkim była jego fryzura. Wyglądała jakby była cięta od miski, miał też czyściutkie, czarne włosy. Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu z nienaturalnie białymi zębami. Kakashi zauważył nawet, że rzeczywiście się świecą, gdy tamten podniósł kciuk do góry.

- Ah więc to jest ten potężny Kakashi, sławny Kopiujący Ninja - dziwny człowiek powiedział. - Jestem Maito Gai, czasem znany jako Zielona Bestia, na pewno mnie pamiętasz, w końcu byliśmy razem na paru misjach.

Kakashi patrzył na niego przez chwilę myśląc.

- Nie, nigdy o tobie nie słyszałem i jakoś cię nie pamiętam.

Gai zwiesił głowę a Kakashi zwrócił się do Hokage:

- Jest na jakiś lekach o które powinienem się bać?

- Jak dobrze wiem to nie - mruknął Hokage.

Gai po chwili doszedł do siebie i zaczął klepać Kakashiego po plecach.

- Nie martw się, twoje pełne siły młodości dziecko jest w dobrych rękach. Jeżeli coś mu się stanie zrobię tysiąc okrążeń wokół Konohy na rękach z ciężarkami na nogach - jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się oślepiająco i podniósł kciuk do góry.

Kakashi nagle poczuł, że to może nie być najlepszy pomysł.

**-Później- **

Kakashi siedział z Naruto oglądając jakiś program dla dzieci w telewizji.

- Naruto, tylko bądź dobry dla Gaia, dobrze?

- Dobra, ale może następnym razem przyjść Iruka? Naprawdę go lubię, tatku - Naruto powiedział przez ramię.

- Tak, to porządny chłopak, ale zachowuj się przy Gaiu, dobrze? - powiedział. Wiedział jaki Naruto może się stać szczególnie gdy zje za dużo cukru, robił się wtedy jeszcze bardziej nadpobudliwy. To było nie do pomyślenia jak taki mały chłopiec mógł stać się tak pobudzony. Kakashi podejrzewał, że mógłby wbiegać i zbiegać na Pomnik Hokage parę razy zanim by się zmęczył.

- Tato, jak długo cię nie będzie? - zapytał Naruto trochę zmartwiony. Nie cierpiał kiedy jego tata musiał iść. Wiedział, że to jego praca i w ogóle, ale nie podobało mu się to. Jego tata zawsze wiedział co robić.

Pamiętał jak bał się potwora w szafie. Jego tata przyszedł i zapytał się czy coś jest nie tak i wtedy mu o tym powiedział. Następną rzeczą jaką pamięta było jak jego tata w mgnieniu oka rzucił parę kunaii w szafę.

_ - Słuchaj Naruto, jeżeli potwór nadal tam jest to nie jest zadowolony a jak wróci to pamiętaj, że najpierw będzie musiał policzyć się ze mną. _

Po tym chłopiec spał spokojnie w swoim pokoju nie bojąc się żadnych potworów, ponieważ wiedział, że jego tatuś go obroni. Więc zawsze martwił się że coś może się stać gdy go nie będzie, ale jego tata był też silny i odważny i chciał być dokładnie taki jak on.

Kakashi zastanowił się.

- Nie jestem pewien, ale przysięgam, że się pospieszę, ok?

- Ok, tatku. - uśmiechnął się szeroko a Kakashi to odwzajemnił.

Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i otworzył je widząc Gaia i jego promienny uśmiech. Wciągnął go do środka zanim zaczął gadać o tej swojej "sile młodości".

- Teraz słuchaj, nie będzie mnie parę dni, więc masz się nim zajmować. Na lodówce wisi lista rzeczy o których powinieneś wiedzieć. Uważaj by nie dawać mu za dużo cukru i pamiętaj o tym o czym ci powiedziałem o Naruto i na co masz uważać, dobrze?

Gai przytaknął poważniejąc przy ostatniej części. Wiedział, że niektórzy ludzie nie są zbyt zadowoleni z powodu Naruto i ktoś może próbować go zaatakować. Szanował życzenie Hokage i dla niego ktokolwiek kto chciał zranić małego chłopca był najbardziej nie-młodzieńczym człowiekiem i nie zasługiwał na jego szacunek.

- Nie martw się Kakashi, zadbam o jego bezpieczeństwo, możesz mi ufać. - zabłysnął swoim szerokim uśmiechem z kciukiem do góry. Kakashi tylko westchnął i poszedł przedstawić Naruto Gaiowi.

W tym samym czasie na zewnątrz, po drugiej stronie ulicy stały dwie ciemne postacie w płaszczach ukrywających ubrania. Byli parą zaginionych ninja wyjętych z pod prawa, którzy odwrócili się od swojej osady. Zostali zatrudnieni by wślizgnąć się do wioski i dokonać zamachu na małym chłopcu. Nawet wśród zaginionych ninja byli ci którzy mieli swoje standardy, ale oni nie byli jednymi z nich.

- Co myślisz, Ichigo? - zapytał jeden z partnerów.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy poczekać aż Kakashi wyjdzie, Renji. - odpowiedział drugi.

Zdecydowanie nie mieli w planach walczyć z Sharinganem Kakashim, który pilnował chłopca. Gdy im o tym powiedziano dowiedzieli się dlaczego tak dużo im płacą. Mimo że ich pracodawca, kimkolwiek był, upewnił się, że będą mogli spokojnie wślizgnąć się i uciec z wioski, oraz że mieli ograniczony czas, gdy Kakashi był daleko, to było nadal niepokojące.

Słyszeli o nim w wielu historiach i nie chcieli walczyć z Joninem, więc postanowili zaczekać, gdy ten odejdzie daleko, dzięki czemu jeżeli zostaną nakryci będą mieli więcej czasu na ulotnienie się. Pomijając, że ten w zielonym nie wyglądał na zagrożenie dla nich.

- Poczekamy i się przygotujemy. Ichigo, chcę żebyś śledził ich i zabrał chłopca używając swojej trucizny. Na wszelki wypadek przygotuję zapasowy plan. - Renji powiedział swojemu partnerowi.

Po tym Kakashi wyszedł z domu i udał się do bramy mając nadzieję, że się nie spóźnił.

Gdy miał już bramę w zasięgu wzroku zauważył dwóch swoich towarzyszy ANBU i dziewczynę, trochę młodszą od niego z fioletowymi włosami podpiętymi z tyłu. Była ładna, ale przez grymas na jej twarzy widać było, że jest co najmniej wkurzona i Kakashiemu zapaliły się ostrzegawcze lampki, żeby lepiej z nią uważać.

- Cholera, i gdzie on jest? Myślałam, że ANBU to elitarni ninja, a ich Kapitani nie spóźniają się od tak - powiedziała Anko tupiąc nogą.

- Niestety, ma on trochę... problemów z czasem - odpowiedział jeden z ANBU. Wiedział dokładnie, że ich Kapitan zawsze się spóźniał. Krążył nawet żart, że Kakashi spóźni się kiedyś na swój własny pogrzeb.

Zauważyła ANBU idącego w ich stronę i domyśliła się, że to właśnie ten, na którego czekali.

- Przepraszam za to, zgubiłem się na drodze życia. - powiedział beztrosko.

Anko uniosła brew.

-_ Na drodze życia? Co to ma niby znaczyć?_ Nagrabiłeś sobie, koleś. - warknęła. - Mogłeś chociaż pojawić się na czas i nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś ANBU, skopię ci tyłek.

- Ładnie powiedziane - mruknął znudzonym tonem, chociaż mógł wyczuć od niej mordercze intencje. Zapamiętał, żeby nie wkurzać jej dalej, albo będzie musiał przekonać się na własnej skórze jak dobra jest.

- Świetnie, a teraz chodźmy zanim zapomnę czegoś ważnego - powiedziała i Kakashi zauważył poważniejszy i bardziej ponury wyraz jej twarzy. Nie miał pojęcia jak to jest żyć z wielkimi lukami w pamięci, ale czasem zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej byłoby zapomnieć paru rzeczy.

**-Rezydencja Hatake-**

Gai był jednym z najsilniejszych ninja. Miał cierpliwość niczym góra, był silny niczym dębowe drzewo, widział setki walk, wiele doświadczył w swoim młodym życiu, ale w tym momencie zastanawiał się, czy da sobie radę z czymś takim jak nadpobudliwy czterolatek.

- Hej, czemu nosisz zielone ubrania? Czemu masz takie włosy? Co to za duże coś nad twoimi oczami? Znasz mojego tatę? Jest najsilniejszy i najlepszy i będę taki jak on! Jesteś silny? Pokażesz mi? Pokażesz, pokażesz, pokażesz panie... um.. Jak się pan nazywa?

Powiedział Naruto w przeciągu sekundy.

Gai musiał przyznać, że płomienie młodości w tym chłopcu były niczym piekło. Nigdy nie widział dziecka z taką energią.

_"Kakashi, ale żeś znalazł chłopaka! Płomienie palą tak jasno od niego! Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia ja też znajdę kogoś z siłą młodości porównywalną do niego, byłby idealnym uczniem!" _

Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Naruto zaskakując go jasnością swoich zębów.

- Jestem Maito Gai, młody Naruto-kun, ale możesz nazywać mnie Gai - powiedział

- Ok - Naruto wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Więc, Naruto, co chcesz robić?

- Bawić się w ninja! - Naruto nagle uciekł zostawiając Gaia by go znalazł. Jak na takie małe dziecko był szybki. Gai wszedł do jego pokoju, ale nie mógł go nigdzie zobaczyć. Był zaskoczony jak zdołał się schować tak szybko, ale w końcu znał ten dom lepiej od niego.

Przeszukał pokój. Otworzył szafę, ale widział tam jedynie bałagan i stos prania, które nie było jeszcze ułożone. Westchnął widząc to. Kakashi mógł go nauczyć lepiej dbać o porządek. Pokręcił głową i poszedł dalej szukać małego. Sprawdził pudełko na zabawki, po czym schylił się by zobaczyć pod łóżkiem.

I w tym momencie uderzyło go poczucie niebezpieczeństwa. Jak każdy doświadczony ninja wyczuwał w sobie kiedy ktoś go obserwował lub miał zaatakować. Usłyszał tupot stóp i odwrócił się dokładnie na czas aby złapać małego jasnowłosego chłopca, który na niego skoczył. Młody zatopił się w jego klatce piersiowej.

- Mam cię! - krzyknął, a Gai zauważył rozrzucony stos ubrań. Uśmiechnął się domyślając się, że użył ich by się schować.

Musiał przyznać, że chłopiec miał talent do zaskakiwania. Wstał odstawiając Naruto na ziemię, a mały podniósł z uśmiechem wielkiego lisa. Gai nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie polubić tego chłopca. Był taki pełen siły młodości.

- Cóż, więc co teraz ze mną będzie jak mnie złapałeś? - zapytał.

- Teraz twoja kolej by się schować.

- No to się przygotuj. - Gai postanowił trochę się popisać i wyrzucił małą bombę dymną.

Naruto wytrzeszczył oczy gdy dym się rozwiał a Gaia nie było. Po chwili wyszczerzył się i zaczął biegać szukając go. Wybiegł z pokoju a mężczyzna przyczepiony do sufitu uśmiechnął się. Użył chakry by przyczepić się do góry i gdy Naruto wyszedł po prostu zszedł. Zaczął myśleć trochę o chłopcu.

Słyszał o tym jak wielki Kakashi przygarnął do siebie dziecko i musiał przyznać, że był zaskoczony. Nigdy nie wyglądał na rodzinnego typa, ale wydawało się, że dawał radę z Naruto. Mógłby być trochę bardziej schludny, ale może oczekiwał zbyt wiele od czterolatka. Zastanowił się, jaki będzie gdy już rozpocznie swój trening?

Nagle poczuł małego chłopca oplatającego jego nogę.

- Znowu cię mam!

Spojrzał w dół zaskoczony gdy Naruto go puścił.

- Jak ty...

- Tata też używa tej sztuczki, proszę pana - uśmiechnął się a Gai nie mógł się powtrzymać od śmiechu.

Bawili się dalej dopóki Naruto się trochę nie zmęczył. Gdy zrobił sobie drzemkę Gai przejrzał listę, którą zostawił Kakashi. Była dość prosta, najczęściej co robić a czego nie. Chociaż podkreślonymi, wielkimi i pogrubionymi literami było napisane "Nie karm go cukrem" . Zastanowił się czy Kakashi chcę być nadopiekuńczą matką czy po prostu się troszczy.

Usłyszał tupot małych stópek i zobaczył małego Naruto przecierającego oczy ziewając. Po chwili usłyszał również burczenie małego brzucha.

- Głodny? - spytał a chłopiec szybko przytaknął. - To co chcesz na lunch?

- Ramen! - krzyknął.

- Okej, ale jest ładny dzień i nie ma co marnować go w środku, więc może wyjdziemy na dwór? Słyszałem o miejscu, które serwuje najlepsze ramen w mieście - Gai uśmiechnął się widząc jak wielkie zrobiły się oczy Naruto.

Mały chłopiec kochał ramen, a jeżeli było miejsce gdzie serwowali najlepszy, to był pierwszy do tego, żeby tam pójść. Podbiegł do Gaia skacząc w górę i w dół prosząc żeby tam poszli. Gai zaśmiał się widząc jak nagle się rozbudził i założył swoją kamizelkę. Kiedy opuścili mieszkanie dwoje tajemniczych ninja wreszcie namierzyło swój cel i zaczęli śledzić swoją ofiarę.

**Rozdział 4: Gai na ratunek**

**Twitter: NanabiKitsune**


	4. Gai na ratunek

**Rozdział 4: Gai na ratunek **

Gai szedł ulicami wioski patrząc z uśmiechem na pełnego energii biegającego Naruto. Zauważył też parę rzeczy. Większość ludzi uśmiechnęłaby się na widok malucha, ale widział jedynie parę nieprzychylnych spojrzeń. Wiedział oczywiście o małym "gościu" w ciele Naruto, ale najwyraźniej coraz więcej osób się o tym dowiadywało. Gai nie widział kompletnie powodu, dla którego ktoś miałby nienawidzić takie dziecko, ale może starszyzna z rady troszkę ubarwiła historię chłopca opowiadając ją innym.

Wystarczyło przesadzić z wpływem demona na małego, aby wszyscy przestali mu ufać.

Nawet on słyszał plotki o "dziecku demona". Nigdy nie nazywano go po imieniu, ale mówiło się o "dziecku ze zwierzęcymi znakami". Dzięki temu mogli unikać rozkazu Hokage, ale to był jedynie sposób na to, aby zranić chłopca.

Na szczęście Naruto zdawał się tego nie zauważać będąc zbyt szczęśliwym na myśl o ramen. Gai cały czas rozglądał się za potencjalnymi zagrożeniami, poza dwoma śledzącymi ich tajemniczymi postaciami, które wyczuwał. Ninja na dachach to była normalna rzecz, ale odkąd opuścili dom Kakashiego czuł, że ktoś ich śledzi. Cały czas miał oczy otwarte i mógł wyczuć nie jednego, ale dwóch przeciwników.

Nie byli tacy źli. Nie byli Joninami, ale raczej zaawansowanymi Chuninami. Nie mógł odwrócić głowy by na nich spojrzeć nie dając sygnału, że wie, więc był cały czas gotowy na wszelki wypadek. Powrócił do oglądania z rozbawieniem jak Naruto biegał z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Naruto, to tutaj. - powiedział prowadząc chłopca pod brezent z napisem Ichiraku Ramen. - Hejka, Ichiraku.

Mężczyzna w fartuchu pracujący przy rozgrzanej kuchence obejrzał się przez ramię.

- A, Gai, co tu robisz o tej porze? I kim jest ten maluch? - powiedział patrząc na Naruto.

Mały musiał stanąć na palcach, żeby zajrzeć za ladę. Czuł ramen i wyglądał jak drapieżnik wypatrujący swojej ofiary.

Gai uśmiechnął się i zmierzwił mu włosy.

- To Naruto Hatake i zajmuję się nim kiedy jego tata jest na misji. Zdaje się że lubi ramen, a ty robisz najlepsze w mieście.

- Tu się zgadzam! - powiedział z dumą.

- Tato, gdzie jest ten dodatkowy makaron? - wychyliła się jego nastoletnia córka, Ayame.

- Chyba pod ladą, kochanie.

- Dobra - odwróciła się i dostrzegła małego blondyna ze słodkimi znaczkami i pięknymi niebieskimi oczami. Nie pamiętała, żeby kiedykolwiek zobaczyła kogoś z takimi oczami. - Co zamawiasz, mały?

- Ramen proszę!

- Jaki rodzaj? - zapytała.

Naruto zastanowił się. Nie był pewien, ale lubił chyba wszystkie rodzaje... no... z jakiegoś powodu poza wegetariańskim. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zamyślił się głęboko, aż nagle przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł.

- Wszystkie!

Gai zaśmiał się i złożył zamówienie. Czuł chakrę ninja za nimi. Jego partner zdawał się być gdzieś indziej, więc była to idealna okazja.

- Naruto, muszę coś sprawdzić, zaraz wrócę, dobrze?

- Okej!

Chłopiec wrócił do czekania na swoje ramen. Prawie podskakiwał na krześle z niecierpliwości. Gai uśmiechnął się patrząc na niego, po czym wyszedł.

Na budynku jeden z ninja już ustawiał się do strzału. Ichigo wyciągnął rurkę, którą ukrywał pod płaszczem i strzałkę. Było w niej wystarczająco trucizny, aby zabić słonia. Więcej niż potrzeba by zdjąć małego chłopca w sekundę. Czekał aż dzieciak skończy. Cholerny brezent stał mu na drodze, więc musiał poczekać aż wyjdzie z ukrycia.

- Ciekawe co jest w nim takiego specjalnego. Cóż, może ktoś chce po prostu wyrównać rachunki z Kakashim - mruknął do siebie. Był wdzięczny, że chociaż ten drugi gość gdzieś wyszedł. Czekał.

- Dynamiczne wejście!

- Dynamiczne c-AUGH - Ichigo odwrócił się na dźwięk dziwnego okrzyku bojowego, akurat by stopa wylądowała na jego twarzy. Był zaskoczony uderzeniem, które wysłało go na o parę metrów w powietrze. Odbił się parę razy od dachu i prawie wypadł za krawędź. Dał radę szybko się zatrzymać i podciągnąć prawie spadając.

Spojrzał w górę widząc dziwnego zielonego ninja.

- Co do cholery?!

- Domyśliłem się, że nie macie dobrych zamiarów - powiedział Gai z poważniejszym wyrazem twarzy. Z głowy ninja spadł kaptur i mógł teraz zobaczyć młodego mężczyznę z niebieskimi, sterczącymi włosami i szarymi oczami. Nie znał go z żadnych książek bingo, więc albo był nowy, albo nie na tyle dobry.

- Wiedziałeś? - Ichigo nie mógł uwierzyć, że ich rozpracowano. Przecież ukrył ich idealnie.

- Oczywiście! Jestem Gai Maito, Zielona Bestia Konohy! Siła młodości płonie we mnie niczym tysiąc słońc! - powiedział strzelając swoją pozę.

W tym momencie Ichigo poczuł pot na karku. "To jest gościu, który mnie pokonał? Renji nie da mi po tym żyć" . Wstał.

- Dobra, dziwaku, więc co powiesz na to. - rzucił parę kunaii a mężczyzna zniknął. - Co jest? To była tylko iluzja?

Nagle poczuł uderzenie w tył głowy. Zanim się obejrzał już leciał, po czym padł z powrotem na dach. Spojrzał w górę widząc, że zielony ninja był za nim. Nie wiedział, jak mu się to udało, ale uformował parę pieczęci.

- Element Wody: Gwałtowny Strzał! - Z jego ust wystrzeliło wiele małych, ale szybko poruszających się pocisków wodnych celując w Gaia.

Pociski zmieniły się w ostrza i Gai zauważył, że kiedy dotknęły dachu, przecięły go. Wiedział, że woda pod dużym ciśnieniem jest w stanie przeciąć nawet ostrze, więc szybko unikał ataków. Był tak szybki, że Ichigo ledwo nadążał za nim wzrokiem, a kiedy atak się skończył Gai stał tuż przed nim i kopnął go w brzuch.

Czuł jak łamią mu się żebra i padł na ziemię trzymając się za klatkę piersiową próbując złapać powietrze. Gai podniósł go tak, że stali twarzą w twarz.

- Teraz, kto wysłał cię by zaatakować Naruto-kun?

- N-nie znam imienia, mężczyzna w średnim wieku. O Boże, chyba mam rozerwane płuco... - wymamrotał.

Gai usłyszał krzyk i puścił mężczyznę. I tak nie był w stanie nigdzie się ruszyć, jeżeli nawet, to nie daleko. Zauważył innego ninja uciekającego z Naruto.

- Cholera, więc to ten drugi - czuł się głupio zapominając o innym przeciwniku. Jeżeli coś stałoby się małemu nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył i był pewien, że Kakashi by go zabił.

Naruto nie wiedział co się stało. W jednym momencie jadł kolejną miskę (czwartą) najlepszego ramen jakie kiedykolwiek jadł, kiedy nagle dziwny i straszny ninja go złapał. Próbował się uwolnić, ale mężczyzna był zbyt wielki i silny i strasznie mocno go ściskał.

- Cholera dzieciaku, to powinno być proste zadanie, a właśnie straciłem partnera. Cóż, więcej forsy dla mnie, ale obedrę cię ze skóry żywcem, za kłopoty jakich nam przysporzyłeś jak tylko zgubię tego drugiego gościa. - powiedział głębokim i chłodnym głosem. Naruto nigdy nie był tak przerażony w swoim życiu. Chciał, żeby jego tata tu był, on go zawsze chronił. Zaczął płakać. - Zamknij ryj! - uderzył Naruto wolną ręką w głowę - Niedługo dopiero dam ci powód do płaczu.

Naruto załkał gdy mężczyzna go uderzył i starał się nie płakać. Miał nadzieję, że jego tatuś przyjdzie szybko go uratować. Po chwili dotarli do jednego z pól treningowych w lesie. Renji wywnioskował, że udało mu się zgubić tego drugiego gościa. Rzucił Naruto o drzewo, a chłopiec jęknął z bólu i jego oczy znów wypełniły się łzami.

Spojrzał z mężczyznę z krwistoczerwonymi włosami i ciemnymi oczami. Miał jakieś fioletowe tatuaże na twarzy, a gdy na niego warknął mógł zauważyć brakujący ząb.

- Normalnie załatwiłbym cię szybko jak każdą robotę, smarkaczu, ale wkurzyłeś mnie. - wyciągnął wykrzywiony nóż - Zabawimy się.

Naruto zamknął oczy i czuł spadające łzy. Czekał aż mężczyzna się go pozbędzie. Czuł jak boli go całe ciało i zastanawiał się czy będzie bolało bardziej.

- Dynamiczne Wejście!

Naruto otworzył szybko oczy i zobaczył, że zły pan został wykopany znikąd przez Gaia. Patrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami na mężczyznę, który zaczął walczyć z ninja. Poruszał się bardzo szybko a tamten próbował zaatakować go nożem. Gai przychylił się trochę w prawo tak, że nóż wylądował tam gdzie przed chwila znajdowała się jego głowa. Wykorzystał okazję, złapał mężczyznę za nadgarstek i wykręcił go, a tamten zawył z bólu i upuścił broń.

Gai uderzył go dłonią w klatkę piersiową odrzucając go.

- Nie mam pojęcia jaka osoba byłaby w stanie zranić lub zabić niewinne dziecko, ale z pewnością jesteś bardzo nie-młodzieńczym człowiekiem.

Ninja nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć, a zamiast tego utworzył kilka pieczęci po czym złączył ręce. Gai zauważył prąd elektryczny przechodzący przez dłonie gdy przeciwnik na niego ruszył.

Czuł prąd nawet kiedy go nie dotykał. Włosy zaczęły mu stawać dęba i wiedział, ze jeżeli da się uderzyć chociaż raz, to nie będzie za dobrze. Uderzenie w ramię było tego dowodem. Zawył z bólu i czuł jak ręka zaczyna mu drętwieć.

Atak trwał nadal a Gai starał się być o jeden krok dalej przed większym, i dzięki temu wolniejszym, wrogiem. Mężczyznę zaczęło to irytować i zaatakował z prawej strony, ale odskoczył w górę z przewrotem. Gdy był w powietrzu kopnął mężczyznę obcasem buta w tył czaszki. To wystarczyło by go oszołomić a kiedy się odwrócił czując jak świat wiruje trafił na stopę Gaia na swojej twarzy.

Poleciał wysoko w powietrze i upadł na plecy. Już nie był w stanie się podnieść.

Naruto patrzył na to wielkimi oczami. Nigdy nie widział prawdziwej walki ninja i musiał przyznać, że Gai musi być prawie tak silny jak jego tata.

** - Drużyna ANBU - **

Kakashi ze swoim oddziałem podróżowali już parę dni na drodze do znalezienia jednej z możliwych kryjówek Orochimaru. Mężczyzna był jednym z zaginionych ninja, którego należało zabić bez ostrzeżenia, ale zawsze zdawał się być parę kroków przez Wioską Liścia. Mieli nadzieję, że może używać swojej starej bazy, albo zostawił wskazówki gdzie się udał gdy ją opuścił. Kakashi zastanawiał się, co zrobić jeżeli faktycznie go spotkają. Był dobry, ale nie mógł wziąć na siebie jednego z Legendarnych Sanninów.

Spojrzał kątem oka na młodą dziewczynę po jego prawej gdy skakali przez drzewa. Zdawała się naprawdę chcieć odnaleźć swojego dawnego sensei. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę mordercze intencje, które próbowała zamaskować nie było to szczęśliwe spotkanie, a raczej chciała go rozerwać na strzępy. Miał nadzieję, że będzie w stanie się powstrzymać, bo walcząc z takimi emocjami sprawi tylko, że ona jak i pozostali zostaną zabici.

Ale również atakować jedynie z chłodną logiką nie jest również dobre. Pamiętał jak chciał dokończyć misję, a Obito poleciał ratować Rin. Nadal chciał jeszcze raz przeżyć ten dzień, może wtedy wszyscy żyliby do dzisiaj.

Kakashi odsunął od siebie te myśli. Byli na misji i musiał się skupić. Po chwili zatrzymał się.

- Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy i wszyscy powinniśmy odpocząć.

Inni spojrzeli na niego z ulgą, ale Anko wyglądała jakby chciała dalej iść.

- Możemy tam być za parę godzin - powiedziała.

- Tak, ale ściemnia się a nie chcę podróżować po prawdopodobnym polu wroga w nocy. Nie wiadomo jakie mógł zastawić pułapki. Poza tym jesteśmy zmęczeni, głodni i nie gotowi do walki w 100 %. - powiedział swoim standardowym leniwym głosem. Wyglądała jakby chciała się dalej kłócić, ale zamiast tego zeskoczyła w dół, nadal wkurzona, ale trochę łagodniejsza. Spojrzał na pozostałych dwóch członków drużyny. - Kobiety, hm? - powiedział żartobliwie. Pokiwali głowami i również zeskoczyli na dół.

Rozbili mały obóz zmieniając się co jakiś czas na warcie. Kakashi wziął pierwszą, zdjął maskę i usiadł na kamieniu by trochę odpocząć. Spojrzał w gwiazdy i zaczął się zastanawiać czy Gai dobrze zajmuje się Naruto. Bo jeżeli nie, miał zamiar użyć na nim Sharingana.

Westchnął, wyjął swoją ulubioną pomarańczową książkę i zaczął czytać. Ciężko było znaleźć czas i miejsce na czytanie swojej ulubionej serii gdy Naruto był w pobliżu. Niecałą godzinę później usłyszał ciche jęknięcie i sapnięcie.

Spojrzał w stronę namiotów i po chwili wyszła z nich Anko. Wyglądała jakby miała za sobą ciężką noc i, sądząc po wyglądzie i dźwiękach, koszmar. Zaskoczyło go również że miała rozpuszczone włosy. Wyglądała tak bardziej kobieco, delikatniej. Chociaż może to przez jej zagubiony wzrok gdy usiadła wgapiając się w ognisko.

- Nie możesz spać, hm? - powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od książki. Wzruszyła ramionami i wymamrotała coś, czego nie usłyszał. Zastanowił się nad tym co mogło wywołać u niej koszmary, ale biorąc pod uwagę to jak żyli, to była część pracy. - Wystarczająco trudno jest żyć kiedy czuwamy, ale kiedy zasypiamy spuszczamy gardę i nie chcemy niczego innego jak spokoju. Wtedy atakuje. - powiedział. Spojrzała na niego zmieszana.

- Co?

- Nasze życie jest ciężkie. Widzimy dużo i doświadczamy więcej niż powinniśmy. Kiedy jesteśmy obudzeni próbujemy ukryć to co nas zraniło, ale kiedy śpimy, może nas zaatakować w każdej chwili.

Cicho mruknęła patrząc na dziwnego ANBU. Próbowała go rozgryźć. Nie wyglądał na wiele starszego od niej. Zastanawiała się po co nosił tę czarną maskę nosząc też tą wilka. Jego ochraniacz na czoło zakrywał jedno oko, a z małej blizny, którą udało jej się dojrzeć doszła do wniosku ze może nie mieć jednego oka.

- Nie potrzebuje niczyjej litości - powiedziała surowo.

- Nie oferowałem.

- Więc co?

- Zrozumienie.

Na chwilę zamilkła. Pamiętała wzrok ludzi kiedy wróciła do wioski. Nienawidziła litości. Nie była jakąś małą, słabą dziewczynką i nienawidziła kiedy ludzie wokół niej zachowywali się jakby tak było.

- Skąd niby możesz wiedzieć?

- Wiem jak to jest coś stracić i być samotnym.

Spojrzała na niego.

- Skąd?

Kakashi westchnął. Próbował skupić się na książce, ale zaczęły nachodzić go wspomnienia.

- Gdy byłem mały straciłem rodziców, ojciec popełnił samobójstwo ze wstydu, moja dwójka jedynych przyjaciół nie żyje, mój sensei, który był dla mnie jak ojciec zginął. Wszystkie ważne dla mnie osoby odeszły poza jedną. I nigdy nie chcę go stracić.

Anko nie wiedziała co na to odpowiedzieć. Jej rodzice zginęli na misji gdy była mała, nie miała też wielu przyjaciół. Chociaż ta dziewczyna, Kurenai, z którą była w drużynie przy egzaminach na Chunina była miła i była jedyną osobą z którą utrzymywała kontakt. Ale słysząc o tym jakie ten facet miał ciężkie życie może to był powód dlaczego chował swoją twarz przed światem.

- Więc, kim jest ta osoba?

- To mój syn - odpowiedział.

- Masz dziecko? Ale nie wyglądasz na wiele starszego ode mnie. - powiedziała w szoku.

- Adoptowane. Stracił rodziców w dzień, w którym zaatakował Dziewięcioogoniasty. Wiem jak to jest wychowywać się bez rodziców, więc wziąłem go do siebie. Na początku byłem dla niego bardziej jak strażnik ale przez te wszystkie lata... Myślę o nim bardziej jak o własnym synu. - Kakashi mówił prawdę. Naruto bez wątpienia był najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu.

Anko nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, więc wpatrzyła się w ogień. Po chwili spojrzała na niego i zauważyła z zaskoczeniem, że czyta jedne z tych książek dla dorosłych o których słyszała.

- Proszę, nie mów mi, że trzymasz je w domu - wykrzywiła się wskazując na książkę.

- To bardzo dobra literatura - powiedział, ignorując jej prychnięcie. - w dodatku są bardzo dobrze zamknięte, tak aby nigdy ich nie znalazł.

Anko delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Jesteś naprawdę dziwny... Um... nie znam nawet twojego imienia...

- Kakashi - powiedział patrząc na nią z lekkim uśmiechem. Normalnie ANBU nie powinni ot tak mówić swojego imienia, mijało się to z celem ich masek, ale nie przejmował się tym teraz.

Imię nagle przeleciało przez pamięć Anko i jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Znała tylko jednego ninja o imieniu Kakashi, który zakrywał twarz i w dodatku jedno oko, co prowadziło do jednego wniosku.

- Sharingan Kakashi, Kopiujący Ninja.

Westchnął. Nie lubił mieć tak wielkiej reputacji. Nie chodziło o ego, a raczej o to jak ludzie zachowywali się przez to w jego pobliżu. Miał już tego dość gdy był "synem Białego Kła" . Zabawne jak ludzie ledwie pamiętali to imię w dzisiejszych czasach i jak skupili się na jego własnych osiągnięciach. Jak dziecko przysiągł sobie, że wyjdzie z cienia swojego ojca i tak zrobił. Nikt już nie pamiętał "Białego Kła", co trochę bolało. Kochał swojego ojca i mimo że wielu uważało koniec jego życia za hańbę, zasługiwał na więcej niż zapomnienie.

Anko w tym czasie pokręciła głową i spojrzała w niebo. Więc siedziała teraz ze znanym Kopiującym Ninja wioski. Słyszała jak młode Kunoichi o nim rozmawiały, a raczej się nim zachwycały. Każdy zastanawiał się nad tym co jest pod tą maską i próbował rozgryźć dlaczego był taki tajemniczy. Anko prawie zaśmiała się na głos. Siedziała tutaj teraz, z nim i dowiedziała się o jego życiu więcej niż te wszystkie "fanki" przez lata.

Spojrzała na mężczyznę zastanawiając się jak daje sobie radę z wychowaniem samemu syna. Skoro nigdy nie wspomniał o żadnej kobiecie w swoim życiu pewnie był wolny, co akurat chciałyby usłyszeć tamte dziewczyny. Rany, nawet Kurenai wspominała o nim parę razy. W każdym razie będzie mogła się trochę zabawić po powrocie. Jest mnóstwo dziewczyn które nawet zapłacą by dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o nim.

Uśmiechnęła się nie pamiętając już o swoim koszmarze. Zmarszczyła brwi. Czyżby planował polepszyć jej humor? Po prostu tam siedział, czytając te swoje książki jakby cały świat go nie obchodził. Stwierdziła, ze pewnie niczego nie planował i spróbowała z powrotem położyć się spać.

Kakashi za to obserwował ją kątem oka i uśmiechnął się. Cieszył się ze zdołał jej pomóc. Było w niej coś takiego, ból bycia samotnym. Może dlatego, że Naruto pomógł mu wypełnić tą pustkę w jego sercu postanowił pomagać ludziom, których to też dosięga. W każdym razie wrócił do swojej książki. Zaczynał się dobry moment i chciał skończyć przed końcem zmiany.

-Konoha-

Naruto leżał z powrotem w łóżku. Nadal był przerażony tym co się stało wcześniej, ale czuł się lepiej gdy Gai się nim zajmował. Przyciskał Pana Liska - jego ulubioną zabawkę, pomarańczowego lisa - mocno do swojej klatki piersiowej. Gai stał w progu obserwując chłopca. Był tak pełen energii rano i patrzenie na niego w takim stanie był przygnębiające. Tamta dwójka ninja została pojmana i wysłana na przesłuchanie, chociaż ktoś kto za tym stoi pewnie już zatarł za sobą ślady.

Jeżeli tamten facet nadal żył nie udałoby mu się to na długo. Był tylko zwykłą groźbą. Ale to był pierwszy tak otwarty atak na Naruto. Ktokolwiek za to odpowiadał stawał się coraz odważniejszy. Gai poczuł, że ma ochotę pobić tych którzy za tym stoją tak, żeby nie zostali zidentyfikowani. Znał Naruto dzień i już go lubił, a gdy patrzył na niego w takim stanie czuł smutek i złość.

Normalnie pozwoliłby temu przeminąć. Taki rzeczy nigdy nie ruszały go jakoś bardziej, ale czasem trzeba było zrobić wyjątek. Wszedł do pokoju i usiadł obok Naruto.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Kiedy tatuś wraca? - zapytał.

- Nie szybciej niż za parę dni. - zauważył, że Naruto przycisnął swoją zabawkę bardziej. - Ale nie martw się, jestem z tobą. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi dopóki Gai Maito cię chroni Naruto-kun. Obiecuję, albo zrobię pięć tysięcy pompek z ciężarkami na plecach.

Młody chłopiec spojrzał na niego.

- Naprawdę umiesz tak zrobić?

- Oczywiście! - wyszczerzył zęby.

- Super, jesteś prawie tak silny jak tatuś!

- Cóż, myślę, że mogę z nim rywalizować. Mogę być nawet silniejszy.

- Uh-uh, mój tatuś jest najsilniejszym ninją jaki istnieje!

- Właściwie to Hokage jest najsilniejszym ninja w wiosce.

- Mówisz o staruszku w szatach i śmiesznej czapce? - Naruto widział go parę razy. Właściwie odwiedzał go parę razy na miesiąc. Wydawało mu się dziwne, że był silniejszy od jego taty.

- Hokage jest najsilniejszym ninja w wiosce. Chroni wszystkich mieszkańców, Naruto. To jego obowiązek, więc musi być silny.

Naruto zastanowił się. Chciał być tak silny jak jego tata i chciał być wielkim ninja. Ale skoro Staruszek był najsilniejszy to może powinien stać się silniejszy od niego, od wszystkich by móc chronić swojego tatusia. Wiedział, że wyrusza na niebezpieczne misje i czasem się o niego martwił, ale gdyby był silniejszy mógłby go chronić.

Nikt wtedy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tej nocy Naruto podjął nową decyzję kształtującą jego przyszłość i przyszłość Konohy.

Gai zmierzwił mu włosy.

- Prześpij się trochę, Naruto, będę tuż obok.

Chłopiec skinął głową czując się już trochę lepiej.

- Dzięki wujku Gai.

Gai zaśmiał się. Naruto spróbował z powrotem się położyć gdy wychodził z progu. _"Wujek Gai... Już mi się podoba"_ - uśmiechnął się do siebie.

**Rozdział 5: Nieśmiała Księżniczka**


	5. Nieśmiała Księżniczka

**Sier: Dokumenty trzymam w skydrive coś w rodzaju Worda online, który poprawia mi literówki. Sama też czytam tekst po parę razy wyłapując różne błędy, więc staram się zmniejszać ich ilość z każdym rozdziałem :)**

**Tri: Oryginał dzieli się na 2 części. Pierwsza ma 63 rozdziały i jest skończona a druga ma ok. 18 i dalej się pisze :3**

**Rozdział 5: Nieśmiała Księżniczka**

Minęło kilka tygodni i Kakashi wreszcie zdołał wrócić do domu. Znaleźli bazę, którą pamiętała Anko, ale wyglądało na to, że nikt nie był tam od przynajmniej 3 miesięcy. Przez całą drogę z powrotem była wkurzona i po tym wszystkim Kakashi marzył tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do domu i sprawdzić co z Naruto. Otworzył drzwi mieszkania i od razu poczuł się lepiej wchodząc.

- Ah, Kakashi! Wreszcie wróciłeś! - usłyszał donośny głos i westchnął. Całkowicie o nim zapomniał.

- Hej, jak ci tam było... Gai? Co z Naruto? Jakieś problemy? - zauważył wyraz twarzy mężczyzny i od razu usiadł. Opowiedział mu o dwóch ninja, którzy próbowali zaatakować jego syna. Kakashi wiedział, że prędzej czy później to się stanie, ale miał nadzieję, że to on będzie wtedy przy nim. Usłyszał też o tym jak ninja zostali pojmani, ale ich szef nie został odnaleziony.

Kakashi zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie zacząć z Naruto jego treningu. Musiał nauczyć się bronić, bo jak widać nie będzie mógł być przy nim przez cały czas. Musiał się upewnić, że poradzi sobie w razie czego.

- Dzięki za zajęcie się nim, Gai - powiedział wreszcie.

Ninja wyszczerzył zęby.

- Nie ma problemu, na początku zdawał się być przerażony, ale zdaję się, że doszedł do siebie.

- Cieszę się, że to słyszę. Gdzie jest?

- Naruto! Tata wrócił! - zawołał. Naruto wybiegł z pokoju ubrany w neonowo zielony jednoczęściowy strój, na wzór Gaia. Stanął obok ninja, wyszczerzył zęby i podniósł kciuk do góry. Przez najbliższe dwa miesiące Kakashi miał koszmary. Jedyne widoczne oko drgnęło niebezpiecznie widząc ten horror. Miał nadzieję, że to sen, albo Genjutsu.

- Tatusiu, wróciłeś! - Naruto powiedział szczęśliwie.

Kakashi był zmęczony, zbyt obolały by się poruszać a to był dodatkowy szok dla jego mózgu. Z jednej strony chciał podziękować Gaiowi za uratowanie jego syna, z drugiej chciał zabić go w taki sposób, za jaki zapewne wywalili by go z ANBU. Więc postanowił pójść kompromis. Dał Gaiowi piętnaście minut na ucieczkę zanim zacznie go gonić.

** - Rok później, Naruto Lat 5 -**

- Jeszcze raz, Naruto - powiedział Kakashi.

Naruto ciężko trenował kolejny atak na jednym ze słupków treningowych. Minęło już parę godzin i padał ze zmęczenia. Kakashi przyglądał się i mówił mu gdzie ma luki w obronie i ataku.

Trochę się zmieniło przez ostatni rok. Przeprowadzili się z mieszkania do rodzinnego domu Kakashiego. Była to skromna rezydencja, ale z wielkim podwórkiem i murowaną ścianą odgradzającą od ulicy. Dziwnie się czuł będąc znów tutaj. Musieli posprzątać cały dom zanim się wprowadzili. I cały czas nachodziły go wspomnienia. Wszystkie te zapomniane z powrotem do niego wróciły. Jak jego matka gotowała dla niego, jak jego ojciec trenował go tak jak teraz on Naruto.

Największym problemem był ten jeden pokój. Pokój, w którym jego ojciec odebrał sobie życie. Przez miesiące nie mógł do niego wejść. Ale w końcu stwierdził, że jeżeli ma tu mieszkać musi coś zrobić z tym miejscem. Zamienił go w pokój treningowy. Tak bardzo się zmienił, że czasem mógł nawet zapomnieć co się tam stało.

Naruto oczywiście od razu pokochał nowy dom. Przez pierwszy tydzień biegał wszędzie, bawił się i pokochał swoje wielkie podwórko. Mieli tam parę drzew i zawsze próbował się na nie wspiąć. Zawsze też spadał, ale nigdy się nie poddawał. Kakashi domyślił się, że to coś co odziedziczył po swoim biologicznym ojcu.

W tym roku zaczął również go trenować. Skupił się na razie na zdolnościach fizycznych, gdy trochę podrośnie zacznie trenować jego chakrę. Nadal udawał się na misje, a Naruto najwyraźniej zżył się ze swoim "wujkiem Gaiem", chociaż Kakashi nie pozwolił, aby zajmował się nim dłużej niż 7 dni. Zajęło mu tydzień by odwrócić skutki tego "prania mózgu", które zrobił mu Gai za pierwszym razem. Iruka nadal pomagał, dzięki czemu Naruto miał się czasem z kim pobawić na dworze.

Chłopiec miał problemy ze zdobyciem przyjaciół. Niektóre dzieci wyzywały go, a niektóre po prostu ignorowały. Kakashi wiedział, że najpewniej rodzice "ostrzeżeni" przez niektórych członków rady powiedzieli dzieciom aby się do niego nie zbliżać. Miał ochotę pchnąć ich wszystkich kunaiem, ale wiedział, że technicznie nie złamali żadnego prawa. Po prostu nie cierpiał patrzeć na Naruto, który wyglądał na tak samotnego, kiedy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy.

Kakashi wyrwał się ze wspomnień patrząc na spoconego i zdyszanego syna i uznał, że na dzisiaj chyba wystarczy.

- Okej Naruto, dobra robota, teraz idź wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Zabiorę cię dzisiaj do parku.

- Naprawdę? Świetnie, dzięki tato! - odbiegł nagle pełen energii. Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod maską.

W tym czasie w innej części wioski, w tym samym parku do którego rodzice często zabierali swoje pociechy był inny rodzic ze swoją córką.

Młoda Hinata Hyuga poszła tam ze swoją mamą. Dziewczynka nigdy nie czuła się za dobrze wśród ludzi. W przeciwieństwie do reszty swojego klanu była bardzo nieśmiała, nawet wobec innych dzieci z gałęzi. Przez to, że była z głównego rodu dzieci z gałęzi bały się z nią bawić i często zostawała sama. Na szczęście jej matka to zauważyła i starała się zabierać Hinatę do miejsc z dużą ilością dzieci, ale dziewczynka była zbyt nieśmiała żeby chociaż podejść. Często bawiła się sama, ale bardzo chciała móc kiedyś podejść i zaprzyjaźnić się z kimś.

W tej chwili patrzyła na grupkę dzieci i chciała do nich dołączyć, ale za bardzo się bała. Co jeśli jej nie polubią? Co jeśli powie coś głupiego i będą się z niej nabijać? Co jeśli nie będzie wystarczająco dobra i nie będą chcieli się z nią bawić? Takie myśli dręczyły ją całe życie, odkąd pamiętała.

Więc usiadła razem ze swoją mamą, która zaczęła się o nią martwić. Hannah Hyuga miała nadzieję, że jak opuszczą na trochę rezydencję klanu pomoże to jej być bardziej otwartą, ale jak widać dalej miała z tym problem. Wiedziała, że jej córka to miła dziewczyna i miałaby wielu przyjaciół, gdyby nie była tak nieśmiała. Nie miała pojęcia po kim to miała ani dlaczego taka była. Jej mąż martwił się tak samo jak ona. Szczególnie gdy starszyzna klanu zaczęła się zastanawiać czy ich córka nie jest zbyt słaba i czy ktoś inny nie powinien przejąć roli dziedzica.

Jej mąż nigdy nie lubił klatki, jaka została nałożona na rodzinę i nie chciał przechodzić przez to samo co z jego bratem bliźniakiem i resztą.

Wstała, a Hinata bez słowa zrobiła to samo.

- Może pójdziemy po coś do picia?

- D-dobrze mamusiu - odpowiedziała swoim cichy głosem.

Zaczęły iść i dostrzegła mężczyznę o srebrnych włosach i małego blondyna. Co było dziwne, mężczyzna miał na sobie maskę, mimo że miał na sobie zwyczajny strój i ochraniacz na czoło zasłaniający oko. Chłopiec miał blond włosy i dziwne znaki na twarzy, nosił czarną koszulkę z pomarańczowym wzorem wiru.

- Tato, nauczysz mnie potem jeszcze innych fajnych rzeczy? - powiedział podekscytowany.

Jego ojciec westchnął.

- Tak, tak, obiecuję Naruto. Jak na dzieci w swoim wieku lubisz trenować. Większość woli się bawić.

- Cóż... nie mam wielu przyjaciół - powiedział i nagle posmutniał na twarzy.

W tym momencie Hannah przypomniała sobie, że ich zna. Cały klan Hyuga wiedział o Naruto Hatake i jego roli jako więzienia dla Dziewięcioogoniastego Demona. Jednakże nigdy nie wspominało się o tym poza klanem i zgodnie z prawem dzieciom nigdy o tym nie powiedziano. Mimo to słyszała paru członków gałęzi obawiających się o bezpieczeństwo swoich pociech.

Osobiście nie była pewna co o tym myśleć i może to była chwila, w której mogła się dowiedzieć jaki Naruto jest naprawdę. W końcu wydawał się być miły. Podeszła do nich.

Kakashi zauważył kobietę Hyuga idącą w ich kierunku. Każdy rozpoznawał Hyuga kiedy tylko ich zobaczył. Perłowe oczy były oczywistą wskazówką dodatkowo zawsze chodzili z pewnym rodzajem klasy i elegancji. Miała na sobie niebieskie, i bardzo drogie, kimono, długie ciemne włosy i charakterystyczne rysy twarzy. Nagle zrozumiał kto to jest.

- Dzień dobry, Hyuga-sama - powiedział Kakashi z lekkim kiwnięciem.

- Witaj, Hatake-san - powiedziała uprzejmie.

- Nie musi pani mówić do mnie per "-san", nigdy jakoś tego nie lubię.

Spojrzała na niego. Każdy znał legendarnego Kopiującego Ninja, ale spodziewała się po nim trochę... więcej. Był zdecydowanie zbyt zrelaksowany i znudzony. Nie nosił się jak wojownik i nigdy nie dało się odgadnąć co ma na myśli gdy mówi.

Naruto spojrzał na panią. Wydawała się całkiem ładna. Po chwili zauważył jeszcze coś, mały ruch za nią. Obszedł ją na około by zobaczyć małą dziewczynkę mniej więcej w jego wieku z krótkimi ciemnymi włosami.

- Hej, jak się nazywasz? - zapytał.

Dziewczynka wydała dźwięk podobny do "iiip" i złapała się matki, ale spojrzała kątem oka na pytającego. Chłopiec ze złotymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami spojrzał na nią zmieszany. Hinata nie miała pojęcia co robić. Chłopiec zadał pytanie i niegrzecznie było nie odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu.

- Nazywa się Hinata, a ty? - powiedziała jej matka delikatnie.

Dziewczynka puściła ubrania matki a jej policzki lekko się zaróżowiły. Spojrzała w dół bawiąc się palcami.

- N-nazywam się H-Hinata Hyuga.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się.

- Jestem Naruto, chcesz się pobawić?

Hinata spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Nikt wcześniej nie zapytał jej czy chce się z nim bawić. Spojrzała w górę na swoją mamę i zobaczyła, że kobieta się uśmiecha i kiwa głową. Hinata delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i przytaknęła.

- Super! Chodźmy! - złapał ją za rękę i szybko ją odprowadził przez co trochę się zarumieniła.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, że Naruto się z nią pobawi. - powiedział Kakashi patrząc na dzieci.

- Nie, wydaje się być miłym chłopcem a moja córka ma problem ze zdobyciem przyjaciół. - odpowiedziała delikatnie się uśmiechając widząc córkę bawiącą się z innym dzieckiem, tak jak powinna.

Kakashi skinął głową.

- Naruto tak samo, ale... obawiam się, że z innych powodów. Hinata jest chyba jedynym dzieckiem, które zgodziło się z nim pobawić.

- Może do siebie pasują. - powiedziała patrząc.

Naruto strasznie się cieszył. Po raz pierwszy miał kogoś z kim mógł się pobawić. Była trochę dziwna, miała strasznie czerwone policzki i oczy jakich jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Były blade, bez tęczówek. Mówiła trochę śmiesznie, ale wydawała się być miła. Zaczęli bawić się na zjeżdżalni i drabinkach. Pomagał jej trochę i wreszcie dotarli do tego, czego zawsze chciał spróbować - huśtawki.

- Hej, dalej Hinata, zawsze chciałem tego spróbować - wziął ja za rękę i poprowadził do huśtawki. Spojrzał zmieszany. Nie był pewny jak się zaczyna. Normalnie widział dzieci bawiące się tym, nie jak na to wchodziły czy schodziły. - Wiesz jak to działa?

Hinata przytaknęła.

- T-tak, jedno wchodzi pierwsze i skacze do góry, potem drugie musi wskoczyć na drugą część kiedy się obniży.

- Okej, to ty idź pierwsza.

Hinata wsiadła na najmniejszą, wyglądającą na taką dla dzieci w ich wieku. Nigdy tak się nie bawiła, Naruto był taki zabawny. Dzięki niemu uśmiechała się i czuła szczęśliwsza. Dodatkowo jego uśmiech zawsze dawał jej to uczucie czegoś. Jak słońce na twarzy w ładny wiosenny dzień. Było ciepłe i miłe. Zawsze czuła się tak tylko przy mamie.

Hinata przygotowała się i odepchnęła do góry. Naruto szybko wskoczył, chociaż ledwo mu się to udało. Potem przygotował się i podskoczył w górę. Żadne z dzieci nigdy nie było na czymś takim. Najpierw lecieli w górę, potem zatrzymywali się i znowu na dół. Podobało im się to. Ich rodzice wyglądali na szczęśliwych patrząc na bawiące się pociechy.

Minęło sporo czasu odkąd zaczęli się bawić i Hannah spojrzała na czas. Podeszła do bawiących się dzieci.

- Hinata, już czas wracać do domu.

- T-tak, mamo. - powiedziała i spojrzała na Naruto.

- Możesz zejść pierwsza - uśmiechnął się.

Kiwnęła głową i zeszła. Niestety Naruto właśnie nauczył się bardzo ważnej lekcji jaką była grawitacja. Nie spodziewał się że spadnie szybciej niż ostatnim razem. Siedzenie uderzyło o ziemię mocno i spadł na plecy. Hinata zaraz podbiegła do niego przestraszona.

- N-N-Naruto, wszystko w porządku?

- Au, następnym razem musze pamiętać by być bardziej ostrożny. - podciągnął się do góry i uśmiechnął się. Zmartwiony wzrok Hinaty zaraz zniknął widząc jego uśmiech i również się uśmiechnęła. Naruto zmarszczył lekko brwi. Nie cieszył się tak jak teraz już od dłuższego czasu i nie chciał, żeby to się skończyło, ale wiedział, że jej mama pewnie musi już wracać.

Hannah Hyuga podeszła ciesząc się, że z chłopcem wszystko w porządku, chociaż miała opanowany wyraz twarzy jak zawsze.

- Hinata, pożegnaj się z przyjacielem. Zawsze będziemy mogły przyjść tu jeszcze raz, żebyście mogli się pobawić.

Naruto mrugnął parę razy. Nigdy nie miał prawdziwego przyjaciela w swoim wieku. Spojrzał na Hinatę.

- Hinata... to jesteśmy teraz... no wiesz... przyjaciółmi?

Hinata zarumieniła się i splotła palce. Prawdę powiedziawszy lubiła Naruto i chciał być jego przyjaciółką. Spojrzała na mamę z nadzieją w oczach a kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Hinata rozpromieniła się, spojrzała na niego i nieśmiało się uśmiechając skinęła głową.

Naruto szeroko się uśmiechnął pełen szczęścia. Wreszcie zdobył przyjaciela. Prawdziwego przyjaciela.

- Chcę żebyś była moją przyjaciółką. Hej, tato, myślisz, że Hinata-chan może czasem przyjść do nas się pobawić?

Hinata była zaskoczona. Nigdy nie miała przyjaciela do którego mogła po prostu przyjść się pobawić. Jeżeli tak robili przyjaciele to podobało jej się to. Miała nadzieję, że tata Naruto się zgodzi i że jej mama zgodzi się żeby Naruto też mógł czasem przyjść do Rezydencji Hyuga się pobawić. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Hinata czuła, że nie może się czegoś doczekać.

- Nie widzę nic przeciwko jeżeli Hyuga-sama się zgadza. - Kakashi uśmiechnął się mierzwiąc Naruto włosy.

- Myślę, że coś da się załatwić. - powiedziała. Pożegnali się i zaprowadziła córkę z powrotem trzymając ją za rękę. Widziała jak Hinata była szczęśliwa i cieszyła się, że wreszcie znalazła przyjaciela w Naruto. Oczywiście będzie musiała porozmawiać o tym z mężem, ale wiedziała jak go do tego przekonać. W końcu jaka żona nie byłaby w stanie poradzić sobie z własnym mężem?

- Więc, Hinata, co sądzisz o Naruto? Wydaje się być miłym chłopcem - zapytała córkę.

- L.. Lubię go, jest zabawny i... i... czuję się przy nim szczęśliwa. - zarumieniła się patrząc na ziemię.

- To dobrze, Hinata - odpowiedziała.

** - Rezydencja Uchiha - **

Fugaku Uchiha nie był za szczęśliwy co jednak trudno było zauważyć. Miał swój standardowy, ostry wyraz twarzy. Ale nic nie szło dobrze. Najpierw ktoś zatrudnił tych cholernych ninja by załatwić chłopaka w zeszłym roku. Nie zatwierdził tego, a teraz chłopiec jest ostrzej pilnowany. Jego ludzie poinformowali go, że członkowie ANBU obserwują dom Hatake a czasem obserwowali dziecko demona na ulicy.

Wiedział, że to wszystko przez Hokage. Starzec musiał naprawdę zniedołężnieć skoro pozwalał temu dzieciakowi żyć. Był niebezpieczeństwem dla całej wioski. Jeżeli pieczęć chłopca przestanie działać demon może wydostać się na wolność a to oznaczało koniec wioski i każdego kto w niej mieszkał. Stracili wielu obiecujących Uchiha tamtego dnia i wiedział, że jeżeli bestia się uwolni nie będą w stanie tego powstrzymać. Westchnął idąc przez korytarz wielkiego domu. Spojrzał przez próg jednego pokoju widząc jak jego najstarszy syn Itachi nadzoruje trening swojego młodszego brata.

Sasuke, mimo iż był jego synem, nie okazał tego samego poziomu umiejętności co jego brat. Wygląda na to, że jego najmłodsze dziecko nie ma się co z nim porównywać. To szkoda, ale jednocześnie porównanie z Itachim było cudem. Jego najstarszy syn był geniuszem. Żaden inny klan nie miał tak obiecującego ninja, nawet ich rywale Hyuga. Ale inne rzeczy go martwiły. W ciągu tych paru lat Itachi stawał się coraz bardziej oddalony.

Coraz ciężej dało się zrozumieć co siedzi w jego głowie, zaczął się o to martwić. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale im więcej czasu mijało tym bardziej obawiał się tego co Itachi zrobi. Nie był pewien, ale zdawało się jakby nie szanował klanu tak jak każdy inny Uchiha. Trzymał ich wszystkich na dystans, poza swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Shisuim Uchihą.

Fugaku postanowił posłać po chłopca i kazać mu mieć oko na Itachiego, zgłaszać to co się z nim dzieje. Wiedział, że był bardziej lojalny klanowi niż najlepszemu przyjacielowi, więc nie bał się o to, że mu o tym powie.

Patrzył jak Sasuke nie wcelował w tarczę kunaiem. Fugaku westchnął i lekko zwiesił głowę. Dlaczego jego najmłodszy syn nie może mieć takiego talentu jak ten starszy? Odszedł zastanawiając się. Może dla Sasuke byłoby lepiej żyć normalnym życiem, nie jako ninja? W końcu to oczywiste, że jeżeli nic nie stanie im na drodze to Itachi będzie prowadził Klan.

Sasuke widział swojego ojca i jak był nim zawiedziony. Poczuł wstyd. Całe życie starał się, żeby jego ojciec był z niego dumny, więc dlaczego mu się nie udawało? Dlaczego jego brat był od niego lepszy? Nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego czuł się tak słaby. Wiedział, że jego rodzina powinna być najsilniejsza, ale dlaczego on był taki beznadziejny?

- Nie powinieneś tak się przejmować tym co mówi młodszy bracie. - Itachi powiedział podchodząc do niego. - Nie wie wszystkiego, nie zna też prawdziwej siły. Udowodnij mu to.

Sasuke spojrzał na swojego starszego brata. Był wszystkim co on próbował osiągnąć. Trenował ciężko by być tak dobry jak Itachi, ale nigdy mu się nie udawało. Ale nie zatrzyma się. Będzie tak silny jak jego brat i sprawi, że jego ojciec będzie dumny. Nie spocznie dopóki nie udowodni ojcu i całemu klanowi, że jest kimś więcej niż "młodszym bratem Itachiego". Pewnego dnia będzie z nim na równi.

Sasuke wstał i wrócił do treningu. Był zmęczony i obolały, ale nie zatrzyma się dopóki nie osiągnie swojego celu. Nie ważne jakim kosztem. Itachi spojrzał na niego. Nie pokazywał emocji na twarzy jak zawsze, ale mógł zobaczyć, że Sasuke miał potencjał. Potrzebował jedynie odpowiedniej motywacji by go wydobyć. Z całego klanu jedynie jego młodszy brat miał potencjał ponieważ ciężko pracował. Inni zbyt rozleniwili się, poza nim samym. Chciał jedynie udowodnić jak gorszy w porównaniu do niego jest klan.

Tylko nie wiedział jak. Wioska nie oferowała mu za wiele. Nie miał dla siebie żadnego wyzwania. Niczego aby naprawdę przetestować swoje umiejętności. Musiał wyruszać na misje, żeby znaleźć wyzwania, a nawet one były rozczarowaniem. Odszedł zostawiając swojego młodszego brata trenującego i myślał coraz bardziej na swojej przyszłości w tej wiosce. Iw tym klanie.

**Rozdział 6: Naruto kontra Anko**


	6. Naruto kontra Anko

**Rozdział 6: Naruto kontra Anko**

Minęło parę miesięcy odkąd Naruto spotkał Hinatę i mimo że nie zaprzyjaźnił się z nikim innym, była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Mogli bawić się ze sobą cały czas. W parku, gdy mama Hinaty ją przyprowadzała, czasem nawet na wielkim podwórku w domu Hatake. Nie było tak duże jak dom Hyuga, ale nie mógł tego wiedzieć, skoro jeszcze tam nie był. Ale dla niego było ogromne. Hinata również czuła się lepiej mając przyjaciela i nigdy nie mogła doczekać się by go znowu zobaczyć.

Zawsze się uśmiechał i ją uszczęśliwiał. Pewnego razu jeden starszy chłopak się na niej wyżywał i doprowadził do płaczu. Następną rzeczą jaką pamięta, było to jak Naruto pobił go, dlatego że płakała. Walka nie trwała długo, starszy chłopak uciekł w pośpiechu, ale nigdy nikt się za nią nie wstawił. Była mu wdzięczna.

Naruto nie lubił patrzeć jak Hinata płacze. Na nim też się wyżywano, ale nie mógł znieść gdy to samo działo się jego przyjaciółce.

Kakashi zaczął dostrzegać, że jego syn wdaje się w bójki. Czasem przychodził z rozciętą wargą albo siniakami na ciele. Nic poważnego, ale nie podobało mu się, że dzieciaki go zaczepiają. Niestety, wiedział, że starsze pokolenie wiedziało wszystko, albo wystarczająco dużo o Naruto. Gdy widział jak patrzą się na niego z nienawiścią, odwzajemniał im się tym samym.

Nie chciał nawet myśleć co stałoby się z Naruto gdyby go wtedy do siebie nie wziął.

Ale dalej go trenował i musiał przyznać, że miał potencjał. Czasem zaharowywał się dopóki nie padł. Był z tego dumny. Z małą pomocą pewnego dnia może stać się potężnym ninja. Po tym wszystkim co odziedziczył po swoim biologicznym i adoptowanym ojcu mógłby sam stać się legendą. Cieszył się, że nazwisko Hatake będzie kontynuowane dalej przez Naruto.

Biorąc pod uwagę swoje burzliwe życie wątpił, że znajdzie kobietę z którą będzie mógł się ustatkować i mieć więcej dzieci. Oczywiście czasem wychodził na randki, ale to nigdy nie było nic poważniejszego. Niektóre kobiety chciały tylko zdjąć jego maskę, nie żeby kiedykolwiek im się to udało. Inne chciały po prostu wiedzieć czy plotki z nim związane są prawdą, chociaż gdy się o większości dowiedział był zaskoczony. Był pewien, że połowy z tych rzeczy w życiu nawet nie próbował... przynajmniej na razie.

Ale teraz pojawił się nowy problem. Ma zostać wysłany na misję i nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć Iruki by zapytać czy zajmie się Naruto. Zaraz miał się zobaczyć z Hokage by odebrać szczegóły zadania, a nie miał pojęcia kto byłby na chwile obecną na tyle dobry by zająć się chłopcem.

Wszedł do biura Hokage lekko się kłaniając.

- Już jestem, Hokage-sama.

- A, dobrze, Kakashi. Chcę abyś wydobył parę informacji zza granicy kraju. Otrzymałem raporty, że grupa Zaginionych Ninja ze Skały kręci się w okolicy. Utrzymują się z napadania na wioski a następnie zakradają się do Kraju, z którym ten obrabowany nie ma za dobrych stosunków.

Kakashi skinął głową.

- To może wzmocnić napięcie pomiędzy ninja. Na przykład gdybyśmy weszli na terytorium Chmury mogliby nas zaatakować używając zbiegłych ninja jako przykrywki by wyrównać stare rachunki.

Musiał przyznać, że to niebezpieczny, ale chytry plan. Dochodził jeszcze fakt, że najprawdopodobniej będzie prowadził grupę ANBU co oznacza, że będą to ninja klasy A lub wyższej. To będzie trudne, ale już zaczynał układać w głowie plan wzięcia ze sobą dodatkowej drużyny na wszelki wypadek.

- Zanim odejdę potrzebuję standardowej przysługi - powiedział, a starzec skinął głową.

- Czyli, że Iruka nie jest tym razem wolny? - powiedział paląc fajkę.

Kakashi przytaknął.

- I znasz moją zasadę jeżeli chodzi o Gaia. Nie więcej jak 5 dni sam na sam z Naruto... Nigdy. Potrzebuję kogoś godnego zaufania, który sobie poradzi. Pamiętasz co się z nim stało w zeszłym roku. Potrzebuję kogoś kto da sobie radę z czymś takim.

- Jeżeli chodzi o Naruto... - powiedział do siebie cicho. Mały pokazał wiele przez ostatni rok. Stawał się coraz bardziej przebiegły i co jakiś czas robił mu różne wybryki.

Hokage głęboko się zamyślił się nad tym kto jest na tyle godny zaufania. Wiedział, że wiadomość o tym, że Naruto chowa w sobie demona rozeszła się przez te wszystkie lata. Na szczęście nikt nie powiedział o tym młodszemu pokoleniu, ale dalej zdawało się, że wiele ludzi bało się chłopca na tyle, że byli gotowi coś z nim zrobić zamiast łamać jego dekret. Zastanawiał się komu zaufać, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i weszła bardzo wkurzona Kunoichi.

- Co to do cholery ma być? - Anko krzyknęła rzucając na stół kartkę papieru. - Prosta misja rangi C?! Nie ruszałam tyłka by zostać Joninem po coś takiego, staruszku!

Normalnie osoba na jego stanowisku poczułaby się urażona takim zachowaniem, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął. Wiedział, że Anko to się nie spodoba, ale to była jedyna dostępna obecnie misja a narzekała, że nie ma co robić.

- Przykro mi, Anko, ale nie ma więcej misji. Albo to, albo przekażę ją drużynie Geninów.

- To wszystko jest do bani - usiadła krzyżując ręce z grymasem na twarzy. Potrzebowała akcji. Już wariowała od nic nie robienia. I musiała udowodnić sobie, że nie jest "porażką", że ma umiejętności. Po chwili zauważyła ANBU z maską i poczuła, że widziała już kiedyś tę maskę. Po chwili ninja spojrzał na nią tym samym wzrokiem.

- Coś ci się podoba? - wyszczerzyła zęby oczekując reakcji, jednak on jedynie wzruszył ramionami co ją dodatkowo zirytowało.

W tym momencie Hokage wpadł na pomysł.

- Cóż Anko, właściwie to mam pewną misję rangi B, która właśnie przyszła.

- O? - zainteresowała się i nie zauważyła jak Kakashi nagle zesztywniał.

- To pozycja ochroniarza.

- Jak dla mnie spoko - wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie chodzi chyba o... - Kakashi miał właśnie się nie zgodzić, ale nie miał żadnych argumentów przeciwko Anko, którą w duchu głęboko szanował.

- Masz coś przeciwko? - zapytała z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku, który mówił mu, że jak powie coś nie tak to odetnie mu jaja i go nimi nakarmi.

Od ich pierwszego spotkania co jakiś czas sprawdzał jak idzie jej kariera i był zadowolony z jej umiejętności. Jasne, miała dość oryginalny charakter, ale to tak jak większość wielkich ninja. Wiedział, że czasem robi to nieświadome. Westchnął wiedząc, że jeżeli ktoś ma ochraniać Naruto to ta kobieta sobie poradzi, ale kto będzie chronił Naruto przed nią?

- Bardzo dobrze, ANBU pokaże ci drogę, Anko - staruszek uśmiechnął się wyobrażając sobie jej reakcję gdy dowie się w co ją wpakowali.

Anko poszła z ninja przez miasto. Byli dość cicho, ale w końcu to był dla niej ANBU. Zaprowadził ją do całkiem ładnego domu, w tradycyjnym stylu, dwupiętrowym z kamienną ścianą odgradzającą okolicę. Mogła dojrzeć duże podwórko. Rozejrzała się po miejscu i uznała, że jest ładne. Zastanowiła się kto tu mieszka.

Dostała odpowiedź gdy postać z roztrzepanymi blond włosami rzuciła się na drugiego ninja.

- Tato! Już wróciłeś? - mały chłopiec uśmiechnął się a oczy Anko się rozszerzyły.

To jest syn tego ninja? Spojrzała na małego chłopca. Blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, jakich nigdy nie widziała i te małe dziwne znaczki na twarzy. Spojrzał na nią z ciekawością, a tymczasem ona zastanawiała się co tu się do cholery dzieje.

- Hej tato, kim jest ta pani? - zapytał.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i zdjął maskę i Anko zszokowała się nawet bardziej niż wcześniej. To był Kakashi. Nie widziała go od czasu tamtej misji a teraz była w jego domu poznając jego syna. Na szczęście pamiętała, że był adoptowany co wyjaśniało, że w ogóle nie wyglądał jak ojciec.

- To Anko. Zajmie się tobą gdy będę na misji, Naruto.

- Co? - krzyknęła. - Myślałam, że miałam kogoś ochraniać!

- Będziesz ochraniać jego - uśmiechnął się.

- To niańczenie, nie ochrona!

- NIE JESTEM dzieckiem! - wykrzyczał Naruto.

- Zamknij się dzieciaku!

- Zmuś mnie brzydalu!

- Jak mnie nazwałeś?!

- Słyszałaś!

Kakashi zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie mógłby przemyśleć propozycji Gaia na to stanowisko. Pociągnął Anko w bok akurat gdy ta wykrzykiwała krwawe plany zabójstwa a Naruto odwdzięczał jej się tym samym. To było całkiem zabawne widząc jak Jonin kłóci się z małym chłopcem, ale gdy byli sami znowu zaczęła narzekać. Najpierw na niego, potem na Hokage a potem na wszystko co jej przyszło do głowy. Uspokojenie się zajęło jej 15 minut.

- Jesteś już spokojna? - zapytał opierając się o ścianę.

- Nie.

- A przestaniesz chociaż się drzeć?

- Ta.

- Dobrze. - odsunął się od ściany - Teraz słuchaj Anko bo to ważne. Gdy zostałaś Joninem dostałaś dane dotyczące Kyubiego?

- Ta, były o tym jak... zaraz... to on... - uświadomiła sobie, że to Naruto jest tym, który nosi w sobie demona. Dane mówiły o tym, że chłopiec nazywa się Naruto i ma sześć znaków na twarzy. Dalej mówiły o tym, że został adoptowany przez ninja, którego imienia nie podano. Jedynym powodem, dla którego Kakashi zapytał się o te dane, było to, że to właśnie Naruto jest pojemnikiem na tego demona.

Kakashi skinął głową zaskoczony szybkością z jaką to załapała.

- Tak i dlatego właśnie wielu uważa go za obiekt strachu i nienawiści. W zeszłym roku ktoś próbował go zaatakować gdy wyjechałem na dłuższą misje, więc rozumiesz chyba dlaczego chcę kogoś komu ufam lub kogoś wystarczająco silnego by powierzyć mu życie mojego syna.

Anko spojrzała w jego jedno oko i mogła zauważyć że był całkowicie poważny.

- Wiele dla ciebie znaczy, hm?

- Może nie z mojej krwi... ale we wszystkim innym jest moim synem. Opiekowałem się nim, zajmowałem, widziałem jego pierwsze kroki, jego pierwsze słowa. Byłem przy nim przez całe życie. Wiem jak to jest być samotnym i nie chcę by kiedykolwiek doświadczył tego bólu... chociaż i tak nie udało mi się to na tyle, na ile bym chciał.

Spojrzała na niego nie rozumiejąc. Nie wiedziała przecież, że jedynymi ludźmi w życiu Naruto był Hokage, który odwiedzał ich co jakiś czas, Kakashi, "Wujek" Gai, Iruka, dwójka pracowników ze stoiska ramen i wreszcie Hinata, jego jedyna przyjaciółka. Chciał, żeby jego syn osiągnął więcej, ale przez niektórych rodziców wmawiających dzieciakom różne rzeczy, Naruto trudno było zdobyć przyjaciół.

Anko chciała zapytać o trochę więcej szczegółów, ale patrząc na wyraz jego twarzy przemyślała to sobie. Naruto zasługiwał na ochronę, mimo iż był smarkaczem, nadal był dzieckiem.

- Dobra... Ale wiedz, że nie jestem z tego powodu zadowolona.

- Wiem... Anko, dziękuję - odpowiedział.

Przeszli do drugiego pokoju, a kunoichi próbowała się przyzwyczaić, że zostanie opiekunką dla tego smarkacza. Spojrzała na blondyna i zaczęła się zastanawiać jak w ogóle tu trafiła.

**- Później -**

Kakashi udał się na misję zostawiając Anko parę rzeczy o których powinna wiedzieć. Kiedy Naruto ma iść spać, żeby nie karmić go cukrem i podobne. Przeleciała wzrokiem listę i odłożyła ją na bok. Poświęciła trochę czasu na obejrzenie dokładnie domu. Był całkiem ładny, ale też trochę pusty. Znalazła pokój treningowy, dzięki któremu będzie miała co robić później.

Naruto siedział w salonie, kolorując i oglądając jakiś program dla dzieci. Westchnęła. Naprawdę nie miała ochoty tego oglądać. Usiadła na kanapie, wzięła pilota i przełączyła.

- Hej, oglądałem to - powiedział Naruto.

- Życie jest ciężkie, przyzwyczaj się - powiedziała bezceremonialnie.

- Proszę? - spojrzał na nią słodko wydymając wargi. Patrząc w te wielkie niebieskie oczy i słodziutki wyraz twarzy większość ludzi odpuściłaby nie mogąc patrzeć i Naruto o tym wiedział, bo często używał tego tricku na swoim tacie. Niestety, jego tata nauczył się już by nie patrzeć w jego oczy gdy próbował.

Jednakże Anko jedynie spojrzała się na niego, po czym wróciła do oglądania telewizji.

- Całkiem nieźle, ale na mnie to nie działa.

Naruto przestał.

- Skąpiradło.

- Smarkacz.

- Stara Wiedźma.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś? Nie mam nawet dwudziestki!

- Serio? - Naruto przekrzywił głowę - Myślałem że masz jakieś trzydzieści.

- Trzydzieści?!

Naruto odbiegł śmiejąc się z wkurzonej Anko depczącej mu po piętach.

W tym czasie Kakashi i jego drużyna podróżowali przez wielkie drzewa, które z jakiegoś powodu zawsze otaczały Kraj Ognia jak i wiele innych. To był dość dziwne, gdyż otaczały wszystkie kraje z wyjątkiem Kraju Wiatru, który otaczała pustynia. Niektórzy myśleli, że to przez ludzi, którzy jak Pierwszy Hokage mieli władzę nad używaniem Elementu Drewna, ale Kakashi na chwilę przestał o tym myśleć.

Jego drużyna zatrzymała się by złapać oddech i ustalić co dalej. Wysłał naprzód Sowę i Żurawia, a zatrzymał się z Sokołem i Bykiem. Niezręczne było nazywanie ANBU po maskach jakie nosili, ale musieli ukrywać swoje tożsamości, chociaż Kakashi zaczął rozważać powrót do bycia Joninem. W dodatku misje zaczęły mieć na niego negatywny wpływ.

Życie ANBU polegało na wypełnianiu misji, których wielu nie czuło się na siłach by podjąć, ale oddziaływało to też na ciebie. W pewnym momencie zaczyna cię to niszczyć. Obrazy jego ojca nagle pojawiły mu się przed oczami, ale szybko się otrząsnął. To kolejny powód dla którego chciał się z tego wydostać. Wystarczająco zaoszczędził i mógłby wrócić do wynagrodzenia Joninów, w dodatku Naruto był już starszy.

Nie chciał skończył jak swój ojciec i zostawić chłopca samego na tym świecie. Westchnął mając nadzieję, że Anko i Naruto radzą sobie ze sobą.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał go Byk.

- Tylko martwię się trochę o syna, mam nadzieję, że nie robi za wiele problemów.

- Co może zrobić mały dzieciak?

Kakashi zaśmiał się.

- Szybko podłapuje różne rzeczy. Zna już podstawy taijutsu i innych umiejętności jak otwieranie zamków czy wydostawanie się z lin.

Byk spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Po co uczyć dziecko takich rzeczy?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Wydawało się, że to dobry pomysł.

** - Dom Hatake -**

- Teraz masz tu siedzieć. Wypuszczę cię za godzinę - Anko uniosła brew i wstała.

- Wypuść mnie, stara babo! - Naruto krzyczał przywiązany do krzesła.

- I na koniec - zakneblowała go, a on posłał jej morderczy wzrok. - Hej, bądź wdzięczny, że nie popieram bicia dzieci w dodatku uwierz, mogłeś skończyć gorzej, dzieciaku - posłała mu jeden z tych uśmieszków, których używała by przestraszyć ludzi i jak widać działało to też na takich małych smarkaczy. - A teraz pozwól Ciotuni Anko na godzinę spokoju i ciszy. - powiedziała zamykając drzwi. Nie przeszła dwóch kroków, gdy usłyszała odgłosy szamotaniny. Westchnęła i wywróciła oczami. - Powinni mi za to więcej płacić. - mruknęła.

Wreszcie mogła nacieszyć się ciszą. Siedziała na kanapie oglądając telewizję i zajmując się sobą. Dopiero pół godziny później zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Było cicho. Za cicho. Nie było nawet słychać dźwięków szamotania się Naruto. Miała złe przeczucia. Ostrożnie wstała i skierowała się do pokoju, w którym go zostawiła. Lekko uchyliła drzwi i zajrzała. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się widząc puste krzesełko i liny na podłodze. Wpadła z rozpędu do pokoju.

- Jak ty do cholery-BAM!

Anko poczuła jak coś spada jej na głowę. Była tak zaskoczona, że spuściła gardę i mały worek mąki przyczepiony do drzwi spadł jej na głowę. Była biała jak duch z wystającą żyłą na czole.

- Ten... dzieciak...już... NIE ŻYJE!

Skierowała się w stronę dźwięku śmiechu i tupania uciekających butów. Zauważyła jak mały skręca za róg. Żeby się upewnić, że zostanie tym razem na miejscu podniosła jedno ramię a z rękawa płaszcza wystrzelił długi zielony wąż i pognał w stronę, w którą uciekał Naruto. Po chwili usłyszała jakieś trzaski i zatrzymała się.

Domyśliła się, że chłopak miał tendencje do zakładania pułapek i nie chciała wpaść w następną. Przycisnęła się do ściany i ostrożnie rozejrzała. Prawie opadła jej szczęka widząc korytarz pokryty pułapkami na myszy. Zauważyła, że jej wąż złapał się w parę, zanim zniknął w kłębach dymu.

_To niemożliwe... To po prostu... Ja, Anko Mitarashi, trenowana przez tego wężowego skurwiela Orochimaru, który przeraża nawet doświadczonych ninja... zostaję pokonana przez małego brzdąca!_ Krzyczała w myślach. Jeśli to wyjdzie na jaw, będzie pośmiewiskiem. Postanowiła, że dzieciakowi się za to dostanie. I to ostro.

Naruto ukrywał się przez ostanie 10 minut i zaczynał się już trochę nudzić. Szalona Pani chyba go nie goniła. Siedział w pralni pod stosem ubrań sądząc, że nie będzie sprawdzać w stosie brudnych rzeczy. Ale zaczynał się już trochę nudzić. Szalona pani może i była nienormalna, ale też zabawna. Nigdy nie miał ze sobą takiego dorosłego. Jego tata prędzej dałby mu szlaban a Wujek Gai nie potrafił bawić się tak "na poziomie Naruto". Chłopiec lubił wygrywać, a Gai nie dawał z siebie wszystkiego, żeby mu to umożliwić.

Ale Anko wydawała się być taka jak on. Zrobiłaby wszystko by wygrać.

Więc teraz w pełni znudzony postanowił jej się odegrać. Zaczął zakradać się do swojego pokoju, gdzie zostawił rzeczy i miał nadzieję, że go nie przyłapie. Nie widział nikogo, więc w pokoju czuł się bezpieczny. Otworzył drzwi i... kolejny worek mąki spadł na niego.

- AAA! Co jest?!

Usłyszał za sobą śmiech i odwrócił się widząc Anko, dalej umazaną w mące, chociaż teraz już trochę mniej. Stała śmiejąc się z niego.

- Pasuje ci, dzieciaku. Jak się czujesz pokonany własną bronią?

Naruto jęknął, ale zaraz potem się uśmiechnął. Zapowiadało się na więcej zabawy, niż myślał.

- Dobrze, ale wiesz, że mam tego jeszcze więcej, Szalona Paniusiu?

Anko znów przybrała na swoją twarz ten uśmieszek, który przerażał ludzi.

- O, myślisz, że możesz ze mną wygrać, dzieciaku?

Naruto odpowiedział szybko zamykając drzwi. Anko przeszła trzy długie kroki do nich i otworzyła widząc Naruto chowającego się pod łóżkiem. Oparła ręce na biodrach, trochę zawiedziona.

- No dalej, myślałam, że jesteś lepszy. - Czekała jak wyjdzie, ale straciła cierpliwość po trzydziestu sekundach. - No wyłaź!

Brak odpowiedzi.

- Dobrze więc, zabawimy się. - Podniosła łóżko i zmarszczyła brwi widząc, że nikogo pod nim nie ma. Po chwili zauważyła, że deska na ścianie była zdjęta. Chłopak miał swoją własną drogę ucieczki, zapewne przez Kakashiego, żeby się upewnić, że dzieciak ucieknie jeżeli dom kiedykolwiek zostanie zaatakowany. - Cholera... - powiedziała Anko opuszczając łóżko. Wygląda na to, że zabawa dalej trwa. Mimo wszystko, musiała przyznać, że nie nudziło jej się.

Naruto starał się zakradać po domu najciszej jak potrafił. Na szczęście znał wiele skrytek przez granie z Hinatą w chowanego. Dotarł do ogrodu i postanowił pobiec do dużego drzewa i się w nim ukryć. Zdołał odbiec tylko parę stóp gdy uderzył go strumień zimnej wody.

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał wrogo na Anko stojącą na dachu z wężem ogrodowym.

- Punkt dla mnie, maluchu.

Naruto wyszczerzył zęby. I tak minęła reszta dnia, gdy ta dwójka wypowiedziała sobie otwartą wojnę. Anko miała parę swoich momentów, raz nawet przyszpiliła go do ściany kunaiem wbitym w kraniec koszulki, ale gdy tylko spuściła z niego wzrok wysunął się z niej i uciekł.

Po tym Naruto nasmarował tłuszczem kawałek podłogi tak, że Anko gdy go goniła poślizgnęła się i upadła na ścianę. Naruto skończył uciekając przed wężami, kunaiami i paroma ognistymi atakami niskiego poziomu, ale starał się jej odegrać jak tylko mógł.

Teraz chłopiec wyciągnął swoje pistolety na wodę i oblał całą Anko wodą z lodem, która była naprawdę, bardzo zimna. Jej głośny krzyk wart tego, że uciekając zgubił jeden z pistoletów. Anko szybko go podniosła i skończyli na pojedynku na wodę w ogrodzie. Oboje mokrzy, pokryci błotem, mąką, cukrem, piórami i farbą.

Kiedy słońce zachodziło leżeli dysząc na ziemi, zmęczeni i obolali w paru miejscach i ogólnie wyczerpani. Anko nie mogła uwierzyć, że wykończył ją taki dzieciak. Normalnie czuła się tak po jakimś ekstremalnym treningu.

Naruto patrzył na ciemniejące niebo z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Mimo wszystko było naprawdę zabawnie.

- Więc... kto wygrał?

Anko nie mogła tego znieść. Była Joninem i spędziła większość dnia ganiając dzieciaka jakby sama była dzieckiem a on myślał, że to tylko gra. To prawda, że nigdy nie miała za wiele z własnego dzieciństwa i nigdy nie miała okazji się pobawić. To było dla niej zaskoczeniem, ale naprawdę dobrze się dzisiaj bawiła. To poplątane, ale dla niej miało to znaczenie, może nie dla wszystkich, ale dla niej owszem.

- Nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie to. No dalej, musimy się ogarnąć to zamówię jakieś jedzenie.

- Możemy zamówić ramen? - zapytał.

- Tak, jeżeli zamówimy też trochę dango.

- Co to dango?

Spojrzała w szoku na chłopca, po czym wstała i się uśmiechnęła.

- Musze cię jeszcze wiele nauczyć o najlepszych rzeczach w życiu, a dango jest dla mnie na szczycie tej listy.

**-Tej samej nocy -**

Naruto obudził się. Zegar pokazywał, że było już późno w nocy. Ziewnął i poczuł, że ma suche gardło. Wiedział, że nie da rady teraz zasnąć i wygrzebał się z łóżka biorąc swoją wypchaną zabawkę Pana Lisa. Skierował się w kierunku korytarza. Wszedł do łazienki przecierając oczy. Było ciemno, ale teraz znał już cały dom na pamięć.

Zatrzymał się słysząc coś. Przeszedł do pokoju taty, gdzie spała pani Anko. Delikatnie uchylił drzwi i zajrzał do środka. Anko leżała na łóżku przewracając się co chwila i mrucząc coś do siebie. Naruto wiedział, że miała koszmar. Widział jak tata miał je parę razy, ale nigdy nie chciał o nich rozmawiać. Więc młody Naruto wspiął się na łóżko taty i potrząsnął panią, żeby się obudziła.

- Hej, Szalona Paniusiu, obudź się!

Zamarzł gdy jej ręka z kunaiem wystrzeliła do jego gardła. Spojrzał w jej oczy. Oczy chłodnego mordercy. Po chwili zrozumiała co robi, jej oczy rozszerzyły się i odrzuciła broń.

- O Boże, dzieciaku, przepraszam.

Naruto nadal trochę się bał, ale zlekceważył to. Od dnia, w którym dwoje ninja próbowało go zabić obiecał sobie, że już nie będzie się bał. Zauważył smutny wzrok z jakim wpatrywała się w ścianę przed nią.

- Zły sen, hm? - zapytał.

Anko skinęła głową. Nie chciała dokładnie mu o nim opowiadać. Ledwo mogła je pamiętać, ale wszystkie były takie same. Ciemność, krzyki bólu, okropne obrazy, ludzie powykręcani w różne strony, ból. Ale tym co zapamiętała najbardziej była ciemność i samotność. Zauważyła, że dzieciak nadal tu był w swojej pomarańczowej piżamce i patrzył się na nią.

- Co?

- Chcesz spać z Panem Lisem? - zapytał szczerze, jakby to była odpowiedź na jej problemy.

- Hę? - spojrzała zmieszana.

Podał jej pluszowego lisa.

- To jest Pan Lis, moja ulubiona zabawka. Zawsze z nim śpię i kiedy mam koszmary to go mocno przytulam. A jak mój tata ma koszmary to też mu go daję.

Anko musiała się uśmiechnąć, na to jak dziwnie to brzmiało. Nie wiedziała co jest śmieszniejsze. Chłopiec próbujący ją pocieszyć, mimo iż nawet nie rozumiał czy myśl o wspaniałym Sharinganie Kakashim śpiącym z wypchanym lisem gdy miał koszmary. Próbowała się nie roześmiać, ale naprawdę ją to rozbawiło.

_Co jest nie tak z tą rodziną? Chodzą i próbują wszystkich pocieszać czy tylko mnie?_ Pomyślała przypominając sobie rozmowę z Kakashim rok temu. Minęło sporo czasu, ale nadal pamiętała tę noc.

Spojrzała na chłopca i uśmiechnęła się. Nie tak, jak zawsze straszyła ludzi, ale tak jak to robiła rzadko. Tak prawdziwie.

- Dzięki, dzieciaku.

Uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że nie powiedziała tego złośliwie, a delikatnie.

- Dobranoc, Szalona Paniusiu.

Zeskoczył z łóżka i poszedł napić się trochę wody.

Anko parsknęła próbując się nie śmiać. Opadła z powrotem na łóżko patrząc na zabawkę. Była trochę znoszona i połatana. Zapewne dbano o nią od jakiegoś czasu. Stwierdziła, że po tym wszystkim nawet polubiła tego dzieciaka. Jasne, był małym smarkaczem, ale nie pamiętała już, żeby kiedykolwiek została tak przyparta do muru i w dodatku dobrze się przy tym bawiła.

- Jesteś dość nietypowy, Naruto, ale muszę ci przyznać, że jesteś interesujący.

**Rozdział 7: Urodziny Naruto**


	7. Urodziny Naruto

Kakashi wrócił tydzień po tym jak wyruszył i właśnie wyszedł ze szpitala. Czuł się okropnie. Misja poszła źle. Stracił ludzi, niektórzy zostali ranni. Złapali zaginionych ninja, ale cena za to była wysoka. Miał już zaszytą ranę ciętą i zranioną nogę, która będzie mu zapewne dokuczać przez najbliższe parę dni. Wszedł do salonu.

Padł na kanapę odkładając swoją maskę wilka na stół i westchnął czując jak bardzo wszystko go boli. Zamknął oczy ciesząc się, że jest już wreszcie w domu.

_Nie mogę znieść tego więcej, to mnie zabija.._. - pomyślał - _Chyba już czas zrezygnować z ANBU, jeżeli tego nie zrobię to mnie zniszczy. Tęsknie za życiem Jonina. Jasne, ANBU daje mi wysoką pozycję, ale chyba już dłużej nie wytrzymam. Nie_ _chcę być potem dla Naruto jedynie pustą skorupą, chcę cieszyć się życiem razem z nim. _

Widział jak ludzie odcinali się od emocji tylko po to by pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach i nie chciał, żeby tak się stało. Wiedział, że to jest to. To była jego ostatnia misja jako ANBU. Chciał zasnąć, ale zaczęły nachodzić go krzyki, te obrazy krwi, które chciały go zostawić. Nagle poczuł czyjąś obecność za sobą i podskoczył obracając się z kunaiem.

- Łooo, spokojnie Jednooki - powiedziała Anko.

Rozluźnił się widząc ją.

- Przepraszam.

- Hej, spoko, każdy tak ma - powiedziała. Sądząc po tym, jak nerwowy był musiał właśnie wrócić z misji. Tym właśnie grozi wysokiej rangi misja, możesz być nerwowy przez godziny, dni a nawet tygodnie po niej. Usiadła naprzeciwko niego i przyjrzała mu się. Miał cięcia na stroju, brud i krew. Dużo krwi. I wyglądało na to, że nie cała należała do niego.

- Wyglądasz okropnie - powiedziała wymuszając lekki uśmiech.

- Czuję się okropnie.

- Jak źle?

- Bardzo. Straciłem dwóch ludzi, paru zostało rannych... jeden stracił nogę. Jego kariera jako ninja skończona.

Anko skrzywiła się. Była jedna rzecz gorsza dla ninja niż śmierć i było nią nie bycie ninja. Najgorszą rzeczą było zostać tak zranionym. Całe życie trenujesz, robisz to co kochasz i w jednym momencie to tracisz.

- Zastanawiam się...

- Nad czym? - zapytała zaskoczona.

- Wracam do bycia Joninem. To koniec. Mam dość tego życia. Chcę być przy Naruto i powrót do bycia Joninem mi to umożliwi. - spojrzał na nią. - Więc, co z nim?

Anko lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- Mieliśmy trudne początki... ale to dobry dzieciak jeżeli wie się jak można sobie z nim poradzić. Nie mam pojęcia skąd bierze tyle energii. - powiedziała, czując się wyczerpana.

- Dałaś mu dziś dużo cukru, prawda? - uśmiechnął się Kakashi widząc jak leniwie przytakuje. - Mówiłem ci, żebyś tego nie robiła, ma wystarczająco energii i bez tego. Dodasz trochę cukru i jest dziesięć razy gorzej. Nie uwierzyłabyś ile musiałem przejść za pierwszym razem.

- Uwierzyłabym, naprawdę. Jak taki dzieciak może być tak nadpobudliwy? - zapytała, a on się jedynie zaśmiał. Poprawił sobie humor po tym wszystkim i Anko domyśliła się, że to jest właśnie to czego potrzebuje. - Poza tym mogłam się trochę zabawić z tym małym chodzącym chaosem. Czasem przychodziła tu ta dziewczynka Hyuga. Nie wiedziałam, że przyjaźni się z kimś z nich.

Skinął głową ciesząc się, że wszystko było w porządku.

- To pewnie Hinata, córka Hiashiego Hyugi.

- Łoooł, masz na myśli Głowę Klanu Hyuga, Hiashiego? - powiedziała zaskoczona na co przytaknął. - Rany, nigdy nie widziałam gościa na żywo, przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje. Jakiś gościu o imieniu Hizashi ją podrzucił - zamilkła słysząc jego śmiech. - Co?

- Hizashi to młodszy brat bliźniak Hiashiego. Jak mogłaś nie wiedzieć kto jest kto?

Zaczęła się powoli irytować.

- Hej, to nie była moja wina! Dla mnie oni wszyscy wyglądają tak samo. Długie włosy, takie same oczy i rodzaje ubrań, jak jakieś klony czy coś. - skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i odwróciła głowę czując się trochę zawstydzona, ale starała się tego nie okazać.

- Cóż, w każdym razie cieszę się, że nie było żadnych problemów, ale teraz trochę się prześpię.

- Chyba czas już iść skoro wróciłeś - wstała zmęczona. Czekała na nią godzinna droga powrotna do domu, chociaż nie za bardzo podobała jej się perspektywa chodzenia takiego kawału o tej porze w nocy.

- Możesz tu zostać - powiedział Kakashi a ona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - Nie puszczę cię o tej godzinie, w dodatku Naruto pewnie będzie chciał się rano pożegnać.

- Więc gdzie będziesz spał? - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie kładąc ręce na biodrach. - Spałam w twoim łóżku i tak łatwo ci go nie oddam.

- Nie martw się. Nie sądzę bym mógł się stąd ruszyć, a kanapa mi pasuje. - położył się i prawie od razu odpłynął. Anko uśmiechnęła się na ten widok i skierowała się do jego pokoju, ale po chwili się zatrzymała. Odczekała parę minut i cicho zakradła się z powrotem. Zauważyła, że już zasnął więc to była dobra okazja. Musiała zobaczyć co jest pod tą maską. Delikatnie podeszła do kanapy i zaczęła wolno przybliżać rękę do twarzy. Wstrzymała oddech i nagle jego ręka wystrzeliła i złapała ją za nadgarstek. Podskoczyła, ale nadal była cicho.

- Okej, jasne, możesz przestać udawać... Kakashi... hej... to nie jest śmieszne...

Usłyszała ciche mruknięcie i ręka ją puściła. Wytrzeszczyła oczy. On nadal spał! Złapał jej rękę w odruchu co było zaskakujące, o ile nie straszne skoro wiedział jak to zrobić. Chciała spróbować jeszcze raz, ale wycofała się. Pewnego dnia jeszcze znajdzie sposób na ściągnięcie tej maski i zobaczy co za tajemnica się za tym kryje. Sprawdziła czy Naruto nadal śpi i już miała ochotę wziąć jego wypchaną zabawkę, położyć ją koło Kakashiego i zrobić zdjęcie.

Szkoda, że nie wzięła ze sobą aparatu. Zawsze coś do zapamiętania następnym razem. Poszła do łóżka i zasnęła dość szybko, Naruto wykończył ją kolejny dzień z rzędu. Obudziła się oślepiona słońcem i jęknęła przewracając się na drugi bok i nakrywając kołdrę na głowę.

- Boże, dajcie mi dospać. - wymamrotała próbując z powrotem zasnąć. Niestety, była tym rodzajem ludzi, że gdy obudziła się nie potrafiła znowu zasnąć. Próbowała przez 15 minut po czym poddała się i poszła zrobić sobie kawy. Idąc zauważyła, że kanapa jest pusta a maska wilka nadal leżała na stole. Uniosła brew i zerknęła do kuchni.

- Ciekawe gdzie jest? - pomyślała i przypomniała sobie jego zakrwawiony i podarty strój i fakt, że dopiero co wrócił z misji. - Pewnie bierze prysznic w łazience czy coś. Wątpię, żeby chciał by dzieciak zobaczył go w tak zakrwawionym stanie.

Zaczęła robić kawę i śniadanie gdy poczuła, że ktoś jest za nią. Szybko się odwróciła i zobaczyła, że był to Kakashi. Musiała przyznać, że nawet go nie słyszała. Miał na sobie luźne spodnie, koszulkę ale nadal tą cholerną maskę i jedno zakryte oko.

- Dzień dobry.

- Dzień dobry. - westchnął siadając i czując jak wszystkie fizyczne obrażenia zaczynają boleć. - Rany, wyglądasz tak delikatnie - ledwo zdołał uniknąć noża kuchennego, który w niego rzuciła, chociaż zapewne gdyby chciała, trafiłaby.

- To ostrzeżenie, jasne? - zapytała a on przytaknął. - To dobrze, bo nie ma możliwości, żebym jakkolwiek, kiedykolwiek wyglądała "delikatnie", Cyklopie.

Chwilę potem Kakashi pomagał przy śniadaniu, w końcu minęło trochę czasu odkąd jadł porządny posiłek. Racje żywnościowe nie było najlepszym jedzeniem i dodatkowo chciał zrobić trochę ramen dla Naruto. Zawsze je robił gdy wracał z misji i wiedział, że to poprawi chłopcu humor. Niedługo po tym blondyn wszedł do pokoju przecierając śpiąco oczy.

- ...dobry...

- Cześć, synu.

Naruto wytrzeszczył oczy patrząc na uśmiechającą się zamaskowaną twarz Kakashiego.

- Tatusiu! - podbiegł przytulając nogi mężczyzny. Kakashi zmierzwił mu włosy ciesząc się, że znowu go widzi. Anko przyglądała się tej scenie z uśmiechem. Ledwo pamiętała swoją rodzinę jako dziecko, ale jedyne co pamiętała to, że była wtedy szczęśliwa, chociaż było to bardzo dawno. Mogła zobaczyć jak wiele oni dla siebie znaczyli.

Przyglądała się jak Kakashi, jeden z najbardziej siejących strach ninja poza wioską, geniusz, syn legendy, zachowuje się przy niej jak normalny ojciec. Nie było pewna czy to niszczyło złudzenie, które wielu stworzyło wokół niego, ale widziała go teraz bardziej jako normalnego człowieka. Zjedli razem śniadanie, co było dość dziwnie gdyż zawsze jadła samotnie w swoim mieszkaniu.

Nawet jeżeli miała jakieś męskie towarzystwo na wieczór, to najczęściej wywalała go tej samej nocy lub rano. Doszła do wniosku, że nie jest typem, który wiąże się na stałe w związek, to tylko komplikowało życie. Chociaż cząstka jej czuła się teraz dobrze, jakby była znów zwykłą osobą. Siedzieć sobie przy śniadaniu z głośnym, nadpobudliwym dzieckiem i jego rozleniwionym ojcem, który wysłuchiwał wszystkiego co jego syn mu opowiadał. Czuła się tak surrealistycznie będąc tutaj. Ale podobało jej się.

Po śniadaniu przygotowała się i już miała wychodzić, gdy podszedł do niej Naruto.

- Hej, myślisz, że możesz jeszcze kiedyś wpaść?

Mogła zobaczyć ten wyraz twarzy pełen nadziei i prawdą było, że polubiła tego dzieciaka.

- Myślę, że tak.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Super! Za miesiąc mam urodziny, chcesz przyjść?

- Nie wiem... - nigdy nie była na tego typu przyjęciu.

- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że będziesz - powiedział Kakashi wychodząc zza rogu. - Zdaje się, że Naruto cię polubił a im więcej tym lepiej, prawda?

- Taak! - wyszczerzył zęby w jej stronę, a ona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jak... jak nie będę zajęta to wpadnę.

- Super! Dzięki Ciociu Anko, mam nadzieję, że będziesz! - Naruto odbiegł szczęśliwy, że chociaż raz ktoś nowy pojawi się na jego urodzinach. Było fajnie z tatą, ale inne dzieci miały mnóstwo swoich przyjaciół, a on miał tylko Hinatę, Gaia i Irukę. Miał nadzieję, że Anko się pokaże, w dodatku była zabawna.

- Ciocia Anko? - spojrzała na Kakashiego.

- Hmmm... Naprawdę zrobiłaś na nim wrażenie, nie daję tych "tytułów" byle komu. Chyba naprawdę cię polubił. - uśmiechnął się.

Cicho mruknęła i odwróciła się do wyjścia. Mimo, że tego nie okazała, zrobiło jej się miło wiedząc to.

**- Urodziny Naruto - **

Naruto obudził się rano i gdy już trochę się ocknął zdał sobie sprawę co dziś za dzień. Zeskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do kuchni gdzie Kakashi czekał już z przygotowanym śniadaniem. Chłopiec natychmiast zaczął wcinać.

- Zwolnij synu - Kakashi się uśmiechnął.

- Przepraszam tato, ale są moje urodziny! I w tym roku będą najlepsze!

Nie mógł się doczekać. Po raz pierwszy będzie miał tyle gości. Hinata miała przyjść, Iruka, Staruszek w szatach, Gai powiedział, że wpadnie i miał nadzieję, że będzie też Anko.

- Cóż, skoro to twoje urodziny, myślę, że możesz odpuścić sobie dzisiejszy trening.

- Łeeeee, muszę?

Kakashi był zaskoczony.

- Naprawdę chcesz dzisiaj trenować?

- No tak, a jak inaczej zostanę wielkim ninja?

Kakashi uśmiechnął się i zdjął maskę do jedzenia. To był jeden z tych nielicznych momentów, kiedy jadł wolno z Naruto. Cieszył się też, że jego syn miał takie podejście, chociaż zdawało się, że Naruto traktował trening jako jakiś rodzaj zabawy.

- Dobra, to zaraz trochę potrenujemy przed przyjściem innych.

Naruto zeskoczył z krzesła z krzykiem, a Kakashi się zaśmiał. Nie było wątpliwości, że blondyn był najbardziej żywiołowym dzieckiem na całej planecie i cieszył się, że się nim zajmuje.

Trochę później, tego samego dnia, Hinata Hyuga szła w stronę domu Naruto z prezentem. Miała nadzieję, że mu się spodoba, chociaż bała się też, że może jednak nie. Był to w końcu pierwszy prezent jaki kupiła dla przyjaciela. Na szczęście uspokajała ją trochę obecność matki.

- Bądź grzecznym gościem, dobrze? - powiedziała jej matka delikatnie, a ona skinęła głową. Dotarły do domu Hatake miło przywitane przez pełnego energii chłopca. Złapał ją za rękę i zaprowadził do środka. Jej matka jedynie lekko się uśmiechnęła wchodząc. Zauważyła Kakashiego z młodym mężczyzną z blizną na twarzy.

- Dobrze, że przyszłaś - Kakashi się uśmiechnął (chociaż mogła się tylko domyślać, gdyż nadal miał na sobie maskę) - To Iruka, czasem zajmuje się Naruto i jest dla niego prawie jak przyrodni brat.

Iruka wyglądał na lekko zawstydzonego.

- To nic specjalnego, sam nie mam rodziny a Naruto jest... cóż, trzeba się do niego przyzwyczaić, ale można fajnie się z nim zabawić i nigdy nie da się nudzić.

Skinęła głową.

- Też to zauważyłam.

Gdy dwójka dzieci razem się bawiła pojawili się następni goście. Najpierw przyszedł Gai powitany radośnie przez Naruto i obojętnie przez Kakashiego. Przez to Gai zaczął opowiadać o tym jak nastawienie Kakashiego zawsze było "takie wyluzowane i fajne" zawsze gdy on okazywał swoje "płomienie młodości". Kakashi jedynie odpowiedział pytaniem, czy coś mówił przez co twarz drugiego ninja opadła. Tak naprawdę Kakashi po prostu wyłączał się gdy Gai zaczynał się nakręcać i chociaż wiedział o co mu chodzi, zabawnie było go tym drażnić.

Następnym gościem, którego nie spodziewała się zobaczyć głowa rodu Hyuga, był sam Hokage. Wszedł jak zawsze w swoich białych szatach uśmiechając się gdy Kakashi podszedł by go powitać. Chwilę stała zaskoczona, nie miała pojęcia, że Naruto znał Hokage osobiście.

- Hej, Staruszku! - krzyknął Naruto podbiegając do niego. Pomyślała, że Hokage da mu naganę, ale zamiast tego się uśmiechnął.

- Witaj Naruto, jak się dziś masz? - zapytał lekko się schylając.

- Świetnie! To będą najlepsze urodziny jakie kiedykolwiek miałem! - wyszczerzył zęby.

- Mają między sobą specjalne stosunki. - Kakashi szepnął do matki Hinaty, zaskoczonej tym jak szybko znalazł się przy niej. - Mógłby przestać go tak nazywać, ale dla niego to tak, jakby nadal mu honorowy tytuł. Tak jak Gaia nazywa "wujkiem" a kiedyś słyszałem jak do Iruki zwracał się "starszy bracie". W ten sposób okazuje przywiązanie do swoich bliskich.

Pokiwała ze zrozumieniem. Niedługo potem pojawił się następny gość. Bardzo seksownie ubrana kobieta, jak się potem okazało, nazywała się Anko. Teraz rozumiała dlaczego gdy brat bliźniak jej męża wrócił kiedyś od nich mruczał coś o nieprzyzwoitych kobietach ninja. Anko miała na sobie rzeczy, w jakich żaden Hyuga nie chciał być widziany publicznie i nie za bardzo podobało jej się, że Hinata w tak młodym wieku będzie na to patrzeć. Ale to były urodziny Naruto i nie chciała tego zepsuć.

- Ach, Kakashi, kiedy usłyszałem, ze wróciłeś do bycia Joninem trochę się ucieszyłem. - uśmiechnął się Gai. - Wreszcie będę mógł się sprawdzić z wielkim Kakashim, najlepszym Joninem w Konoha.

- Do czego zamierzasz Gai? - zapytał zmieszany.

- Po prostu, jesteś najlepszy więc chce cię pokonać w konkurencji, który sam wybiorę.

- Przykro mi, ale jakoś nie jestem zainteresowany.

Naruto to usłyszał i wpadł na pomysł jak podpuścić tatę by się na to zgodził.

- Tato, mówisz ze nie dasz rady pokonać Wujka Gaia? Więc może płomienie młodości są silniejsze i powinienem trenować z nimi po swojej stronie?

- I oto chodzi, Naruto! - Gai strzelił swoją pozę z kciukami do góry.

Jedyne widoczne oko Kakashiego drgnęło. Spędził tyle czasu zdejmując wpływ Gaia na jego syna i nie miał zamiaru mu pozwolić znowu zatruć mu mózgu tymi głupotami "Siły Młodości". Skierował się do ogrodu ciągnąc koszulkę zielonego ninja za sobą.

- Miejmy to już z głowy - mruknął.

Naruto wyszczerzył zęby, ale po chwili zauważył Hokage i podszedł do niego.

- Hej, Staruszku, słyszałem, że jesteś Hokage, no nie? To znaczy, że jesteś najsilniejszym ninja w wiosce?

Hokage spojrzał uważnie na chłopca.

- Tak, Naruto, zakładam, że tak.

- Więc pewnego dnia będę tak silny jak ty... nie, silniejszy niż ty. Będę silniejszy od wszystkich!

- Dlaczego?

Naruto uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy wyglądały bardziej poważnie, jakby płonęły z jakiegoś powodu.

- Bo pewnego dnia... też będę Hokage!

- Dlaczego chcesz być Hokage, Naruto?

Naruto zastanowił się.

- Wtedy, kiedy ten straszny pan mnie zabrał Wujek Gai mnie uratował... Nie mogłem niż zrobić... ale on mnie uratował. Ratuje i chroni ludzi tej wioski tak jak mój tata, Anko czy Iruka. Wszyscy ich chronią i... ja też chcę chronić innych. Chcę mieć pewność, że nic im nie grozi więc chcę być najsilniejszy.

Hokage był zaskoczony postawą chłopca._ Tak bardzo przypomina ojca... Minato, powinieneś być dumny ze swojego syna_.

Przyjęcie dalej się rozkręcało i Naruto wpadł na pomysł. Mówił już o tym Hinacie, ale chciał jej chociaż raz pokazać, w końcu jego tata potrafił zrobić taką fajną rzecz.

- Hej tato, możesz wypuścić Pakkuna i innych?

Kakashi spojrzał w dół widząc Naruto z Hinatą.

- Chcesz ich tutaj?

- Tak, powiedziałem Hinacie, że umiesz przywołać psy ninja, które mówią i w ogóle! No i nie widziałem ich od jakiegoś czasu. - Naruto spojrzał w górę posyłając Kakashiemu ten duży niebieskooki wzrok.

Normalnie Kakashi używa psów ninja tylko do tropienia, ale czasem przywoływał je by pilnowały Naruto. W dodatku psy go lubiły i czasem obawiał się czy za bardzo go nie rozpieszczą, ale kiedy wyruszał jedynie na jeden dzień najczęściej właśnie one się nim zajmowały. Pomijając, że były jego urodziny, więc zapewne chciałyby wyjść i tak.

- Dobrze więc, Naruto - powiedział uszczęśliwiając chłopca. Wyjął kunai lekko naciął kciuk. Zauważył, że Hinata stłumiła krzyk zakrywając ręką usta. - Przepraszam, przywołania tego typu potrzebują krwi. - Zaczął tworzyć pieczęcie i gromadzić chakrę. Podczas walki potrzebował do tego zwoju, ale gdy nie spieszył się mógł użyć dłuższej metody. Był pewien, że jeszcze trochę praktycznych ćwiczeń i będzie mógł je przywoływać od razu, ale nie czuł potrzeby robienia tego za często przed pojawieniem się Naruto. Wreszcie skończył.

- Jutsu Przywołania!

Uderzył ręką w ziemię i w chmurze dumy pojawiło się osiem psów, ubranych na niebiesko z, wyglądającymi na dziecięce, rysunkami twarzy na plecach i kawałkami innych ubrań. Byli wszyscy od Bulla, wielkiego buldoga do najmniejszego, ale i najinteligentniejszego z nich, małego mopsa Pakkuna, który zawsze miał depresyjny wyraz twarzy. Kiedyś go o to zapytał, ale odpowiedział jedynie, że to jego normalna twarz. Hinata wytrzeszczyła oczy na psy, gdy najmniejszy z nich podszedł do Naruto, który się do niego schylił.

- Hej Pakkun.

- O, Naruto. Jak się masz? - odpowiedział pies zaskakująco głębokim głosem.

- Dobrze, są dziś moje urodziny i chciałem żebyście poznali moją przyjaciółkę Hinatę. Hej, Hinata! Chodź się przywitać!

Hinata podeszła trochę nerwowo do psów, które spojrzały na nią z ciekawością. Jeden, wielki biały z szarawymi odcieniami zaczął ją trochę obwąchiwać. Zesztywniała niepewna co zrobić i następny, trochę mniejszy, podszedł do niej.

- Spokojnie, jedynie cię sprawdza. Miło nam poznać przyjaciółkę Naruto.

- Tak, jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! - powiedział chłopiec uśmiechając się a Hinata się zarumieniła i zaczęła bawić palcami wskazującymi co było jej nerwowym nawykiem. - Hej, może dotknąć twojej łapy? Są super, zawsze takie miękkie i w ogóle.

Pakkun cieszył się, że znalazł kogoś kto to doceniał, bo oczywiście Kakashi nigdy tego nie robił, więc podniósł łapę w stronę nieśmiałej dziewczynki. Zrobiła płochliwie krok i pochyliła się w stronę łapy, która rzeczywiście była zaskakująco miękka.

- J-jest bardzo miła w dotyku, Pakkun-san.

_Wreszcie, ludzie to akceptują. Nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy ile pracy wymaga psa utrzymanie ich łap by takie były._ - powiedział w myślach.

- Hej, chłopaki, chcecie się pobawić? - powiedział Naruto na co chętnie czekały psy. Jako że były przywoływane głównie na misjach, to było dla nich miłą przerwą.

Kakashi oglądał z uśmiechem jak dwójka dzieci bawi się z przywołanymi zwierzętami. Rozważał nauczanie tej techniki Naruto. W końcu gdyby umiał sam przywoływać psy rozwiązało by to parę spraw. Nie potrzebował do tego nawet kontraktu, gdyż były one przekazywane w rodzinie, sam był tego nauczony przez swojego ojca, więc dobrze by było nauczyć teraz Naruto. I czułby się lepiej wiedząc, że chłopiec ma je przy sobie w razie czego.

Iruka stał obok uśmiechając się do dwójki dzieci. Jakimś cudem Naruto namówił Hinatę by wsiedli na plecy bulldoga i teraz oboje na nim jeździli. Na szczęście nie poruszał się zbyt szybko ale Hinata trzymała się mocno Naruto z czerwonym rumieńcem na twarzy.

- Jest bardzo pociesznym dzieckiem. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak on.

Kakashi skinął głową.

- Tak, właśnie taki jest.

- Chłopiec jest zdecydowanie zaskakujący - uśmiechnął się Hokage trzymając fajkę w dłoni. Widział ogień płonący w Naruto i odpowiednio podtrzymywany, może zajść bardzo daleko w świecie ninja. Zerknął na Kakashiego. Szkoda mu było, że stracił tak obiecującego ANBU, ale Itachi dawał radę przejmując jego obowiązki. Wiedział co się działo, gdy ANBU się wypali. Nie było to zbyt przyjemne dla oka dlatego rozumiał, że Kakashi chce zrezygnować zanim to się stanie.

Musiał też przyznać, że mężczyzna zmienił się od czasu przyjęcia pod swoją opiekę Naruto. Jasne, nadal się spóźniał, ale coraz mniej. Parę razy zdarzyło mu się spóźnić nawet tylko o 5 minut. Nadal odwiedzał pomnik by oddać cześć ale nie spędzał tam godzin, bo musiał zająć się chłopcem. I zauważył, że Kakashi stał się szczęśliwszy. Rzadko można było to zauważyć, ale starzec wiedział na co zawsze zwracać uwagę i dostrzegł zmianę w młodym mężczyźnie.

Zerknął na Anko rozmawiającą z matką rodu Hyuga, która próbowała utrzymać swoją maskę przyzwoitości a którą dziewczyna chciała zniszczyć. Widząc jej minę najprawdopodobniej Anko opowiadała jej jedną z tych historii, które wywracały żołądki na drugą stronę lub sprawiały, że ktoś się rumienił. Nawet ona zdawała się mieć lepsze samopoczucie odkąd poznała Naruto. Jak widać chłopiec miał umiejętność dotykania serc i umysłów tych, którzy weszli z nim w kontakt.

Uśmiechnął się. To zdecydowanie coś, czego będzie potrzebował, jeżeli naprawdę chce zostać Hokage. Lekko zmarszczył brwi przypominając sobie to, co zdarzało się wokół chłopca, "wypadki" i różne inne rzeczy. Dobrze, że jedynie plotki otaczały Naruto, nic konkretnego. Jednakże nadal była część rady, która uważała, że ludzie powinni wiedzieć, na wypadek gdyby pieczęć została złamana.

To było oczywiście niedorzeczne, pieczęć nie mogła zostać złamana przez byle co, ale i tak inni się o to obawiali. Martwił się co się stanie, gdy prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Wiedział, że byli tacy, którzy staną po stronie Naruto. Słyszał o dzieciach, które są ostrzegane by się z nim mnie zadawać, a gdy prawda wycieknie co mogą sobie pomyśleć jeżeli rodzice zaczną jawnie nazywać go demonem i potworem?

Nie podobało mu się to.

Po zabawie, do której Naruto udało się wciągnąć na trochę Irukę, przyszedł czas na prezenty. Twarz chłopca rozjaśniła się widząc różne kolorowe pudełka. Jako pierwsze podniósł to od Hinaty. Otworzył i wyjął kimono w swoim rozmiarze. Było pomarańczowo-czarne, w jego ulubionych kolorach, a także opaska i nowa zabawka.

- Super! Dzięki, Hinata!

Hinata uśmiechnęła się widząc, że mu się spodobało.

Odłożył na bok ubrania, poza opaską, którą założył. Od Iruki dostał książkę o ninja, z której już nie mógł się doczekać by się czegoś nauczyć. Jego tata dał mu nowy strój treningowy i zestaw stępionych kunai, mówiąc, że jest już gotowy by zacząć trening z broniami. Naruto już nie mógł się doczekać by wypróbować je następnego dnia. Od Hokage dostał parę fajnych zabawek a Gai dał mu ochraniacze na ręce i nogi do treningu. Miał zamiar podarować mu kolejny zielony, gumowy kostium, ale Kakashi ostrzegł go, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek spróbuje dać Naruto coś w tym stylu to użyje na nim Sharingana.

Ostatnia była Anko, która wręczyła mu pudełko.

- Nie byłam pewna co ci kupić dzieciaku, ale... chyba ci się spodoba - powiedziała.

Naruto otworzył je i zobaczył parę rzeczy. Wyciągnął maskę. Właściwie, w pudełku były co najmniej cztery zestawy tych samych masek. Wszystkie były czarne, ale miały trzy pomarańczowe ukośne znaki wyglądające jak zwierzęce wąsy na twarzy. Oczy Naruto zapłonęły i założył ją. Teraz z maską i opaską wyglądał jak mniejsza blond wersja Kakashiego.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się na ten widok a Naruto odwzajemnił naśladując swojego tatę z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Świetnie, teraz jest ich dwóch - zaśmiał się Iruka kręcąc głową.

- Masz jakiś problem z moim prezentem, Bliznowaty? - powiedziała Anko niebezpiecznym tonem a on natychmiastowo odskoczył od Jonina. Posłała mu swój nikczemny uśmiech, który wywołał u niego ciarki w złym tego słowa znaczeniu.

- Dzięki Ciociu Anko, jest super! - Naruto naprawdę tak myślał. Z opaską i swoją własną maską bardzo przypominał teraz swojego tatę. Chciał być tak silny jak on a nawet bardziej. Chciał mieć pewność, że jego bliscy będą bezpieczni i miał zamiar trenować ciężko by to osiągnąć. Dzisiaj były jego najlepsze urodziny. Poszedł bawić się z Hinatą w ninja póki mieli jeszcze psy ninja do pomocy.

**Następny rozdział 8: Nowe Dzieciaki **


	8. Nowe Dzieciaki

Głęboko w podziemiach wioski znajdowało się stare pomieszczenie, używane kiedyś do treningu dla potężnej grupy ninja Korzenia, miejsca narodzin ANBU. Ich metody były jednak uznane przez wielu jako nieludzkie i odrażające nie biorąc pod uwagę ilu elitarnych ninja stworzyli. I to właśnie Trzeci Hokage położył kres Korzeniowi a wielu członków zostało odkrytych hańbą, w tym głównie ich lider, człowiek znany jako Danzo.

Był starszym człowiekiem, okaleczonym lata temu. Miał zniszczoną nogę i ledwo mógł się poruszać bez laski. Jego ręka zwisała bezużytecznie zawinięta w togę a połowa twarzy była pokryta bandażami. Jednak mimo to, nigdy nie obchodziło go jak bardzo jego ciało jest zniszczone. Ponadto nadal miał władczą pozycję. Gdy ktoś go nie docenił szybko przekonał się, że jest to jego ostatni błąd w życiu.

Obecnie nadzorował jeden z treningów w sali która została jeszcze zachowana. Miejsce rozpadało się mimo zasobów jakie im pozostały i niektórych członków, którzy dalej pozostawali lojalni Korzeniowi. To miejsce było teraz tylko cieniem swojej dawnej chwały. Brud się piętrzył, większość pomieszczeń nie nadawała się do dalszego użytku, było tu zimno i przygnębiająco, ale to nie miało znaczenia, dla tych, którzy tutaj pracowali. Byli Korzeniem i takie błahostki były niczym skoro uważali się za prawdziwych shinobi.

Danzo stał na balkonie obserwując trening paru młodzieńców. Był brutalny i bezlitosny jak zawsze, a jakakolwiek namiastka emocji była karana. Prawdziwy ninja nie kieruje się emocjami, to była główna zasada Korzenia.

- Minęło sporo czasu, Fugaku - powiedział Danzo wyczuwając obecność przywódcy Uchiha za sobą.

- Ostry jak zawsze - odpowiedział mężczyzna zerkając w dół. Chłopcy i dziewczyny byli bladzi z braku słońca i część z nich wyglądała jakby miała zaraz wyzionąć ducha. Ale to go nie obchodziło, to nie była jego sprawa. - Zastanawiałem się czemu zignorowałeś moją prośbę o pozbycie się chłopaka.

- Chłopiec jest możliwym niebezpieczeństwem, tu się zgadzam... Jednak w odpowiednich rękach może być też potężną bronią.

Uchiha spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Czy to był powód, dla którego odmówiłeś mi lata temu?

Danzo milczał przez chwilę.

- Tak, byłeś zbyt pochopny. Mam plany na wypadek gdyby chłopiec okazał się być niebezpieczeństwem. Jeden z moich uczniów zapowiada się na najlepszego w tym pokolenia i w razie potrzeby jestem gotowy wysłać go przeciwko komukolwiek, kto narazi się wiosce. To dziecko... Naprawdę uważasz, że ninja z mocą Dziewięcioogoniastego pod kontrolą to coś złego? Wyobraź sobie jak potężny może się stać.

- To jest właśnie to czego się boję. Może stać się pewnego dnia za potężny.

- Strach? Czy może duma Uchiha nie pozwala ci zaakceptować, że stanie się silniejszy od twojego klanu? - powiedział kaleka i zauważył, że mężczyzna przymyka oczy z wściekłości.

- Szczerze wątpię byś zdołał położyć ręce na chłopcu. Jego ojciec nie jest łatwy do zabicia. Ma po swojej stronie jeszcze ochronę Hokage i Joninów. Nawet ta dziwkarska uczennica Orochimaru ma na niego oko. - Fugaku nigdy nie przepadał za Anko Mitarashi. Nie ufał jej z uwagi na to kim był jej sensei i przez to jak bardzo upokorzyła jego klan pokonując z łatwością jednego z ich lepszych ninja w egzaminach na Chuunina. Była to upokarzająca klęska i nie tylko jego duma, ale duma całego klanu została ośmieszona na oczach całej wioski.

- Tak, to wielka szkoda. Jestem zaskoczony jak udało się tym głupcom, z którymi się spoufaliłeś dostać tak blisko zatrudniając tą dwójkę zaginionych ninja parę lat temu.

Uchiha przytaknął.

- Ja również. Włożyli w to wiele wysiłku, by upewnić się, że nikogo nie było w pobliżu i rozstawili szpiegów aby nikt się nie wtrącał. Powinni zatrudnić kogoś lepszego.

Danzo patrzył jak jeden z jego uczniów upada i czuł rozczarowanie. Miał nadzieję, że akurat ten wytrwa jeszcze chociaż kilka godzin dłużej. Chłopak został odciągnięty na bok. Inni nie przestali, ani nawet nie spojrzeli. Wiedzieli, że zostaliby ukarani.

- Przeszłość to przeszłość i mówię ci, że chłopiec okaże się naszym atutem, daj mu trochę czasu. Będziesz zaskoczony. - rzekł Danzo, odwrócił się i odszedł.

Fugaku wiedział, że to koniec rozmowy i dowiedział się z niej jedynie dwie rzeczy. Danzo nie będzie sprzymierzeńcem, ale odniósł wrażenie, że nie będzie się również wtrącał. Wrócił do domu myśląc o chłopcu. Było ziarno prawdy w tym, że pewnego dnia stanie się potężną bronią, ale pod warunkiem, że będą w stanie go kontrolować w co wątpił. Musiał czekać na okazję, gdy dzieciak sam pokaże jak niebezpieczny może być.

Była też sprawa jego najstarszego syna. Nie potrafił go już w ogóle zrozumieć. Oddalał się każdego dnia i nie wiedział dlaczego. Był dumą klanu, dziedzictwem ukazującym jak bardzo są potężni, a mimo to nie widać było by go to obchodziło i to martwiło głowę klanu najbardziej. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że uda mu się coś wymyślić. Czuł jak cień otacza jego syna. Jakby coś strasznego miało się stać albo jemu, albo przez niego. Nie mógł wyzbyć się tego uczucia i właśnie przez to często nie sypiał w nocy.

**-Park- **

Naruto był znowu w parku z Hinatą i opowiadał jej o nowym treningu z tatą. Zaczynał już ćwiczenia kumulowania chakry, ale nie za bardzo mu to szło. Nie przejmował się tym jednak, w końcu była to dla niego nowość. Nie mógł się doczekać by wstąpić do Akademii i zacząć trenować aby być prawdziwym ninja, tak jak jego tata i inni.

Był jednak pewien minus. Iruka powiedział mu, że teraz będzie nauczał i nie będzie mógł zajmować się nim tak często jak wcześniej. Starał się od jakiegoś czasu o posadę nauczyciela, miał kursy, był też asystentem. To trochę smuciło Naruto, że nie będzie mógł już się nim zajmować, ale Iruka obiecał, że będzie się z nim widywał kiedy tylko będzie miał czas. Obiecał również, że przy najbliższej okazji zabierze Naruto na ramen, co zdecydowanie go pocieszyło.

Zaczął też przez cały czas nosić maskę, którą dostał od Anko na urodziny parę miesięcy wcześniej, biorąc przykład z taty.

Nadal musiał zdejmować ją do jedzenia i niektórych rzeczy, ale tata powiedział mu, że niedługo nauczy go jak jeść tak, żeby nikt nie widział jak ją zdejmuje i nawet jak utworzyć genjutsu by jedynie wyglądało, że maska zakrywa twarz i jeść normalnie, chociaż dla innych wyglądałoby to jakby jedzenie przechodziło przez materiał.

- Hinata, cieszysz się? - zapytał.

- Hm?

- Powiedziałaś, że twoja mama będzie miała kolejne dziecko, no nie?

Hinata skinęła głową. Parę miesięcy temu matka powiedziała jej o tym. Naprawdę się z tego cieszyła. Będzie miała maleńką siostrę lub brata i nie mogła się doczekać. Chociaż nie była pewna skąd pochodzą dzieci mama powiedziała jej parę rzeczy o tym jak rosną w mamusi. W każdym razie Hinata cieszyła się, że jej rodzina się powiększa.

- Na pewno będziesz świetną straszą siostrą - uśmiechnął się Naruto.

Zarumieniła się.

- D-dziękuję, Naruto-kun.

W tym momencie usłyszeli krzyki i oboje zobaczyli grupkę dzieci w ich wieku, na których wyżywało się paru starszych chłopaków. Naruto spojrzał na tą scenę ponurym wzrokiem. Sam musiał radzić sobie z łobuzami i nienawidził szczerze takich rzeczy. Nie mógł po prostu siedzieć i patrzeć.

- Poczekaj, Hinata, chyba będziemy musieli odłożyć naszą zabawę na później.

Hinata wytrzeszczyła oczy gdy odszedł w stronę grupy. Rozejrzała się i nie widziała w pobliżu żadnych dorosłych. Zaczęła się martwić, że Naruto zrobi sobie krzywdę i nie chciała na to patrzeć.

Wspomniane dzieci to dwóch chłopców i dwie dziewczynki. Mała blondynka z krótkimi włosami, która nazywała się Ino Yamanaka razem ze swoją przyjaciółką w czerwieni z różowymi włosami, Sakurą Haruno, nieco pulchny dzieciak, który jadł nazywał się Choji Akimichi i wreszcie leniwy chłopak patrzący w niebo nazywał się Shikamaru Nara. Inne starsze dzieciaki wyżywały się na nich od jakiegoś czasu. Sakura nadal była nieśmiała i niepewna siebie, jednak Ino była wściekła, że jakieś głupki dokuczały im tylko dlatego, że byli starsi.

- Macie jakiś problem?! - krzyknęła Ino w ich stronę.

- Twoją ohydną twarz, Blondi. I może też dziwaczne czoło tamtej dziewczyny. Raaany, ktoś cię walnął wielkim patykiem czy coś?

Sakura była bardzo wrażliwa na punkcie swojego wyglądu, szczególnie czoła. Miała je trochę większe od innych i wszyscy się z tego nabijali. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy Ino stała się jej przyjaciółką i pomogła jej uwierzyć w siebie. Ostatnio zaczęła zdobywać też więcej przyjaciół, chociaż nadal uczyła się od Ino jak być tak pewną siebie jak ona. Bardzo zraniły ją te słowa i czuła piekące łzy w oczach.

- Jesteście tacy kłopotliwi - westchnął Shikamaru. Chciał po prostu pooglądać chmury, nie miał ochoty nawet iść do parku. Zawsze było tu za głośno i mnóstwo drzew zasłaniało dobre miejsca do oglądania chmur. Był tu jedynie dlatego, że jego tata chciał by spędził trochę czasu z Ino i Chojim. Do Chojiego nic nie miał, był dobrym kumplem, ale z drugiej strony Ino strasznie się rządziła. A on już miał w swoim życiu jedną, bardzo rządzącą się kobietę. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował był ktoś przypominający jego matkę, ale była córką przyjaciela i członka drużyny jego ojca.

Gdy tu dotarł poznał tą różowowłosą dziewczynę, Sakurę, z którą Ino się ostatnio zadawała. Nie była taka zła, przynajmniej mniej kłopotliwa od Ino.

Cień zasłonił mu widok i spojrzał w górę widząc jednego z chłopaków pochylającego się nad nim.

- Co to miało być, Ananasogłowy?

Shikamaru westchnął. Chciał po prostu obejrzeć chmury, czy aż tak wiele wymagał od życia?

- Hej, zostaw go w spokoju, głupku! - krzyknęła Ino unosząc w jego stronę pięść.

- Bo co? Uderzysz mnie, dziewczynko? - zaśmiał się.

- Z moją pomocą!

Nowy głos zwrócił uwagę wszystkich. Na szczycie zjeżdżalni obok łobuza stojącego nad Shikamaru siedział chłopiec. Nosił czarne szorty i pomarańczową koszulkę z czarnym spiralnym symbolem na przodzie. Miał dziwne, niebieskie oczy, rozczochrane włosy i maskę.

- Kim ty do cholery jesteś, śmieciu?

Tajemniczy chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.

- Nazywam się Naruto i lepiej uciekaj jeżeli wiesz co dla ciebie dobre!

- Skop mu tyłek! - jeden z przyjaciół łobuza wykrzyknął.

- I ściągnij tą maskę! Karzemy mu ją zeżreć! - zawołał następny.

Spojrzał w górę na dzieciaka z uśmiechem.

- Więc nasz mały, zły "bohater", chcę pomóc, hm? To złaź tu i daj się ładnie pobić.

Naruto wyszczerzył zęby pod maską.

- Skoro chcesz - zeskoczył i wbił się stopami w brzuch starszego chłopaka. Padł na ziemię kaszląc i próbując złapać powietrze. Wszyscy zatrzymali się zaskoczeni nagłym ruchem. Naruto stanął w podstawowej pozycji walki i zamachał ręką na innych.

Ino zauważyła, że chłopiec im pomaga i wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu gdy przewalił starszego chłopaka. Nie wiedziała kim jest, ale miał coś w sobie. Gdy łobuz koło niej chciał się ruszyć nadepnęła mu na stopę. Zawył z bólu i zaczął podskakiwać na jednej nodze, więc kopnęła go w podudzie drugiej.

Chłopak padł na ziemię trzymając obie nogi w bólu.

Naruto miał już jedynie dwóch przeciwników do załatwienia, bo zauważył jak blondynka zajęła się tym trzecim. Ten stojący najbliżej próbował go złapać. Zatrzymał jego nadgarstek i dźgnął palcem w punkt w okolicach gardła. W ten nerw, na zagięciu tam gdzie zaczynała się klatka piersiowa. Gdy go nacisnął chłopak natychmiast stracił czucie w nogach. Szybko złapał go za szyję i wykręcił, po czym rzucił w brzuch poprzedniego przeciwnika.

Naruto był zaskoczony, że ten ruch mu się udał. Ćwiczył go z tatą, ale to był pierwszy raz kiedy użył go w prawdziwym życiu. Zauważyliby jego zaskoczenie, gdyby nie maska.

Ino postanowiła ich jednak sprowokować.

- I co, chcecie jeszcze? To była tylko nasza dwójka, chcecie żeby reszta się dołączyła?

- Za kłopotliwe - westchnął Shikamaru. - Niby czemu miałbym się w to wciągać?

- Zamknij się, leniu śmierdzący! - krzyknęła Ino.

- Ja bym jej posłuchał na waszym miejscu - dodał Naruto krzyżując ręce na piersi. Łobuzy uznały, że zostali wystarczająco upokorzeni przez bandę młodszych dzieciaków jak na jeden dzień i postanowili wstać i z resztką dumy się wycofać, nie żeby im się to udało.

Naruto zaśmiał się, gdy tamci sobie poszli. Zauważył blondynkę, która do niego podeszła.

- Hej, dzięki.

Naruto podrapał tył głowy i uśmiechnął się.

- Nie ma problemu, nienawidzę takich zbirów i nie mogę tak po prostu bezczynnie stać i patrzeć.

- I tak dzięki. Tak w ogóle, to jestem Ino. To Sakura, ten leniwy chłopak to Shikamaru a ten, który cały czas je to Choji. - Ino powiedziała wskazując wszystkich po kolei.

- Super, jestem Naruto, a to jest... um... czekajcie - patrzyli jak chłopiec rozgląda się szukając kogoś za zjeżdżalnią. - Możesz wyjść, już w porządku, Hinata.

Wyciągnął zza niej dziewczynkę z krótkimi włosami i perłowymi oczami. Była dość zdenerwowana i wpatrywała się w ziemię bawiąc się palcami. Ino mogła już zauważyć, że była jak Sakura, a nawet gorzej.

- To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Hinata, przywitaj się

- O! Um.. cz-cz-czeeść - lekko skłoniła się w kierunku grupy.

- Chcecie do nas dołączyć? - zapytała Ino a twarze obojga się rozjaśniły. Nie wiedziała, że nie mają innych przyjaciół i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy zostali zapytani czy chcą się przyłączyć. Usiedli razem, by się lepiej poznać. Naruto obok Hinaty oczywiście, ale po jego drugiej stronie siedziała też ładnie wyglądająca różowowłosa dziewczyna. Shikamaru leżał patrząc w chmury, ale nadal w kółku a Choji i Ino je zamykali.

- Muszę zapytać... czemu nosisz tę maskę? - zapytała Ino Naruto.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Moja ciocia Anko dała mi ją na urodziny. Mój tata też nosi taką samą i powiedział mi, że jego tata też taką nosił, więc... to coś w rodzaju tradycji rodzinnej. No i wygląda super. Mam zamiar być ninją jak mój tata.

- Więc jesteś z rodziny ninja? - zapytała Sakura. Jej rodzina nie miała w sobie wiele ninja. Właściwie ostatnim ninja był jej dziadek. Jej tata też, ale zrezygnował niedługo po jej narodzinach. Powiedział wtedy coś o tym, że chce zobaczyć jak dorasta i nie chce tego przegapić.

- Tak! I Hinata też. Mamy zamiar wstąpić do Akademii Ninja tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

- To super. Mój tata, tego leniucha i Chojiego też są ninja - powiedziała Ino uśmiechając się.

Hinata spojrzała na Sakurę.

- A c-co z tobą? Też i-idziesz?

Sakura zastanawiała się nad tym. Wszyscy jej przyjaciele mieli zamiar iść do Akademii i chciała też kontynuować tradycję rodzinną. Nie miała też pojęcia co innego zrobić ze swoim życiem.

- Tak, chyba tak.

- Oczywiście, że tak. I będzie bardzo dobra. - uśmiechnęła się Ino do rumieniącej się dziewczyny.

- Hej, chcesz gryza? - Choji zapytał Naruto, ale ten się zawahał. Nie chciał zdejmować maski. Przy rodzinie to normalne, no i przy Hinacie skoro i tak wcześniej widziała jak wygląda.

- Na razie nie, dzięki. No więc... chcecie się pobawić?

Tego dnia Hinata i Naruto poznali czwórkę nowych przyjaciół. Hinata była nieśmiała, ale szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z Sakurą i Ino, szczególnie dlatego, że były jej pierwszymi przyjaciółkami. Naruto nareszcie miał więcej przyjaciół do zabawy i mimo że Shikamaru bardziej lubił spoglądać w niebo, zawsze udało się go zaciągnąć po odpowiedniej motywacji.

Wszystko było dobrze, Naruto polubił nowych przyjaciół. Choji najwidoczniej lubił jedzenie, więc powiedział mu o najlepszym stoisku z ramen w wiosce i najlepszym barbecue. Przez chwilę oglądał chmury z Shikamaru i rozpoznawał z nim ich kształty. Ino trochę się rządziła, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to za bardzo. Sakura była też bardzo miła. Przypominała trochę Hinatę, ale po jakimś czasie coraz bardziej się otwierała.

Niestety, pojawiło się trzech dorosłych. Wielki mężczyzna, mężczyzna z bliznami na twarzy i mężczyzna z długimi, blond włosami.

- Hej, dzieciaki, czas iść do domu. - powiedział blondyn.

- Łeee, tato, dobrze się bawiliśmy z nowymi przyjaciółmi - jęczała Ino.

Tata Ino rozejrzał się po dwóch nowych twarzach. Od razu poznał Hyuga, ale dziwne było, że bawiła się z innymi dziećmi. Nie zauważył pieczęci na czole, więc albo była za młoda albo z głównej gałęzi, co było nawet dziwniejsze.

- Więc, kim jest ta dwójka? - zapytał wielki pan gdy Choji do niego podszedł.

- Jestem Naruto Hatake, a to Hinata Hyuga - powiedział Naruto uśmiechając się w stronę dorosłych, mając nadzieję, że będą dla niego mili. Czasem niektórzy dorośli patrzyli na niego dziwnym wzrokiem i nie podobało mu się to.

- Hatake... - mruknął Shikaku Nara spoglądając na chłopca. - hm... z tą maską to musi być dzieciak Kakashiego. Słyszałem o plotki, że jest jakimś potworem czy czymś, ale jak takie dziecko może być "potworem"?

- Jest miły, chociaż trochę głośny - westchnął Shikamaru.

- A więc cieszę się, że poznałaś nowych przyjaciół, Ino - powiedział Inoichi do swojej córki - Sakura, mamy cię dziś odprowadzić do domu, bo twój tata jest zajęty pracą.

Sakura przytaknęła i poszła razem ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką i jej tatą, ale odwróciła się jeszcze w stronę Naruto i Hinaty.

- Do zobaczenia, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się niedługo spotkamy.

Hinata uśmiechała się lekko wiedząc, że została zaakceptowana przez kogoś jeszcze, a Naruto wyszczerzał zęby pod maską, co zawsze w jakiś sposób było widać, mimo że miał zakrytą twarz.

- Do zobaczenia Sakura, Ino, Choji i Shikamaru! Zobaczymy się niedługo!

- To świetnie Hinata, mamy więcej przyjaciół do zabawy! - Naruto podskoczył podekscytowany, nie mógł się doczekać by powiedzieć o tym tacie. Hinata przytaknęła. Nadal była wokół nich nieśmiała, ale poprawiało jej to nastrój. Czuła się mniej samotna. Mimo wszystko, to był dla nich dobry dzień. Słońce zachodziło i zaczęło się ściemniać.

- Hej, Hinata, chcesz żebym cię odprowadził? - powiedział Naruto zauważając to.

Zarumieniła się lekko.

- Um.. Nie musisz tego robić, Naruto-kun.

- No dalej, nigdy nie widziałem twojego domu i robi się późno. I zanosi się na deszcz. Mój tata jest na misji, więc i tak nie wróci wcześnie. Dalej, chodźmy - złapał ją za rękę, przez co zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej i poczuła się dziwnie. Jakby coś latało jej w brzuchu i było jej tak cieplutko.

Nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak się czuje. Ale było to też miłe a w tym czasie Naruto prawie zaciągnął ją do domu.

**-Rezydencja Uchiha-**

Itachi Uchiha powinien być szczęśliwy. Był najmłodszym kapitanem ANBU, geniuszem i dumą swojego klanu. Kimś, kogo wielu podziwiało i szanowało. Ale czy był szczęśliwy? Dawno nie pamiętał kiedy naprawdę odczuwał szczęście, wszystko przychodziło mu za łatwo. Nie miał dla siebie wyzwania. Jedyną rozrywkę zapewniał mu jego najlepszy (i jedyny) przyjaciel Shisui, ale nie za wiele. Właściwie, zastanawiał się czasem dlaczego się z nim przyjaźnił, ale było w nim coś co lubił. Było to dla niego trudne, bo nie mógł naprawdę polegać na nikim w tych czasach. Najbliżsi byli mu jedynie jego mały brat i najlepszy przyjaciel.

Westchnął w myślach idąc korytarzem. Czuł jakby jego talenty były tutaj marnowane. Był najsilniejszym ninja w klanie i może niedługo w całej wiosce, ale co to tak naprawdę znaczyło? Czy był tam ktokolwiek kto byłby dla niego wyzwaniem? To było tak nudne, po prostu pokonywać przeciwników tak łatwo, że można było od tego oszaleć. Doszedł do pola treningowego i zauważył, że jego młodszy brat znowu trenuje. Tym razem widać było jakby więcej ognia do ćwiczeń się w nim rozpaliło. Zainteresowało go to, więc do podszedł.

Gdy blokował atak kopnięciem wyglądało jakby miał zaraz paść a jego knykcie lekko krwawiły.

- No więc, co cię doprowadziło do takiego stanu? - zapytał spokojnie.

Sasuke był zaskoczony, że nie dostrzegł brata do teraz.

- To nic takiego.

Itachi uniósł jedną brew.

- Jakoś ci nie wierzę.

Sasuke zamilkł na chwilę.

- Chcę być lepszy od ciebie...

- O?

- Każdy patrzy na ciebie... każdy cię widzi, a ja... równie dobrze mógłbym być duchem - na chwilę wściekłość Sasuke trochę go poniosła a jego starszy brat dostrzegł to w jego oczach.

- Interesujące... - Itachi spojrzał na deskę po czym znów na małego brata. Wierzył, że emocje były słabością, którą albo należało kontrolować, albo wyeliminować. Tylko przeszkadzały, ale najwidoczniej dzięki swojej wściekłości jego młodszy brat poprawił swoją siłę.

- Jeżeli to wściekłość, to ciekawe co tak silne uczucie jak nienawiść by sprawiło? Co jest silniejsze, uczucia czy ich brak?

To było interesujące pytanie dla Itachiego. Kto byłby lepszym ninja? Spojrzał na brata i zdecydował, że będzie obserwował jego postęp i zobaczy jak to na niego wpłynie. Może pewnego dnia stanie z nim na równi. W końcu ze wszystkich członków klanu to Sasuke trenował najciężej i najwięcej. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek ktoś miałby mieć na to szanse, był to właśnie on.

- Cóż, więc daj im powód by cię zobaczyli - powiedział Itachi do zaskoczonego Sasuke - Jesteś Uchiha, więc zacznij się zachowywać jak na Uchiha przystało. Chcesz udowodnić swoją wartość, stań się silniejszy. Bo w końcu jaki jest cel posiadania siły, jeżeli nie możesz jej używać?

Po tym wyszedł i słyszał, że jego brat zaczął trenować ciężej niż przedtem. Prawie się uśmiechnął słysząc te dźwięki. Ale szybko to dostawił. Miał dużo rzeczy do roboty, bycie Kapitanem ANBU wiązało się z dużą ilością pracy. Ale była rzecz, która go gnębiła. Słyszał plotki o jakiś zaginionych ninja ubranych w czarne płaszcze z czerwonymi chmurami. Był to dość dziwny styl, ale ta trójka, która została wymieniona, najprawdopodobniej należała do ninja klasy S. To jest coś co jeszcze będzie musiał rozpatrzyć. To dziwne, gdy zaginieni ninja zachowywali się jak część jakiejś grupy. Normalnie działali w pojedynkę.

Jednak może wreszcie oni daliby mu wyzwanie, aby mógł się sprawdzić.

**Następny Rozdział 9: Demoniczny Rycerz**

**Twitter: NanabiKitsune c:**


	9. Demoniczny Rycerz

**Naruto Hatake**

**Rozdział 9**

**Demoniczny Rycerz**

Naruto udało się zaprowadzić Hinatę z powrotem do rezydencji Hyuga zanim słońce w pełni zaszło. Dotarli do przedniej bramy gdzie stało dwóch członków bocznej gałęzi rodziny i z zaciekawieniem obserwowali jak dziedziczka klanu jest ciągnięta przez małego blondyna z maską. Dzieci zatrzymały się przy nich a Naruto im się przyjrzał. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wszyscy Hyuga byli podobni, tak jak to ciocia Anko wspominała parę razy.

- Hinata-sama - przywitał ją jeden ze strażników obserwując uważnie Naruto.

Hinata skłoniła głowę.

- D-dzień dobry, t-to jest N-Naruto Hatake i jest moim przyjacielem.

Oboje skinęli głową i rozstąpili się dając im przejść.

- Oczywiście panienko Hinato. Gość panienki jest miło widziany.

Naruto spojrzał na nich zakładając ręce za głowę i wszedł z Hinatą jakby był tu właścicielem. Rozejrzał się zapominając o staromodnych strażnikach, nareszcie zobaczył dom Hinaty. Miejsce było ogromne, co mógł zauważyć nawet nie wchodząc do środka. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się widząc wszędzie domki, ogrody, małe odrodzenia a wszystko wyglądało idealnie. Było tu też wiele Hyuga posyłających im przelotne spojrzenia.

- Wow, Hinata, to miejsce jest ogromne... Więc tak wyglądają siedziby klanów? - zapytał a dziewczynka skinęła głową. - Hm... Więc może powinienem cię odtąd nazywać Hinata-hime, jesteś prawie jak księżniczka w końcu twój tata jest głową klanu a to miejsce to prawie jak mały kraj.

Oczywiście przesadzał z wielkością miejsca, ale nie przeszkodziło to dziewczynie, która oblała się czerwonym rumieńcem na myśl o swoim nowym "przezwisku". Wpatrzyła się w swoje stopy nie mogąc się odważyć na niego spojrzeć. Zawsze gdy była w jego pobliżu czuła się jakby się dla niego liczyła. Wiedziała, że nie jest najsilniejszą z klanu i inni uważali ją za zbyt delikatną, ale nie miała na to wpływu, po prostu taka była.

- Hinata-sama - została wyrwana ze swoich myśli i była zaskoczona tym kto do niej mówił.

Dla Naruto wyglądał jedynie jak kolejny Hyuga z długimi włosami, chociaż wydawał się być od nich starszy o mniej więcej rok.

- Pani Hannah widziała jak weszliście i poprosiła bym zaprowadził panienkę i panienki gościa do niej - powiedział chłopiec

- Jak nas zobaczyła? - zapytał Naruto a chłopiec obdarzył go dziwnym wzrokiem.

- Dzięki swoim oczom. Nie wiesz o Byakuganie?

Naruto zastanowił się i przypomniał o tym co opowiadał mu tata.

- A, czekaj, to jedna z tych linii krwi? Aaa, więc to dlatego macie takie fajne oczy. Jakim cudem mi tego jeszcze nie pokazałaś, Hinata?

- J-jeszcze nie byłam w stanie go aktywować - wyglądała na zażenowaną. Normalnie członkowie klanu byli w stanie to zrobić już rok wcześniej, ale ona nadal miała z tym problemy. Czuła, że jest słaba i przynosi wstyd swojemu ojcu, głowie klanu.

- Jestem pewien, że ci się uda jeżeli się postarasz, co nie... um... nie usłyszałem twojego imienia... - Naruto lekko zarumienił się przenosząc wzrok na chłopca.

- Jestem Neji Hyuga.

- Super, nazywam się Naruto Hatake, miło mi cię poznać - Naruto wystawił w jego stronę dłoń, a Neji chwilę na nią patrzył zanim nią potrząsnął.

Był zaskoczony osobowością tego Naruto, był przeciwieństwem Hinaty-samy we wszystkim. Był głośny, energiczny i otwarty. Jego nieśmiała kuzynka była kompletnie inna i zaczął się zastanawiać, jak ta dwójka się ze sobą zaprzyjaźniła. W każdym razie zaczął ich prowadzić przez budynek do miejsca, w którym mieszkała główna gałąź. Znał to miejsce bardzo dobrze, gdyż mieszkał tu ze swoim ojcem.

- Twoja matka jest w gabinecie, Hinata-sama - powiedział doprowadzając ich.

- W-wiesz, n-nie musisz mnie tak nazywać, jesteśmy rodziną.

- Jesteście? - powiedział Naruto zaskoczonym głosem.

- T-to mój kuzyn.

- Hej, to super! Nie mam innej rodziny poza tatą, ale jest jeszcze Staruszek, moja zwariowana "ciocia" i "wujek", no i Iruka. Ale nie mam nikogo z rodziny w swoim wieku. Może wyjdziesz to się razem pobawimy, co, Neji? - zapytał starszego chłopca.

Neji był zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Nie był na takim statusie aby bawić się z kimś z głównej gałęzi. Chociaż nie nienawidził Hinaty, w końcu była za miła, żeby ją znienawidzić., jednak było coś w rodzaju niepisanej zasady o tym jak główna i boczna gałąź mają się ze sobą komunikować.

- To raczej tak nie działa w tym klanie.

Wyraz twarzy Naruto się zmienił.

- To głupie... To znaczy... Masz kogoś innego do zabawy?

Prawdą było, że chłopiec nie miał. Dużo trenował i się uczył. Zajmował sobie czas pomagając w rezydencji, ponieważ nie było tu i tak za wiele dzieci w jego wieku.

- Cóż...

Naruto się uśmiechnął.

- Dobrze, możesz się więc z nami pobawić i walić na jakieś tam zasady, co nie, Hinata?

- a... Um... Cóż... yyyy...

- No dalej, lubisz Nejiego a rodzina powinna się trzymać razem, no nie? - powiedział.

- Po prostu mam przed sobą dużo treningu - zakończył Neji widząc jak Hinata czuje się skrępowana i dając Naruto powód by odpuścił.

Naruto zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać gdy dalej szli i nagle wpadł na pomysł.

- Hej, skoro Hinata i ja niedługo mamy wstąpić do Akademii czemu nie mielibyśmy razem trenować? I tak jesteś pewnie powyżej naszych umiejętności, ale możesz nam pomóc i się podszkolić na nas.

Neji nie miał już pojęcia jak obejść chłopca. Za każdym razem gdy udało mu się coś wymyślić on proponował co innego. Westchnął zastanawiając się jak go zniechęcić, chociaż całkiem podobała mu się perspektywa trenowania z innymi. Nie wszystko w końcu mógł zrobić sam. Ale martwił się co powie jego wujek, a także tata i inni. Główna gałąź nie trenowała nigdy z boczną, ale Naruto zdawał się tym nie przejmować.

Znowu westchnął.

- Z... Zobaczymy co się da zrobić.

Miał nadzieję, że jak da mu odpowiedź pomiędzy tak i nie to da mu spokój. Naruto skinął głową a Neji ucieszył się, że to zakończył. Jak będzie miał trochę szczęścia to chłopiec o tym zapomni.

Weszli do gabinetu, który był większy niż jakikolwiek pokój w domu Naruto poza pomieszczeniem treningowym. Był wypełniony książkami i zwojami i siedziała tam matka Hinaty. Koło niej stał zestaw do herbaty i wydawała się coś czytać. Uśmiechnęła się widząc ich trójkę i skinęła na Nejiego, że może już odejść. Odpowiedział tym samym i wycofał się zostawiając dwójkę w środku samych.

- A więc, jak wam minął dzień? - zapytała.

- D-dobrze, matko.

Naruto założył ręce za głowę wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

- Było świetnie i zdobyliśmy nowych przyjaciół!

Hannah Hyuga ucieszyła się to słysząc.

- Miło mi to słyszeć, Naruto. I dziękuję za odprowadzanie Hinaty-chan do domu.

- Eeee tam, to nic. Mój tata wyruszył na misję i i tak wróci późno. Poza tym, wreszcie mogłem zobaczyć to miejsce od środka i jest super. No i miło było poznać kuzyna Hinaty chociaż jest trochę dziwny. Ale powiedział, że możemy razem trenować, bo jest zbyt zajęty na zabawę i w ogóle.

Hinata chciała poprawić Naruto, że Neji właściwie się nie zgodził tylko powiedział, że się na tym zastanowi. Jej matka przybrała zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Tak naprawdę nie było to dla nich problemem, wiedziała, że jej mąż był ze swoim bratem bardzo blisko zanim musiał przejąć obowiązki głowy klanu. Musiał zachowywać się tak, jak mu kazali i chociaż nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos wiedziała, że tęskni za swoją dawną bliskością z Hizashim.

Bycia Hyuga polegało czasem na wielkim, osobistym poświęceniu, na szczęście Hizashi nigdy nie miał za złe swojego bratu bliźniakowi Hiashiemu, więc Hannah pomyślała, że może gdyby ta trójka spędzała więcej czasu z Nejim pomogłoby to w budowie silnej więzi pomiędzy główną a boczną gałęzią. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest pomiędzy nimi wielka szczelina, ale to może pomóc im się wzmocnić, w dodatku Hinata była osobą, której nawet boczna gałąź nie była w stanie znienawidzić. Widziała jak dziewczynka traktuje wszystkich z szacunkiem i dla bocznego rodu, który widział już wiele nieprzyjemnych zachowań głównego rodu była to miła odmiana.

- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Porozmawiam o tym z ojcem Nejiego i coś ustalimy - powiedziała Hannah.

- Świetnie! - Naruto prawie podskoczył, a Hinata wytrzeszczyła oczy. Nie spodziewała się tego, ale miło będzie spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim kuzynem. Ledwo się z nim widywała, ale czasem chciała by był dla niej jak starszy brat.

- Cóż, chyba będę się już zbierał - Naruto skierował się do drzwi.

- Naruto, skoro odprowadziłeś moją córkę do domu może zostałbyś na kolację?

Chłopiec zatrzymał się w miejscu.

- Hm? Serio?

- Jak zawsze. Mój mąż będzie dzisiaj przyjmował wysłannika z Wioski Ukrytej W Chmurze a ja nie czuję się na siłach by w tym uczestniczyć, więc będzie tylko nasza trójka.

Hannah nie ufała ninja wysłanego przez Ukrytą Chmurę by polepszyć stosunki z wioską. Odwiedzał wszystkie klany i mimo, że był zwykłym cywilem, było w nim coś przez co czuła się niekomfortowo. Chodziło nie tylko o to, ale również z jej zachciankami ciążowymi potrzebowała trochę dziwnego jedzenia, szczególnie nieprzyjemne byłoby gdyby ktoś obcy obserwował jak je. Poza tym razem z mężem zgodzili się, że Hinata jest jeszcze za młoda by uczestniczyć w czymś takim i że się nią zajmie.

Naruto zastanowił się i wzruszył ramionami. Był trochę głodny a to było lepsze od jedzenia samemu, więc ucieszony zgodził się dołączyć.

**- Później tej samej nocy -**

- Dziękuję za wspaniały posiłek i twoją gościnność, Hyuga-sama - powiedział mężczyzna mający symbol chmury na ochraniaczu do Hiashiego, gdy opuszczali jadalnię.

- To ja jestem wdzięczny za goszczenie wysłannika w naszej wiosce. Wiem, że osady nie dogadywały się ze sobą za bardzo w przeszłości - odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna.

Akira, ninja z Chmury, skinął głową.

- Właśnie dlatego zostałem wysłany na misję by odbudować więzi z tą wioską. Konoha rozrosła się od czasów ostatniej wojny i nawet po ataku jednego z ogoniastych demonów. Nie łatwe wyzwanie, więc pomyśleliśmy, że to rozsądne umocnić nasze połączenie i chyba nam się to powoli udaje.

Hiashi skinął głową.

- A więc, jeden z moich ludzi pokaże ci pomieszczenie, które naszykowaliśmy dla ciebie na noc.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za twoją gościnność - dodał mężczyzna kierując się w stronę pokoju.

Akira spędził wiele czasu zbierając informacje o najważniejszych klanach wioski, szczególnie na temat tych z limitem linii krwi. Wioska Chmury nie miała ich tak wiele, a potrzebne im były by przeciwstawić się innym wioskom. Więc szukał kogoś by go porwać, żeby jego osada miała nową silną linię krwi. Problemem było kogo. Zdecydował porwać kogoś z tych najpotężniejszych, więc zostawali mu Uchiha i Hyuga. Uchiha byli bardzo potężni, ale jedynymi, którzy aktywowali pełnię swoich zdolności są dorośli a było o wiele ciężej porwać i przemycić dorosłego, lepiej było od razu wykraść ich oczy.

Jednak innym problemem był Itachi, którego imię dotarło nawet do ich wioski. Nie uśmiechała mu się perspektywa walczenia z nim, a gdyby zaatakował ich klan byłoby pewne, że to właśnie jego by za nim wysłali. A więc zostawali Hyuga, którzy jak było widać, rodzili się ze swoimi specjalnymi umiejętnościami, potrzeba było tylko czasu by aktywować je w młodym wieku.

Kiedy rozmawiał z głową klanu a także innymi mieszkańcami w wiosce używając Henge by podać się za kogoś innego, stwierdził, że ta dziewczynka, Hinata, by się nadawała. Była córką potężnej głowy klanu, ale sama wydawała się być nieśmiała i miła. Innymi słowy taka, której nie wystawia się do walki. Wolałby chłopca, wtedy mogliby od razu rozpocząć pranie mózgu i zrobić z niego ninja Chmury. Wtedy mogliby użyć go razem z najsilniejszymi kobietami ninja i stworzyć całe nowe pokolenie potężnych ninja z limitem linii krwi.

To samo mogliby zrobić z dziewczyną, porwać, zmienić w lojalną służebnicę Chmury i zeswatać z najsilniejszymi wojownikami. Jej dzieci byłyby wspaniałymi ninja, chociaż byłby to wolniejszy proces.

A jeżeli coś poszłoby bardzo nie tak, znał medyczne ninjutsu na tyle, by wyciągnąć oczy. Chociaż osoba zapewne by tego nie przetrwała miałby oczy, które mogliby komuś przeszczepić lub zbadać jak działają. W każdym razie zdobyliby siłę albo wiedzę o rywalach.

Kiedy upewnił się, że strażnicy na zewnątrz zeszli z pola widzenia na warcie wyślizgnął się z okna i ukrył w cieniu. Robił notatki o rezydencji i starał się wywnioskować, który pokój należał do dziewczynki, którą wybrał. To nie było łatwe, ale byli tu też inni ninja Chmury, którzy wślizgnęli się podając się za sprzedawców. Jedyne co trzeba było zrobić to się do nich dostać. Mieli wóz z fałszywym dnem, gdzie mogli przemycić dziecko.

Prawdziwą trudnością było znalezienie dziewczynki. Podczas swojej wędrówki po domu wyeliminował wiele pokoi i tylko jedno piętro było używane jako apartamenty do spania, więc tam właśnie zaczął. Znalazł jeden pokój wyglądający jak nowo-wybudowany pokój dla dzieci, tak jak już wiedział żona Hiashiego oczekiwała następnego dziecka. Następny wyglądał na pusty, ale już w kolejnym znalazł dziewczynkę. Wyglądała jakby właśnie szykowała się do łózka, musiał to załatwić szybko.

Naruto wracał do domu. Było późno i miał nadzieję wrócić przed tatą. Nie chciał mu wyjaśniać dlaczego był na zewnątrz tak późno. W dodatku była ładna noc i udał się naokoło rezydencji. Na szczęście, jedynie przypadkiem wybrał tę drogę. To jedna z tych decyzji, o których ludzie nie mają pojęcia jak duży będą miały wpływ na przyszłość. Można nazwać to losem, szczęśliwym trafem, jakkolwiek. Ale wtedy wybrał tę drogę, która doprowadzi go do wielkiej zmiany.

Oczywiście, o ile przeżyje.

Ale Naruto nic z tego nie wiedział. Zajmował się swoimi sprawami, kiedy zauważył cień zeskakujący z dachu rezydencji niedaleko niego. Przypominał mu ninja z workiem przełożonym przez ramię. Myślał, że to tylko kolejny Hyuga. Po chwili zauważył, że worek bardzo się rusza.

- Hej, proszę pana, co jest w tej torbie? - zapytał Naruto.

- Cholera - ninja Chmury nie zauważył chłopca, będąc zbyt przejętym, że może zauważyć go reszta klanu na domiar złego chłopiec miał na sobie dużo czarnych ubrań, które zatapiały się w noc.

- Pomocy! - usłyszał płaczliwy głos.

Oczy Naruto się rozszerzyły słysząc tak znany mu głos, nawet gdy się nie jąkała.

- Co robisz z Hinatą-chan?!

- Głupi dzieciaku, widziałeś za dużo - ninja Chmury rzucił parę shurikenów w stronę chłopca.

Naruto zauważył je i uniknął łatwo. Następnego zestawu też uniknął i uśmiechnął się. Nie wiedział do czego zmierza ten ninja, ale było oczywistym, że porywał Hinatę. Nie pozwoli mu na to, uratuje ją. Był dumny z tego jak łatwo unikał broni, gdyby tylko jego tata mógł go teraz widzieć. Nagle poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej i zatrzymał się rozproszony, gdy jego ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa.

Zastanawiał się dlaczego tak trudno było mu się poruszyć, ale zdołał spojrzeć w dół. Przez chwilę był zdezorientowany, w jego klatce piersiowej był kunai. Nie widział jak tamten rzucał kunai więc skąd on się tu wziął? Nagle jego umysł zarejestrował fakt, że krwawi. Przyłożył ręce do piersi i poczuł ciepłą krew nie rozumiejąc co się właściwie dzieje. Jego nogi wreszcie się poddały i padł na kolana.

Akira wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu widząc jak głupi był chłopiec. Nie wiedział, że shurikeny były tylko dywersją by mógł rzucić kunai. Shurikeny były jednak bardzo niebezpieczne, jeżeli trafiłoby się w parę witalnych punktów , ale musiał być pewny, że chłopak umrze a kunai w klatce mu to gwarantował. Więc kiedy uniknął drugiej serii i mógł ocenić jego szybkość, z pełną mocą rzucił kunai, gdyż shurikeny leciały może z połową jego zwykłej szybkości.

Odwrócił się zostawiając chłopca na śmierć.

Naruto czuł jak czas zwalnia, gdy krew wyciekała z rany. Było mu trochę zimno i widok zaczął mu się rozmazywać. Nadal słyszał jak Hinata krzyczy o pomoc i próbował się poruszyć, ale ciało nie chciało go posłuchać.

_Nie udało mi się... nie udało mi się jej... ochronić... dlaczego... dlaczego muszę być tak słaby?_ Naruto zapytał samego się przypominając sobie o tym jak porwał go ninja i jak bardzo się wtedy bał. Gai go wtedy uratował, a teraz w tej samej sytuacji była Hinata. Ale gdzie była osoba, która miała ją uratować? Był tutaj, ale nie mógł nic zrobić.

_N... Nie mogę umrzeć... muszę ja uratować... ja... nie chcę... umierać... jeszcze nie... NIE MOGĘ JESZCZE UMRZEĆ!_

Naruto spojrzał na ninja wiedząc, że zrani Hinatę. Ale to on chciał go zranić. Wspomnienia z dziewczynką przeleciały mu przed oczami. Dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy się spotkali, jaki był szczęśliwy, gdy znalazł przyjaciela, swoje urodziny, te wszystkie dni, w których z nim była. Sprawiała, że był mniej samotny. Sprawiała, że był szczęśliwy i lubił patrzeć jak się uśmiecha. A teraz miała zostać odebrana jemu, swojej rodzinie, swojemu domowi.

Naruto spojrzał na ninja z nienawiścią, czystą nienawiścią. Nigdy nikogo nie nienawidził tak bardzo w swoim życiu. Czuł, że mu cieplej, jakby ogień rozpalał się wewnątrz niego.

**Nienawiść.** - usłyszał głos.

**Kara.** - znowu, głęboki głos, który jakby warczał.

**ZABIĆ!**

I wtedy Naruto ryknął.

Chakra była wyczuwalna w całej Konoha. W dalszych częściach wioski, oddalonych od domu Hyuga ludzie przewracali się we śnie, niektórzy przerażeni się budzili. Im byli bliżej tym bardziej to odczuwali. Zrywali się z łóżek oblani potem, dzieci budziły się z płaczem nie wiedząc co to za straszne uczucie. Ale dorośli wiedzieli, czuli tą chakrę wcześniej. Przerażające mordercze intencje przywróciły wspomnienia i koszmary sprzed paru lat.

Noc, w której pojawił się Demon, chodzący koszmar, który oznaczył ich wszystkich a teraz, czuli to znowu. Wielu było tak przerażonych, że bało się ruszyć pamiętając tę okropną noc. Inni, którzy nie byli przy tej walce albo mieszkańcy, którzy wprowadzili się już po bitwie nigdy nie byli bardziej przerażeni niż tej nocy.

Hokage zerwał się z łózka i podbiegł do okna. Czuł to w kościach i wiedział co się dzieje i dochodziło to z rezydencji Hyuga. Szybko wyszedł by zebrać ANBU i kogokolwiek, kogo mógł znaleźć. W posiadłości Uchiha, Fugaku patrzył z przerażeniem w okno. Dzień, którego tak się obawiał, w którym lisiemu demonowi uda się uciec ze swojego więzienia. Itachi zamarzł w miejscu w podziwie. Nigdy dotąd nie czuł takiej mocy.

To było jak czysta potęga, prawdziwa moc, sama siła natury. Mała część jego czuła do tego pociąg, wreszcie znalazł siłę większą od jego. Podobało mu się to. Moc ta wielka, że gdyby była w jego posiadaniu jego mózg przetwarzał niekończące się możliwości jej użycia.

W rezydencji Hyuga wszyscy się obudzili czując chakrę i mordercze intencje. Hiashi Hyuga znał tą chakrę dobrze. Aktywował swoje oczy by znaleźć źródło. Czuł zaciskającą się rękę swojej żony na ramieniu.

- Hiashi...

- Wiem... - chciał opanować swój głos szukając i znalazł. Za ścianą znajdowały się dwie postacie, nie... trzy. Jedna z nich była w torbie i...

- Hinata!

- Co?! Co z Hinatą?! - krzyknęła jego żona, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi gdy jej mąż złapał swoją szatę i wyskoczył przez okno.

Ninja Chmury, Akira, zamarzł w miejscu patrząc z przerażeniem na dziecko. Wydostawała się z niego chakra o poziomie, o jaką jedynie podejrzewałby Kage. Było jej tyle, że mógł ją widzieć, ale nie to go przerażało. Chakra nie była normalna. Była czerwona i otaczała chłopca jak żywa. Naruto spojrzał na niego i wiedział, że jego oczy się zmieniły. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak wcześniej wyglądały, ale nie było mowy o tym, żeby wyglądały tak jak teraz. Były czerwone i miały szpary jak u zwierzęcia, ale było w nich coś jeszcze.

Była w nich nieujarzmiona furia, jak drapieżnik, który chcę cię ukarać i zabić.

- Boże... czym ty jesteś... - wyszeptał.

Naruto nie słyszał go. Był zamglony wściekłością, furią i pragnieniem krwi. Wyjął kunai ze swojej klatki piersiowej i z nadludzką siłą rzucił go w ramię mężczyzny. Krzyknął i upuścił torbę z Hinatą. Następną rzeczą jaką pamiętał było to, że chłopak był tuż przy nim. Taka szybkość była niemożliwa dla chłopca w tym wieku, po chwili Naruto przeciął swoimi pazurami twarz mężczyzny.

Krzyknął z bólu gdy jego twarz została rozcięta. Ale Naruto nie przestał, uderzył go w klatkę piersiową przez co wylądował na murowanej ścianie. Wgniotła się, a jego kości zatrzeszczały, Naruto kontynuował. Chciał go zranić, chciał go zabić. Zaczął go okładać pięściami i nie przestawał nawet gdy ofiara próbowała bronić się ręką, która była złamana po paru uderzeniach.

- Nie. Zranisz. Hinaty-chan. Już. NIGDY! - krzyczał pomiędzy uderzeniami.

- Naruto!

Uderzył go głos Hinaty i obejrzał się na szamocącą się torbę. Słabo podszedł do niej i starał się ją otworzyć. Wreszcie mu się to udało zauważył zapłakaną małą istotkę Hinaty. Spojrzała na niego przerażona a Naruto poczuł jak złość go opuszcza. Czuł jak ogień w jego krwi gaśnie.

- N-Naruto-k-kun? - pociągnęła nosem.

- Tak.. wszystko... w porządku? - zapytał Naruto a ona skinęła głową. - To dobrze... Cieszę się... że z tobą... wszystko ok...

Naruto zemdlał padają na ziemię a Hinata dostrzegła krew i dziurę w jego klatce piersiowej.

- Naruto! - krzyknęła.

**Następny Rozdział 10: Pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią**

* * *

**Twitter: NanabiKitsune**


	10. Pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią

**Naruto Hatake**

**Rozdział 10**

**Pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią**

Hinata płakała nad zakrwawionym ciałem Naruto, gdy nagle jej tata wylądował obok. Rozejrzał się i zauważył nieruchomego ninja Chmury. Wyglądał jakby zaatakowało go jakieś dzikie zwierze. Na twarzy miał rozcięcie, które najprawdopodobniej zniszczyło jedno oko, był cały we krwi a jego posiniaczona ręka zwisała w nienaturalnej pozycji.

Spojrzał na małego chłopca, którego krew przeciekała przez ubranie i zastanawiał się jak wielką siłę musiałby mieć, by tego dokonać.

Hinata spojrzała w górę, jej oczy były napuchnięte i czerwone od płaczu. Na ubraniu miała krew a na twarzy siniaka, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ktoś chciał ją ogłuszyć. Zamarzł w miejscu na myśl o tym, że ktoś napadł na jego rodzinę.

- O-o-ojcze, proszę, pomóż mu! - krzyknęła w jego stronę.

Klęknął, a jego brat i paru strażników wylądowało obok. Hizashi Hyuga patrzył na tą scenę zszokowany widząc drugiego ninja. Pochylił się i sprawdził puls.

- Ten wciąż żyje.

Hiashi skinął głową i sprawdził Naruto. Nie sądził, że chłopiec nadal żył z dziurą w klatce piersiowej, ale ku jego zdziwieniu nadal oddychał, a jego serce biło, mimo że słabo przez utratę krwi. Oderwał kawałek szaty i przycisnął do rany by spowolnić krwawienie.

- Chłopiec nadal żyje! Dajcie tu lekarzy i wyślijcie kogoś do domu Hatake. Kakashi będzie chciał się dowiedzieć co z jego synem najszybciej jak się da - chociaż nie wiedział, że Kakashi jest obecnie na misji, ufał swojemu bratu, że dowie się o tym mimo wszelkich przeszkód.

Jego brat wydawał już rozkazy, gdy pojawiła się grupa ANBU z Hokage na czele. Wszyscy spieszyli się by tam dotrzeć, chociaż Hokage już brakowało tchu. W takich momentach nienawidził być stary, ale nie pozwolił by coś takiego go spowolniło. Rozejrzał się i mógł od razu stwierdzić co tu się stało, ale mimo to spytał.

- Hyuga-sama, co tu się stało?

- Nie jestem pewien, ale ten mężczyzna był gościem w moim domu. Wyczułem nagły skok chakry i zauważyłem, że chłopiec walczy z tym ninja, który trzymał moją córkę w tamtej torbie, ale traci dużo krwi i potrzebuje szybko opieki medycznej, albo nie przeżyje - Hiashi w pośpiechu wyjaśnił.

Hokage podszedł by spojrzeć na Naruto i był zaskoczony wielkością rany.

- Zabierz tego mężczyznę do szpitala, ale pod ochroną. Ma nie mieć żadnego kontaktu z nikim innym poza personelem medycznym i mną, zrozumiano? - wydał rozkaz ANBU, którzy skinęli głowami.

Jeden z ANBU zatrzymał się na chwilę patrząc uważnie na małego chłopca jakby chciał go zrozumieć, ale szybko wrócił do pracy. Ostrożnie oderwał ninja od ściany i go wyniósł. Hokage pomagał przenosić Naruto do najbliższego pokoju w rezydencji Hyuga. Starzec spojrzał na chłopca z przerażeniem. Wiedział, że życie ninja było ciężkie, ale on nie był nawet jeszcze ninja, a mimo to mógł umrzeć dzisiaj wieczorem.

Widział wiele śmierci w swoim życiu, wiele trudności, ale widok umierającego chłopca, o którego troszczył się jak o wnuka, było ciężko znieść. Pomyślał o swoim nowym wnuczku, Konohamaru, i jak czułby się gdyby miał go stracić. Szybko zdjęli jego koszulkę i mimo, że rana już tak bardzo nie krwawiła, nadal był w niebezpieczeństwie. Usłyszeli pociągnięcie nosa z tyłu i odwrócili się widząc przerażoną Hinatę, która patrzyła na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- To nie jest widok dla ciebie córko, wyjdź proszę - Hiashi polecił dziewczynce, która wzdrygnęła się, ale nie poruszyła.

W tym momencie jego żona weszła do pokoju i zakryła ręką usta widząc Naruto. Mały chłopiec niedawno jadł z nimi posiłek, a teraz leżał tutaj z zakrwawioną klatką piersiową.

- Hannah proszę, zabierz stąd Hinatę - powiedział Hiashi.

Hannah zgodziła się z nim, to nie jest widok na jaki powinna patrzeć ich córka. Położyła rękę na ramieniu Hinaty i wyprowadziła ją z pokoju, gdy dwóch uzdrowicieli pracujących w rezydencji wbiegło do środka i zamknęło za sobą drzwi. Hinata nie mogła tego dalej znieść. Odwróciła się i zatopiła twarz w szatach matki wypłakując się. Była tak przerażona, a potem Naruto ją uratował i teraz może umrzeć.

Naruto był jej pierwszym i najlepszym przyjacielem. Zawsze ją uszczęśliwiał i pomagał uwierzyć w siebie, a teraz, gdy nie mogła walczyć on został zraniony. Hannah trzymała swoją córkę próbując ją jak najbardziej ukoić. Hinata nadal miała przed oczami krew na ciele chłopca, gdy zamknęła oczy i czuła, że nie może nic na to poradzić.  
Hannah kołysała swoje dziecko i każde łkanie dokładało ból do jej serca. Nigdy nie widziała, żeby jej córka tak płakała.

- Będzie dobrze, Hinata, na pewno będzie dobrze.

- A-a-ale c-co jeśli... c-co jeśli... - wyjąkała.

- Coś mi mówi, że chłopiec się nie podda i ty też nie powinnaś - powiedziała, a Hinata skinęła głową, ale nadal płakała. Czekały przez ponad godzinę, aż wreszcie drzwi się otworzyły i jej ojciec, Hokage oraz medyczni ninja wyszli wyglądając na zmęczonych.

Spojrzała na nich z nadzieją i strachem nie mając pewności czy Naruto żyje czy nie. Hokage spojrzał na nią w dół i lekko się uśmiechając skinął głową. Hinata wzruszyła się i pośpieszyła do pokoju by go zobaczyć. Hannah podeszła do nich czując ulgę słysząc, że chłopiec przetrwał.

- Co z nim? - zapytała.

- Chłopiec najwyraźniej odmówił umierania - powiedział jej mąż obojętnym tonem, ale wiedziała, że był to dla niego żart. Nie spędziła z nim wielu lat nie wiedząc o tym jak ukrywał swoje poczucie humoru.

- Dzięki swojemu "gościowi" wewnątrz umiejętności leczenia się Naruto są większe niż normalnie. Powinien zostać od razu zabity przez tego kunaia, ale jednak przeżył - Hokage się uśmiechnął patrząc w kierunku chłopca - Jest pełen niespodzianek. Rana się zamknęła, ale medycy chcą zabrać go jutro do szpitala. Mimo wszystko stracił dużo krwi i cierpi z powodu wyczerpania chakry, więc zajmie mu chwilę dochodzenie do siebie.

- Dobrze wiedzieć - Hannah spojrzała na drzwi pokoju. - Gdyby go tu nie było, nie wiem co stałoby się z Hinatą...

Jej mąż skinął głową. Nie był na początku tak pewny co do tego chłopaka Hatake. Możliwe, że był dla niego dość ostry, ale po dzisiejszej nocy będzie miał wiele do przemyślenia.

W tym samym czasie Hinata weszła do pokoju, w którym medycy pakowali swoje rzeczy. Zauważyła jego zabandażowaną klatkę piersiową z czerwoną plamą pośrodku. Wyglądał trochę blado i nie miał na sobie maski. Znalazła ją na kupce złożonych ubrań i podniosła. Podeszła do małego łóżka nieużywanego pokoju gościnnego i usiadła obok. Poczuła jak znowu łzy napływają jej do oczu delikatnie dotykając jego ręki. Trzymała jego dłoń mając nadzieję, że to czuje.

Siedziała tam jakiś czas doglądając go, trzymając za rękę, w drugiej ściskając maskę.

- Hinata-sama - usłyszała delikatny głos i odwróciła się widząc Nejiego - Powinnaś się trochę przespać po tym co dzisiaj zaszło.

Neji przyszedł zobaczyć jak się czuje, martwił się po tym co poczuł i widział. Spojrzał na tajemniczego chłopca. Nie rozwinął swojej linii krwi tak jak dorośli, ale czuł tę moc. Miał przez to gęsią skórkę i nie mógł uwierzyć, że źródłem tego wszystkiego był ten chłopiec. Spojrzał na krew na bandażach i uznał, że jego poprzednia ocena Naruto była błędna.

Było w nim coś dziwnego, a już na pewno nie był normalny. Dzieciak w jego wieku pokonał w pełni doświadczonego ninja, Neji musiał przed sobą przyznać, że on by nie dał rady.

_Kim jesteś Naruto Hatake? Jaką moc posiadasz?_

- N...nie chcę wychodzić - Hinata powiedziała do zaskoczonego Nejiego. Normalnie po prostu zrobiłaby to co jej kazano, w dodatku nie jąkała się. - On potrzebuje by ktoś przy nim był... i... i ja chcę tu być.

Neji skinął głową i usiadł.

- A więc ci pomogę.

Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, a on odwzajemnił lekko. Przeniósł wzrok na chłopca i zauważył dziwne znaki na jego twarzy. Odzwierciedlały te masce i Neji zaczął się zastanawiać czy to też oznaka jakiejś linii krwi i czy tata Naruto też ma takie same.

**-Wewnątrz umysłu Naruto-**

Naruto nie miał pojęcia gdzie był, ale czuł, że mu mokro i zimno. Jęknął i podniósł się z jakiejś wody, która na szczęście nie była głęboka. Rozejrzał się. Wyglądało to na jakieś podziemia z rurami i innymi rzeczami. Było ciemno i wilgotno i naprawdę mu się to nie podobało. Usiadł tam gdzie było sucho i jeszcze raz się rozejrzał.

- Gdzie ja jestem? Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętam jest...- poderwał się przypominając sobie walkę z ninja, który zabrał Hinatę. Przypomniał sobie unikanie shurikenów, a potem ostry ból w klatce... przypomniał sobie, że został DŹGNIĘTY!

Spojrzał na swoją klatkę piersiową, ale nie zauważył żadnej rany, co było dziwne.

- Czy... Czy ja nie żyję?

Naruto rozejrzał się ponownie. Jeżeli to było życie pośmiertne to czuł się zawiedziony. Skoro to było niebo, to gdzie są wszyscy? To prowadziło do pytania czy to nie było niebo, a jeżeli tak to pozostawało tylko jedno miejsce, o którym nie chciał myśleć. Zaczął iść starając się wywnioskować co tu się dzieje. Znalazł się w ślepym zaułku, gdzie była klatka z przyczepionym małym papierkiem, na którym pisało "Pieczęć".

- Super... Ciekawe czy to jest wyjście? - mruknął i podszedł bliżej by zobaczyć co jest za nią. Było tam naprawdę ciemno i nie mógł niczego zobaczyć. Usłyszał jakiś dźwięk, więc przybliżył się jeszcze i zobaczył, że coś było w środku. Coś naprawdę dużego. Dwoje wielkich, świecących oczu pojawiło się nagle znikąd.

Naruto odskoczył, gdy wielkie pazury prawie go uderzyły zatrzymane przez pręty.

**_- A więc to jest mój strażnik... jakie to żałosne._**

- C-Co?

**_- Głupi dzieciaku, gdybyś tylko wiedział, czym naprawdę jesteś._**

- Co masz na myśli?

**_- Zdejmij tę pieczęć to ci pokażę._**

Naruto spojrzał na pieczęć, a potem na to co było za kratami. Czuł nienawiść i wściekłość dochodzącą zza nich. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty tego wypuszczać i miał przeczucie, że jakby to zrobił, to nie byłaby dobra rzecz. Nie mógł dokładnie stwierdzić co to jest, ale zaczęło z tego wypływać coś w rodzaju czerwonego światła, więc Naruto cofnął się jeszcze bardziej.

- Chyba odpuszczę.

Cokolwiek to było zaryczało i uderzyło w klatkę, przez co chłopiec podskoczył.

**_- Mały smarkaczu! Otwieraj tą klatkę, nie możesz mnie więzić wiecznie! Pewnego dnia odzyskam wolność i skończę to, co zacząłem lata temu._**

Naruto nie był pewien o czym on mówi, ale groził wiosce, a tego nie mógł znieść.

- Wal się! Nie wiem czym lub kim jesteś, ale będę bronił mojej wioski!

**_- Ty? Haha! nie mogłeś obronić dziewczyny bez mojej pomocy_** - stwór się zaśmiał.

- Co niby masz na myśli? - Naruto zapytał wkurzony.

**_- Głupcze, to dzięki mnie twoje rany tak szybko się goją. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałeś? Niby jak inaczej mógłbyś przeżyć przebicie klatki piersiowej kunaiem? Jedynym powodem tego, że żyjesz jest to, że cię potrzebuję, ale nadejdzie dzień, kiedy nie będę musiał dalej utrzymywać cię przy życiu, dzieciaku._**

Naruto nie miał pojęcia co się działo, za każdym razem gdy ta rzecz przemawiała dostawał więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się dlaczego tak się leczył, stwierdził, że po prostu zdrowieje szybko i tak to zostawił. Czy naprawdę zdrowiał szybciej od innych? Dlaczego ta rzecz potrzebowała utrzymywać go przy życiu?

- Kim ty niby jesteś i czemu potrzebujesz mnie do życia? - Naruto krzyknął w stronę klatki.

Stwór zaśmiał się znowu.

**_- Niedługo się dowiesz dzieciaku, ale chyba zaczynasz się już budzić. Wiedz, że... NA PEWNO jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy._**

- Co to niby ma znaczyć? Co masz na myśli budzenie się i czemu nie możesz dać mi zwykłej odpowiedzi?!

Ale nie otrzymał usłyszał już nic więcej, za to świat zaczął się zapadać i był z powrotem pośród ciemności. Gdy próbował się skupić czuł się zmęczony, obolały i strasznie ciężki. Udało mu się otworzyć oczy. Był zmieszany przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad tym na co patrzy. Był to sufit, ale nie żaden z tych do których był przyzwyczajony. Spróbował się podnieść, ale jego klatka bardzo bolała, stęknął i padł z powrotem.

Usłyszał ciche mruknięcie po swojej lewej stronie i zauważył, że jego ramię jest zdrętwiałe. Spojrzał widząc znajome włosy na swoim ramieniu. Zamrugał zastanawiając się czemu Hinata spała z głową na jego ramieniu. Po chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Była tu Hinata. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał był ninja, który ją zabrał. Przeniósł wzrok na klatkę piersiową widząc przesiąknięte krwią bandaże zamiast koszulki.

- Tata będzie wściekły... - mruknął.

- Troszeczkę - powiedział Kakashi.

Naruto obejrzał się na swoją prawą stronę widząc swojego tatę siedzącego na krześle.

- Hej... ile tu już jesteś, tato?

- Wystarczająco długo - westchnął i do niego podszedł. Było oczywiste, że się o niego martwił. - Nie próbuj się ruszać, ok? Jesteś naprawdę szczęściarzem, Naruto, ostatniej nocy prawie zginąłeś.

- Przperaszam, że musiałeś się o mnie martwić, tato... ale musiałem coś zrobić... nie chciałem, żeby on ją zranił.

Kakashi skinął głową i zmierzwił mu włosy. Przypomniał sobie o Rin i Obito. On ruszył dalej, gdy Obito wrócił się by ratować Rin. Zawsze zastanawiał się jakby się potoczyła ta historia, gdyby ruszył razem z przyjacielem, zamiast najpierw iść dalej a potem zmienić zdanie i dołączyć. Naruto nawet się nie wahał, by ratować dziewczynkę.

- Wiem synu... jestem z ciebie dumny. Teraz się trochę prześpij, przeniesiemy cię potem do szpitala, żebyś mógł odpocząć.

- Jasne... rany, ale miałem dziwny sen. Mam nadzieję, że więcej nie będę śnił o tej klatce i potworze w niej - powiedział Naruto zanim zasnął, a Kakashi zaczął się zastanawiać o co mu chodziło.

**- Później tego samego dnia-**

Było parę rzeczy, których Hokage nienawidził w swojej pracy, robota papierkowa była jedną z nich. Potem trzeba było spędzić cały dzień na przygotowywaniu misji, domyślaniu się kto gdzie poszedł, w dodatku musiał utrzymywać regularność treningu i jeszcze wiele rzeczy, które odbierały mu wolny czas. Czasem był tak zmęczony, że nie chciał wychodzić z łóżka, ale miał robotę do załatwienia.

Teraz robił kolejną rzecz, której nienawidził - rozmawiał z radą.

Pokój radnych był zapełniony przez fakt, że wielu spędziło cały dzień panikując, odkąd poczuli chakrę Kyuubiego. Wielu wiedziało co to było, przez co powstało zamieszanie, ponieważ zdecydowana większość myślała, że lis nie żyje. Był teraz w trudnej sytuacji, część głów klanów znała prawdę, ale nie było możliwości by udało im się to teraz zatuszować. Pojawiły się nowe twarze oraz przedstawiciele cywilów. Gdy coś dotyczyło zwykłych mieszkańców zajmowali się tym właśnie oni.

Najczęściej zajmowali się sprawami jak kierowanie biznesem, zwykłe szkoły lub inne tego typu sprawy. Była to Rada Administracyjna lub rada "niższa" nazywana tak przez członków głównej rady składającej się z przedstawicieli różnych klanów ninja. Teraz wszyscy panikowali przez to co zdarzyło się zeszłej nocy. Także Wioska Chmury jakimś cudem dowiedziała się już, że jeden z ich ninja był w szpitalu co oznaczało, że mają tu rozmieszczonych swoich szpiegów.

Dostawał jednego bólu głowy za drugim.

Sarutobi spojrzał po zebranych zastanawiając się co im powiedzieć. Gdyby opowiedział tylko część historii, a reszta wyszłaby na jaw potem byłoby to dla niego złe. Ale chciał chronić Naruto. Nie był w za dobrej sytuacji. Widać było, że przez to wydarzenie nie tylko ludzie chcieliby zhańbić jego imię, ale wreszcie pozbyć się Naruto raz na zawsze.

Westchnął i przygotował się mając nadzieję, że rozsądek podpowie mu co ma powiedzieć.

- Hokage-sama, żądamy wiedzy na temat tego co stało się zeszłej nocy - jeden z przedstawicieli mieszkańców krzyknął. - Krążą plotki, że Kyuubi powrócił oraz że nigdy nie został zabity. Zasługujemy na to by wiedzieć, czy naszym życiom grozi niebezpieczeństwo.

Wiele głosów zgodziło się, a Hokage musiał podjąć trudną decyzję.

- Czuję, że macie prawo, by się tego dowiedzieć. Wiele lat temu Kyuubi został pokonany... ale nie zniszczony.

Poczekał aż ludzie na sali się uspokoją.

- Czwarty nie mógł zabić demona, był za potężny nawet dla niego, ale udało mu się go zapieczętować i uwięzić na zawsze. Tego strasznego dnia użył niemowlaka jako żywe więzienie, które zatrzyma Kyuubiego by chronić świat.

- A więc co stało się ostatniej nocy i czemu nam wcześniej nie powiedziano?! - ktoś wykrzyknął.

- Niektórzy z zebranych tutaj byli o tym poinformowani, ale zdecydowałem by chłopiec miał normalne życie, nawet on sam nie wie co trzyma w sobie. A co do ostatniej nocy... zdarzył się pewien incydent w rezydencji Hyuga. Ninja Chmury, który jak zapewne słyszeliście odwiedzał klany, próbował porwać córkę Hiashiego.

Znowu wybuchły przyciszone rozmowy i spojrzenia na głowę klanu Hyuga.

- Chłopiec został poważnie ranny próbując uratować małą dziewczynkę i udało mu się pobrać chakrę od demona.

- Kim jest to dziecko? I dlaczego niby myślisz, że demon go nie kontroluje? - przedstawiciel komisji handlu zapytał.

Hokage westchnął. Miał głupią nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał tego ujawniać.

- To Naruto Hatake, syn Kakashiego Hatake.

Rozbrzmiały podniesione głosy. Wszystko było trzymane w sekrecie i powstało zamieszanie, w końcu imię Kakashiego Hatake miało wielką wartość. Jego działania sprawiały, że był prawie legendą i najlepszym Joninem Konohy. Niektórzy nie chcieli stawiać się Kopiującemu Ninja z różnych powodów, niektórzy z szacunku, inni ze strachu.

- A więc chłopak jest niebezpieczny - powiedział spokojnie Fugaku. - Jeżeli miał dostęp do tej mocy, nieważne czy z własnej woli czy przez demona, to znaczy, że mały chłopiec nie jest w stanie jej pomieścić, a jeżeli pobierze demoniczną chakrę skąd możemy wiedzieć, czy to nie uwolni demona? Powinien zostać wygnany lub zabity zanim stanie się dla nas groźbą.

- Nie zgadzam się. - Hiashi Hyuga powiedział ostro, wstając. - Moja córka została ofiarą spisku Chmury, która próbowała ją porwać, a ten chłopiec ją obronił. W dodatku został ciężko ranny w walce i nie tylko uratował moje dziecko, ale także pojmał wrogiego ninja. Za swoje działania... zasłużył sobie na szacunek, i w razie potrzeby, ochronę mojego klanu. Jeżeli chłopcu coś się stanie mój klan uzna to jako osobistą obrazę - powiedział dominującym głosem, tak aby każdy go usłyszał. To zaskoczyło wielu ludzi, w końcu Hyuga nie byli znani z tego by okazywać wdzięczność lub ochronę ludziom poza ich klanem, w dodatku za Naruto wstawił się właśnie jeden z największych i najpotężniejszych klanów.

- Oszalałeś, Hiashi? - zapytał Fugaku.

- Ja sądzę, że jest całkowicie zdrowy psychicznie - powiedział reprezentant kolejnego potężnego klanu, Aburame. - Mimo, że prawdziwa natura chłopca wyszła na wierzch, a jego moc jest przerażająca... nie użył tej mocy by skrzywdzić, ale uratować mieszkańca wioski. Chociaż, nie wiemy czy chłopiec kontroluję tą siłę, z tego co jest nam znane nie możemy stwierdzić, że jest zły. Jego moc jest potężna... ale czy jest zagrożeniem? Nie sądzę, przynajmniej nie na razie, zresztą co można by było zrobić takiemu chłopcu? Naprawdę chcemy się od niego trzymać z daleka i prawdopodobnie stworzyć sobie potężnego wroga? - Każdy członek jego klanu wiedział jak to jest, gdy ludzie cię unikają. Niewielu poza klanem mogło znieść przebywanie wśród nich z powodu powiązań z robakami.

- Mogę się na tym nie znać, ale wiem jedno - odezwał się Shikaku Nara razem ze swoją dwójką przyjaciół. Mimo, że klany Nara, Yamanaka i Akimichi nie były najpotężniejsze, były bardzo szanowane. - Jest synem Kakashiego Hatake, jednego z najsławniejszych ninja, który udowodnił jak bardzo lojalny jest wiosce. Rany, facet uratował mi parę razy życie i go szanuję. Spotkałem raz tego dzieciaka i wydaje się być dobry. A więc ma moje poparcie, zresztą znam Kakashiego i wątpię, by potraktował dobrze kogoś kto próbuje skrzywdzić jego syna - wyszczerzył się widząc przerażone spojrzenia niektórych. Każdy słyszał o Kakashim i jego zdolnościach, jedyny użytkownik Sharingana poza klanem Uchiha, który znał ponad tysiąc technik i był geniuszem.

Przyjaciele Shikaku przytaknęli wyrażając swoje poparcie dla chłopca.

- Obronił wioskę, a to wiele o nim świadczy - powiedział przedstawiciel klanu Inuzuka. Mieli mniej więcej taki sam status w wiosce jak klan Aburame.

Hokage uśmiechnął się widząc poparcie jakim cieszy się Naruto i wykorzystał ten moment, by zakończyć temat.

- Tak, nie powinniśmy się bać Naruto Hatake, jego ojciec obecnie zaczyna z nim trening do Akademii. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu udowodni kiedyś, jakim może być wartościowym ninja.

Dyskusja dalej się ciągnęła, ale z poparciem Hokage, jednego z głównych klanów, dwóch innych ważnych i trzech mniejszych, wielu musiało ulec Naruto. Chociaż Hokage wiedział, że mieszkańcy nie będą w stanie utrzymać sekretu między sobą, chciał chociaż dać chłopcu szansę ze swoim pokoleniem. Sporządził dekret, że nikt nie może wspomnieć o tym młodszemu pokoleniu i dał mu najwyższy priorytet.

Wielu i tak będzie się bało chłopca po ranach jakie zadał im Kyuubi, ale chciał się dać Naruto szansę żyć szczęśliwie. Chłopiec dopiero zaczął zdobywać przyjaciół i się uczyć i nie chciał by to stracił. I tak byli rodzice, którzy wiedzieli i powiedzieli już swoim dzieciom, by trzymały się od Naruto z daleka i domyślał się, że ci, którzy by się dowiedzieli zrobiliby to samo.

Ale teraz miał chociaż szansę, jak każdy, by zdobyć przyjaciół.

Pod koniec całego spotkania Hokage poczuł jak wiek daje mu się we znaki, a nadal musiał jeszcze załatwić sprawę z ninja Chmury.

_Może powinienem po prostu przejść na emeryturę? Ale nadal nie mam nikogo, komu mógłbym powierzyć tę robotę. Cóż, mam nadzieję, że to ciało pociągnie jeszcze przez parę lat._

**Następny Rozdział 11: Powrót do zdrowia**

* * *

**Tłumacz:**

**Jak mi się uda następny rozdział pojawi się jakoś w przyszły weekend**

**Wszelkie review naprawdę mnie motywują, więc dziękuję :)**

**Twitter: NanabiKitsune**


	11. Powrót do zdrowia

**Naruto Hatake**

**Rozdział 11**

**Powrót do zdrowia**

**-Pokój Naruto-**

Nuda. To mniej więcej czuł Naruto w tym momencie. Siedział w szpitalu obwinięty bandażami na piersi, patrząc na biały sufit, ściany lub puste łóżka. Cieszył się, że pozwolono mu chociaż zachować maskę. Chciał coś porobić, ale ledwo mógł chodzić. Jakiś lekarz powiedział, że to wyczerpanie chakry, a gdy mu to wyjaśnił, i tak nie wiele zrozumiał, dopóki jego tata nie dodał, że po prostu zużył za dużo chakry, przez co jest słaby.

Czy lekarze nie mogą wyjaśniać rzeczy normalnie, bez używania długich, skomplikowanych słów?

Zapytał o to swojego tatę, ale ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził, że w ten sposób lekarze myślą, że są mądrzejsi i ważniejsi. Naruto uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie, ale to było parę godzin temu, a teraz chciał, żeby ktoś go odwiedził, żeby miał się do kogo odezwać. Nie przeszkadzałoby mu gdyby ktoś leżał w tym samym pokoju, ale miał całe pomieszczenie dla siebie.

A więc leżał próbując się zająć czymś, wyglądając przez okno.

Stracił poczucie czasu, gdy nagle usłyszał jak drzwi się otwierają. Odwrócił się i od razu poprawił sobie humor. Weszła Hinata trzymając w rękach jakieś kwiatki razem z Sakurą, Ino, Chojim, Shikamaru, a nawet Nejim. Czwórka, która nie widziała go wcześniej wytrzeszczyła oczy widząc go w łóżku. Do tego momentu nie byli pewni jak poważne były rany, ale miał bandaże na klatce piersiowej, tam gdzie, jak im opowiadała Hinata, został dźgnięty.

- Dzięki Bogu, że przyszliście, zwariowałbym tu sam - Naruto uśmiechnął się pod maską.

Podeszli, a Hinata zarumieniła się stawiając kwiaty na jego stoliku.

- T-to d-dla ciebie, Naruto-kun.

-Ej, dzięki, Hinata-chan, jak się czujesz? - zapytał widząc siniaka na jej twarzy. Gdy zauważyła co robił odwróciła się, by go schować i powiedziała, że wszystko dobrze. Zrobiło jej się miło, że mimo swoich ran nadal się o nią martwił.

Sakura przybliżyła się, zmartwiona.

- Czy to.. boli?

- Co? Aa, niee, to tylko draśnięcie.

- Draśnięcie? - prawie krzyknęła Ino. - Miałeś kunai w klatce, powinieneś nie żyć! Nie masz pojęcia jakie miałeś szczęście! Co ty sobie myślałeś?

Naruto się wzdrygnął. Ino przypominała Anko, gdy była wkurzona.

- To co miałem zrobić? Ten gościu zabierał Hinatę i musiałem coś zrobić!

- Osobiście myślę, że to fajne - uśmiechnął się Choji otwierając paczkę chipsów. Wyjął jednego, ale zastanowił się. - Chcesz pierwszego?

- A żebyś wiedział, jedzenie tutaj jest do bani! - Naruto wziął go ciesząc się, że jego ramiona wydobrzały już na tyle, by mógł sam jeść. Chodzenie do toalety było jedynie najbardziej zawstydzającą rzeczą, o której nie miał zamiaru komukolwiek kiedykolwiek wspominać. Przysunął go do twarzy i spostrzegł intensywne spojrzenia wszystkich. Czekali, by zobaczyć go bez maski.

Naruto już po nią sięgał, gdy nagle wytrzeszczył oczy i pokazał za okno.

- O Boże, ktoś właśnie skoczył z okna!

Wszyscy spojrzeli za okno i usłyszeli chrupanie, przenieśli z powrotem wzrok na Naruto żującego chipsa pod maską. Poczuli się jak idioci dający się na to złapać. Neji jedynie lekko się odwrócił, bo i tak widział już Naruto bez maski i się do niego uśmiechnął. Oko Ino drgnęło i postanowiła, że pewnego dnia zobaczy chłopaka bez maski, nieważne jak długo jej to zajmie.

- Kłopotliwe. - mruknął Shikamaru wyciągając coś z plecaka. - Jak się nudzisz, może chcesz zagrać w shogi?

- To coś jak Go? Tata nauczył mnie w to grać i czasem gramy w to lub w jakieś karty - zapytał Naruto, a Shikamaru wyjaśnił zasady i rozłożył pionki. Inni zaczęli zadawać pytania co tak dokładnie się stało, a Naruto, któremu podobało się bycie w centrum zainteresowania, musiał trochę podkolorować swoje wyczyny.  
Hinata nie znała wszystkich szczegółów, ale domyśliła się, że zaczął zmyślać. Shikamaru był skupiony na grze, Naruto nie był aż tak dobry, ale jak na pierwszy raz dobrze mu szło. Zresztą, gdy dodał wielkie kule ognia domyślił się, że przesadza.

Ino nie wiedziała już w co wierzyć, ale faktem było, że opowiedział fajną historię, uratował Hinatę i odniósł poważną ranę. Neji mało się tym interesował i wiedział, że koniec całkowicie wymyślił i albo chciał, że był bardziej ekscytujący, albo nie wiedział w ogóle jak to zakończyć. Za to Choji i Sakura mieli szeroko otwarte oczy i wsłuchiwali się w każde słowo.

- Ale super, naprawdę tak było? - powiedział Choji i zauważył, że skończył pierwszą paczkę chipsów i sięgnął po zapasową.

- Taak, to wszystko prawda - skłamał Naruto.

- Musisz być naprawdę silny - powiedziała Sakura zamyślając się.

- Gdzie on do cholery jest?! - usłyszeli donośny, kobiecy głos i spojrzeli z ciekawością na drzwi, a Naruto poczuł strach. Znał ten głos i ten ton jak własną kieszeń. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i stanęła w nich wściekła Anko w swoim normalnym stroju. Dzieci wlepiały wzrok w dziwną panią, która maszerowała dokładnie w stronę Naruto.

- C-cześć ciociu Anko, co tam?

Wskazała na niego palcem.

- Nie ciociuj mi tu, smarkaczu. Wróciłam sobie z łatwiutkiej misji i wiesz co chciałam robić? Chciałam się zrelaksować, iść do gorących źródeł, zjeść trochę dango, a czego się dowiaduję? Dowiaduję się co zrobiłeś i że jesteś w szpitalu! Co ty sobie myślałeś?

Anko kontynuowała swoje narzekania na niego, a dzieci patrzyły na nią nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Większość pozwoliła dalej jej narzekać widząc, że była trochę straszna. Jednak Hinata podeszła do niej, gdy groziła mu czymś związanym z wężami, ostrymi przedmiotami i traumą do końca życia.

- P-p-proszę, nie b-bądź na niego zła. Naruto-kun jedynie mnie ratował.

Anko przeniosła wzrok z Naruto i spojrzała na błagalny wyraz twarzy dziewczynki. Nie pomagało to, że Hinata miała talent do wyglądania słodko i bezbronnie, dzięki czemu czasem ludzie jej odpuszczali. Mały siniak na twarzy również nie zaszkodził. Anko westchnęła zawiedziona. Wiedziała, że Naruto zrobił dobrze, ale nie miała zamiaru mu tego powiedzieć, bo stałby się zarozumiały, a musiał być bardziej ostrożny w przyszłości.

- W porządku, Hinata-chan, w ten sposób pokazuje, że się o mnie martwi-AU! - Naruto zaczął masować głowę, gdzie uderzyła go Anko, chociaż miała usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech na twarzy.

Usłyszeli chichot i wszyscy odwrócili się do okna widząc mężczyznę z wielkimi, srebrnymi włosami, kamizelką, którą nosili tylko chunini i powyżej, ubranego na czarno z maską zasłaniającą twarz i jedno oko.

- Anko, chyba nie powinnaś walić kogoś, kto i tak jest już w szpitalu.

- Tak! - zgodził się Naruto i zarobił tym kolejne uderzenie w głowę. Odwrócił się do mężczyzny w oknie. - Tato, powiedz jej, żeby przestała!

Na to wszyscy, którzy nie wiedzieli kim jest tata Naruto odwrócili się patrząc na mężczyznę tak leniwie ruszającego się, że byłby z tego dumny każdy Nara. Dzieci wpatrywały się w wysokiego ninja, który uśmiechnął się pod maską. Właściwie poza maską, nie znalazłyby żadnego podobieństwa. Pomyśleli, że pewnie Naruto odziedziczył wygląd bardziej po mamie niż tacie. Nie wiedzieli, że był adoptowany, ale gdyby się dowiedzieli nabrałoby to dla nich więcej sensu.

- Nie wiem, chyba Anko ma rację. W końcu nie mogę cię bić, chyba że podczas treningu, bo byłoby to znęcanie się nad dziećmi, a nie uderzę nigdy moich dzieci... Więc chyba dam Anko wolną rękę - Kakashi uśmiechnął się widząc przerażoną twarz Naruto, który szybko przeniósł wzrok na Anko zaciskającą pięści.

Kakashi odwrócił się do reszty dzieci w pokoju.

- O, Hinata, miło cię znowu widzieć. Widzę, że Naruto znalazł nowych przyjaciół - mężczyzna wydawał się być przyjazny, więc dzieci zaczęły się kolejno przedstawiać. Kakashi cieszył się, że Naruto miał nowych przyjaciół, po wydarzeniach z ostatniej nocy rzeczy mogą nie być już dla niego takie same, więc posiadanie przyjaciół na których może liczyć będzie wielką pomocą.

Gdy nikt nie patrzył Neji próbował zerknąć co jest za maską używając Byakugana, ale było w niej coś dziwnego. Była na niej cienka powłoka chakry. Mrugnął i zdał sobie sprawę, że wysysało to niewielką ilość chakry. Nic zauważalnego, jedynie cienką warstwę chroniącą przed jego zdolnościami. _Jest naprawdę tak zdesperowany, by ludzie nie zobaczyli jego twarzy?_ zastanowił się, gdy tata Naruto rozmawiał z dziećmi.

Nie wiedział, że była to stara technika, którą wymyślił ojciec Kakashiego. Najprawdopodobniej w młodości wiele kobiet chciało zobaczyć twarz Białego Kła i został zdemaskowany, gdy grupa kobiet Hyuga przejrzała przez maskę i doprowadziło to potem do wielu problemów. Kakashi bardzo dobrze się jej nauczył i miał zamiar przekazać ją Naruto, gdy zaczną trening chakry.

- A więc naprawdę jesteś tatą Naruto? - Ino zapytała wysokiego mężczyznę i spojrzała na Naruto - To dlaczego jest taki niski?

- Hej! Nie jestem niski, tylko jeszcze nie skończyłem rosnąć!

- Po prostu przyznaj, że jesteś "chibi" - wyszczerzyła się Anko, a Naruto spojrzał na nią morderczym wzrokiem.

- Ale mimo wszystko Naruto powinieneś wykorzystać okazję i odpocząć, po poprzedniej nocy będziesz tego potrzebował - powiedział Kakashi trochę bardziej poważnie.

Nawet czując powagę tych słów jedyną rzeczą jaką powiedział Naruto było:

- Hę?

- Chyba przyspieszę twój trening, by się upewnić, że nie będziesz się nudził... - Kakashi wyszczerzył się w stronę Anko. - Jestem pewien, że Gai pomoże ci trenować, kiedy mnie nie będzie, a także Anko spędzi z tobą trochę czasu.

- Oooo, będzie zabawa - Anko zaśmiała się sadystycznie, przez co dzieci aż się cofnęły o krok.

_Rodzina Naruto jest nienormalna_ pomyślała się Ino patrząc na dziwnego mężczyznę, który był jego ojcem i wyglądającą na szaloną, kobietę, która była jego ciocią. Nie miała pojęcia kim był ten Gai, ale był częścią ich rodziny, więc pewnie też jest jakimś dziwakiem. Przeniosła wzrok na Naruto, który wydawał się bardziej blady i miał wyraz twarzy jakby żałował, że ostatniej nocy nie zginął.

Dokładnie o tym Naruto w tym momencie myślał. Jego tata trenował go ciężko, ale przez to, że wiedział jak obłąkanie trenował jego wujek coś zaczęło mu się przewracać w żołądku, ale czymś czego najbardziej się bał był trening z Anko. Wiedział co może się stać i w dodatku jego tata dawał jej wolną rękę. Aż dostał dreszczy.  
_O rany... jeszcze jeden rok, potem tata mi odpuści... O ILE przeżyję..._

Nagle Naruto stwierdził, że będzie w bardzo dobrej formie do Akademii... albo nie dożyje tego dnia.

**-Później-**

Sakura i Ino wracały do domu. Ino cały czas gadała, ale Sakura myślami wracała do Naruto i tego co zrobił. Nigdy nie byłaby w stanie zrobić czegoś tak przerażającego i zastanawiała się czy kiedykolwiek będzie tak silna? Pamiętała, jak samotna była zanim Ino została jej przyjaciółką, nikt się z nią nie bawił i wszyscy żartowali sobie z jej dużego czoła. Próbowała ukrywać je za włosami, ale to nie działało.

Pewnego dnia, gdy ktoś się nad nią znęcał Ino przyszła i go odstraszyła. To był najlepszy dzień jej życia, kiedy się zaprzyjaźniły. Nadal nosiła czerwoną wstążkę na głowię, którą dała jej Ino. Po tym dniu czuła się silniejsza i bardziej otwarta dzięki blondynce. To dziwne, bo Naruto pojawił się w jej życiu tak jak Ino, walczył z tymi łobuzami, a blondynka trochę pomagała. Spojrzała na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która najwidoczniej wczuła się w swoją historię.  
_Chcę być taka jak ona, silniejsza i pewniejsza. Jak Naruto._

_**Taa, on też wydaje się fajny**_ - powiedziała Wewnątrzna Sakura. Odkąd pamiętała, w jej głowie była taka mała wersja jej samej. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiła, bo ludzie pomyśleliby, że zwariowała. Ale Wewnętrzna Sakura zawsze z nią była, pomagając, gdy była samotna, jako ktoś z kim mogła pogadać. Nie była pewna, czy to tylko jej umysł ją wytworzył, czy był to jakiś dziwny limit linii krwi czy miała rozdwojenie osobowości, ale Wewnętrzna Sakura z nią została.

_Tak, jest... jestem ciekawa, co jest za tą maską?_

**_Ciekawe, czy naprawdę jest taki słodki?_** Wewnętrzna Sakura zaczęła rysować prawdopodobne obrazki Naruto bez maski.

Sakura zarumieniła się i wróciła do poprzedniego tematu myśli. _Muszę być silniejsza, ale jak?_

_**Cóż, może możesz trenować z Naruto? W dodatku, czy Hinata nie wspominała, że już trenuje? My jeszcze nie zaczęłyśmy i pewnie będą od nas o wiele silniejsi, gdy wstąpimy do Akademii.**_

Sakura skinęła głową w myślach i skupiła się na Ino.

- Hej, Ino... trenujesz ze swoją rodziną?

- Hm? - Ino była zaskoczona zmianą tematu. - Cóż... nie, nie za bardzo. Tatuś dał mi parę lekcji walki wręcz, ale nic specjalnego, czemu pytasz?

- Cóż, Naruto i Hinata trenują i kiedy wstąpimy do Akademii będziemy w tyle za nimi i... i... chcę być silniejsza, jak Naruto. Wstawił się za Hinatą, uratował ją i prawie zginął. Mój tata zrezygnował i pracuje teraz w administracji w wieży Hokage, ale mógłby ze mną trenować, gdybym go o to poprosiła.

Ino zaczęła się zastanawiać. Chciała być silna i być wspaniałym ninja pewnego dnia, żeby jej tata był dumny. Może nie zaszkodziłoby to, ale zatrzymała się i wskazała palcem przed siebie.

- Hej, patrz! To Sasuke-kun!

Sakura odwróciła się widząc przystojnego, młodego Uchiha idącego ze swoją matką. Obie dziewczynki zachichotały. Ino, jak wszystkie dziewczyny, była zakochana w tajemniczym chłopcu. Był taki ponury i miał w sobie coś z samotnego wilka. Nie zaszkodziło mu to, że był słodki. Mimo, że Sakura zgadzała się co do wyglądu, raczej podążała za innymi dziewczynami, by się wpasować.

**_Shannaro! Co jeśli trafiłybyśmy do jednej klasy z Sasuke i Naruto? Nie byłoby świetnie?!_** - Wewnętrzna Sakura zaczęła ściskać 2 małe lalki wyglądające jak chibi wersje Sasuke i Naruto. Sakura poczuła pot na karku i zdecydowała się ignorować wewnętrzną siebie przez następne parę godzin.

**-Wieża Hokage-**

Ostatnie parę tygodni były dla Hokage bardzo spokojne. Odwiedził kilka razy Naruto w, i poza szpitalem. Z tego co było widać Kakashi przeciągał porządnie chłopca na treningu. Wiedział, że on po prostu martwił się o swojego syna i chciał, by był gotowy na przyszłość. Również Kakashi obwiniał się o to, że jego syn prawie zginął. Mimo to starzec musiał przyznać, że nie widział Kakashiego tak zmotywowanego od czasu śmierci jego drużyny geninów. Był skupiony na treningu z Naruto i co dziwne, inni mu w tym pomagali.

Gai oczywiście chciał dać Naruto ciężarki, ale ich ilość była przerażająca, więc Kakashi skrócił je o połowę, żeby jego syn mógł chodzić. Innym zaskoczeniem było to, że Anko trenowała z nim parę razy, chociaż dla chłopca było to jak tortury. Hokage prawie zaśmiał się, gdy użył swojej szklanej kuli, by ich podejrzeć. Anko chciała się upewnić, że chłopak będzie w stanie unikać ataków w przyszłości. A więc przez parę godzin rzucała w niego różne rodzaje broni.

Kunoichi musiała być też odciągnięta od przesłuchania ninja Chmury w szpitalu. Mimo, że była specjalnym joninem i pomagała Ibikiemu wyciągać informacje z więźniów, prawie zabiła tego mężczyznę. Właściwie udało jej się zatrzymać jego serce na minutę, zanim znów zaczęła. Jak na razie udało im się wyciągnąć prawdziwy cel jego wizyty w wiosce. Nie pomyślałby, że Wioska Chmury upadnie tak nisko. Teraz czekał na oficjalną obstawę ich więźnia.

Wysłannik powiedział mu, że eskorta już jest, a Hokage odpowiedział mu, żeby ich przyprowadził. Usiadł prosto przybierając swoją najbardziej "Hokage" minę. Weszła trójka ludzi. Szczupła, niska dziewczyna, która najwidoczniej miała rangę Jonina razem z wysokim czerwonowłosym mężczyzną ze spiczastymi włosami i przyczepionym wielkim tasakiem na plecach. Mężczyzna na przodzie miał na sobie czarno-złote ubrania i trzymał za rękojeść krótki miecz.

- Hokage-sama, jestem Kojiro Miki. Rozumiem, że trzymacie tutaj jednego z naszych ninja - mężczyzna może i powiedział to z szacunkiem, ale nie wynikało to z jego tonu.

Hokage wypuściłby go na razie, ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował była wojna z Chmurą, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mężczyźnie odejść tak łatwo, więc uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

- Cóż, cieszę się, że pojawiliście się tak szybko, szczególnie, że z tego co wiem wyruszyliście zanim was powiadomiłem.

Pozostała dwójka z drużyny zesztywniała, ale zauważył, że lider jedynie skinął głową.

- W świecie ninja wszystko jest możliwe.

- Tak, i mam nadzieję, że zapamiętacie to na przyszłość - uśmiechnął się ponownie widząc jego zmieszanie. - W każdym razie wasz ninja wpakował się w poważne kłopoty. Przyznał się do próby porwania dziecka pochodzącego z klanu Hyuga, w dodatku mamy na to świadka, który został ciężko ranny próbując go powstrzymać.

- Chciałbym sam zobaczyć Akirę, by upewnić się, że... zrobił to z własnej woli - powiedział Kojiro, a Hokage nie miał nic przeciwko, więc razem z grupą ANBU przeszli do sektora szpitala objętego ochroną. Pod drzwiami stało paru strażników, którzy przepuścili grupę.

Kojiro spojrzał na Akirę leżącego na łóżku. Miał bandaże wokół twarzy i ciała. Jego żebra były zagipsowane i miał kroplówkę podłączoną do ramienia. Odwrócił się do Hokage z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czy to tak przesłuchujecie członka naszej wioski? Co wyście mu zrobili?

- Właściwie to niewiele, był w takim stanie po walce - powiedział Sarutobi spokojnie. Dużo ran odniósł w walce, część przez Anko, ale na szczęście Ibiki odciągnął ją zanim zrobiłaby coś widocznego. W dodatku Ibiki lubił psychiczne tortury, żeby załamać ludzi. Nie był pewien co dokładnie mu zrobił, ale już dłuższy czas temu przestał o to pytać, bo lubił spać w nocy.

- Mówisz, że zrobił to jeden ninja? - Kojiro zapytał niebezpiecznym tonem.

- Nie - nie mógł doczekać się by to powiedzieć. - Właściwie był to mały chłopiec, który nie wstąpił jeszcze do Akademii.

Kojiro spojrzał na Hokage jakby ten stracił rozum, że takie kłamstwo na niego podziała. Wiedział, że Akira nie był popychadłem, był najlepszym, jakiego mogli wysłać do takiej misji. Fakt, że zrobiło to dziecko był śmieszny i miał już powiedzieć Hokage co o nim myśli i o jego słabej wiosce, gdy usłyszał cichy głos:

- Nie chłopiec... - powiedział Akira słabo.

Kojiro przejechał wzrokiem Hokage, podszedł do łózka i się pochylił.

- Kto ci to zrobił Akira? Powiedz, żebyśmy mogli się na nim zemścić za tą hańbę.

Akira spojrzał na niego jednym okiem i było w nim coś, czego nigdy nie widział. Strach. A nawet nie strach. Przerażenie.

- Wyglądał jak chłopiec, ale nim nie był... Wioska Liścia ukrywa demona pod maską dziecka. To nie był człowiek... ta chakra... była szybsza niż powinna... była taka szybka...

Kojiro wstał nie będąc pewnym co o tym myśleć. To oczywiste, że nie był normalny psychicznie, bo mówił bez sensu. Zostanie zabrany do czasu, gdy się nie wyleczy, żeby mogli wyciągnąć z niego prawdę. Chmura zapamięta tą hańbę i gdy tylko będę mogli za to kogoś obwinić, zemszczą się. Miał tylko nadzieję, że będą mogli zrzucić to na klan Hyuga, bo w końcu porwanie jednego z nich to spowodowało.

Każdy wiedział, że Hokage jest słaby i dążył do pokojowych relacji. Coś takiego było nie do pomyślenia wśród ninja Chmury. W ich wiosce używało się siły, by przezwyciężyć przeciwników i sprawić, by robili to co im się każe. Hokage nie ryzykowałby wojny i zrobiłby wszystko, by uchronić od tego swoich ludzi. Ostatnia Wielka Wojna Ninja musiała odbić swoje piętno na mężczyźnie, zwanym teraz "Profesorem", by zamiast walk szukać pokoju.

- Zabierzemy stąd Akirę. Jest jednym z naszych i za to odpowie przed naszymi ludźmi.

Hokage prawie zaśmiał mu się w twarz, bo wiedział, że Akira najprawdopodobniej dostanie po rękach za to, że mu się nie udało, ale wiedział, że gdyby zaprotestował doprowadziłoby to do większych problemów.

- Dobrze, ale pozwól, że ci coś powiem... Jeżeli on kiedykolwiek pojawi się w Kraju Ognia, zostanie natychmiastowo zabity. Nawet jeżeli będzie dostarczał dyplomatyczną wiadomość nie oszczędzimy go i wyląduje w książeczce bingo z rozkazem natychmiastowego usunięcia. Nie jest już miło widziany ani w tym kraju, ani w tej wiosce.

Hokage patrzył w oczy młodego mężczyzny doświadczonym wzrokiem. Wzrokiem mówiącym mu, że jest potężniejszy, niż on kiedykolwiek może mieć nadzieję, że będzie. Kojiro skinął głową. Starzec wiedział jak rozegrać grę. Zlikwidował wroga bez zabijania i w dodatku dał im to czego chcieli. Nie wiedział, czy wyszedł z tej gry zwycięsko, to była polityka, a tak szybko jak tylko Akira potwierdzi tożsamość tego, który wtrącił się w ich plany przejęcia jednego z limitów krwi, wtedy zajmą się tą osobą.

W końcu słowa jednego mężczyzny, czy kobiety przeciwko Akirze, można zakwestionować, a byli pewni, że Hokage wysłałby im tą osobę jak kozła ofiarnego, jeżeli miałoby to uratować wioskę. Ale myśl o tym, że zrobiło to dziecko była niemożliwe, żadne nie byłoby na tyle silne. W końcu Wioska Liścia była znana z braku rozlewu krwi i prawdziwych wojowników jak ich wioska czy Wioska Skały.

Jednak nie miał pojęcia, że Sarutobi wiedział, że Akira nie zmieni swojej historii, a Chmura nigdy nie uwierzy w historię o "Dziecku Demona", więc Naruto był bezpieczny, przynajmniej na razie. Miał już plany jak go usunąć, chociaż zapewne Klan Hyuga chciałby, aby go zabito za tę zbrodnię, to było najlepsze rozwiązanie. Jeżeli ten ninja kiedykolwiek wejdzie na ich teren zostanie od razu zabity, co usatysfakcjonuje wolę Hyuga.

Patrzył jak zabierają mężczyznę i miał nadzieję, że Chmura będzie na tyle zajęta i zirytowana odpowiedziami Akiry, że zapomni o sprawie. Chociaż, mógł się spodziewać więcej szpiegów Chmury na ich terytorium, może nawet w samej wiosce przez następne kilka miesięcy, co oznaczało, że ANBU będzie przez jakiś czas zajęte.

_Czasem chciałbym, żebyś nadal tu był, Minato. Nie odważyliby się zrobić czegoś takiego gdybyś żył_ - starzec postanowił się przejść. Musiał oczyścić umysł po dzisiejszym dniu i odstresować się. Lekki spacer w parku powinien pomóc, a jeżeli będzie miał szczęście, trafi również na Naruto bawiącego się ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia naprawdę się uśmiechnął. Jeżeli była jeszcze jakaś rzecz, w której Naruto był dobry, poza sprawianiem, że życie było mniej nudne, było to rozweselanie ludzi.

**Następny rozdział 12: Droga ku ciemności**

* * *

**Twitter: NanabiKitsune**


	12. Droga ku ciemności

**Naruto Hatake**

**Rozdział 12**

**Droga ku ciemności**

Itachi został wysłany na tygodniową misję mającą na celu wytropić grupę ninja przebywającą od jakiegoś czasu w Kraju Ognia. Lord coraz bardziej się denerwował i skarżył na ataki kilku ninja w czarnych płaszczach z czerwonymi chmurami.

Znaleźli jednego z nich, ale nie docenili jego siły. Stracił już jednego członka drużyny ANBU, gdy zaczęli go ścigać. Był szybki. Prawie tak szybki jak on, a na swoim ochraniaczu na czoło miał przekreślony znak, co oznaczało, że jest byłym ninja Skały. To miało sens, skoro atakował ich stylem ziemi.

Nagle grunt wystrzelił w ich stronę. Itachiemu udało się tego uniknąć, ale Kruk dał się złapać i wielkie ostre skały wielkości drzew go zmiażdżyły. Został tylko on i Żuraw, ale widać było po nim, że jest zdenerwowany. Już miał na niego warknąć, ale skupił się unikając wielkiego shurikena.

Itachi aktywował Sharingana, gdy tylko wróg znalazł się w zasięgu wzroku. Zaczął tworzyć pieczęcie, a on je skopiował. W tym samym czasie obydwoje krzyknęli:

- Uwolnienie Ziemi: Kamienne Filary!

Wielkie kamienne filary wystrzeliły z ziemi wokół nich, niektóre łączyły się próbując zmiażdżyć przeciwnika między sobą. Jego partner zaszedł okrytego płaszczem ninja od tyłu i przeciął go mieczem. Itachi obserwował jak ciało przeciwnika zamienia się w ziemię i doszło do niego, że był to jedynie ziemisty klon. Już miał zamiar ostrzec towarzysza, gdy kamienne ostrze przeszyło jego klatkę piersiową. ANBU spojrzał w dół zdezorientowany, ale gdy broń została z niego wyciągnięta, padł umierając natychmiast.

Itachi spostrzegł, że ninja miał na sobie coś na kształt ziemistej zbroi na nogach i rękach oraz ostrze na ramieniu. Żałował, że nie zobaczył, jak ninja jej używał, chciał dodać to do swojej rosnącej liczby umiejętności. Wyrzucił kunai z przypiętymi stalowymi linkami by go unieruchomić. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że większość drutów przytrzymała go.

- Uwolnienie Ognia: Płomienny Pocisk Smoka! - krzyknął, a wielki płonący smok ruszył na ninja. Dzięki tym drutom nie miał szans, by użyć podmiany, były do tego specjalnie przygotowane. Ale minusem tej techniki było to, że na chwilę traci się z oczu przeciwnika. I właśnie w tej chwili ninja przywołał jakimś cudem więcej ziemi i okrył się skorupą.

Itachi zaczął się irytować, ale zachował swoją kamienną, opanowaną twarz. Nauczył się, że w walce oddzielanie się od emocji i logiczne myślenie pomagało, by się całkowicie skupić. Nie myślał o tym ilu ludzi stracił, ani jak silny był przeciwnik. Myślał tylko o wygranej i o tym jak ją osiągnąć. Chciał uderzyć w kopułę taką ilością ognia, by ją przegrzać, ale na szczęście nie spuścił gardy.

Odskoczył, gdy ninja wyskoczył z ziemi. Miał zadraśnięcie na klatce piersiowej, ale nic poważniejszego.

- Muszę przyznać, że jesteś lepszy od innych - wyszczerzył się ubrany na czarno ninja.

Itachi zamiast odpowiedzieć zaczął tworzyć iluzję wokół ninja. Nie był najlepszy, ale znał parę takich, które dadzą mu szansę do ataku. Kiedy przeciwnik zajmował usuwaniem iluzji Itachi skoczył, wyciągając miecz i atakując z góry.

Ale wróg wydostał się akurat z iluzji i odsunął się. Ostrze zacięło o niego, ale nie wystarczająco, by zabić. Mocne uderzenie roztrzaskało maskę Itachiego i rzuciło go na drzewo. Chciał się ruszyć od razu jak mógł, ale kunai uderzył go w ramię. Skrzywił się, ale dalej walczył, bez przerwy. To był trudny przeciwnik.

Itachi zaczął szukać luki, jakiejkolwiek luki. Użył techniki osunięcia gruntu tak, by ziemia pod ninja stała się niestabilna i rzucił parę bomb dymnych i kunai z eksplodującymi notkami. Wróg wyskoczył z dymu dotknięty, ale nadal żywy.

Zaczął rozglądać się za przeciwnikiem i poczuł ruch po swojej lewej stronie. Wyszczerzył się i uniknął miecza, po czym złapał Itachiego za gardło.

- Czas to zakończyć, mały ninja.

Itachi spojrzał na niego pewnym wzrokiem, jakby wiedział coś więcej.

- Tak, zgadzam się.

Nagle poczuł ostry ból, gdy ostrze przebiło jego pierś od tyłu, przechodząc również przez Itachiego, z tą różnicą, że Itachi po sekundzie zamienił się w chmurę dymu, gdy zniknął cienisty klon. Przeciwnik zdołał spojrzeć za siebie na prawdziwego Itachiego.

- Cholera... złapał mnie na mój własny chwyt...

Ninja padł martwy na ziemię, tak jak wcześniej jego partner. Zaraz po tym poczuł czyjąś obecność za sobą, obrócił się, ale został uderzony w brzuch i twarz mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek.

Itachi zakaszlał krwią czując, że gdzieś z tyłu stracił zęba. Metaliczny posmak krwi rozchodził się w ustach. Spojrzał na nowego przybysza. Ten ostatni był trudny, ale ten człowiek... był na zupełnie innym poziomie. Był lepszy od poprzedniego przeciwnika pod każdym względem, w dodatku Itachi był zmęczony, a on przeciwnie. Było w nim coś dziwnego. Oczy mężczyzny wyglądały jak jakiś limit linii krwi, jak jego własny lub Hyuga. Parę okrągłych linii na bladym tle, nigdy nie słyszał o czymś takim.

- A więc ty jesteś wielkim Itachim. Słyszałem o twoich zdolnościach, a to, że pokonałeś jednego z moich ludzi, oznacza, że jesteś naprawdę silny. Ale nie jesteś potężniejszy ode mnie, mimo to, wygląda jakbyś nadal chciał walczyć. Dlaczego walczysz, Itachi?

- Dlaczego nie? - odpowiedział Itachi wstając. - Nazywam się Itachi Uchiha i jestem najsilniejszy w swoim klanie. Nie mam sobie równych i nie przegram z nikim innym - dodał spokojnie, kumulując więcej chakry.

- Najsilniejszy? A więc nie masz nikogo, kto pchnąłby cię dalej. - powiedział mężczyzna. Itachi zatrzymał się na chwilę, gdy usłyszał coś o czym wiedział od kilku lat. - Tak, znam cię bardzo dobrze, a raczej typ ludzi takich jak ty. Starasz się być idealnym ninja, ale po co? Nawet jeżeli zostaniesz najsilniejszym bez celu, nie ma w tym sensu. Ale zainteresowałeś mnie, więc zaproponuję ci coś. Mogę zaoferować ci umiejętności i zdolności, o jakich nikt nie wie, mogę pokazać ci rzeczy, które sprawią, że naprawdę nikt się z tobą nie zrówna. I mogę dać ci cel, wątpię byś to odrzucił. Zapewne chciałbyś kierować klanem, ale czym jest klan... w porównaniu do całego świata?

Itachi zaczął intensywnie się zastanawiać i przygotowywać. Mężczyzna był oczywiście albo szalony, albo miał wielkie ambicje. Nikt nie byłby w stanie pokonać tych wszystkich znanych krajów. To było niemożliwe, potrzeba do tego prawdziwej mocy. Potęgi, której, musiał przyznać, nie miał. Nie znał żadnej mocy tak wielkiej, by pozwalała komuś rządzić nad światem. Ale po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu coś w nim zaiskrzyło. Pokazanie światu jaką posiada moc. Prawdziwa potęga pozwalająca mu kształtować wszystko zgodnie z jego wolą. Był zaskoczony, ale częściowo podobał mu się ten pomysł.

- Mogę nawet dać ci coś, byś się nie wahał - obcy powiedział do niego. - Jak wiele wiesz o Mangekyou Sharinganie?

Itachi wytrzeszczył oczy słysząc to. Nikt spoza wioski nie miał prawa o tym wiedzieć, nawet większość mieszkańców lub członków klanu nie znała tej nazwy.

- Skąd... skąd o tym wiesz?

- Wiem wiele rzeczy, Itachi, wiem nawet jak możesz zdobyć Mangekyou Sharingan.

- To niemożliwe! Nikt o tym nie wie, wymazano to z historii, a ci, którzy próbowali zawiedli! Jedynie paru znanych zdobyło tę moc, ale nigdy nie wiadomo było jak do tego doszło - Itachi przypomniał sobie czasy, gdy szukał informacji na temat swojej linii krwi. Było tam parę wspominek o Mangekyou i różnych innych zdolnościach, ale nigdy nie było napisane jak je zdobyć. Tak jakby ta informacja została wymazana długi czas temu z nieznanych powodów.

- Oh, ale ja to wiem, Itachi. Ludzie mają powody, by o tym nie mówić. Aby zdobyć tę umiejętność, musisz coś poświęcić. Ale nie byle co... musisz zabić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Gdy zerwiesz tę więź osiągniesz swój pełny potencjał.

Itachi nigdy by nie pomyślał, że by zdobyć ostateczną moc swojego klanu będzie musiał zrobić coś tak... prostego.

Było to tak proste, ale rozumiał dlaczego nikt tego nie próbował, ani o tym nie mówił, a tę moc posiadali tylko nieliczni. Większość zdobyła to pewnie przypadkowo. Dzięki swojemu treningowi i wiedzy, jaką posiadał ten mężczyzna wiedział, że to musi być prawda. Nie wyczuł, że kłamie, więc zapytał go o więcej.

- Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz?

- Oferuję ci wybór, Itachi, możesz dołączyć do mnie i mojej grupy. Nie masz po co żyć w swojej wiosce, twoje umiejętności i talenty się tam marnują. Chcę byś był częścią przyszłości. Mam zamiar panować nad światem i wiem jak tego dokonać. Na świecie są ukryte moce, zapieczętowane demony. Chcę zawładnąć ich mocą i użyć jej jako ostatecznej potęgi, której nic nie stanie na drodze. Tak jak mówiłem, zainteresowałeś mnie, więc wróć do domu i wybierz. Jeżeli chcesz tej mocy, zabij swojego przyjaciela. Jeżeli chcesz porzucić swoje tamtejsze życie, jako dowód swojego posłuszeństwa musisz pokazać mi, że nic cię tam nie trzyma. Musisz zniszczyć swoje przeszłe życie jako dowód, że poszukujesz przyszłości - mężczyzna odwrócił się i zaczął iść, ale zatrzymał się. - Zastanów się nad tym Itachi, bo jeżeli się nie zgodzisz, przy naszym następnym spotkaniu zginiesz.

Nagle zniknął, zostawiając Itachiego razem z jego martwymi towarzyszami, by przemyślał swoją przyszłość.

**-Konoha-**

Sasuke miał dobry dzień. Prawie się zabił ćwicząc jutsu, które podpatrzył u brata, aż w końcu po paru dniach je opanował. Nawet jego ojciec wydawał się zadowolony, ale coś nadal było nie tak. Z jakiegoś powodu powiedział, by nie podążał ścieżką swojego brata. Nie rozumiał tego. Czy jego brat nie był najsilniejszy w klanie? To nie miało dla niego sensu, ale zauważył, że mimo iż jego ojciec do pewnego stopnia ignorował go przez całe życie, nie był ani trochę bliższy swojemu bratu.

Właściwie zbliżył się bardziej do swojego ojca niż starszego brata, co było dziwne. W rezydencji też zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Zaczęło się parę dni temu, gdy jeden z nich popełnił samobójstwo, o czym nigdy nie słyszano w ich klanie. Z tego co było wiadomo utopił się, zostawiając list pisany własnoręcznie w swoim pokoju. Reakcja jego ojca była inna niż się spodziewał. Zamiast być wściekłym, że jeden z klanu okazał taką słabość, czy chociażby pocieszać rodzinę, co było jego obowiązkiem jako głowy klanu, wydawał się być bardzo zamyślony.

Sasuke nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale był zbyt szczęśliwy, że jego ojciec wreszcie go uznał, by się przejmować. Po raz pierwszy w życiu będzie go trenowac osobiście, więc będzie mógł sprawić, że go zaakceptuje.

Po drugiej stronie wioski inny syn trenował pod intensywnym okiem swojego ojca. Naruto wreszcie zaczął trening kontroli chakry, a przynajmniej próbował. Miał na ręce głupiego liścia, który miał się poruszać, ale gdy użył za mało chakry nie robił nic, a gdy za dużo, palił się. Za nim był już cały stos spalonych liści.

Kakashi siedział na tarasie za domem czytając jedną ze swoich zboczonych książek. Mimo że wyglądało jakby czytał, tak naprawdę myślał. Naruto miał tyle problemów z tak prostą rzeczą. Każdy załapałby to dawno temu, a on stracił już jedną czwartą liści i małe drzewko. Zaczął zastanawiać się czemu to było tak trudne dla jego syna. Jedną z odpowiedzi było to, że Naruto nie miał umiejętności kontrolowania chakry, ale biorąc pod uwagę kim byli jego biologiczni rodzice, to nie miało sensu. Innym powodem mogło być to, że Naruto miał duże zbiory chakry w sobie i było dla niego o wiele trudniejsze, by ją skumulować, w końcu dzieci w jego wieku miały jej o wiele mniej.

A nawet lepiej, część początkujących chuuninów nie miała tyle chakry. Jeszcze innym powodem była chakra lisa. Kakashi nie był pewny jak wpływa ona na system Naruto, ale na pewno nie była normalna, była o wiele potężniejsza. Jeżeli coś z tego wpływało na chłopca, oznaczało to, że będzie musiał naprawdę z nim popracować nad kontrolą.

Westchnął, gdy jego syn spalił kolejnego liścia i zaczął na niego krzyczeć, tracąc cierpliwość. Była jeszcze przed nim długa droga, ale były też plusy. Naruto nigdy się nie poddawał i ciężko pracował, ciężej niż ktokolwiek. Nie zatrzymuje się dopóki czegoś nie osiągnie lub nie padnie z wyczerpania. Również fakt o tym , że trenował sam, ćwiczył trochę taijutsu z Gaiem i cokolwiek co go nie zabiło z Anko, sprawiał, że Kakashi dostawał zawrotów głowy na myśl o tym czym Naruto może zostać gdy dorośnie.

Jego syn miał potencjał, jedyne co zostało to zastanowienie się nad tym czego go nauczyć. Spokojnie mógł mu pomóc z Akademią, ale chciał, by miał wyzwanie. Było tyle technik, których chciał go nauczyć. Jego właśna technika chidori, albo technika jego ojca rasengan. Naruto był jego adoptowanym synem, więc chciał nauczyć go jego własnej techniki, ale był pewien, że Minato chciałby, by jego syn używał rasengana.

Uczył się go kiedyś, ale w prawdziwej walce użył 3 razy. Dla jego organizmu to było za dużo. Za każdym razem jego ręka była wyczerpana, potrzeba było do tego mnóstwo chakry.

Pamiętał, że gdy pierwszy raz udało mu się zrobić idealnego rasengana wylądował w szpitalu przez wyczerpanie chakry. Trzymał to w zanadrzu tylko wtedy, gdy nie było innego wyjścia. Oczywiście, że miał teraz o wiele więcej chakry, prawie najwięcej wśród jouninów, ale nadal nie był blisko ilości jego sensei. Nawet teraz byłby w stanie zrobić go nie zużywając całej chakry, ale byłby po tym bardzo słaby i nie dałby rady zrobić następnego.

Dlatego zostawał przy swojej własnej technice, nie była tak potężna jak rasengan, ale działała dobrze i mógł jej używać parę razy na dzień.

Była tylko jedna osoba, która mogła nauczyć Naruto rasengana, ale nie był tu od wieków. To wielka szkoda, bo Kakashi miał kilka książek, na których bardzo chciał mieć jego autograf. Kupił jedynie limitowaną edycję pierwszej serii z autografem i mimo że kosztowało go to tyle co miesięczne oszczędności, była tego warta.

Naruto rzucił na ziemię kolejny spalony liść, a Kakashi myślał nad kolejnymi ćwiczeniami, które pomogłyby chłopcu.

Później w nocy, gdy słońce zaszło, Fugaku przechadzał się po rezydencji, próbując rozwikłać dręczącą go zagadkę. Śmierć Shisuiego go dotknęła, szczególnie dlatego, że znał chłopca i wiedział, że na pewno nie był samobójcą. Ale kolejna rzecz również go gnębiła. Shisui składał raporty dotyczące jego syna, Itachiego i tego co robił. Zachowywał się dziwnie od czasu powrotu z misji, którą jako jedyny przeżył.

Przez to, że chłopiec tak nagle umarł zaczął myśleć, że Itachi może mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co dzieje się z jego synem, ale przez śmiercią chłopca Itachi szukał czegoś w rodzinnej bibliotece. Jego najstarszy syn nie był widziany od czasu, gdy znaleziono ciało Shisuiego i musiał zwołać członków rodziny. Jeżeli był w to zamieszany, będzie potrzebował siły, by się z nim rozprawić.

Jego syn był bardzo obiecujący i Fugaku zastanawiał się gdzie popełnił błąd. Mógłby poprowadzić ich klan ku wspaniałości, ale z tego co było widać stał się tylko ich wielkim wstydem. Za to Sasuke zaskoczył go umiejętnością, jaką opanował. Może nie powinien był zaniedbywać swoje młodszego syna, tylko dlatego, że nie rozwijał się tak szybko jak Itachi, ale zdolności Sasuke były bardzo obiecujące. Miał zamiar pomóc w treningu swojemu młodszemu synowi i przekazać mu klan i może to było dla nich najlepsze.

Nigdy nie był tak blisko ze swoimi synami, ale chociaż Sasuke potrafił zrozumieć. Teraz pozostawała tylko sprawa z Itachim do załatwienia. Szedł przez ciemny dom, gdy nagle poczuł coś dziwnego. Noc była spokojna. Jakby śmierć wisiała w powietrzu. Wolno odwrócił głowę w stronę okna i spojrzał na niebo.

Zauważył, że księżyc ma lekko czerwony odcień. Krwawy księżyc. To był zły znak, a jego instynkt oszalał. Zauważył też coś jeszcze. Normalnie po ulicach wałęsały się patrole, ale nie było nikogo. Teraz był już pewien, że coś było nie tak. Zaczął biec przez rezydencję zastanawiając się, kiedy zrobiło się tak cicho.

Wpadł do pokoju Kai'ego Uchihy, który zajmował się strażnikami, ale zatrzymał się od razu. Na środku pokoju leżał Kai, jego żona i dwójka dzieci, wszyscy martwi. Wyglądało jakby matka próbowała zasłonić dzieci własnym ciałem. Nikomu nigdy wcześniej nie udało się zajść tak daleko w głąb domu Uchiha i popełnić takiego morderstwa. Jedyna osoba jaka mogła to zrobić musiała byś bardzo dobrze wytrenowana i znać doskonale rezydencję.

Odpowiedź uderzyła go nagle i pobiegł, by sprawdzić co z resztą jego rodziny. Wszedł do pokoju wspólnego i widok, który go spotkał złamał jego prawie obojętną maskę. Stał tam Itachi w swoim stroju ANBU i zakrwawioną kataną, a na podłodze leżała jego żona. Jego serce skamieniało widząc jej nieruchome ciało. Jako głowa klanu musiał zawsze całkowicie się kontrolować i nie dopuszczać do siebie emocji, ale ten widok go złamał.

Nie mówił tego za dużo, ani za często, ale kochał swoją żonę, ale widok jej martwej z rąk ich własnego syna złamał mu serce. Postąpił parę kroków patrząc na jej bladą twarz, po czym przeniósł wzrok na syna, ale był zaskoczony widząc jego oczy. Sharingan był inny. Zajęło mu chwilę myślenie, ale to mogła byś tylko jedna rzecz.

Jego syn znalazł sposób by aktywować ostatni poziom Sharingana, coś co potrafiła zrobić tylko garstka ludzi, czego nie dokonano od kilku pokoleń. Ale nie obchodziło go to. Stał wpatrując się w swojego syna kamienną twarzą.

- Dlaczego?

- Coś nie tak, ojcze? - Itachi zapytał tym samym tonem.

Nie powiedział nic patrząc wrogo na młodego mężczyznę.

- Mogłeś zostać głową klanu, może nawet pewnego dnia Hokage. Dlaczego chcesz to porzucić i odwrócić się od swojego klanu i rodziny?

Itachi patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

- Dlaczego miałbym zadowalać się tą wioską, kiedy na zewnątrz czeka cały świat do zawładnięcia. Ta wioska jedynie mnie spowalnia. Znalazłem inną ścieżkę do znalezienia siły. Myślałem, że już jestem silny, ale są inni, potężniejsi ode mnie. Nigdy nie zdobędę więcej, z tym co mam. Teraz ta wioska nic dla mnie nie znaczy, muszę ruszyć na przód, a żeby to zrobić... muszę zniszczyć wszystkie więzi, które trzymają mnie tutaj.

Zacisnął pięści słysząc słowa syna. Spojrzał na niego i aktywował swojego Sharingana.

Gdzie indziej w rezydencji Sasuke biegł. Nie mógł znaleźć nikogo i wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Biegł przez korytarze szukając matki i ojca, zastanawiając się dlaczego rezydencja była tak opustoszała. Skierował się do pokoju wspólnego, którego często jego rodzina używała i otworzył drzwi akurat widząc, jak jego ojciec zostaje nadziany na katanę. Zastygnął w bezruchu patrząc, jak Fukagu umiera przed nim. Po tym zauważył swoją matkę na podłodze i twarz zabójcy, gdy ciało ojca upadło na podłogę i zatrzęsło to jego światem.

- B-Bracie?

Postawił krok w przód na trzęsących się nogach patrząc na ich martwe ciała i czując łzy w oczach. Spojrzał na swojego starszego brata.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! Dlaczego?!

Itachi podszedł do swojego młodszego brata, bez żadnych emocji na twarzy, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś.

- Ponieważ byli słabi i na to zasługiwali.

Sasuke próbował go uderzyć, ale Itachi łatwo zatrzymał jego pięść.

- Ty też jesteś słaby, Sasuke,. Pozwól, że pokażę ci moją nową moc... Tsukuyomi.

W tym krótkim momencie Sasuke przeżył trzy dni piekła oglądając, jak jego rodzina umiera, w kółko i w kółko. Kiedy to się skończyło spojrzał na swojego starszego brata.

- Nie jesteś warty, bym cię zabił. Jeżeli chcesz zabić mnie musisz nienawidzić mnie całym sobą. By być silnym musisz żyć nienawiścią, Sasuke.

Po tym zdaniu Sasuke stracił przytomność przez psychiczny stres jakiego doznał. Itachi patrzył jak upada i stwierdził, że te słowa są wystarczające, by zwrócić jego brata na właściwą drogę. Chciał dać mu pełną motywację, by stał się tak silny, jak on jest teraz. Pewnego dnia zobaczy, czy jego młodszy brat da radę z nim walczyć i dowie się, która droga ninja jest najlepsza. Ale musiał już iść i wykończyć wszystkich tych, którzy przetrwali, zanim ktoś zauważy ich śmierć.

Gdy nastał świt Itachi był już daleko poza wioską, która niegdyś była jego domem. Opuścił ją i ani razu się nie odwrócił. Podjął decyzję, był pewien, że właściwą. Posiadał legendarną moc swojego klanu, która dawała mu niesamowite zdolności, a teraz był na drodze by zdobyć więcej. Wrócił tam, gdzie pokonał dziwnego ninja czekając na drugiego.

Nie musiał czekać długo.

- A więc zdecydowałeś się do nas dołączyć. Muszę przyznać, że zamordowanie swojego klanu było bardzo imponujące.

- Byli słabi i próbowaliby mnie odnaleźć, co tylko by wszystko utrudniło. Poza tym, dzięki temu nikt więcej nie spróbuje zdobyć mocy, którą posiadam ja - nie wspomniał o tym, że zostawił swojego brata przy życiu, nie z powodu uczuć, a po prostu uważał Sasuke jako jedynego, który być warty by dalej żyć nienawiścią. Zobaczy, czy będzie w stanie sprawić, że jego brat będzie tak samo silny jak i przekonać się, która droga ninja jest skuteczniejsza.

Odcinanie się od emocji czy ich używanie.

- A więc będziesz potrzebował tego, Itachi - postać rzuciła mu płaszcz, który od razu założył, a po chwili zauważył, że mężczyzna wyciąga w jego stronę otwartą rękę, na której leżał pierścień - Należał do tego, którego pokonałeś, więc zajmujesz jego miejsce.

- Nadal nie powiedziałeś mi za dużo o tej swojej grupie - powiedział Itachi zakładając pierścień.

- Nazywa się Akatsuki, a ja jestem Pain - powiedział mężczyzna prowadząc go ku przyszłości.

**Następny Rozdział 13: Pierwszy dzień szkoły**

* * *

**Twitter: NanabiKitsune i bardzo dziękuję za pomoc w korekcie nizu_thehermit :)**


	13. Pierwszy dzień szkoły

**Naruto Hatake**

**Rozdział 13**

**Pierwszy dzień szkoły**

Naruto leżał w swoim pokoju, wpatrując się w sufit i czekając, aż zadzwoni budzik. Prawie w ogóle nie spał ostatniej nocy. Trenował przez ostatni rok i dzisiaj nadszedł ten dzień. Pierwszy dzień w akademii. Nie mógł się doczekać, był strasznie podekscytowany, a ostatni rok bardzo szybko mu minął.

Pamiętał dzień, w którym urodziła się mała siostrzyczka Hinaty . Była całkiem słodka jak na dziecko. Trenował z Hinatą, a nawet z Nejim, gdy miał czas, chociaż on w akademii przez rok czasu i był bardzo dobry. Naruto spędzał też czas ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi Ino, Choujim i Shikamaru, ale przez ostatni rok coś się stało pomiędzy nim a Sakurą. Coraz bardziej ją lubił... no i też stwierdził, że jest ładna i mądrzejsza od niego. Odkąd się poznali rok temu zyskała więcej pewności siebie i zaczęła trenować z Ino. Między nimi zaczęła się tworzyć dość dziwna przyjaźń/rywalizacja.

Pamiętał jak sześć miesięcy temu odprowadzał Sakurę do domu. I tak miał po drodze, a skończyli się już bawić. Hinata była zajęta swoją małą siostrzyczką, a reszta miała inne rzeczy do roboty. Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki nie pojawiło się paru łobuzów - kilka chłopaków i dziewczyn. Naruto, mimo że wściekły, mógł to znieść, ale potem zaczęli dokuczać Sakurze na temat jej czoła, przez co się popłakała. I właśnie wtedy Naruto uderzył ich po raz pierwszy. Chciałby powiedzieć, że walczył i wygrał, ale niestety to oni pobili jego.

Ale chociaż rozwalił im nosy.

A więc siedział potem ze zmartwioną Sakurą, próbującą wytrzeć krew z małego rozcięcia.

- Nie musiałeś tego robić, nie lubię patrzeć jak moi przyjaciele cierpią, Naruto.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Wiem, ale nikt nie ma prawa śmiać się z moich przyjaciół, przez to jesteś smutna, a ja nie lubię, gdy się smucisz.

Sakura uśmiechnęła się lekko słysząc te słowa. Naruto zawsze był taki miły i się nią opiekował. Jasne, czasem pakowął się w kłopoty i był trochę głośny, ale zawsze było z nim zabawniej i wstawiał się za nią i resztą. Pamiętała, jak tydzień wcześniej ktoś nazwał Choujiego grubym i gdy go obronił. Naruto zawsze chronił swoich przyjaciół i nieważne jakie przeciwieństwa stawały mu na drodze, zawsze walczył za nich twardo. Nigdy się nie poddawał i był to jeden z powodów, dla których poprosiła swojego ojca, a nawet Ino, o trening.

Lekko musnęła jego rozcięcie na brwi, ale na szczęście przestało już krwawić, chociaż ani ona, ani Naruto nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że uleczyło się nadzwyczajnie szybko. Odłożyła na bok szmatkę, którą miała przy sobie i spojrzała na niego. Było jeszcze parę plam zasychającej krwi, ale niewiele. Patrzył na nią swoimi niebieskimi oczami. Musiała przyznać, że nie widziała jeszcze nikogo z takimi oczami. Miały wyjątkowy odcień niebieskiego, a nadal po roku nie zajrzała za jego maskę. Zastanawiała się co ukrywał. Był brzydki? A może miał jakąś bliznę?

- Dziękuję, Naruto-kun... chciałabym nie mieć tak brzydkiego czoła, wszyscy mi dokuczają, chcę je po prostu ukryć - Sakura spojrzała w dół, nie chciała patrzeć mu w oczy. Ino powiedziała jej kiedyś, że nie jest brzydkie, ale nadal była bardzo wrażliwa na tym punkcie.

Naruto patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym przemówił delikatnie, co było u niego rzadkie. Mówił tak tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę mu na czymś zależało.

- Nie myślę, że jest brzydkie, Sakura-chan, podoba mi się. Myślę, że jest... um.. słodkie? - szczerze nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć, ale słyszał jak starsi ludzie mówią tak innym i zdawali się to lubić.

Sakura zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła.

- Dziękuję, Naruto-kun, ale chodźmy teraz do mnie, żebyś mógł się umyć.

- Okej! - Naruto podskoczył, znów pełen energii. - Myślisz, że twoja mama zrobiła znów te ciasteczka? Są świetne!

Naruto lubił rodziców swoich przyjaciół, bo zawsze miło go traktowali. Szczególnie rodzice Ino, Choujiego i Shikamaru. Mama i tata Sakury byli na początku trochę niepewni, ale po czasie zaakceptowali go.

To znaczyło również, że gdy jego tata był na misji mógł spać u swoich przyjaciół. Rodzina Choujiego zawsze miała dużo jedzenia, u Shikamaru było fajnie, jego tata był trochę leniwy, a mama czasem go przerażała, ale mieszkali przy ogromnym lesie pełnym jeleni. U Ino był tylko parę razy, ale też mu się podobało i lubił uczyć się o roślinach. Nawet zaczął trochę zajmować się kwiatami w ogródku.

Chociaż z jakiegoś powodu jego tata zaczął się o niego martwić, powiedział mu jedynie, że to go uspokaja.

Naruto wrócił myślami do całego tego roku i musiał przyznać, że było naprawdę świetnie. A teraz wszyscy razem będą w akademii i nie mógł się doczekać. Zastanawiał się, czy znajdzie nowych przyjaciół w szkole. Spojrzał gniewnie na budzik.

- Głupi budzik, zadzwoń wreszcie, żebym mógł iść!

Gdy wreszcie tak się stało, zadzwonił jedynie raz, a ręka chłopca wystrzeliła, by go wyłączyć. Wyskoczył z łóżka, by pójść pod prysznic i się ubrać. Wszedł do kuchni przez tatą, więc usiadł przy stole, czekając na niego, ale po trzydziestu sekundach zeskoczył z krzesła, przysunął je pod ladę i zaczął próbować robić sobie śniadanie. Nie było to za trudne, bo wiedział jak ugotować parę posiłków dla siebie lub taty.

Powiedział, że to bardzo ważna umiejętność, by się usamodzielnić i coś o tym, że kobiety czują, że są dla nas ważniejsze, gdy zrobi im się śniadanie do łóżka. Tak naprawdę Naruto w ogóle nie rozumiał tego ostatniego stwierdzenia. Gdy Kakashi wstał, w kuchni już był bałagan, ale na szczęście nie tak wielki, jak wtedy, gdy przygotowywał sobie jedzenie sam po raz pierwszy.

- Mam rozumieć, że ktoś tu jest bardzo pobudzony pierwszego dnia szkoły? - zapytał, widząc jak Naruto prawie skacze po ścianach z podekscytowania.

- Oczywiście, tato! Będzie świetnie, nauczę się jak być ninja ze wszystkimi, znajdę więcej przyjaciół i nauczę się różnych innych fajnych rzeczy - Naruto zaczął gadać bez przerwy do swojego rozbawionego ojca. To było coś, na co chłopiec czekał od roku.

- Idziesz tam sam? Znasz drogę, prawda? - zapytał Kakashi, chociaż wiedział, że Naruto znał tą drogę na pamięć, ale lubił patrzeć, jak się cieszy.

Wyraz twarzy Naruto wskazywał na to, że się nad czymś zastanawia, chociaż w jego przypadku wyglądało to, jakby myślał nad sensem życia, po czym nagle wpadł na pomysł.

- Właściwie, tato, pójdę się jeszcze z kimś zobaczyć zanim tam pójdę.

- To już lepiej wychodź, bo się spóźnisz - powiedział Kakashi, wskazując na zegar. Naruto wytrzeszczył oczy, założył maskę i wybiegł frontowymi drzwiami, na co Kakashi zaczął chichotać i poszedł przygotować sobie poranną kawę.

W tym czasie, w rezydencji Hyuuga, mała Hinata się martwiła. To był jej pierwszy dzień i obawiała się, że nikt jej nie polubi. Na szczęście jej przyjaciele też tam szli, więc przynajmniej nie będzie samotna, chociaż ostatnio zaczęła ją dręczyć pewna rzecz. Naruto zaczął coraz bardziej zbliżać się z Sakurą, przez co dziwnie się dczuła. Była smutna, bo chciała, żeby on też poświęcał jej tyle samo uwagi. Ale nie wymazywał jej ze swojego życia, zawsze przychodził się bawić lub trochę trenować i dzięki temu zbliżyła się ze swoim kuzynem, bo czasem dołączał do nich i musiała przyznać, że był znacznie silniejszy od niej.

Prawie zachichotała przypominając sobie, jak Naruto zawsze wprawia w zakłopotanie jej ojca i kuzyna. Zastanawiała się, czy robi to celowo, by zobaczyć ich zirytowane miny. Ale nadal czuła się słaba. Była nerwowa wśród ludzi i nigdy nie była w stanie naprawdę kogoś zranić podczas sparingu, ale zawsze gdy traciła wiarę w siebie, Naruto ją zachęcał i dzięki temu mogtła znaleźć w sobie siłę. Chciała być tak silna jak on, nigdy się nie bał i zawsze, mimo wszelkich przeciwności, walczył najciężej.

Uratował ją od tego porwania, chociaż wspomnienia z tej nocy były dla niej trochę zamglone, nadal miała koszamary. Naruto ją uratował, prawie ginąc i nadal pamiętała jego ciało pokryte krwią.

- Hinata, wszystko w porządku? - została wyrwana z własnych myśli przez inny głos. Siedziała na łóżku w swoim pokoju i uniosła głowę, widząc swoją matkę stojącą w progu. Uśmiechnęła się do niej delikatnie, weszła do środka i przejechała ręką jej włosy. - Denerwujesz się, kochanie? - zapytała Hinatę, która skinęła głową. - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz zostać ninja?

Hinata zastanawiała się już nad tym i znała odpowiedź.

- T-Tak, chcę. Chcę pokazać jak silna jestem, mamo, że ja... nie jestem słaba i... - spojrzała w dół, nerwowo bawiąc się palcami.

Jednak jej mamy nie dało się zmylić, wiedziała jak Hinata zachowuje się w pobliżu Naruto i uśmiechnęła się. Jej córka zaczęła lubić tego chłopca Hatake i kto mógł ją winić? Nie każdego dnia ktoś ratuje ci życie. Była jednak trochę smutna. Jeżeli dziewczynka dorośnie i się zakocha w chłopcu, będzie musiał naprawdę udowodnić swoją wartość, by mogła poślubić kogoś spoza klanu, albo by chociaż mógł o nią zabiegać.

Niewielu się to udało. Jako że, w przeszłości zdarzało się, że ktoś uciekł z ukochaną osobą, co prowadziło do rozlewu krwi, lub innych nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, ustalono pewne zasady. Osoby, z którymi Hyuuga mogą się widywać poza klanem muszą mieć wybitną rodzinę, wysoki poziom umiejętności i siły. W dodatku głowa klanu i starszyzna musiały się na to zgodzić. Część jej chciała, by Hinata znalazła sobie kogoś innego i uniknęła złamanego serca, ale część chciała, by była szczęśliwa.

Na szczęście ich ojciec, nie rozmawiał jeszcze ze starszyzną o zaaranżowanych małżeństwach swoich córek, gdyż chciał dać im trochę wolnej woli. W ten właśnie sposób oni się pobrali. Gdyby to było zaaranżowane, najprawdopodobniej musiałaby poślubić kogoś innego, ale Hannah kochała swojego męża.

- Cóż, więc lepiej się szykujmy albo się spóźnimy, Hinata - powiedziała do swojej córki, pomagając się się przyszykować. Doszły do głównej bramy i nagle dopadł ją kolejny ból głowy w okolicach oczu, gdy spojrzała na jasne słońce. Starała się tego nie pokazywać, ale ostatnio dostawała nagłych ataków migreny, które były jeszcze ostrzejsze w jasnym świetle, ale uznała, że to tylko stres. W końcu miała małą, rozrabiającą córeczkę.

Podeszły do bramy i skinęła głową do strażników, którzy skłonili się z szacunkiem. Nie odeszły metra od bramy, gdy usłyszały donośny, podekscytowany głos.

- Hinata-chan! Poczekaj! - Naruto dobiegł do nich.

- Naruto, nie powinieneś być w drodze do szkoły? - zapytała Hannah.

- Chciałem tam iść z Hinatą-chan pierwszego dnia - Naruto się uśmiechnął.

- Cóż, Hinata, nie widzę powodu, dla którego to Naruto-kun nie miałby cię tam odprowadzić - uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak policzki jej córki się czerwienią, spojrzała w dół, łącząc razem opuszki palców, ale nie zauważyła jej lekkiego uśmiechu.

- No! Słyszałaś swoją mamę, chodźmy! Nie chcę się spóźnić! - Naruto szybko złapał rękę Hinaty, przez co oczywiście zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej, i odbiegli razem do szkoły. Hannah patrzyła na nich z uśmiechem. Odwróciła się i skierowała z powrotem w kierunku bram, ale nagle zakręciło jej się w głowie i się zachwiała.

- Hannah-sama, wszystko w porządku?- jeden ze strażników podbiegł do niej, ale machnęła na niego ręką.

- Wszystko dobrze, jestem tylko zmęczona - powiedziała, wracając do rezydencji. Może krótka drzemka jej pomoże.

**-Później-**

Naruto patrzył na szkołę z ekscytacją w oczach. Hinata stała koło niego, wpatrując się w budynek. Była zdenerwowana, ale cieszyła się, że Naruto przyszedł ją odebrać. Zawsze czuła się lepiej, gdy był w pobliżu.

Naruto spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.

- Dalej, chodźmy znaleźć naszą klasę i pozostałych!

Przeszukali akademię i znaleźli pomieszczenie na pierwszym piętrze, koło którego widniał napis, że jest to klasa pierwszoroczniaków. Naruto wszedł i gdy zobaczył, kto jest ich nauczycielem, jego dzień polepszył się jeszcze bardziej.

- Iruka! Będziesz nas uczył?

Iruka uśmiechnął się widząc małego chłopca i nieśmiałą dziewczynkę, stojącą w jego cieniu.

- Tak, Naruto, będę. Wolałbym, żebyście teraz nazywali mnie Iruka-sensei, dobrze?

- Jasna sprawa, Iruka-sensei! - Naruto powiedział radośnie. Cieszył się, że to właśnie on będzie uczył ich grupę. Wiedział, że klasy mają jednego nauczyciela przez cały pobyt w akademii z różnymi nauczycielami wspierającymi. Czasem był ktoś inny, gdy się nie zdało lub coś w tym stylu. Szkolenie ninja nie odbywało się tak jak w szkołach zwykłych dzieci. Musieli być specjalnie przygotowani do życia ninja.

Podszedł do wolnego miejsca. Zauważył, że Ino i Sakura siedzą razem i im pomachał, a one odmachały. Skinął głową widząc Choujiego, który już jadł i Shikamaru, który już spał na ławce. Usiadł z Hinatą po swojej lewej, a po prawej siedział chłopak z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami. Wyglądał dość złowrogo.

Naruto nie był pewien skąd, ale kojarzył go i nagle mu się przypomniało.

- Hej, to ciebie często widuję jak siedzisz sam. Czemu za każdym razem jak mówię "cześć" mnie ignorujesz?

Chłopak jedynie siedział cicho, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał głosu Naruto. To oczywiście zaczęło przeszkadzać Naruto, bo bardzo nie lubił być ignorowany.

- Jestem Naruto, a to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Hinata, więc jak się nazywasz?

Znowu cisza.

- Hej, głupku, jak ktoś jest dla ciebie miły to mógłbyś chociaż grzecznie odpowiedzieć!

Chłopak spojrzał kątem oka na Naruto.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Teraz Naruto naprawdę zaczął się na niego wkurzać.

- O tak?! I myślisz, że jesteś taki fajny, co?! Nie mamy dzisiaj szczęścia, pierwszy dzień szkoły, a już siedzimy koło klasowego idioty.

- N-N-Naruto, może p-powinniśmy go zostawić w spokoju? - Hinata powiedziała swoim delikatnym tonem.

- Ta, dobra, fajnie, ale chociaż mógłbyś się przedstawić - powiedział Naruto, patrząc wrogo na chłopaka.

Ten jedynie spojrzął na niego przez chwilę, burknął i się przedstawił:

- Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata wytrzeszczyła oczy, słysząc to imię. Słyszała o nim, ale nigdy wcześniej go nie widziała. Wiedziała o jego klanie, który nie istniał od roku i spojrzała na niego. Nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie przez co przechodzi, zastanawiała się co by było gdyby jej cały klan został wybity i zostałaby całkiem sama. Czuła wobec niego żal, ale nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Widziała, że chciał, by po prostu zostawić go w spokoju i tak też zrobiła.

Inni, których znali też przyszli i się z nimi przywitali, podczas gdy Sakura i Ino kłóciły się o miejsce za Sasuke, aż Shikamaru zwrócił uwagę, że są dwa wolne miejsca po obu stronach, więc dziewczyny w końcu to rozwiązały. Ino siedziała za Sasuke, a Sakura za Naruto.

Zajęcia się zaczęły. Naruto dostał mnóstwo podręczników i kartek oraz różnych innych rzeczy potrzebnych w tym semestrze. Musiał przyznać, że szkoła nie była tak ekscytująca, jak miał nadzieję. Lubił Irukę, ale niektóre lekcje były nudne. Historia była w porządku, przynajmniej mógł się uczyć o przeszłości Hokage, a chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej o mężczyznach, których miał zamiar przewyższyć. Nauczył się też co nie co jak zostać Hokage.

Niektóre rzeczy były nudne, bo już je znał. Jak chakra, tata powiedział mu już o niej i o różnych rodzajach. Dobra, nie zapamiętał tego wszystkiego, ale przynajmniej znał podstawy wystarczająco, by móc ją kumulować. Potem wyszli na zewnątrz, by Iruka nauczył ich podstawowych umiejętności. Stał naprzeciwko tarczy i stołu z kunaiami shurikenami. Wszystkie były stępione, by dzieci nie mogły się zranić, ale końce były zrobione tak, by wbić się w tarczę z paroma okręgami. Mieli oczywiście uderzyć nimi w środkowy okrąg. Dzieci ustawiły się w kolejce i każdy zaczął rzucać.

Naruto obserwował jak wszyscy sobie radzili. Niektórzy nie byli tacy źli, ale niektórzy byli też okropni, z pewnością nie ćwiczyli wcześniej z bronią, jeden chłopak raz ominął tarczę i wcelował w drzewo. Ucieszył się, widząc, że jego przyjaciele dobrze sobie radzą. Hinata miała najlepszą celność ze wszystkich dziewczyn. Był też jeden chłopak, który dobrze sobie radził. Miał czerwone trójkąty na twarzy i gdy wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu widać było psie kły. Naruto pamiętał, że nazywał się Kiba, czy jakoś podobnie. Potem była kolej Sasuke. Chłopak prawie wcelował w środek tarczy wszystkimi rzutami. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni, parę dziewczyn pisnęło.

- Bardzo dobrze, Sasuke, jak na razie jesteś w czołówce - uśmiechnął się Iruka, spojrzał na clipboard, zapisał na nim wynik i zobaczył kto jest następny - Naruto Hatake, teraz ty.

- Okej, czas im pokazać na co mnie stać! - powiedział, wyszczerzając się pod maską i podnosząc kunaia.

Dzieci obserwowały chłopca z maską. Niektórzy szeptali i pytali kim jest i dlaczego nosi maskę przez cały czas.

- Ktoś go zna? - zapytał chłopiec.

- Nie jestem pewna, ale ciekawe czy jest dobry - powiedziała jedna z dziewczyn.

Inna dziewczyna przechyliła głowę.

- Cóż, wątpię, żeby poradził sobie tak jak Sasuke-kun, ale zastanawia mnie ta maska.

- To rodzinna tradycja - powiedziała otoczona przyjaciółmi Sakura, na którą spojrzeli ciekawscy. - Jego tata też cały czas taką nosi. Zdaje się, że jedyną, która widziała twarz Naruto jest Hinata, ale nigdy nie powiedziała, jak on wygląda.

Dziewczynka zarumieniła się, gdy reszta wlepiła w nią wzrok.

- Przepraszam, ale kazał mi przysiąc, że nie powiem.

- Ale i tak pewnie nie jest dobry, wygląda jak mały cherlak - wyszczerzył się Kiba, podchodząc do nich.

- Tak? Wiesz, ten "cherlak" rok temu pokonał doświadczonego ninja prawie ginąc i uratował Hinatę przed porwaniem - warknęła Sakura, na którą patrzyli się już wszyscy, nawet Sasuke spojrzał kątem oka, słysząc to. Przeniósł uważnie wzrok na Naruto, który zaczynał rzucać.

- Ta, jasne - Kiba nie wierzył, że taki dzieciak bez treningu mógłby pokonać ninja.

- Hej, zamknij się - warknęła Ino. - Widzieliśmy go w szpitalu z zakrwawionymi bandażami na klatce, gdzie uderzył go kunai. Ledwo uszedł z życiem i w dodatku nawet ojciec Hinaty, czyli głowa klanu Hyuuga, tak powiedział, więc siedź cicho. I weź kąpiel, bo śmierdzisz psem.

Ino nie lubiła, gdy ktoś kpił z jej przyjaciół i nawet wobec dziecka miała ostry język, chociaż nie wiedziała, czy ojciec Hinaty tak powiedział, to pamiętała, że jej tata kiedyś coś o tym wspomniał przy obiedzie.

- Wow, patrzcie na to! - ktoś krzyknął, a wszyscy obrócili się, by zobaczyć, że Naruto dał sobie radę prawie tak dobrze jak Sasuke. Chłopiec spojrzał dumnie na swój wynik, chociaż nie miał pojęcia jak dokładnie mu się udało, wychodziło na to, że Sasuke przebił go tylko paroma punktami. Był zawiedziony, że nie wygrał, ale to jedynie oznaczało, że będzie musiał trenować ciężej.

Sasuke spojrzał uważnie na chłopca. Musiał być silniejszy, nie mieć sobie równych, zabić go. Ale ten chłopak był prawie tak dobry jak on, przynajmniej w tej konkurencji. Postanowił, że będzie go na wszelki wypadek obserwować. Jeżeli dzieciak będzie z nim na równi, albo będzie silniejszy, będzie musiał go pokonać, ponieważ jego brat jest silniejszy od każdego w wiosce, więc on też będzie musiał być silniejszy od wszystkich, bo inaczej nie będzie miał szans.

Dzień ciągnął się dalej. Naruto na zajęciach teoretycznych się nudził, albo nie uważał, ale podczas zajęć fizycznych konkurował z dzieciakiem Uchiha. Zawsze każdy chciał wiedzieć kto wygra. Mimo że Sasuke wygrywał z Naruto przez większość czasu, to często było to jedynie o parę punktów. Każdy chciał za nimi nadążyć i wszyscy rozmawiali o tej dwójce. Naruto był zawiedziony, gdy przy ćwiczeniu podstawowych umiejętności taijutsu nie był w parze z Sasuke, chciał wiedzieć czy był od niego silniejszy, ale zamiast tego był z tym głośnym dzieciakiem, Kibą.

Kiba był on niego silniejszy, ale Naruto i tak za każdym razem zdołał go pokonać, dzięki wcześniejszemu treningowi z tatą, "ciocią" i "wujkiem". Cieszył się, że Hinata również wyróżniała się wśród dziewczyn, dzięki swojemu treningowi lekkiej pięści. Podczas lunchu Naruto siedział z przyjaciółmi na zewnątrz, zajadając się przekąskami.

- Raany, szkoła jest inna niż się tego spodziewałem. - powiedział Naruto, jedząc i ku irytacji wszystkich, za każdym razem, gdy się odwócili jedzenie znikało w mgnieniu oka. - Myślałem, że będzie zabawniej i w ogóle.

- Cóż, ja tam się dobrze bawię - stwierdziła Sakura, jedząc kanapkę. - Uczymy się wielu rzeczy, a wiedza jest bardzo ważna.

- Kogo to obchodzi, wolałbym, żebyśmy mieli więcej zajęć w terenie - uznał Shikamaru, leżąc na ziemi, patrząc w niebo i jedząc jabłko.

- I tak byś zasnął jak w klasie - powiedziała Ino, a Naruto się zaśmiał, ale blondynka spojrzała na niego - Ja bym się nie śmiała, Iruka-sensei już dwa razy złapał cię na tym, że odpłynąłeś.

- Hej, ostatniej nocy byłem po prostu za podekscytowany i nie mogłem zasnąć! - powiedział, chcąc się obronić, ale nie była to prawda. Po prostu głupio mu było przyznać, ale Iruka czasem przynudzał, bo przedmioty ścisłe jak matematyka nie były jego mocną stroną. I nie rozumiał, czemu Iruka mówił, że to im sie przyda w życiu ninja, miał zamiar później zapytać o to tatę.

Kiedy rozmawiali Naruto zauważył chłopaka, który siedział na uboczu. Miał na sobie płaszcz i ciemne okulary, a część kołnierza zakrywała mu twarz, miał też potargane, brązowe włosy. Chłopak jadł sam, ale co jakiś czas odrywał kawałek jedzenia i kładł go na ziemię. Naruto zastanawiał się dlaczego, gdy zauważył małe, czarne robaki, wychodzące mu z rękawów i idące w stronę jedzenia. Zaczął myśleć nad tym, dlaczego chłopak miał robaki w płaszczu, które zdawały się robić to, co im kazał.

Przestał, gdy ktoś zadał mu inne pytanie. Reszta dnia minęła spokojnie, chociaż Naruto nauczył się tej części szkoły, której będzie nienawidził już zawsze. Najstraszniejsze słowo na świecie, które trafiło na czubek listy jego znienawidzonych słów. Praca domowa.

Chłopiec westchnął, wracając do domu i myśląc nad tym, jak spędził cały dzień ucząc się nowych rzeczy, a teraz musi zabierać jeszcze pracę do domu. Życie czasem wydawało mu się niesprawiedliwe. Zaraz zaczął się zastanawiać na tym, jak by umilić swój czas w szkole. Wpadł na kilka pomysłów i już nie mógł się doczekać, by wprowadzić je w życie, szczególnie jedną wypróbować na tym Sasuke. Ten gość musiał się zdecydowanie wyluzować i Naruto miał zamiar go do tego zmusić, nawet jeżeli to by go zabiło.

**Następny: Rozdział 14 - Pies i robaki**

* * *

**Twitter: NanabiKitsune**

**Beta: nizu_thehermit**


	14. Pies i robaki

**Rozdział 14**

**Pies i robaki**

Przez następne parę tygodni Naruto przyzwyczajał się do swojego nowego życia w szkole. Uczył się wielu potrzebnych rzeczy, chociaż nadal czasem się nudził. Iruka często krzyczał na niego i Shikamaru, gdy zasypiali. W dodatku wyrobił sobie reputację. Po tygodniu szereg tajemniczych wybryków zaczął oblegać ich szkołę. Ktoś wlał farbę do herbat i kaw nauczycieli w pokoju nauczycielskim, dzięki czemu wszyscy wykładowcy mieli czarne lub zielone usta i języki przez cały dzień. Potem ktoś rzucał bombami z kremu do golenia, a następnie na różnych przerwach wybuchały bomby dymne.

Nikt nie wiedział kto jest sprawcą, a nauczyciele postanowili go złapać. I tak właśnie znaleźli Naruto, który po lekcjach smarował klejem krzesła nauczycieli i uczniów. Iruka był zawiedziony i zwołał pogadankę z jego ojcem... który oczywiście spóźnił się dwie godziny na spotkanie. Kakashi powiedział, że ukarze Naruto, chociaż wnioskując z jego podejścia, myślał bardziej, że było to śmieszne i co najwyżej obciąży go bardziej treningiem.

Kazali też Naruto przeprosić całą szkołę, ale Neji, który był rok przed nimi musiał przyznać, że było to zadziwiające, że zdołał zrobić to wszystko do tej pory i nie dał się złapać, ale oczywiście nigdy tego nie przyznał. Nie powiedział nawet, że zna Naruto, bo na szczęście nikt go o to nie pytał.

Naruto był również znany z tego, że jako jedyny nadążał za potomkiem Uchiha. Ta dwójka cały czas ze sobą konkurowała w wyścigach, sparingach i w czymkolwiek, w czym się dało. Chciaż byli wobec siebie dość wrogo nastawieni, Naruto cieszył się, że ma kogoś, dzięki komu coraz bardziej na siebie naciska. Uznał, że im ciężej pracował, tym szybciej zostanie Hokage. Ale była jedna rzecz, która umknęła Naruto przez ten cały czas. Przez to, że rywalizował z Sasuke, stał się bardziej zauważalny wśród konkretnych dziewczyn z klasy.

Chociaż fanki Sasuke były liczne, Naruto też miał swoją mniejszą grupkę. Gdyby nie był tak leniwy na zajęciach i nie robił żartów miałby ich więcej, ale coś innego przyciągało te dziewczyny. Po pierwsze zawsze nosił maskę, przez co wyglądał dość tajemniczo, nikt nie wiedział jak wygląda. Po drugie, gdy się go poznało był bardzo miły, natomiast Sasuke jedynie je spławiał, czasem jak naprawdę go irytowały mógł powiedzieć coś nieprzyjemnego, by odzyskać ciszę i spokój.

Natomiast Naruto zawsze rozmawiał z dziewczynami, które do niego podeszły, więc był bardziej osiągalny. Inną sprawą, było to, że nie miał pojęcia, że dziewczyny lubią go w ten sposób - myślał po prostu, że chciały się zaprzyjaźnić. To oczywiście błędnie odczytywały dziewczyny, które były nimi zainteresowane i prowadziło to czasem do kłopotów, takich jak bójki o to kto jest lepszy, Naruto czy Sasuke oraz o to, kto lubił ich bardziej.

Przez to Hinata czuła się dość niezręcznie, oczywiście cieszyłaby się z bycia "fanką Naruto", ale zawsze była z nim blisko, bo byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Niektóre były bardzo zazdrosne o tą bliskość. Sakura nie wiedziała co myśleć. Podobał jej się Sasuke, ale Naruto był zawsze dla niej miły, więc nie miała pojęcia, który z nich był lepszy. Ino na szczęście miała na oku tylko Sasuke, dzięki czemu pozwoliło im to wszystkim trzem utrzymać przyjaźń. Nie rywalizowała z Hinatą, a Sakura nie miała konkretnego zdania, więc nie stanowiły przeszkody dla niej i "jej" Sasuke-kun.

Ale nadal byli ludzie, którzy zaciekawili Naruto. Głównie ten chłopak Shino, który zawsze nosił ciężki płaszcz. Wydawał się być samotny, a blondyn pamiętał jakie to uczucie. Drugi był Kiba, który zawsze był głośny i się popisywał, przez co Naruto zaczął go lubić. W dodatku, gdy został złapany jako "Akademicki chochlik", bo tak zwano tajemniczego żartownisia, Kiba wyszczerzył zęby w wielkim uśmiechu do Naruto.

Kiba zawsze śmiał się z jego żartów najbardziej i blondyn zastanawiał się, czy nie zapytać chłopca czy też nie będzie jego przyjacielem. Ale najpierw czekał, aż będzie przerwa. Zawsze zajmowało to wieczność zanim zadzwonił dzwonek i normalnie po tym od razu biegł do drzwi, ale tym razem zwolnił, by zobaczyć gdzie szedł Shino. Podążył za drugim chłopcem i był zaskoczony widząc, że tamten wszedł w krzaki i uklęknął. Widać było, że coś robił, ale Naruto nie miał pojęcia co. Czekał, ale cierpliwość nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną.

Naruto zaszedł go od tyłu zaglądając za ramię, ale nadal nie mógł zobaczyć co robił.

- Hej, co tam porabiasz... Shino, tak? - chłopak nie odpowiedział, ale odwrócił się lekko unosząc brew. Naruto czekał chwilę po czym zmarszczył brwi - Ej, no dalej, chciałem tylko wiedzieć, proszę o za wiele?

Shino zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym przesunął się trochę w lewo i wskazał. Naruto zobaczył małego robaka wpełzającego na gałąź. Nie wiedział, dlaczego chłopak się tym interesuje, ale musiał przyznać, że ten mały insekt był całkiem fajny, z czerwono-czarnymi znaczkami.

- A więc... chcesz go zatrzymać czy coś?

- Hoduję je. - wreszcie przemówił chłopak. Naruto odwrócił się do niego zaskoczony. Normalnie Shino odzywał się tylko wtedy, kiedy Iruka zadał mu pytanie w klasie i musiał odpowiedzieć. Blondyn oczywiście uznał to za sukces, skoro udało mu się pomóc chłopcu trochę się otworzyć.

- Super, więc to dlatego kolekcjonujesz robaki i w ogóle? - chłopiec skinął głową, a Naruto wrócił do przyglądania się insektowi. - To fajnie, zauważyłem, że lubisz robaki, zawsze tak miałeś?

Shino ponownie uniósł brew.

- Tym właśnie zajmuje się mój klan. Hodujemy i kontrolujemy robaki jako nasz styl walki.

To była najdłuższa wypowiedź jaką Naruto usłyszał od chłopca. Jak widać był to cichy typ, ale gdy mówił trochę więcej gdy chodziło o robaki. Więc Naruto wypytywał go o jego klan, a Shino odpowiadał. Nigdy nie spotkał nikogo, kto zainteresowałby się jego klanem. Rzadko kiedy wychodził też z rezydencji, bo większość ludzi nie czuła się w ich towarzystwie najlepiej.

Ale Naruto wydawał się być szczerze zainteresowany i nic go nie odstraszało. Kiedy zapytał co dokładnie robili z robakami, pokazał zamaskowanemu chłopcu parę z nich, którym rozkazał wyjść spod płaszcza. Wyjaśnił, że są używane do śledzenia, ataków na wroga, wysysając jego chakrę, a także wiele innych. Naruto, który miał osobiste spotkanie z wyczerpaniem chakry, wiedział jak poważne może to być. Jego szacunek wobec robaków wzrósł o kolejny stopień i zapamiętał, by nie wkurzać żadnego z użytkowników owadów w przyszłości.

Mimo wszystko Shino dobrze się bawił, nikt wcześniej nie rozmawiał z nim w ten sposób. Wiedział, że nie był za dobry w integrowaniu się z ludźmi, ale Naruto słuchał go bardzo uważnie, co było dziwne biorąc pod uwagę ile razy zasypiał na zajęciach.

- Hej, Shino, chcesz poznać resztę moich przyjaciół? - zapytał Naruto, widząc w zachowaniu chłopca coś w rodzaju wahania. Shino był nadzwyczaj dobry w ukrywaniu wyrazu twarzy. Jedyne co dało się wychwycić to lekkie ruchy ciała i brwi. Nie mógł nawet dostrzec jego oczu, a dolna połowa twarzy była zakryta płaszczem. - No dalej, polubią cię jak się trochę otworzysz - Naruto nie miał zamiaru się poddać, a kiedy zobaczył, że się zastanawia postanowił dodatkowo go zachęcić i złapał jego rękaw ciągnąc wyższego chłopaka za sobą. - Daj sobie szansę!

Naruto przeciągnął Shino przez podwórko do miejsca, w którym rozmawiali jego przyjaciele. Ci zauważyli jak blondyn ciągnie jakiegoś biednego chłopca za sobą.

- Hej, macie coś przeciwko, żeby Shino do nas dołączył?

- Jak chcesz - Shikamaru wzruszył ramionami, a nikt nie wyraził sprzeciwu.

- Super. Shino to Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura-chan i Hinata-chan. Ludzie, to jest Shino. Jest trochę małomówny na początku, ale jest miły i może gadać z robakami i kazać im robić fajne rzeczy! - Naruto zauważył, że każdy zareagował inaczej.

Ino nie lubiła za bardzo robaków i zawsze myślała, że Shino jest trochę straszny, ale nigdy z nim nie rozmawiała. Przez to, że miał ten czarne okulary nie było wiadomo gdzie patrzył. Sakura przekręciła głowę zastanawiając się jak można gadać z robakami i kazać im robić rzeczy. Shikamaru uniósł brew, a Chouji dalej jadł.

Za to Hinata jako córka głowy klanu wiedziała wszystko o wybitnych klanach wioski, więc wstała i lekko się skłoniła.

- W-witaj Shino-kun, jesteś członkiem klanu Aburame. Mój o-ojciec mówił wiele dobrych rzeczy o was i waszych umiejętnościach.

Shino skinął głową.

- Jesteś dziedziczką klanu Hyuuga, mój klan szanuje twój, a mój ojciec uznał, że można wam ufać.

- Wow... to najdłuższa wypowiedź jaką od niego usłyszałam - Ino szepnęła do Sakury, która próbowała nie chichotać.

- Chciałbyś do nas dołączyć? - zapytałą Hinata, a Shino rozejrzał się, skinął głową i usiadł razem z nimi.

Dobrze się czuł będąc zaakceptowanym w grupie. Ich klan przez wiele lat czerpał inspirację z robaków i ich kolekcjonowania. Należenie do grupy i bycie w niej produktywnym było ich celem. Najpierw uznali tylko swój klan, teraz również Konohę, ale Shino nie miał przyjaciół, więc ta mała grupka zdecydowanie mu odpowiadała.

Gdy ich wszystkich poznał zaczął analizować członków grupy. Shikamaru wydawał się leniwy, ale jak widział wcześniej, zawsze odpowiadał na pytania w klasie i nigdy nie przegrał z nikim w shogi. To oznaczało, że chłopak ma drugie, ukryte dno. Chouji wyglądał na niewysportowanego, ale Shino zauważył, że uderza w drewniane pachołki mocniej niż inni chłopcy i chociaż miał problemy z zaakceptowaniem siebie, był bardzo lojalną osobą. Ino była głośna i krzykliwa, ale również wierna przyjaciołom i ich chroniła. Nie bała się być sobą i wyrażać swojego zdania. Jej przyjaciółka Sakura wydawała się być miła i inteligentna, ale była bardzo krytyczna wobec siebie, tak jak Hinata, która była miła do przesady, ale bardzo ciepła wobec innych osób. Następny był Naruto, którego Shino nadal nie potrafił rozgryźć. W jednej chwili był nadpobudliwy, głośny i zachowywał się dziecinnie, a w drugiej był swoim kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Był dwubiegunowy, czy może miał coś czego nie ukazywał?

W dodatku jego robaki wyczuły w nim coś innego. Zapytał je, ale nie potrafiły mu odpowiedzieć dlaczego Naruto wydawał się być kimś więcej. Shino spojrzał na blondyna, który wygłupiał się, wkurzając Ino, która zaczęła na niego krzyczeć.

_Kim jesteś Naruto Hatake i co w tobie jest takiego dziwnego?_

**-Po szkole-**

Kolejną osobą na liście Naruto był Kiba. Znalazł go pod szkołą. Podszedł do niego i zamachał.

- Cześć, Kiba!

Chłopak spojrzał na niego i wyszczerzył się.

- Hej, Naruto, wpadłeś na jakiś nowy pomysł?

- Czekam, aż wszyscy trochę ochłoną. Nie chcę znowu przechodzi przez to, co zrobił mój tata po spotkaniu z Iruką-sensei.

Kiba uniósł brew.

- Dlaczego? Co takiego zrobił?

- Cały dzień treningu z wujkiem Gaiem, następny z ciocią Anko... - Naruto był tak obolały następnego dnia, że ledwo mógł się ruszać.

Kiba nie rozumiał co było w tym złego, ale nie wiedział też kim byli ci ludzie, więc lekko się zaśmiał.

- No weź, co w tym takiego złego?

- Żartujesz sobie?! Ich trening jest nienormalny! Ulubionym zajęciem Gaia jest okrążanie wioski na rękach, a to tylko w wolnym czasie, nawet nie wiesz co mi kazał robić! Potem przyszła pora na Anko, która jest szalona!

Kiba zamrugał. Nie był pewien, czy Naruto przesadzał, ale zamaskowana twarz blondyna była bardzo przejęta.

- Więc... jaka jest... ta Anko?

Naruto wykrzywił się.

- Gdy po raz pierwszy mnie niańczyła przywiązała mnie do krzesła. Lubi używać wężowego ninjutsu i przerażać ludzi. Chyba wspomniała wtedy, że chcę dostać się do sekcji tortur i wyciągania informacji.

Oko Kiby drgnęło, jego starsza siostra nie była już taka zła. Jasne, sprawiała mu czasem kłopoty, ale nie torturowała (chociaż Kiba stwierdził, że gdyby chciała to by mogła), więc jedynie pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu. Nie dziwił mu się już czemu czeka, aż wszyscy się uspokoją. Naprawdę jednak podobały mu się żarty Naruto. Czasem była to jedyna rzecz, która go rozśmieszała.

- W każdym razie jutro ja, Shikamaru i Chouji idziemy do parku. Shino może też będzie. Chcesz iść z nami?

Kiba wzruszył ramionami. Nadal starał się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić i mimo że nie przepadał za Naruto na początku, zaczynał go lubić. Był nieprzewidywalny, ale mógł trafić gorzej.

- Brzmi fajnie, ale siostra chcę, żebym trochę popracował przy psach potem. Dlaczego ja? Ledwo ze sobą gadamy, poza wyzywaniem się.

Kiba powiedział to z uśmiechem, ponieważ on i Naruto zawsze popędzali siebie nawzajem, szczególnie podczas sparingów. Chociaż miał nadal uraz, że wygrał jedynie raz i podejrzewał, że Naruto mu na to pozwolił.

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- Czemu nie? Znaczy, dobra, jesteś czasem dupkiem, ale cię lubię.

- Ja jestem dupkiem? Słuchaj, Mały, to nie ja zaczynam większość bójek!

- Nie jestem mały! Po prostu nie zacząłem jeszcze rosnąć!

Kiba uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Będziesz miał szczęście jak dobijesz do 150cm!

Naruto spojrzał na niego groźnie i już miał zamiar go zripostować, gdy usłyszeli kobiecy krzyk, a Kiba nagle zesztywniał i przybrał minę, którą Naruto robił, gdy Anko była w "tym nastroju" i był w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył dziewczynę, parę lat starszą z tymi samymi znakami na twarzy co Kiba, takimi samymi włosami, tylko związanymi w długi kucyk i zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? Myślałem, że mama już wróciła? - zapytał Kiba.

Starsza dziewczyna położyła ręce na biodrach i spojrzała wrogo.

- Mama nie wróciła, bo coś ją zatrzymało i nie mów do mnie takim tonem, dzieciaku - po chwili zauważyła Naruto i spojrzała na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Głównie dlatego, że nigdy nie widziała chłopaka z taką maską, ale też zastanawiała się co się dzieje, bo oboje wyglądali jakby się kłócili. - Hej, mój głupi młodszy brat ci przeszkadza?

- Jesteś siostrą Kiby? - zapytał Naruto.

- Tak, nazywam się Hana Inuzuka.

Naruto mierzył ją wzrokiem przez sekundę, po czym powiedział:

- Czekaj, nazywasz się Hana? Super, mama mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki się tak nazywa. To popularne imię wśród wszystkich, czy tylko tak ładnych dziewcząt?

Hana nie była pewna czy być wkurzoną za porównanie do czyjejś matki, czy miła, bo nazwał ją ładną. Naruto skłonił się lekko.

- Cóż, miło mi cię poznać, Hana-san. Kiba zawsze mówił, że jego siostra jest młoda i ładna, ale nigdy nie mówił, że aż tak piękna.

Hana uśmiechnęła się, podczas gdy Kiba zastanawiał się co tu się dzieje. Był pewien, że nigdy nie powiedział nic takiego, a nawet, że mówił kompletne przeciwieństwa.

- To miło, że mój mały brat nie jest tylko kłopotem. Kim ty właściwie jesteś?

- Nazywam się Naruto Hatake i zastanawiałem się czy Kiba nie mógłby się z nami jutro pobawić w parku, jeżeli oczywiście ty się zgodzisz.

Hana myślała nad tym przez chwilę, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

- Cóż, nie ma sprawy. Nie ma jutro niczego z czym sobie nie poradzę. Cieszę się, że Kiba ma chociaż paru przyjaciół z manierami. Kiba, zobaczymy się później, bo muszę jeszcze iść coś komuś podrzucić, a wy sobie tu pogadajcie z Naruto.

Kiba patrzył jak jego starsza siostra odchodzi i kiedy był pewien, że go nie usłyszy, złapał Naruto za przód koszulki.

- Co to do cholery było, stary? Nigdy niczego takiego nie mówiłem i czy ty próbowałeś właśnie zarywać do mojej SIOSTRY?!

Naruto ściągnął z siebie jego rękę.

- Złaź ze mnie! Po pierwsze, nie ma mowy, jest dla mnie zdecydowanie za stara i za bardzo zachowuje się jak Anko, a ja nie jestem samobójcą. Po drugie, szybko się nauczyłem, żeby nie wkurzać takiej kobiety, tylko ją komplementować. Bądź miły i szanuj ją, dorzuć parę komplementów i upewnij się, że powiesz coś na temat ich piękna.

- I to działa? - zapytał Kiba.

- Masz wolne, prawda? - Naruto wyszczerzył się pod maską. Kiba zaśmiał się lekko i zapytał od kogo się tego nauczył. - Tata dał mi kilka rad i stosuję je na Anko gdy ma ten wzrok mordercy. Poza tym można jej obiecać dango, to działa na nią nawet lepiej.

Kiba pokiwał głową. Najwidoczniej Naruto i cała jego rodzina była dziwna, ale dzięki temu wymigał się od pracy ze starszą siostrą i może się pobawić z kumplami. Właściwie to potrzebował kogoś z kim może wychodzić na dwór, a ma możliwość polubienia tych gości. I tak byli jedynymi interesującymi, a nie było mowy, że zaprzyjaźni się z tych dzieciakiem Uchiha. Kiba uważał go za zarozumiałego głupka.

**- Rezydencja Hyuga -**

Hannah Hyuga zajmowała się normalnymi rzeczami jakimi zajmowała się żona głowy klanu, czyli na przykład rozwiązywała problemy głównej i bocznej gałęzi, czasem pomiędzy nimi. W dodatku miała obowiązek zająć się też innymi klanami, handlowcami, członkami rady, a także działać towarzysko. Jednak ostatnio zajmując się swoimi obowiązkami dostawała często bólów głowy. Najpierw uznała, że to przez stres, ale potem stała się pewna rzecz, gdy próbowała uaktywnić swoją linię krwi. Poczuła oślepiający ból w głowie i za oczami. Szybko ją dezaktywowała, ale kręciło jej się w głowie oraz bolało do końca dnia. Wtedy właśnie poszła do szpitala, zastanawiając się co się z nią dzieje. Niestety, przez to co jej powiedziano była w szoku przez cały dzień. Wróciła do domu i jedyne czego potrzebowała to zobaczyć swoje małe dziewczynki. Przytuliła córki mocno, a potem unikała wszystkich przez resztę dnia, bojąc się, że się załamie.

Siedziała w swoim prywatnym pomieszczeniu z zasłoniętymi oknami z powodu bólu głowy od słońca. Myślała cały czas, ale nie wiedziała co robić. Usłyszała, że otwierają się drzwi i po raz pierwszy od dawna w jej głosie zabrzmiała szorstkość.

- Mówiłam, że chcę zostać sama!

- Co się dzieje? - zapytał jej mąż. Na jego głos prawie podskoczyła i odwróciła się widząc jak zamyka drzwi i do niej podchodzi.

- K-kochanie, nie wiedziałam, że to ty.

Usiadł przed nią i objął jej dłonie. Patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, Hannah dostrzegła w nich zmartwienie. Jedynym momentem, kiedy pozwolił, by jego maska opadła, była chwila, gdy byli sami.

- Zapytam jeszcze raz: co się dzieje?

- To nic...

- Kochanie, wiem, że ostatnio byłaś zmęczona, dostajesz często bólów głowy i źle sypiasz w nocy. Wiem też, że byłaś dziś rano w szpitalu i jesz mniej niż zwykle. Kocham cię bardziej niż wszystko inne, więc powiedz mi co się dzieje. - powiedział błagalnym głosem.

Zamknęła oczy, nie mogąc na niego patrzeć. Jak mogła to zrobić wiedząc co musi mu powiedzieć? Rozdzierało ją to od środka, aż wreszcie pozwoliła łzom spłynąć. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się dzieje, chciała by był to tylko zły sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi.

Wzięła uspokajający oddech, zanim powiedziała to co przekazali jej lekarze.

- Mam... zakażenie linii krwi.

Hiashi poczuł jakby kto uderzył go młotem w brzuch. Wiedział co dzieje się z ludźmi, których dosięgnęła ta choroba. Czasem była to genetyczne i linia krwi zachowywała się dla użytkownika niczym rak. Było to bardzo trudne to wyleczenia i trzeba było to zrobić szybko, bo gdy osiągnęła pewne stadium stawała się nieuleczalna.

- Jak... jak daleko już zaszło? - był zaskoczony swoim delikatnym głosem. Nie było w nim stanowczości, siły, był obcy dla jego własnych uszu.

Spojrzała w jego oczy, mając nadzieję, doda jej siły.

- Jeszcze nie wiedzą... Muszę tam wrócić na dokładniejsze badania, potem zaczną leczenie i zobaczą czy działa. Jeżeli będzie źle możliwe, że będą musieli... usunąć moje oczy, by ocalić mi życie.

Zaczęła się trząść. Dla Hyuga nie było gorszego losu niż stracenie oczu. Wszyscy w klanie zaczęliby jej współczuć, a taka słabość była wręcz wstydem, którego nie dało się uniknąć. Zdarzało się, że ci, którzy stracili oczy w walce, na koniec odbierali sobie życie ze wstydu. Było bardzo trudnym przeszczepić je w ich klanie, ponieważ były tak jakby przywiązane do swojego właściciela. Nawet gdyby Hyuga przekazał swoje oczy komuś innemu istniałoby ryzyko odrzucenia.

Hannah poczuła jak otaczają ją ramiona męża. Wtuliła się w niego.

- Tak bardzo się boję, Hiashi-kun.

- Wiem, Hannah-chan, wiem, ale musimy mieć nadzieję. Jesteś silna i wiem, że to zwalczysz - powiedział delikatnie, głaszcząc jej długie włosy. Chciał w to wierzyć. Była częścią jego życia i gdyby umarła, nie wiedziałby co ze sobą zrobić. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Trzymał w ramionach swoją żonę, która lekko szlochała i, po raz pierwszy od dawna, pomodlił się za nią. Muszą czekać i zobaczyć co będzie. Nie chciał od razu martwić wszystkich, szczególnie dzieci.

**Następny rozdział 15: Życie i dzieje Naruto**

* * *

Twitter: NanabiKitsune, korekta: nizu_thehermit


	15. Życie i dzieje Naruto

**Rozdział 15**

**Życie i dzieje Naruto**

Kakashi właśnie opuścił wieżę Hokage i zmierzał do domu. Zastanawiał się jak minął Naruto dzień. Musiał przyznać, że bycie ojcem zmieniło go. Może nie na zewnątrz, ale naprawdę bardzo troszczył się o chłopca i zrobiłby wszystko, żeby go ochronić i zobaczyć jak wyrośnie na najlepszego ninja jakiego wioska kiedykolwiek widziała. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym co by się stało, gdyby imię Naruto było tak dobrze znane jak jego i jego ojca. Spojrzał na twarz Czwartego na górze i zastanawiał się czy jego były nauczyciel jest dumny z tego jak wychowuje Naruto. Miał taką nadzieję.

Wrócił myślami do tego, czego mógłby nauczyć chłopca. Jego kontrola chakry się polepszyła, ale i tak była beznadziejna, jego taijutsu było lepsze dzięki ruchom, których go nauczył, ale Naruto zdawał się mieć dar do wymyślania ruchów w powietrzu. Nie były tak dokładne, ale za to chaotyczne i nieprzewidywalne. Gdyby je lekko podszlifować, byłoby całkiem dobrze. Nie był pewien jak Naruto poradzi sobie z ninjutsu, ale miał przeczucie, że będzie okropny w genjutsu. Możliwe, że skupienie się na pierwszych dwóch i pozwolenie Naruto je rozwijać będzie najlepsze. Będzie musiał najpierw zobaczyć jak sobie poradzi, gdy ich klasa zacznie transformacje w przyszłym roku.

Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że Naruto zdobywa coraz więcej nowych przyjaciół. Ten dzieciak, Kiba, był do niego bardzo podobny, w dodatku zawsze pchali siebie dalej przyjacielsko rywalizując, co przypominało mu jego relację z Obito. Ten drugi, Shino, był cichym typem, ale wydawał się w porządku. Była jednak inna rzecz, przez którą wyszczerzył się pod maską. Najwidoczniej Naruto zebrał już małą grupkę fanek. Przypomniało mu to o jego własnej młodości. Wracając do tych wspomnień zastanawiał się co sobie myślał ignorując te wszystkie dziewczyny. Mógł mieć każdą, ale był za bardzo nadęty i zamknięty w sobie, by się po prostu wyluzować jak Obito go namawiał.

Gdy przychodził odebrać Naruto zauważał parę chichoczących dziewczyn, które zerkały na blondyna, jednak ten najwidoczniej był za tępy, żeby to zauważyć. Jednak zdawał się coś czuć do swojej różowowłosej przyjaciółki, która sama zdawała się to odwzajemniać, ale Kakashi zauważył również zachowanie Hinaty.

"Dwie dziewczyny naraz, Naruto, jesteś takim szczęściarzem, a jednocześnie masz tak przerąbane" zachichotał na myśl o przyszłości swojego syna. Kiedy zacznie dojrzewać będzie musiał odbyć z nim męską rozmowę, może dać mu do przeczytania parę tomów jego książek, żeby wiedział jak traktować dziewczynę, a jeżeli zajdzie na tyle daleko, może mu to pomóc ze swoim pierwszym razem. Może brzmiało to dziwnie, ale przynajmniej poznałby parę sztuczek.

- Hej, Kakashi! - odwrócił się, widząc Asumę, jednego z synów Hokage.

- Hej, co tam? - zapytał, zatrzymując się.

- Zastanawialiśmy się czy nie chcesz dzisiaj wieczorem zagrać w pokera. Będzie jeszcze paru Jouninów - powiedział Asuma, siegając po papierosa.

Kakashi zastanowił się. Jouninowie od czasu do czasu spotykali się, to była dobra okazja, by poznać nowych, odnowić znajomość ze starymi i wymienić się dobrymi historiami. Czasem szli do konkretnego baru, żeby się zabawić, albo oddać hołd poległym przyjaciołom. Nie robili tak od miesiąca i poczuł, że potrzebuje trochę relaksu.

- Jasne, czyja teraz kolej? - Kakashi starał przypomnieć sobie obecnych Jouninów i ich kolejność. Opuścił ostatnie dwa razy więc teraz powinien być... zauważył uśmiech Asumy i zdał sobie sprawę, że ten wszystko zaplanował.

- Dzisiaj o siódmej, pasuje ci? - wyszczerzył się Asuma.

- Jasne, czemu nie - skinął głową i westchnął.

- Dobrze, bo chciałem poznać tego twojego dzieciaka, którego mój staruszek tak lubi - dodał Asuma. Nigdy właściwie nie spotkał Naruto, co było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę jak jego ojciec go lubił. Mimo to, nie pomagał fakt, że Asuma ze swoim ojcem nie miał za dobrych relacji. Dobrze pracowali jako ninja i Hokage, ale nie jako ojciec i syn. Przynajmniej jego relacja z bratem nie była taka zła, chociaż czasem napięta.

Kakashi skinął głową, wyciągnął książkę i wrócił do domu. To z pewnością będzie interesująca noc. Nie pojawiał się na tych spotkaniach od narodzin Naruto. Zawsze był zbyt zajęty kiedy chłopiec był mały, a potem misje wchodziły mu w drogę. Zastanawiał się jakie wrażenie wywrze na nich Naruto. Miał jednak nadzieję, że nie przychodzi Ebisu. Szanował jego umiejętności jako ninja i specjalny Jounin trenujący, ale facet był zbyt sztywny. Za bardzo przypominał mu o sobie z młodości. Miał też nadzieję, że Gai się nie pojawił. Ostatnim razem, gdy byli razem wyzwał go na pojedynek w piciu. Kakashi wygrał, ale przypłacił to następnego ranka i musiał powiedzieć Naruto, że jest chory, a nie na kacu. Nie za bardzo chciał to robić przy synu i obiecał sobie, że będzie odmawiać jakichkolwiek konkursów w piciu, dopóki Naruto nie będzie wystarczająco duży, by to zrozumieć.

Wieczorem Kakashi rozstawił stół, rozłożył smakołyki i parę drinków oraz skończył pomagać Naruto, który był podekscytowany nowymi ludźmi, w pracy domowej. Zdjął swoją kamizelkę, zostawiając jedynie czarny T-shirt. Usłyszał trzask drzwi, a to mogło oznaczać wejście jednej z dwóch osób.

- Oddawajcie cześć, gdyż królowa gier właśnie się pojawiła! - krzyknęła Anko, rzucając swój płaszcz na krzesło. Za nią stała trochę starsza kobieta w zwykłym ubraniu, długich, czarnych włosach i dziwnych, urzekających, czerwonych oczach.

- Jesteś pewna, że mogę tu być, Anko? W końcu nadal jestem Chuuninem - zapytała kobieta.

- Kurenai, jesteś moją przyjaciółką i niedługo zostaniesz Jouninem jak ja, więc pomyśl o tym jak o spotkaniu swoich przyszłych kumpli - weszła do pokoju, zastając Kakashiego ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Hej, Kakashi, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że przyprowadziłam przyjaciółkę.

Kakashi wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak dla mnie w porządku.

- Świetnie, to Kurenai Yuuhi. A więc, gdzie jest ten dzieciak? - Anko rozejrzała się i nagle uderzył w nią żółto-czarno-pomarańczowy cień.

- Ciocia Anko!

- Cześć, Naruto, jak tam szkoła? - Anko uśmiechnęła się, mierzwiąc mu włosy.

Kurenai uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc tą scenę. Znała Anko od lat, ale nigdy nie widziała jej takiej. Rzadko kiedy okazywała komuś tyle sympatii, a ta dwójka wyglądała ze sobą całkiem słodko. Zauważyła też, że Kakashi się uśmiecha. Wyrwał jej się cichy chichot, który zaraz stłumiła widząc wrogi wzrok Anko.

Naruto spojrzał na nowego gościa i przekręcił głowę.

- Hej, kim jest ta piękna pani?

Kurenai schyliła się do chłopca z uśmiechem.

- Nazywam się Kurenai Yuuhi, a tym musisz być mały Naruto, o którym opowiadała mi Anko. Miło mi cię poznać.

- Też miło mi cię poznać - Naruto patrzył się przez chwilę w jej oczy. - Hej, jakim cudem twoje oczy wyglądają trochę jak jedno mojego taty? Jesteś częścią Uchiha, czy coś?

Kurenai wstała zaskoczona, Anko i Kakashi spojrzeli na nią tym samym wzrokiem.

- Jak już wspomniałeś widać podobieństwo... - powiedział Kakashi. Anko skinęła głową.

- Sprawdzałaś kiedyś swoje drzewo genealogiczne?

Spojrzała na nich wrogim wzrokiem, wiedząc, że jedynie się z nią droczą. Usłyszeli pukanie, po czym drzwi same się otworzyły i krzyknął bardzo głośny i znajomy głos.

- Cześć! Kakashi, mój rywalu, jako że już tu jesteśmy przysięgam, że razem z siłą młodości cię pokonam w pokera, ale zrobię pięć tysięcy pionowych pompek!

Naruto oczywiście podszedł przywitać się z "wujkiem Gaiem" i go przytulił.

- Ah! Naruto-kun, jak się masz? Czy siła młodości towarzyszy ci w szkole?

- A żebyś wiedział, wujku Gai! - Naruto uniósł kciuk w górę, na co Kakashi zadrżał.

- Gai! Co ja ci mówiłem o truciu umysłu mojego syna tym cholerstwem?! - krzyknął, na zadowolonego, zielonego ninja, który najwidoczniej nawet w wolnym czasie nosi swój jasnozielony gumowy strój. Zauważył pozostałą dwójkę mężczyzn. Jednym z nich był Asuma, a drugim nowy Specjalny Jounin. Miał krótkie brązowe włosy, bandanę na głowie i żuł coś co wyglądało na wykałaczkę. Przeleciał listę w swojej głowie i wywnioskował, że nazywa się Genma Shiranui. Przywitali się ze wszystkimi, po czym zajęli swoje miejsca i zaczęli rozmawiać o normalnych rzeczach, misjach oraz plotkach.

Naruto siedział koło swojego taty próbując rozgryźć grę. Oczywiście po uspokojeniu Gaia, który uznał, że to niszczenie młodzieńczej duszy. Pokerowa noc się rozpoczęła, podzielili się paroma historiami i rozmawiali o tym co się dzieję, chociaż oszczędzili sobie drastycznych scen, ponieważ był z nimi Naruto, chociaż ten błagał, żeby opowiedzieli "te fajne historie ninja", jak je nazwał.

Kiedy dowiedział się, że Asuma jest synem Hokage zapytał czy broda i palenie jest u nich rodzinnie, na co Asuma się zaśmiał i uznał, że chyba tak, chociaż jego starszy brat przestał, bo jego żona niedawno urodziła. Kurenai była nieco onieśmielona wśród grupy takich ludzi, szczególnie dlatego, że Gai, Asume i Kakshi byli pełnymi Jouninami, co było najwyższą rangą do zdobycia, poza Hokage. Jednak po drinku i namawianiu Anko zdołała trochę się rozluźnić. Musiała przyznać, że znajomość Kakashiego, Gaia, Naruto i Anko prowadziła do bardzo przyjemnego wieczoru.

W pewnym momencie gry Asuma spojrzał na Kakashiego, który patrzył w nowe karty.

- Hej, musisz nosić tą maskę, Kakashi? To nie fair wobec reszty.

- Uznaj to za jedyny w swoim rodzaju poker face - uśmiechnął się.

- Nadal uważam, że oszukuje i liczy karty - Genma powiedział, sprawdzając czy jego karty nie są oznakowane. - W dodatku, skąd mamy wiedzieć, że dzieciak nie oszukuje za ciebie?

- Nie obwiniaj Naruto tylko dlatego, że przegrywasz - Anko wyszczerzyła zęby, rzucając kilka chipsów.

- A ty kim jesteś? Jego matką? - zapytał, a Anko i Naruto spojrzeli na niego wrogo. Kakashi to zauważył, a nie lubił kogoś kto nie umie przegrywać. Spuścił rękę pod stół, Naruto na szczęście to zauważył. Zaczął dawać mu znaki jedną ręką. Rzeczą, którą tata nauczył Naruto był język migowy, jedną i dwiema rękami. Naruto wyszczerzył się pod maską i powiedział, że idzie po szklankę wody. Wrócił po chwili i mrugnął do taty, dając znak, że jest gotowy.

Gra toczyła się dalej, dopóki Kakashi nie upuścił "przypadkowo" swojego chipsa.

- Naruto, mógłbyś sięgnąć dla mnie tego chips? Nie chcę spuszczać wzroku z kart w pokoju pełnym ninja.

Naruto przytaknął.

- Jasne, tato.

Wszedł pod stół i wziął chipsa, ale wyjął również tubkę mocnego kleju. Podszedł do Genmy i przygotowął się.

- Genma-san, mógłbyś podnieść stopę, jest pod nią... nie, tą drugę. Dziękuję.

Po przyklejeniu obydwu stóp do podłogi Naruto oddał chipsa swojemu tacie i poszedł do łazienki. Genma był bliżej kuchni, więc Kakashi zapytał go, czy nie mógłby przynieść więcej napojów, bo się kończyły. Musiał go chwilę namawiać, ale w końcu Genma westchnął, próbował wstać, ale jego stopy pozostały w miejscu, przez co upadł na plecy prawie połykając swoją wykałaczkę. Spojrzał na swoje stopy przyklejone do podłogi, po czym przeniósł wściekły wzrok na Kakashiego.

- Zrobiłeś to ze swoim synem, kiedy był pod stołem!

Kakashi spojrzał na niego niewinnie.

- Co masz na myśli?

W tym momencie Anko nie mogła się powstrzymać i wybuchła śmiechem, waląc głową o stół. Kurenai przyłożyła rękę do ust, starając się nie chichotać, jednak Asumy to nie ruszyło. Jak już wszyscy się uspokoili Kakashi pożyczył Genmie parę zapasowych butów, obiecując, że odda mu jego własne, gdy uda mu się odczepić je od podłogi. Gra toczyła się dalej. Naruto również wrócił, widział, że Genma patrzy na niego z mordem w oczach, ale nie było w nim złośliwości.

W końcu Naruto zaczął się nudzić.

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego ta gra ma być taka zabawna. To proste, jedyne co musisz robić to dobierać karty, prawda?

- Jest w tym trochę więcej - powiedział Asuma sięgając po papierosa, ale Kakashi go upomniał i powiedział, że nie pozwala na palenie w domu w obecności Naruto, ponieważ chłopiec był już wystarczająco niski. Oczywiście Naruto spojrzał gniewnie na swojego ojca, jego wzrost nadal był wrażliwym tematem.

- Jak dla mnie wygląda prosto - Naruto skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Serio? - powiedziała Anko i spojrzała na Kakashiego. - Może pozwolisz mu dołączyć, to pokażemy małemu chibi jak trudna jest tak gra?

- Nie jestem chibi!

Kakashi miał wystarczająco dużo chipsów, więc oddzielił jedną trzecią na osobny stosik. Naruto uśmiechnął się i usiadł na krześle.

- Kakashi, jak możesz pozwalać grać dziecku w pokera?! - Gai wstał i wskazał na niego palcem. - To jest bardzo niemłodzieńcze! Już wystarcza sam fakt, że uczy się tej gry, ale żeby pozwolić mu grać?! Jaki z ciebie ojciec?!

- Hm? Mówiłeś coś Gai? - zapytał Kakashi z pustym wyrazem twarzy, na co entuzjazm Gaia natychmiast opadł.

Naruto wrócił i rozdali mu karty. W końcu nic się nie stanie jak pobędzie tu 10 minut dłużej.

Godzinę później udało mu się zgromadzić większość chipsów. Asuma nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten mały dzieciak był tak dobry, a co gorsza chłopiec nadal nie rozumiał wszystkich zasad, co jakiś czas pytał się, czy wykonuje dobry ruch i najczęściej był dobry. Inni nie mogli uwierzyć jego szczęściu, a Kakashi zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, by Naruto, gdy będzie trochę starszy, podbił parę kasyn. Ze szczęściem chłopca mógłby zdobyć ładną sumkę na emeryturę, oczywiście jeżeli tego dożyje, bo rzadkie było wśród aktywnych ninja, by dożyć starości, a jeżeli by się tak stało, musiał się upewnić, że wszystkie pieniądze przejdą na Naruto.

Genma walił głową w stół, mamrocząc coś o chibi-Kakashim i oszustach. Po tej nocy Naruto dostał zakaz uprawiania hazardu z Jouninami, chyba że Kakashi przyprowadzał kogoś nowego, kto nie wiedział o talencie chłopca. W ciągu roku mógłby wycisnął sporo pieniędzy od kumpli, zanim rozeszłaby się plotka o Naruto i jego niesamowitych pokerowych zdolnościach.

**-Rezydencja Hyuuga-**

Hinata trenowała ze swoim kuzynem Nejim na jednym z większych pól treningowych, a raczej on próbował ją uczyć. Nie mogła nie zauważyć jak bardzo był od niej lepszy. Ciężko oddychała, ale bardzo się przyciskała. Widziała trening Naruto i on nigdy się nie poddawał. Chciała też, aby Naruto zwrócił na nią trochę bardziej uwagę. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ani dlaczego była tak zdenerwowana będąc blisko niego. Sprawiał, że czuła się szczęśliwa i bezpieczna od czasu, gdy ją uratował, był dla niej kimś ważnym. Czuła się też słaba i nienawidziła się bać. Chciała być tak silna i odważna jak Naruto. Wróciła do swojej pozycji bojowej tak jak Neji, który obserwował jej pierwsze uderzenia. Uniknął ich i zablokował swoimi rękami. Nie mógł zablokować punktów chakry, ale też nie chciał tego robić. Zauważył, że jego kuzynka ciężko trenowała ostatnio. Kontynuowali, dopóki Hinata nie zaczęła mieć problemów ze wstaniem. Odszedł o krok do tyłu i opuścił dłonie.

- Neji-niisan? - zapytała Hinata.

Neji nadal nie mógł się przyzwyczajać do tego, że go tak nazywa, ponieważ czuł, że powinien rozmawiać z nią z większym szacunkiem, jednak tylko w rezydencji, gdy byli gdzieś poza zasięgiem słuchu innych, był bardziej zrelaksowany.

- Powinniśmy zrobić przerwę, Hinata-san, może się napijemy? - wskazał na taras, gdzie trzymali wodę. Hinata chciała się kłócić, ale oczywiście nie leżało to w jej naturze, więc po prostu skinęła głową, podeszła i usiadła, pijąc zimną wodę. Neji spojrzał na nią i zaczął się zastanawiać co się ostatnio stało z jego kuzynką. - Hinata-san, dlaczego naciskasz na siebie tak bardzo?

Hinata podskoczyła lekko zaskoczona i zaczęła bawić się palcami, wpatrując w ziemię.

- M...Muszę być silniejsza, jeżeli chcę zostać ninja, nie mogę być słaba.

Neji skinął głową, myśląc. Wiedział, że miała problemy z pewnością siebie, ale była najstarszą córką jego wuja i pewnego dnia miała przejąć klan. To duży ciężar dla tak małej dziewczynki. Wrócił myślami do tego, co powiedział mu jego ojciec.

_Minął tydzień od nieudanego porwania Hinaty i bardzo ciężko trenował. Był wkurzony na to, że ktoś próbował zabrać nie tyle kogoś z nich klanu, co jego własną kuzynkę. Jedynie dzięki Naruto została uratowana, ale przez to wylądował w szpitalu. Naprawdę zaczął lubić Naruto. Był dziwny, głośny i zachowywał się czasem jak idiota, ale był lojalny wobec Hinaty i przyjaciół. Nigdy się nie poddawał, ani nie wycofywał i miał determinację twardszą od stali. Te cechy sprawiły, że Neji zobaczył jaki Naruto jest naprawdę i zaczął wspinać się coraz wyżej._

_- Neji, mój synu, podejdź tutaj. - Odwrócił się widząc swojego ojca, który uśmiechnął się i położył mu rękę na ramioeniu. - Synu, sądzę, że masz potencjał, może nawet największy potencjał od pokoleń. _

_- Dziękuję, ojcze - uśmiechnął się chłopiec. - Chcę być najsilniejszy._

_- Dlaczego?_

_- Większość członków głównej gałęzi patrzy na nas z góry. Chcę im pokazać, że boczna gałąź nie jest najsłabsza i może być tak dobra jak oni._

_Ojciec uśmiechnął się._

_- To ciekawy powód, ale nie dobry. Synu, pozwól, że powiem ci jak zostać naprawdę silnym..._

- Hinata-san, szanuję fakt, że chcesz zostać silniejsza, ale musisz to zrobić z dobrych powodów - powiedział, a ona spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. - Mój ojciec powiedział mi, że ludzie trenują z różnych powodów, ale najlepszym z nich jest bycie silnym, by kogoś chronić, tak jak boczna gałąź chroni główną gałąź. Skoro chcesz zdobyć siłę, kogo będziesz chronić?

Hinata była zaskoczona i zastanowiła się. Po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Bawiła się swoimi palcami wskazującymi, myśląc o chłopcu, którego chce chronić. O Naruto. Prawie przez nią zginął i nie chciała, by to się powtórzyło. Chciała byś silna, by go chronić.

Neji roześmiał się lekko widząc zachowanie swojej młodszej kuzynki. Wiedział o czym myśli.

- Jestem pewien, że jest kimś dla kogo warto zostać silnym.

Hinata wydała z siebie dźwięk przypominający "iip" i zarumieniła się bardziej. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale zajęło jej to chwilę zanim była w stanie.

- D-Dla kogo ty stajesz się s-s-silniejszy?

Neji uśmiechnął się, wstał i odszedł kilka kroków, po czym odwrócił się do niej przez ramię.

- Dla rodziny. Całej rodziny.

Hinata zrozumiała pełne znaczenie tych słów. Wiedziała, że miał też ją na myśli. Poczuła się szczęśliwa i uśmiechnęła się szczerze. Stwierdziła, że ma już na dzisiaj dosyć i zobaczy czy nie ma jeszcze jakiejś pracy domowej. Idąc do swojego pokoju zauważyła, że jej matka wchodzi do pokoju siostry. Ostatnio zaczęła się martwić o swoją mamę, nie była sobą.

Hinata podeszła do drzwi i patrzyła jak matka kładzie młodszą siostrę do kołyski, po czym siada w foletu bujanym. Spojrzała na nią, wyglądała na zmęczoną. Hinata podeszła do niej zdenerwowana.

- Matko, czy wszystko w porządku?

Hannah spojrzała na swoją ukochaną córkę i delikatnie pogłaskała jej policzek.

- Jestem tylko chora, kochanie.

- C-C-chora? - zapytała Hinata zmartwionym głosem.

Lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- W porządku, biorę leki i chodzę do doktora, więc nie ma potrzeby się martwić, dobrze?

Hinata skinęła głową, ale nie mogła pozbyć się uczucia, że coś jest nie tak. Jej matka była blada i często zmęczona, jadła mniej, ale nie dało się stwierdzić czy zrzuciła na wadze przez szaty, które nosiła. Hannah pochyliła się, wzięła Hinatę na kolana i mocno przytuliła.

Hannah odwiedzała lekarzy i uzdrowicieli, brała leki, ale dalej cierpiała na bóle głowy i nie mogła już aktywować swoich oczu. Zaczęła się zamartwiać, ale starała się tego nie okazywać. Chciała to zwalczyć. Chciała zobaczyć jak jej córki dorastają, jakimi staną się kobietami. Chciała nawet żyć wystarczająco długo, by postarać się o jeszcze jedno dziecko, ale jej czas był bliski końca. Mimo to nadal miała nadzieję, że leczenie sprawi, że objawy ustąpią i będzie miała więcej czasu, by żyć ze swoją rodziną. Jej kochane dzieci znaczyły bardzo wiele. Nie chciała zostawić Hinaty i sprawić, by Hanabi wychowywała się bez matki, ani nie zostawiać jej męża samego. Była szczęśliwa i postanowiła walczyć, by pozostać na tym świecie. Czuła ciało Hinaty w swoich objęciach, łzy zaczęły napływać jej do oczu. Jej córka miała takie dobre serce. Wiedziała, że była wyjątkowa. Posiadała cechę, którą Hannah zauważała tylko w jednym, innym chłopcu. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o tym jak Hinata uznawała Naruto za swojego idola, na granicy z zauroczeniem. Chciała zobaczyć co się z nimi stanie, czy będzie w stanie dać swojej córce rady dotyczące chłopców, gdy nadejdzie czas, by robić to co matki i córki robią. Chciała zrobić to wszystko, a nawet więcej.

Nie poddam się, muszę żyć dla mojej rodziny, pomyślała stanowczo, przytulając swoją kochaną córkę.

**Następny: Rozdział 16 - Ból Księżniczki**


	16. Ból Księżniczki

**Rozdział 16**

**Ból Księżniczki**

Hannah Hyuuga siedziała w ogrodzie, odpoczywając. Ostatnio zdarzało jej się to często. Leczyła się, ale nadal nic się nie polepszało. Była jeszcze słabsza i czasem przez ból nie mogła wstać z łóżka. Próbowała udawać odważną przy mężu, ale wiedziała, że Hinata się domyśla, że coś jest nie tak. Lekarze powiedzieli jej, że jej kondycja się pogorszyła i że wyjęcie oczu już nie pomoże. Choroba rozwinęła się za szybko i zaczęła teraz atakować mózg.

Ale dzisiaj był jeden z lepszych dni. Zaczęto szukać nowego uzdrowiciela z poza wioski, który będzie w stanie jej pomóc. Nie chciała się poddać i umrzeć. Chciała żyć ze swoją rodziną. Obserwowała kwitnące kwiaty. Wiał lekki wiatr. Był piękny dzień. To było coś co kochała w tej wiosce, nieustające piękno.

- Hannah-sama. - odwróciła się, widząc członka gałęzi, który lekko się skłonił. - Czas na zebranie.

- Tak, już zaraz tam będę - wstała i zaczęła iść, upewniając się, że nie okazuje żadnej słabości. Była dumną Hyuuga, nie mogła wyglądać na słabą przed innymi, w dodatku była Matką klanu. Ale mimo wszystko nie było to proste, chociaż mąż prosił ją, by wzięła co jakiś czas parę dni wolnego, ale nie podobała jej się perspektywa spędzenia całego dnia w łóżku. Nie znosiła tego.

Szła, gdy nagle poczuła kolejne ukłucie bólu, tym razem był zdecydowanie mocniejszy. Poczuła nudności, wszystko ją zaczęło boleć. Kaszlnęła, przed padnięciem na ziemię. Członek Hyuuga był przerażony i podbiegł, krzycząc jej imię. Odwrócił ją na plecy i dostrzegł strużkę krwi z nosa i uszu. Nie budziła się. Zawołał po pomoc.

W innej części wioski, w akademii ninja, Hinata odpływała ze zmęczenia, gdy Iruka tłumaczył im zasady ukrywania się. Miała ostatnio kłopoty ze skupieniem się. Chodziło o to, że jej matka ją przerażała. Cały czas mówiła, że jest coraz lepiej, ale tak naprawdę wydawało się, że było tylko gorzej. Była przerażona, nie wiedziała co robić. Jej przyjaciele również zauważyli w niej zmianę. Normalnie była tylko nieśmiałą dziewczynką, ale teraz przez większość czasu wyłączała się z rozmów, martwiło ich to. Naruto próbował ją rozweselić swoim nastawieniem i żartami, ale ani razu nie zareagowała. Oczywiście, reszta się śmiała i standardowo wylądował w kozie po szkole, ale nadal się martwił. Rozmawiał o tym z tatą, ale on również nie wiedział co się dzieje. Reszta przyjaciół również nie wiedziała nic poza tym, że martwi się o swoją matkę. Mama Ino słyszała, że mama Hinaty nie czuła się ostatnio najlepiej i nikt już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz przyszła do szkoły, by ją odebrać. Teraz odbierał ją jej ojciec lub wujek.

Więc mogli tylko obserwować i próbować jakoś pomóc, chociaż Naruto chciał wiedzieć z pierwszej ręki co się dzieję. W końcu Hannah Hyuga była jednym z pierwszych dorosłych, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił i też się martwił, że jest chora. Czekał na ostatni dzwonek, spakował przybory szkolne i patrzył jak Hinata wolno idzie do drzwi.

- Naruto, myślisz, że z Hinatą będzie wszystko w porządku?

Odwrócił się, widząc Ino i Sakurę ze zmartwionymi twarzami.

- Nie wiem, ale na pewno dowiem się o co chodzi, Ino - odpowiedział, a dziewczynki przytaknęły, życząc mu szczęścia, wiedziały jak ta dwójka była ze sobą blisko.

Naruto udało się złapać Hinatę, gdy czekała, aż ktoś ją odbierze. Podszedł do niej.

- Hinata-chan, coś nie tak? Nie jesteś ostatnio sobą i wszyscy się martwią.

Dziewczynka lekko się zarumieniła i wpatrzyła w ziemię.

- Przepraszam, n-nie chciałam, żebyście się m-martwili. P-po prostu niepokoję się o moją mamę.

Poczuła, jak ciepła ręka łapie jej dłoń i z zaskoczeniem spojrzała w jego niebieskie oczy. Poczuła się od razu lepiej. Lekko się uśmiechnęła, czując w sobie więcej siły.

- Hinata-sama - usłyszeli znajomy głos.

Odwrócili się, widząc Nejiego, ale coś było w nim nie tak. Na twarzy widniało przerażenie, a z jego zachowania można było odczytać, że coś się stało.

- Neji-nichan?

Neji wyglądał na przybitego i powiedział:

-Hinata... coś złego... stało się z Hannah-sama.

Hinata ścisnęła mocniej rękę Naruto, a chłopiec zrobi to samo, dzięki czemu wiedziała, że nie jest sama.

**-Rezydencji Hyuga-**

Hinata na wieści o swojej matce pobiegła do rezydencji. Na szczęście był z nią Naruto, bo inaczej nie wiedziała jak udałoby jej się to zrobić. Zaczęło się ściemniać, a ona szukała swojej matki. Wreszcie zauważyła swojego wujka i podbiegła do niego.

- Wujku Hizashi!

Pochylił się, widząc podbiegającą dziewczynkę ze łzami w oczach. Zauważył też swojego syna i Naruto, którzy również chcieli się dowiedzieć co się dzieje. Westchnął i położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Co się stało mamie? - zapytała.

- Hinata... jak już wiesz ostatnio chorowała i najwidoczniej jej się pogarsza. Twoja matka nie chciała cię martwić, więc zachowując zimną krew chciała walczyć z nadzieją, że to pokona, ale...

- Ale wyjdzie z tego, tak? Będzie lepiej? - zapytał Naruto, ale Hizashi nie mógł ich okłamać. Pewnego dnia oni staną się ninja i muszą poznać rzeczywistość, że ludzie umierają. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie będzie to dla nich zbyt brutalna lekcja, szczególnie dla jego bratanicy, która była najmilszą osobą jaką znał. Patrzenie na jej twarz łamało mu serce. Smutno pokręcił głową.

Hinata wybuchła płaczem, a jej wujek ją utulił.

Wewnątrz jednego z pokoi w rezydencji Hiashi siedział ze swoją żoną, która obecnie spała przez leki przeciwbólowe, które podał jej uzdrowiciel. Spojrzał na nią. Była bardzo blada i słaba. Oboje mieli nadzieję, że uda im się to pokonać, ale uzdrowicielowi nie udało się już nic zrobić.

- Przykro mi, Hiashi-sama, ale to zaszło już za daleko. Obawiam się, że choroba rozprzestrzeniła się za szybko. Nie mogę już nic zrobić, poza uśmierzeniem bólu.

Hiashi nie chciał przyznać, że jego żona umierała. Musiał istnieć sposób, by ją uratować. Ale wiedział, że zrobili już wszystko co mogli. Szukali specjalistów, ale tych paru, których udało się znaleźć nie potrafiło zrobić już nic. Zakażenie linii krwi, było rzadką chorobą i było bardzo mało badań na ten temat. Często nikt o tym nie wiedział, a dopiero autopsja ujawniała tą chorobę.

Podszedł do niej i pogładził włosy.

- Ile jeszcze czasu?

- Przykro mi, ale to ostatnia faza. Może nie przetrwać nocy.

Hiashi skinął głową, zamknął oczy i kazał mu wyjść. Dopiero kiedy wyszedł mężczyzna stracił czucie w nogach i upadł obok niej. Nigdy nie płakał publicznie, ale teraz poczuł łzy na twarzy. Trzymał jej rękę i pocałował, wiedząc, że to ostatnia noc jaką spędzi ze swoją miłością życia, jego nadzieją, jedyną kobietą jaką kiedykolwiek kochał i będzie kochał. Była dla niego wszystkim, także matką ukochanych córek, nie mógł znieść myśli, że ją straci. Czuł jakby ktoś wyrywał jego wnętrzności, spadał i nie widział dna przepaści. Nie wiedział jak długo tam klęczał, ale w pewnym momencie poczuł jak ktoś ściska jego rękę i spojrzał na twarz swojej żony.

- Proszę, kochanie, nie chcę cię widzieć w takim stanie - powiedziała.

- Nie mogę tego znieść, uzdrowiciele... - nie mógł nawet dokończyć zdania.

- Jak długo? - zapytała, wiedząc dokładnie co się z nią dzieje. To dziwne uczucie, wiedziała, że umiera od kilku miesięcy. Teraz na łożu śmierci była bardzo spokojna. Może dlatego, że mogła wreszcie przestać walczyć, wreszcie zatrzymać się i odpuścić. Była już tym zmęczona. Miała dość bólu, zmęczenia i zamartwiania się o to co się stanie z nią i jej rodziną. Teraz nie musiała już walczyć. Wiedziała, że wszyscy będą załamani, ale przetrwają. Byli silni, wiedziała, że będą żyć dalej. Nie uważała swojego życia za złego. Znalazła swoją miłość i miała dwie piękne córeczki. Miała jednak nadzieję, na trochę więcej czasu, chciała zobaczyć pierwsze kroczki Hanabi, pierwsze zakochanie dziewczynek, ich pierwszą randkę, pierwsze złamane serce i pierwszy raz, gdy je przyłapie na robieniu nieodpowiednich rzeczy z chłopakiem, tak jak jej matka. Chciała widzieć jak się zakochują, jak wychodzą za mąż, chciała poznać swoje wnuki, które mogłaby rozpieszczać. Chciała przeżyć to wszystko razem ze swoim mężem, uspokoić go, gdy dziewczynki przyprowadzą po raz pierwszy chłopaka do domu. Było tego tyle, ale nie miała już na to czasu.

- Proszę, Hiashi-kun, chcę zobaczyć moją rodzinę. Chcę zobaczyć ich po raz ostatni.

Skinął głową i pocałował jej usta. To był ich ostatni pocałunek. Czuła z tego powodu smutek. Chciała powiedzieć mu tak dużo, ale jedyne co potrafiła teraz zrobić to powiedzieć mu co do niego czuje.

- Kocham cię tak bardzo, uczyniłeś mnie szczęśliwą i cieszę się, że cię poznałam.

- Kocham cię, Hannah-chan i zawsze będę cię kochał - powiedział, gładząc jej delikatną twarz, chcąc dokładnie ją zapamiętać. Wyszedł zebrać resztę. Zauważył, że Naruto był z jego córką, najpierw pomyślał o odesłaniu go do domu, ale widząc to jak uspokaja Hinatę uznał, że może lepiej będzie jeśli zostanie. W końcu był dla nich prawie jak rodzina zaprzyjaźniając się z Hinatą i Nejim. Wiedział, że poza jego nastawieniem i wygłupami, miał dobre serce.

Odwrócił się, widząc swojego brata i poprosił go, żeby przyniósł Hanabi od niani, która się nią zajmowała. Nadszedł czas, by zebrać rodzinę i ostatecznie się pożegnać.

Hinata weszła i od razu zobaczyła swoją matkę na łóżku, trzymającą jej małą siostrzyczkę. Wyglądała blado i słabo i dziewczynka cieszyła się, że trzymała Naruto za rękę. Potrzebowała go tutaj. Podeszła do łóżka, widząc resztę rodziny.

Hannah spojrzała na swoją starszą córkę i uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że trzyma za rękę chłopca. To było słodkie i cieszyła się, ponieważ jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, jakie chciała zobaczyć, było to, że ktoś się nią zajmie.

- Hinata, podejdź bliżej.

- T-t-tak, mamo - powiedziała Hinata, próbując znowu się nie załamać.

Hannah wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała ją po twarzy, uśmiechając się.

- Jest mi tak przykro, że nie zobaczę na jak piękną kobietę wyrośniesz, Hinata, kochanie. Przepraszam, że nie zobaczę również Hanabi. Przepraszam, że was wszystkich zostawię.

- Nie! Nie chcę, żebyś odeszła, mamo! - krzyknęła Hinata, trzymając swoją matkę za ramię.

- Ja również tego nie chcę kochanie, ale mój czas się kończy i chcę spędzić ostatnie chwile z ludźmi, których kocham najbardziej. Chciałam pozostać silna, nigdy się nie poddawałam, ale najwidoczniej nie była wystarczająco silna. Hinata, wiedz, że kocham ciebie i twoją siostrę i że zawsze będę was obserwować.

Hinata jedynie skinęła głową, wypłakując się. Hannah spojrzała na Naruto, którego oczy również były zaczerwienione od płaczu. Uśmiechnęła się, przypominając sobie ten dzień, kiedy ciekawski chłopiec ze zwierzęcymi znaczkami podszedł do niej i zapytał kim jest ta dziewczynka, która chowała się za jej nogami. Teraz byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a Naruto był zawsze przy niej w ciężkich chwilach.

- Naruto-kun... - powiedziała do niego.

- T-tak, Hannah-san? - spytał chłopiec. To był jeden z tych niewielu razów, kiedy użył końcówki "san".

- Proszę, zajmuj się Hinatą, gdy mnie nie będzie w pobliżu, pocieszaj ją i bądź osobą, na której będzie mogła polegać - poprosiła. Naruto przytaknął.

- Obiecuję, a ja nigdy nie łamię obietnic...

- Wiem, właśnie dlatego proszę o to ciebie - Hannah lekko się uśmiechnęła.

Ta noc była zimna. Księżyc na niebie był zasłonięty przez chmury, a oni siedzieli razem z Hanną. Rozmawiała z nimi, ale nie wyglądała na smutną. Nie chciała, żeby ich ostatnie wspomnienie o niej było smutne. Ale potem poczuła zmęczenie. Chciała odpocząć tuż przed końcem.

- Jestem... zmęczona - powiedziała słabo.

- Wiemy - powiedział Hiashi, wstrzymując płacz i trzymając jej rękę. - Odpocznij trochę, kochanie.

- Zawsze cię kochałam, mój mężu, zajmij się rodziną... Jestem... Jestem szczęśliwa, że miałam... taką rodzinę... kocham was wszystkich... tak bardzo... - zamknęła oczy i wyglądało jakby zasnęła. Hiashi trzęsącą się ręką sprawdził puls żony. Słabł coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż wreszcie zanikł.

Czekał minutę, ale nie wyczuł już życia. Użył Byakugana, by zobaczyć znikający płomień chakry. Obserwował jak wygasał. Dezaktywował swoje oczy i zwiesił głowę. Jego żona była martwa. Hanabi trzymana przez swojego wujka nagle zaczęła płakać, jakby wyczuła, że jej matka już nie żyje.

Hinata znowu poczuła łzy w oczach i gdy Neji próbował położyć jej rękę na ramieniu odwróciła się i uciekła.

- Hinata! - zawołał Naruto. Odwrócił się, widząc ojca Hinaty, który delikatnie upadł na kolana, trzymając rękę swojej żony. Hizashi spojrzał na chłopców.

- Znajdźcie ją. - powiedział delikatnie, a oni skinęli głowami i odbiegli. Podszedł do swojego brata. Znał jego ból, pamiętał, że gdy stracił swoją żonę był załamany. Pozwoli mu pogrążyć się w żałobie, a potem pomoże mu poradzić sobie ze stratą. Hiashi pomógł mu wtedy, gdy jego żona umarła, a teraz najwidoczniej los zamienił ich pozycje. Wyszedł z pokoju, by położyć Hanabi i trochę ją uspokoić.

Naruto biegł przez noc, szukając Hinaty. Najpierw spróbował na placu zabaw, potem przy stoisku z ramen, pod szkołą, wszędzie gdzie go tylko nogi poniosły. Chciał ją znaleźć i upewnić się, że jest bezpieczna. Nadal nie mógł sobie uświadomić, że matka Hinaty była martwa, nie docierało to do niego. Była jedną z nielicznych dorosłych, którzy byli zawsze dla niego mili, była dla niego ideałem matki. Czasem zazdrościł tego Hinacie, ale teraz jej już nie było. Poczuł łzy w oczach, uczucie jakby ktoś mu coś odebrał, nienawidził tego uczucia, ale musiał się teraz skupić na szukaniu Hinaty. Nagle przypomniał sobie pole, na którym się bawili jak byli młodsi. Pusty obszar w zalesionych częściach wioski. Jego tata zabierał go tam czasem na naukę w terenie, chociaż było to bardziej dla niego coś jak biwak. Pokazał to kiedyś Hinacie i obiecał, że kiedyś wybiorą się tu na taki obóz.

Pobiegł do tego miejsca, jego płuca paliły. Zatrzymał się, przeszukując ciemność. Pomyślał, że to jednak nie tu i już miał się odwrócić, gdy usłyszał łkanie. Okrążył jedno z drzew i znalazł ukrytą za nim skuloną Hinatę. Nienawidził patrzeć jak Hinata płacze, wtedy też jemu się chciało płakać. Zrobił coś czego nie robił od dawna. Zsunął maskę, tak by mogła zobaczyć jego twarz. Schylił się i delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia.

- Hinata-chan...

Hinata podskoczyła, czując jego dotyk i odwróciła się, by zobaczyć kto to. W świetle księżyca zobaczyła chłopca, ale zajęło jej chwilę przypomnienie sobie kto to jest. To był Naruto bez maski. Nie widziała jego twarzy od roku i tęskniła za nią. Tęskniła za jego uśmiechami i znaczkami na twarzy. Jego niebieskie oczy, normalnie pełne energii i wypełnione szczęściem, były teraz smutne. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale miała wielką gulę w gardle. Po prostu wtuliła się w niego.

Naruto był zaskoczony tym nagłym ruchem, ale gdy słyszał jej płacz coś rozdzierało go od środka. Przytulił ją starając się uspokoić, ale czuł też własne łzy na twarzy. Płakał za jej ból, za ból jej rodziny i za swój własny ból, ponieważ jedna z bliskich mu osób została mu odebrana. Przytulali się wzajemnie, płacząc i próbując się uspokoić jednocześnie.

- D-D-Dlaczego?! - łkała Hinata, trzymając się kurczowo koszulki Naruto.

- Nie wiem - odpowiedział, również płacząc i przytulając ją mocniej.

- Dlaczego moja mama? - zapytała znowu.

- Chciałbym to wiedzieć, Hinata-chan, była najlepszą mamą jaką znałem - powiedział, a ona zatrzęsła się od płaczu. - Ale wiem jedno, chciałbym mieć taką mamę. Nigdy nie znałem mojej własnej, ale czasem chciałem mieć taką mamę jak Hannah-san. Miałaś niesamowite szczęście.

Hinata zatopiła się jeszcze bardziej w Naruto. Jego ciepło pomagało mu odgonić chłód. I to nie był tylko chłód zimnej nocy, ale uczucia związane ze stratą matki. Nie chciała go puszczać, czuła się w jego ramionach bezpieczna, czuła, że mogła odgonić od siebie ból. On głaskał delikatnie jej włosy i plecy, a ona wypłakiwała się tak jak tylko mogła.

Naruto usłyszał, że przestała i spojrzał w dół, widząc że zasnęła. Założył z powrotem maskę, przełożył ją na plecy i zaczął nieść w stronę domu. Zajęło mu to sporo czasu, w końcu nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego ciężaru, ale dał sobie radę. Chciał ją sam odprowadzić i kiedy doszli do bramy strażnicy wpuścili go od razu, po czym poszli wysłać wiadomość o zaprzestaniu poszukiwań. Naruto znalazł Nejiego, który miał smutny wyraz twarzy. Patrzyli na siebie, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć w takiej chwili.

- Pomożesz mi ją zanieść do łóżka? - poprosił go Naruto, a ten skinął głową i zaprowadził go bez słowa. Dotarli do jej pokoju, Neji rozłożył jej łózko, Naruto położył ją na nim, zdjęli jej buty i przykryli. Nie wiedzieli co jeszcze mogliby dla niej zrobić, chociaż Naruto nie chciał wracać do domu, nie chciał zostawiać jej samej. Na szczęście jego tata przyszedł i go znalazł, a gdy dowiedział się o wszystkim postanowili zostać na noc.

Nikt nie widział ojca Hinaty. Był za bardzo zamknięty we własnym bólu, by gdzieś teraz wychodzić. Jego brat stał na straży do jego pokoju z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Strata Hanny odbije się na klanie, ale najbardziej na rodzinie. Zawsze traktowała jego i Nejiego miło, a on ją szanował. Stracenie żony było najgorszym bólem jakiego może doświadczyć mąż. Wiedział, że dla jego bliźniaka to była najgorsza noc.

Następnego dnia i przez resztę tygodnia Hinata i Naruto nie przychodzili do szkoły. Ich przyjaciele dowiedzieli się wszystkiego pod koniec dnia, gdy Iruka powiadomił klasę o matce Hinaty. Ci, którzy ją dobrze znali, bardzo jej współczuli. Gdy poproszono, by ktoś zaniósł im lekcje, żeby nie zostawali w tyle, Sakura i Ino były do tego pierwsze. Następnego dnia wszyscy poszli odwiedzić Hinatę, z którą był Naruto, który pomagał jej to przetrwać. Nigdy nie widzieli dziewczynki w tak okropnym stanie. Byli przy niej w najcięższych chwilach i, chociaż tego nie ukazywała, była im wdzięczna. Naruto nie opuścił jej boku przez dłuższy czas i przez pierwsze parę dni zostawał na noc w pokoju gościnnym, ponieważ Hinata miała problemy ze snem. Dzięki temu miała komu się wypłakać.

Po pogrzebie dziewczynka pogrążyła się w głębokiej depresji. Neji wiedział jak to jest stracić matkę w młodym wieku i był również podporą dla swojej kuzynki. Wiedział też, że jego ojciec pomaga ojcu Hinaty. Ten rok był ciężki dla Hinaty i jej przyjaciół, którzy trzymali jej boku, z czego Naruto najwięcej. Zajęło trochę czasu, zanim z powrotem zaczęła się śmiać, ale na zawsze pozostanie w niej ta rana. Naruto wiedział o tym i był gotowy, by ją pocieszyć, ale pod koniec pierwszego roku w akademii, Hinacie udało się pogodzić ze śmiercią mamy i była wdzięczna, że ma tak wielu ludzi przy sobie.

**Następny: Rozdział 17 - Po latach**


	17. Po latach

**Rozdział 17**

**Po latach**

Ostatnie lata były pełne wzlotów i upadków. Naruto oczywiście dobrze radził sobie w szkole, chociaż głównie w umiejętnościach walki. Sasuke zawsze bez problemu pokonywał go w testach wiedzy. Uformowała się między nimi silna rywalizacja, zawsze starali się wzajemnie przewyższyć. Musiał przyznać, że jednym z jego ulubionych momentów, było to, gdy Sasuke był zbyt irytujący i wypróbował na nim technikę jego taty. Chodziło w niej o to, by wciągnąć kogoś pod ziemię, tak, że była widoczna tylko głowa. Naruto znał ten ruch bardzo dobrze, ponieważ jego własny ojciec używał jej parę razy w ich sparingach i nienawidził tego, ale musiał przyznać, że użycie jej na kimś było o wiele zabawniejsze. Sasuke był wściekły i próbował się z tego wydostać, ale Naruto, by dolać oliwy do ognia wziął jeszcze jedną z książek jego ojca. Nadal pamiętał ten wściekły wzrok Sasuke i Kibę, który leżał na ziemi ze śmiechu.

- O, stary, to jest świetne! - krzyknął Kiba, siedząc ze swoim nowym psem Akamaru, którego dostał w tym roku. Jego rodzina wreszcie uznała, że nadszedł czas, by dać mu psa i dostał go na urodziny. Ta dwójka była teraz nierozłączna.

Shikamaru i Chouji również uznali to za całkiem zabawne i na szczęście teraz byli tu tylko z chłopakami.

- Hatake lepiej wyciągnij mnie stąd albo skopię ci ten zamaskowany tyłek! - zagroził Sasuke.

- O, a chciałem ci przeczytać historyjkę - powiedział Naruto, siadając i wyciągając jedną z książek jego ojca.

- Hej, co to? - zapytał Kiba. Naruto się wyszczerzył.

- Coś co należy do mojego taty. Przejdźmy do tej dobrej części.

Naruto zaczął czytać. Patrzenie jak twarz Sasuke przybiera czerwony kolor z zażenowania było dla niego zabawne. Chouji nagle przestał jeść, Shikamaru próbował dalej wpatrywać się w chmury z rumieńcem na twarzy, za to Kiba był na granicy krwotoku z nosa i chciał słuchać dalej. Naruto na szczęście miał maskę.

- Naruto, co ty robisz?!

Odwrócili się, widząc Ino i parę innych dziewczyn, które wyglądały jakby były trochę wkurzone.

- Tylko czytam historyjkę Sasuke, chyba mu się podoba - wyszczerzył się Naruto.

- Nie, ty idioto, wyciągnij mnie już stąd! - warknął Sasuke nadal czerwony na twarzy, przez to co przeczytał mu Naruto. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o tego typu rzeczach i był wkurzony, bo nadal tkwił w ziemi.

- Naruto! Wyciągnij Sasuke, natychmiast! - rozkazała Ino.

- Dobra, tylko skończę czytać, może też chcecie? - Naruto podał jej książkę, a ona spojrzała na nią z ciekawością. Sakura i Hinata, również zaciekawione zaczęły czytać nad ramieniem blondynki. Dziewczyny musiały przyznać, że było to coś w rodzaju romansu, o zakazanej miłości dwóch członków różnych klanów. Postacie romantycznie wyznały sobie miłość do końca życia, potem zaczęli się całować... i całować... i... nie przestawali.

Wszystkie zaczerwieniły się. Hinata zemdlała w tym momencie, na szczęście Sakura, również czerwona jak jej sukienka, ja złapała. Ino rzuciła książką jakby była trucizną.

- Hej, ostrożnie, to książka mojego taty - powiedział Naruto, uwalniając Sasuke.

Ino podeszła do niego i spojrzała wściekle. Naruto próbował powiedzieć coś na swoją obronę, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta Ino walnęła go pięścią w twarz.

- Ty zboczony hentai!

Dziewczyny nie rozmawiały z nim przez tydzień, chociaż Hinata próbowała się przełamać, ale obrazy w jej młodym umyśle nadal sprawiały, że mdlała, w dodatku nie mogła teraz na niego patrzeć. Naruto został wystarczająco pobity przez Ino, ale to Hinata wybaczyła mu pierwsza. Sakura ignorowała go przez kolejny tydzień, aż nie przeprosił po raz setny, a Ino obiecał pomagać w kwiaciarni przez cały tydzień.

To i tak nie był jego ostatni raz. Naruto, gdy dożył dwunastego roku życia zaczął dostrzegać, że dziewczyny i kobiety ładnie wyglądają. Nie pomagał fakt, że Kakashi próbując nauczyć go o "ptaszkach i pszczółkach" czytał mu jego książki Icha Icha. Przez to Naruto wiedział o seksie więcej niż by chciał, ale nadal nie rozumiał pewnych rzeczy. Na przykład jak trójkącik może się udac w prawdziwym życiu. Kiedy uczył się techniki przemiany starał się pokonać swojego ojca w sparingach i wtedy wpadł na pomysł. Zajęło mu to tygodnie ćwiczeń, ale gdy wreszcie je opanował, przy następnym sparingu użył jedynego w swoim rodzaju, sekretnego jutsu... Sexy Jutsu. Kakashi był tak zaskoczony, widząc słodką, nagą i młodą blondynkę z wargami ułożonymi w dzióbek, że nie zdążył zareagować, gdy przemiana zniknęła, a Naruto po raz pierwszy udało się mocno uderzyć swojego ojca. Kakashi spojrzał na niego nie wiedząc czy ma być dumny z pomysłowości chłopca, czy zastanawiać się skąd wpadł na taki pomysł. Wstał, otrzepał się z ziemi i spojrzał na wyszczerzonego w uśmiechu syna. Wpatrywał się w niego chwilę zanim powiedział:

- Nie będę nawet pytać, Naruto, ale bądź z tym ostrożny przy niektórych ludziach.

- To mój anty-zboczeńcowy ruch, tato, świetnie na nich działa - zaśmiał się jego syn.

- Skąd masz pewność?

- To proste. Użyłem go parę raz na Staruszku i padał na ziemię z wielkim krwotokiem z nosa! Było świetnie!

- Tylko nie używaj tego w klasie, nie chcę znów przychodzić do szkoły w tym tygodniu - Kakashi dodał. - Dobra synu, teraz masz dwie rzeczy do wyboru. Albo trening wspinania się po drzewach, by wzmocnić twoją chakrę, albo walki mieczem.

Naruto nie wiedział co gorsze. Wspinania po drzewach uczył się pół roku temu i zajęło mu to wieczność, w dodatku było nudne. Ale chociaż się starał. Jednak trening mieczem był o wiele fajniejszy, zazwyczaj też kończył z wieloma obiciami i siniakami. Wybrał jednak drugą opcję, gdyż i tak szybko potrafił się uleczyć. Kakashi wyszczerzył się, wiedział, że wybierze właśnie to i mógł mu się odgryźć za tą poprzednią technikę.

Po paru godzinach Naruto zakończył swój trening i przechadzał się po wiosce. Nadal odczuwał uderzenia, które zadał mu tata i zastanawiał się czy to nie podpadało pod znęcanie się nad dziećmi. Narzekał na to, że jego tata nie potrafi nawet załapać żartu i zastanawiał się co dziś porobić. Wiedział, że Kiba i Shino będą zajęci pomaganiem rodzinie, Ino i Sakura najprawdopodobniej trenowały, a potrafiły być naprawdę straszne, gdy zaczęły ze sobą konkurować. Hinata ćwiczyła ze swoim ojcem i młodszą siostrą. Naruto cieszył się, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka wróciła do siebie, chociaż nadal tęsknił za Hanną Hyuugą, gdy odwiedzał dom Hyuuga. Ojciec Hinaty był surowszy, ale na szczęście jego brat potrafił go trochę uspokoić. Potem pomyślał o Nejim i od razu uśmiech powrócił mu na twarz. Zdał akademię w zeszłym roku i został przydzielony do drużyny z wujkiem Gaiem. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, gdy Neji mu o tym powiedział. Jednak mimo wszystko czuł trochę współczucia, wiedział, że Gai może łatwo przesadzić z treningiem. Był też ciekawy, by poznać ich drużynę. Był w niej ten chłopak Lee i dziewczyna Tenten. Nie widywał się od jakiegoś czasu z wujkiem i Nejim przez misje. Wiedział, gdzie trenowali, więc postanowił zobaczyć, jaka jest jego drużyna.

**-Pole treningowe Drużyny Gaia-**

Na polu, którego używała Drużyna Gaia, Gai obecnie uczył Lee nowych ruchów taijutsu, natomiast Tenten trenowała z Nejim. Musiał przyznać, że lubił swoją drużynę. Oczywiście byli dość specyficzni, ale poznanie Gaia wcześniej pomogło mu się przyzwyczaić. A przynajmniej tak myślał, zanim między nim a Lee powstała bardzo bliska więź, która prowadziła do wielu nieprzyjemnych scen. Tym razem musiał się jednak skupić, bo gdyby się zdekoncentrował, Tenten posiekałaby go na kawałki. Aktywował swoją linię krwi, więc widział nadlatujące bronie i je odbijał. Była bardzo dobra. Poruszała się z szybkością i zwinnością, celując tak dokładnie, że czasem zastanawiał się, czy nie ma w swojej rodzinie krwi Hyuuga. Zawsze uśmiechała się i śmiała, nawet podczas sparingu, gdy próbował się skupić i uspokoić. W pewnym sensie przypominała mu Naruto, tyle że mniej nadpobudliwa i nie tak głośna. Łatwo było się z nią zapoznać, i chociaż nikomu o tym nie powiedział, uznawał ją za całkiem atrakcyjną. Jednak znał ryzyko związku z przyjaciółką z drużyny oraz co oznaczałoby to później. Pieczęć na jego czole była stałym przypomnieniem o tym, że to samo czekało jego dzieci i nie sądził, by ktoś spoza Hyuuga zgodziłby się na coś takiego. Wyrwał się ze swoich myśli, gdy zauważył, że ktoś obserwuje ich z gałęzi. Uśmiechnął się lekko i pokazał znak zatrzymujący sparing.

- Tenten, możesz rzucić kunaiem pod kątem siedemdziesięciu pięciu stopni w górę i piętnastu w prawo, w tamto drzewo? - zapytał, zauważając jej zmieszanie. - Mamy nieproszonego gościa.

Zrozumiała i rzuciła kunaiem w liście. Usłyszeli krzyk, a potem odgłos kogoś kto spadł na ziemię. Cała drużyna na chwilę się zatrzymała. Tenten spojrzała dokładniej na chłopca. Wyglądał jakby był co najmniej rok młodszy od niej. Miał blond, spiczaste włosy i nosił czarne spodenki z pomarańczowym paskiem z boku, pomarańczowy T-shirt, czarną kamizelkę z kieszeniami i ciemną maskę z sześcioma pomarańczowymi liniami, wyglądającymi jak znaki wąsów.

- Cholera, Neji, kazałeś jej to zrobić, prawda?! - Naruto krzyknął oskarżycielskim tonem, wskazując palcem na starszego chłopaka.

- O, nie wiedziałem, że tam jesteś, Naruto - powiedział Neji, udając niewinnego.

- Chrzanisz! Prawie mnie zabiła!

- Prawie. Tenten może trafić w cel sto razy na sto i nigdy nie chybi - powiedział Neji. Naruto zawiesił się na chwilę, by to przetworzyć, był pod wrażeniem, ale potem zaczął jeszcze bardziej drzeć się na chłopaka. Tenten poczuła, że jej policzki lekko się zaczerwieniły, słysząc komplement od Nejiego. Miło było wiedzieć, że ocenia ją tak wysoko.

W tym momencie mógł dobrze się przyjrzeć dziewczynie w chińskich kokach i różowej koszulce.

- Wiesz, Neji nigdy nie mówiłeś, że masz taką piękną dziewczynę w drużynie.

Tenten znowu się zarumieniła, słysząc komplement. Nigdy nie zwracała uwagi na swój wygląd, ale to również było miłe. Neji natomiast drgnął, gdy zobaczył rumieniec dziewczyny, co zauważył Naruto.

_O, Neji, czyżby wreszcie podobała ci się jakaś dziewczyna? Muszę to powiedzieć Hinacie, może zabawimy się i spróbujemy wyrwać go z jego skorupy Hyuuga._ Naruto wyszczerzył się pod maską, czując na sobie złowrogi wzrok Nejiego.

- Ah! Naruto-kun! Jeden z moich najbardziej młodzieńczych przyjaciół! - Gai wyskoczył, przerywając tę scenę i strzelając jedną ze swoich póz.

- Hej, wujku Gai, jak tam trening? - zapytał Naruto.

- Chwila, "wujku Gai?" - zapytała Tenten. Nie wiedziała, że Gai miał inną rodzinę poza rodzicami.

- Właściwie, to Naruto jest synem mojego przyjaciela i rywala, Kakashiego Hatake, ale znałem go odkąd był mały, więc uważa mnie za wujka - wyjaśnił Gai.

- Kakashi... ten, z którym przegrałeś ostatnio w kamień, papier, nożyce? - zapytała Tenten. Naruto uśmiechnął się pod maską.

- Więc? Ile punktów teraz prowadzi tata?

- Kakashi może wygrywać, ale niedługo go przegonię i pokażę mu, że siła młodości przezwycięża wszystko, prawda, Naruto?! - powiedział Gai, zauważając, że Naruto ogląda swoje paznokcie u rąk. Chłopiec nagle na niego spojrzał.

- Hm? Przepraszam, mówiłeś coś, wujku Gai?

Gai zwiesił głowę na to, ale po chwili podskoczył.

- Zachowujesz się tak "fajnie i super" jak twój ojciec! Powinieneś nieść siłę młodości, Naruto!

Neji pokręcił głową, widział tę scenę już wiele razy wcześniej, ale nadal bawiło go, gdy Naruto zachowywał się jak Gai, by wkurzyć swojego ojca, a przy Gaiu zachowywał się jak swój ojciec. Tak właśnie przekonał dwójkę dorosłych, by konkurowali między sobą w wybranych przez niego zadaniach. Nigdy nie zapomni, gdy musieli przejść cała wioskę z jajkiem na nosie, albo bić się z ubłoconą świnią.

- Jak zawsze to samo - westchnął Neji.

- Neji, skąd w ogóle go znasz? - zapytała Tenten.

- Jest przyjacielem mojej kuzynki Hinaty od lat i tak jakby zaprzyjaźnił się z klanem Hyuuga - wyjaśnił. Tenten zastanawiała się jak udało mu się to zrobić. Rzadko zdarzało się, by jakiś klan akceptowałam bliską przyjaźń z kimś spoza klanu, a Hyuuga nie byli od tego wyjątkiem.

- Naruto, chcę cię przedstawić jednemu z moich najbardziej cenionych uczniów, oto Rock Lee! - powiedział Gai, prezentując mu chłopca, który wyglądał jak jego młodsza wersja. Chłopiec czekał na odpowiedni moment, by wskoczyć i się przedstawić.

- Jestem Rock Lee i bardzo mi miło spotkać członka rodziny Gaia-sensei, mimo że nie jesteście powiązani krwią, widzę jak płomienie siły młodości świecą w tobie jasno! - oznajmił Lee, strzelając swoją własną pozę z oślepiającym uśmiechem i kciukiem w górze.

Naruto wpatrywał się w chłopaka przez chwilę, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Gaia z kamienną twarzą.

- Wujku Gai, przeprowadziłeś na sobie nielegalne eksperymenty klonujące? To twój sekretny syn czy zmieniłeś kogoś normalnego w swoją kopię?

Tenten dostała napadu chichotu, a Neji lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Naruto, mimo iż chciałbym, by Lee był moim dzieckiem, niestety nie jest, ale jest za to prawdziwym geniuszem ciężkiej pracy, tak jak ty - powiedział Gai. Słysząc to, oczy Lee zapłonęły.

- Naruto, czy to prawda, że jesteś geniuszem ciężkiej pracy? Jest wielu geniuszy jak Neji, którzy zostali obdarzeni talentem do bycia ninja, ale są też ci, którzy ciężko pracują, jak to Gai-sensei mówi, "Pracuj ciężko, by przewyższyć innych!"

Naruto podrapał się po głowie.

- Cóż, wujek Gai zawsze tak mówi, a ja musze ciężko pracować, by pewnego dnia zostać Hokage!

- Ah! To z pewnością szlachetne marzenie, na pewno dostaniesz się na sam szczyt! Moim marzeniem jest, by zostać ninja, mimo że nie potrafię używać Ninjutsu ani Genjutsu, ale nie pozwolę, by to mi stanęło na drodze i pokażę wszystkim, że mogę być wspaniałym ninja!

- Czekaj, ty też nie możesz ich używać? - zapytał Naruto i dowiedział się o tym, jak spirala chakry Lee była słabo rozwinięta do stopnia, w którym nie mógł używać jej jak każdy normalny ninja. Wsłuchał się w historię i był pod wrażeniem tego, że chłopak trenuje w taijutsu, a znając Gaia, trenował bardzo ciężko. - Najwidoczniej mamy coś wspólnego. Tata powiedział mi, że mam wyjątkowo wielkie pokłady chakry i dodał też, że przez to mam najgorszą kontrolę chakry, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Trudno jest mi zrobić proste rzeczy, nie daję rady nawet ze zwykłym klonem i zajęło mi wieczność nauczenie się reszty. Ale będę pracował ciężko, by to przezwyciężyć i spełnię swoje marzenie o zostaniu Hokage!

Tenten westchnęła

- Świetnie, następny...

- Nie skreślałbym jeszcze Naruto, nie jest zwykłym ani przeciętnym ninja - powiedział Neji, a ona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - Widzisz, kiedy był małym chłopcem udało mu się uratować moją kuzynkę od porwania, ciężko ranił ninja oraz został trafiony kunaiem w klatkę piersiową i przeżył.

Tenten wytrzeszczyła oczy i spojrzała na chłopca, którego Lee wyzwał na sparing. Próbowała rozgryźć zagadkę, kryjącą się za Naruto Hatake. Neji również obserwował jak Lee staje w swojej standardowej pozycji bojowej, a Naruto przybrał pozycję nauczoną przez ojca. Gai oczywiście był w tym wypadku sędzią, a gdy uznał mecz za rozpoczęty Naruto wyskoczył pierwszy z uderzeniem, które Lee natychmiast zablokował, więc nogą próbował go kopnąć, na co tamten odskoczył. Naruto nie przestawał atakować, próbując rozgryźć styl walki Lee. Dzięki treningowi od Gaia, znał trochę jego ruchy, ale to i tak było za mało. Było też coś co zwróciło jego uwagę. Lee był bardzo, bardzo szybki. Zdecydowanie szybszy od niego, a jego uderzenia były mocniejsze. Przyjął na siebie kopnięcie w ramię i odskoczył, by mieć chwilę czasu na zastanowienie. W takich chwilach chciałby umieć jakieś ofensywne jutsu, a jedyne co miał to wspinanie po drzewach i rzeczy z akademii, poza klonami.

Tenten i Neji obserwowali z zaciekawieniem jak Naruto przyjął na siebie uderzenie Lee i dawał sobie dalej radę, a nawet zdołał go trafić łokciem między żebra. Była to jego jedyna luka w obronie. Neji wiedział, że Naruto trenował z różnymi nauczycielami i widać było w jego stylu elementy od Kakashiego, oryginalnych ruchów Gaia i coś co zapewne było od tej kobiety Anko, która sprawiała, że miał ciarki. Tenten była pod wrażeniem chłopca, który nadal był w akademii i dawał sobie radę w walce z Lee. Musiała przyznać, że był to dla Lee porządny trening i im dłużej walczyli tym więcej słabości znajdywał w jego obronie. Nie na tyle, by dać mu przewagę, ale pozwalało mu to na uniknięcie co jakiś czas potężniejszych uderzeń.

- Rany, jakim cudem jesteś taki szybki, Lee? Znaczy się, trenuję dużo, ale nie jestem aż tak szybki - powiedział Naruto, schylając się przed kopnięciem z obrotu w głowę

- Gai-sensei wprowadził mi specjalny trening podwyższający moją szybkość i siłę - odpowiedział Lee, unikając kilku powietrznych kopniaków w głowę.

- Hej, wujku Gai, czemu nigdy nie próbowałeś tego na mnie? - zapytał blondyn, dalej walcząc.

Gai uśmiechnął się i lekko zaśmiał.

- Próbowałem, ale twój ojciec uznał, że to za dużo.

- A więc to-AŁ! Co jest?! - Naruto, próbując zablokować kopnięcie Lee uderzył go w nogę, ale zamiast skóry i kości poczuł jakby coś innego znajdowało się pod pomarańczowymi ochraniaczami. Blondyn skakał na jednej nodze, trzymając się za drugą i przeklinając na wszystko. Lee się zatrzymał.

- Przepraszam, Naruto, nie chciałem uderzyć cię moimi ciężarkami.

- Ciężarkami? Co to za ciężarki na nogi? - zapytał Naruto, masując swój piszczel. Lee spojrzał na Gaia i gdy mężczyzna przytaknął, podwinął ochraniacze, a szczęka Naruto opadła. Ogromny zestaw ciężarek, właściwie całych cegieł metalu był tam przyczepiony. Naruto miał szczęście, że nie złamał na tym nogi. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że jeżeli z takimi ciężarkami porusza się tak szybko, to gdyby je zdjął, zniszczyłby go w parę sekund. Po raz pierwszy Naruto spotkał kogoś, kto był o wiele powyżej niego, przynajmniej w szybkości i sile, kogo musi przewyższyć. Postanowił porozmawiać potem z ojcem o ciężarkach dla niego, chociaż wątpił, że dałby radę z takimi, przynajmniej nie teraz.

- Powinniśmy przestać, Naruto-kun? - zapytał Lee, chociaż podobał mu się ten sparing. Naruto walczył z taką pasją i intensywnością. Różniło się to od stylu walki Nejiego, który był zawsze spokojny i skupiony. Neji był jak góra, a Naruto jak wiatr. Widział jak blondyn się nie poddawał i powracał z nową siłą i zapałem. Był prawdziwym geniuszem ciężkiej pracy i chciał się dowiedzieć ile jeszcze potrafi.

Naruto spróbował stanąć na nodze i powrócił do swojej pozycji.

- Żartujesz sobie?! Dopiero się rozgrzewam, muszę tylko pamiętać, żeby nie uderzyć znowu tej części twojej nogi.

Chłopcy uśmiechnęli się i znów rozpoczęli swój sparing pod czujnym okiem Gaia, Tenten i Nejiego. Naruto próbował każdego ruchu jaki przyszedł mu do głowy, ale jak na razie nic nie zdawało się pokonać Lee. Gdy udało mu się uniknąć ciosu, przetoczył się pod starszym chłopcem i próbował zajść go od tyłu, ale Lee był na to przygotowany, chwycił go za nadgarstek i ramię i rzucił w najbliższe drzewa. Naruto na szczęście wylądował na drzewie stopami. Był teraz wdzięczny, że spędził miesiące nad treningiem wspinania się po drzewach, teraz mógł na nich stać. Gdy Lee rzucił się z pięścią, rozwalając drzewo, odskoczył w powietrze, robiąc półobrót i wylądowął tuż przed nim.

_Jak do cholery mam pokonać tego gościa? To mini-Gai, w dodatku tata nie nauczył mnie żadnych jutsu. A raczej nie takich, które zadziałałyby na Lee. Cholera, tato, nie mogłeś dać jakiegoś ognistego, jak Sasuke? Jedyną rzeczą, jaka mi została jest..._

Naruto nagle wpadł na genialny pomysł i utworzył znajomą pieczęć. Neji zobaczył to i jęknął, zasłaniając twarz ręką. Widział to już wcześniej i nie chciał tego pamiętać.

- O, błagam, tylko nie znowu to.

- Co? Co on ma zamiar zrobić? - zapytała Tenten. Usłyszała jak Naruto krzyczy nazwę, która brzmiała jak "Sexy Jutsu", ale była pewna, że usłyszała źle. W chmurze dymu nagle pojawiła się słodziutka, naga dziewczyna.

Lee stanął w miejscu, jego młody, niewinny umysł po raz pierwszy widział nagą dziewczynę. Nie mógł nawet myśleć, miał w głowie tylko ten obraz. Gai krzyknął w przerażeniu, a Tenten wyglądała na zawstydzoną. Wszystko co myślała do tej pory o chłopcu zostało rozbite, przez ten bezczelny zboczony akt. Trzymała w rękach kunaia, powstrzymując się, by nie rzucić do w chłopca.

Naruto szybko anulował technikę i dźgnął Lee w szczękę przez co upadł na ziemię z głupim wyrazem twarzy. Wiedział, że była to tania sztuczka, ale nie miał pojęcia jak inaczej pokonać starszego przeciwnika. Podszedł do niego, chcąc się upewnić, że nie ma do niego urazy, ale Lee nie odpowiedział. Tknął go nogę, ale tamten dalej leżał z tym głupim wyrazem twarzy.

- Um... e... chyba się załamał. Hej, stary, żyjesz? - podniósł go i potrząsnął ramionami.

- Naruto!

Słysząc głośny, morderczy głos Tenten, Naruto upuścił Lee i wolno obrócił się w stronę wkurzonej dziewczyny, której lewe oko lekko drgało.

- Co to miało być za jutsu?! Wiesz jak bardzo jest zboczone i obraźliwe wobec kobiet ninja?

- Um... nie, nie do końca... - powiedział Naruto, szybko unikając kunaia. Szczęście, że Anko dała mu mnóstwo treningu w unikaniu.

- Czekaj... daj mi to wyjaśnić... możesz przestać nimi rzucać... no weź, Tenten to tylko żart... hej, tym prawie trafiłaś! Ile ty w ogóle masz tych broni?!

- Zgiń, zboczeńcu!

Neji westchnął, patrząc na Gaia próbującego przywrócić Lee do życia i Tenten próbującą zabić Naruto. Jego ramiona opadły i wbił wzrok w ziemię.

- Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem przedstawiać Naruto mojej drużynie. Jest chodzącym chaosem.

**Następny: Rozdział 18 - Przygotowania do testu**


	18. Przygotowanie do testu

**Rozdział 18**

**Przygotowanie do testu**

Zbliżał się dzień ostatnich egzaminów. Dzieci były podekscytowane tym, że wreszcie staną się ninja. Ale była jedna osoba, która się o to martwiła i był nią Naruto. Przez większość czasu trenował z przyjaciółmi, żeby się upewnić, że wszyscy razem zdadzą. Teraz ćwiczyli w specjalnym polu treningowym między drzewami. Znajdowała się tam chata z mnóstwem zapasów i ogromną przestrzenią do ćwiczeń. Mimo to Naruto miał nadal trudność z jednym jutsu, które będzie musiał wykonać, by zdać. Zdolności walki już opanował i zajęło mu jedynie tydzień nauczenie się henge, ale miał kłopoty z tworzeniem klonów. Za każdym razem, gdy próbował wyglądały dziwnie i tylko leżały na ziemi jak kupka nieszczęścia. Próbował i próbował, ale nigdy mu się nie udawało. Obecnie razem z przyjaciółmi był w swoim specjalnym miejscu i jeszcze raz tworzył klona. Pojawiła się chmura dymu i gdy miał już nadzieję, że tym razem mu się udało, okazało się to kolejną porażką.

- Cholera! Czemu nie chce mi wyjść?! - krzyknął wściekle Naruto.

- Naruto, co jest z tobą nie tak? - zapytała Ino, kładąc ręce na biodrach. Przez te kilka lat zmieniła swój styl, jej włosy były teraz dłuższe, spięte w kucyk, nosiła też fioletowe ubrania - Kpisz sobie, czy co?

- Nie, Ino to trudne!

- Ja się tego nauczyłam w dwa dni, czemu ty nie możesz? Jak w ogóle można być tak dobrym w tylu rzeczach, a jednocześnie być tak beznadziejnym w innych?

- Nie wiem, gdybym wiedział, to już bym wymyślił jakieś rozwiązanie - westchnął Naruto, czując coraz większe przygnębienie.

- Nadal jestem zaskoczona, że dalej próbujesz, ja byłabym już za zmęczona, by tak stać cały czas - Ino usiadła na podłodze.

Shikamaru, leżący jak zwykle na podłodze, spojrzał na Naruto i nagle wpadł na pomysł. Odkąd go poznał, chłopak wydawał się mieć nieskończone pokłady energii. Zastanawiał się, czy jego chakra to odzwierciedlała.

- Naruto, jak dużo chakry zużywasz?

Naruto podrapał się po głowie z zamyśloną miną.

- Nie wiem, tyle ile mogę.

- Naruto - skarciła go Sakura - Musisz używać określonej ilość dla klonów, nie uważałeś na lekcjach?

Sakura również zmieniła się przez lata. Co jakiś czas upominała Naruto i pilnowała. Nadal była w nim lekko zauroczona, ale nie wiedziała, czy lubiła go bardziej niż przyjaciela. Nie pomagał również fakt, że Naruto był coraz bardziej zboczony, co ją irytowało. Nadal miała krótkie włosy, myślała nad tym, że je zapuścić jak Ino, w końcu krążyła plotka, że Sasuke lubił dziewczyny z długimi włosami, ale gdy spytała go, czy lepiej by jej było w dłuższych, tylko coś mruknął i poszedł w drugą stronę. Naruto za to, powiedział, że wygląda słodko w krótkich włosach, więc postanowiła je tak zostawić, w końcu blondyn był zawsze szczery w tego typu sprawach. Jednak mógł być pomocny, gdy nie zachowywał się jak idiota i zboczeniec. Czasem zastanawiała się nad tym, dlaczego dwójka najlepszych chłopaków z klasy musiała być tak trudna. Sasuke był przystojny, inteligentny, silny i fajny. Ale zawsze był też niemiły i nie chciał, by ktokolwiek się do niego zbliżał. Naruto był jego przeciwieństwem, emanował ciepłem i zawsze potrafił rozbawić. Niestety, czasem był zbyt pobudzony, jego żarty były dziecinne (chociaż kilka z nich było naprawdę zabawnych) i, jak już wyżej wspomniano, był idiotą i zboczeńcem. Tak jakby Naruto był słońcem, a Sasuke księżycem i oboje byli nieosiągalni.

_Czemu nie mogą być do siebie bardziej podobni?_, pomyślała.

**O tak, byłoby świetnie, gdyby byli jednym chłopakiem. Takie ciacha!** - zgodziła się Wewnętrzna Sakura.

Westchnęła w myślach i zastanowiła się po raz kolejny, czy jej wewnętrzna ja to skutek jakiejś dziecięcej traumy, przez którą ma rozdwojenie osobowości.

- Hej, Hinata, możesz zobaczyć ile chakry używa swoimi oczami? - Sakura zapytała nieśmiałą koleżankę, wpadając na pomysł. - Może jakbyś zdołała odczytać ile jej używa mógłby ją zmniejszyć.

- To właściwie jest dobry pomysł - powiedział Shikamaru, siadając. - Naruto wreszcie dowiedziałby się ile jej zużywa.

- Super! Hinata podejdź i pomóż - powiedział Naruto, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny. Gdyby tylko wiedział ile znaczy dla niej ten uśmiech pod maską. Przełknęła ślinę, czując na sobie presję. Chciała pomóc Naruto, w końcu wiele mu zawdzięczała i chciała też, by zobaczył ją może jako kogoś więcej, niż przyjaciółkę.

Przez lata jej przywiązanie do Naruto wzrosło, szczególnie przez ten długi, ciężki okres po śmierci matki, w którym jej pomagał. Czasem przytulał, gdy tego potrzebowała, chociaż sprawiało to, że rumieniła się i prawie mdlała z nadmiaru emocji. Pomagał jej również z Hanabi, chociaż dziewczynka miała pięć lat była bardzo silna jak na swój wiek i Hinata była zazdrosna o jej siłę. Jej ojciec stał się jeszcze surowszy, przestał się uśmiechać, ale gdy jej wujek był w pobliżu nie było tak źle, jak mogłoby być. Martwiła się, że śmierć jej matki sprawi, że już nigdy nie wróci do siebie. Smutno jej było z tego powodu i to rozumiała. Nigdy tego nie okazywał, ale wiedziała, że każdy dzień bez niej był dla niego męką.

Stanęła przed Naruto i utworzyła pieczęć aktywującą oczy. Świat zmienił kolory na czarno-białe, dzięki czemu widziała niebieskie linie przechodzące przez jego ciało, system chakry. Obserwowała jak Naruto kumuluje chakrę.

- C-czekaj, Naruto-kun, to za dużo - powiedziała, na co przestał.

- Hm? To za dużo? - zapytał zmieszany, a ona skinęła głową. Westchnął i spróbował znowu, z takim samym skutkiem. Po pięciu razach Ino zaczęła się irytować coraz bardziej.

- Cholera, po prostu użyj najmniej chakry jak możesz! - krzyknęła, tracąc cierpliwość.

- To jest najmniej, Ino! Myślisz, że nie próbuję? - odkrzyknął Naruto.

- Hinata, ile to było? - zapytała Sakura, zastanawiając się ile chakry miał chłopak. Hinata zaczęła bawić się palcami, patrząc w dół.

- M-mniej więcej dwa razy więcej od tej, którą Ino używa normalnie.

Ino uniosła wysoko brwi, tak jak Shino i Shikamaru.

- Dwa razy tyle ile ja normalnie?! Jak do cholery może używać jej tyle i to ma być mało?! Dobra, nie mam największej ilości, ale to i tak jest przeciętna ilość, a ty mi mówisz, że ma dwa razy tyle?!

Hinata skinęła głową. Shikamaru westchnął.

- Rany, nie się co dziwić, że nie możesz tego załapać, Naruto. Dopóki nie nauczysz się zmniejszać swojej ilości, wątpię byś kiedykolwiek mógł się tego nauczyć. Potrzebujesz naprawdę niewielkiej ilości na zwykłego klona, właśnie dlatego nas tego uczą. Kiedy użyjesz za dużo, technika nie zadziała, a to oznacza...

- Co oznacza? - zapytał blondyn.

- ...że masz przechlapane - dokończył, kładąc się z powrotem na ziemi. Naruto usłyszał parsknięcie Kiby, na tą odpowiedź, posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i przeniósł wzrok na leniwego kolegę.

- To tyle? Mówisz, że mam po prostu przechlapane?

- Czego się spodziewasz? Nie potrafię sprawić, byś zużywał mniej chakry i nie wiem jak mógłbyś to osiągnąć bez mnóstwa ćwiczeń i treningu - odpowiedział.

- Ale test jest w przyszłym tygodniu, zostały nam tylko cztery dni, a nie ma szans, że nauczę się tego w cztery dni.

Biorąc pod uwagę ile zajął mu trening wchodzenia po drzewach, nauczenie się kompletnie innej metody kontrolowania chakry w tak krótkim czasie było niemożliwe. Martwił się, że przez to nie będzie w stanie zdać razem z innymi, a naprawdę chciał zostać ninja razem z przyjaciółmi.

Hinata widziała, że się martwił i chciała coś z tym zrobić. Zastanawiała się jak mogłaby mu pomóc, aż wpadła na pomysł. Nie mieli doświadczenia, ale byli tacy, którzy je mieli i może ojciec Naruto miałby jakiś pomysł.

- N-N-Naruto-kun, może twój tata, by ci p-p-pomógł? - zapytała.

Naruto był zaskoczony i czuł się głupio, że nie zapytał swojego ojca wcześniej. Wyszczerzył się i szybko do niej podbiegł i ją mocno przytulił.

- Hinata-chan, jesteś najlepsza!

Nie usłyszał, że cicho pisnęła, gdy ją złapał, nie widział też, jak bardzo się zarumieniła. Czuła jego uścisk, ciepło, nawet emocje, czuła się przy nim świetnie i chciała być w stanie też go przytulić. Część jej chciała to zrobić tak bardzo. Czasem o tym śniła. Wtedy najpierw ją przytulał, potem patrzył na nią swoimi jasnoniebieskimi, wspaniałymi oczami, mówił jej jak piękna i silna jest i że ją kocha. Wtedy ona odpowiadała, że też go kocha, delikatnie zsuwała jego maskę patrząc na tą słodką twarz ze zwierzęcymi znaczkami. On się uśmiechał, tak, że jej nogi zaczynały się trząść, a jej serce rozpływać. Ich usta delikatnie się złączyły.

Ale po chwili wszystko zniknęło, uścisk się skończył razem z jej małym snem i Naruto odbiegał już, by zobaczyć się z ojcem. Natomiast Hinata bujała się w tą i z powrotem, czując na sobie ciepło jego dotyku. Uśmiechała się, przez przytulenie i jej własne myśli.

- N-N-Naruto-kun... - powiedziała cicho, po czym zemdlała i padła na miękką trawę. Kiba i Shino podeszli do niej szybko razem z Chojim, by sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Ino westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

- Rany, naprawdę ma na nią wpływ. Powinniśmy mu powiedzieć, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka jest w nim zakochana? Bo szczerze, nie wiem kiedy on to załapie.

- To za kłopotliwe - westchnął Shikamaru. Na samą myśl przekonywania Hinaty, by wyznała swoje uczucia do Naruto rozbolała go głowa.

Każdy wiedział, że dziewczyna jest w nim zakochana. Każdy, z wyjątkiem blondyna. Gdy pomagali Hinacie się ocknąć, Sakura miała zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. Lubiła Naruto, ale nie chciała skrzywdzić Hinaty, była w końcu jej bliską przyjaciółką. Prawie straciła Ino przez Sasuke, na szczęście dzięki temu, że Naruto załagodził sytuację, nadal się przyjaźniły. Nadal nosiła czerwoną wstążkę od Ino i czasem obie latały za Sasuke, ale uwaga Sakury była podzielona, więc nie robiła tego całym sercem. Dla Ino oznaczała to tylko mniejszą konkurencję o względy chłopaka. Nie żeby on zwracał w ogóle uwagę na Ino, bądź inne dziewczyny. Naruto zażartował nawet, że jest gejem, na co Sakura i Ino go walnęły, a reszta dziewczyn z fanclubu Uchiha spojrzała z mordem w oczach za sugestię, że ich ukochany był gejem i i tak nie miały u niego szans.

W każdym razie, do czasu, gdy się zdecyduje, nie wiedziała którego z nich wybrać, ale nie miała zamiaru tracić przez to przyjaźni. Patrzyła jak Choji i Shino próbują obudzić dziewczynę. Gdyby wybrała Naruto, musiałaby z nią rywalizować, ale postanowiła być uczciwa i dać jej szansę na wyznanie uczuć. Może on lubił Hinatę tylko jako przyjaciółkę?

**A co jeżeli on lubi nas tylko jako przyjaciółki?**, powiedziała Wewnętrzna Sakura z obawą w głosie. Sakura przegryzła wargę, ale zdecydowała, że dałaby sobie radę. W końcu zawsze był Sasuke.

Zajęło im to trochę czasu, ale udało się dobudzić Hinatę, która była zażenowana tym co się stało. Naprawdę chciała przestać to robić, ale to było za trudne. Wracając do domu, nadal nie mogła się pozbyć uczucia wstydu, w końcu zemdlała przed wszystkimi, ale za każdym razem, gdy była tak blisko Naruto jej serce biło tak szybko, że mogła je słyszeć, czuć i całkowicie się zatracić. Chciała wreszcie zebrać w sobie siłę i powiedzieć co czuje, nie mdlejąc. Westchnęła. Czuła, jakby ze wszystkich, ona najmniej się zmieniła. Chociaż krótko po śmierci matki zainteresowała się medycyną, ale raczej głównie medycznymi ziołami, nie chciała zostać medycznym ninją. Jednak uzdrawiające maści i mikstury stały się jej nowym hobby. Sakura i Ino pomagały jej przy ogródku zielarskim w rezydencji Hyuuga, czasem, ku jej radości, przychodził też Naruto. Weszła do pokoju, zdejmując kurtkę, którą nosiła już od paru lat. Nikt nie wiedział jak bardzo rozwinęła się przez lata, była zbyt nieśmiała, by to pokazać, więc zaczęła nosić szerokie ubrania. Czuła się też w nich wygodnie.

Usłyszała jak ktoś wchodzi do pokoju i odwróciła się, widząc swoją młodszą siostrę Hanabi. Wyglądała bardzo podobnie do matki, ale widać w niej też było geny ojca. Hinata uznała, że musiała właśnie skończyć trening. Hanabi zawsze ciężko pracowała, często ze względu na ojca, który chciał się upewnić, że jego córki były silne, ale również prawdopodobnie, dlatego że ojciec nie chciał, by została przydzielona do gałęzi rodziny, tak jak jej wujek. Nie było między nimi nienawiści, wręcz przeciwnie, jednak nie były tak blisko, jak Hinata by tego chciała. Hanabi bardzo przypominała ich ojca, więc była zajęta przez większość czasu.

- Witaj, nee-chan.

- Cześć, Hanabi-chan, jak tam trening z wujkiem?

- Dzisiaj pomagał mi we wzmacnianiu kondycji. Mówi, że to trudne, jednak ostatnio się polepszyłam - Hanabi dostrzegła brud na kurtce Hinaty i przekręciła głowę. - Też trenowałaś, siostro?

Hinata spojrzała na nią, nie wiedząc o co chodzi, a Hanabi wskazała ziemię na kurtce, na co zarumieniła się, przypominając sobie, że upadła.

- Um... byłam z przyjaciółmi i tak jakby upadłam...

Hanabi wiedziała co to oznacza, widziała to już wcześniej.

- Naprawdę powinnaś powiedzieć Naruto-niisan co czujesz.

Hanabi znała Naruto przez całe życie. Nigdy nie udało jej się zobaczyć co jest pod jego maską, ale zawsze był dla niej i Hinaty pomocą, gdy tego potrzebowały. Pamiętała, jak Naruto i Hinata się nią zajmowali i nawet trenowali. Był też jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy potrafili ją rozbawić swoimi wygłupami. Zawsze był przy niej i przez te wszystkie lata zaczęła o nim myśleć jak o starszym bracie, którego nigdy nie miała. Było również aż za oczywiste, że jej starsza siostra coś do niego czuła i wgłębi serca Hanabi miała nadzieję, że się zejdą. Chociaż nie lubiła chłopaków, Naruto był czymś zupełnie innym. Był dobry dla jej rodziny i jej siostra była nim całkowicie oczarowana. W dodatku, gdyby Hinata i Naruto się pobrali, naprawdę zostałby jej starszym bratem, chociaż bardziej szwagrem.

Hinata spojrzała w dół, znowu bawiąc się palcami.

- Chcę... chcę mu powiedzieć... a-a-ale co jeśli on nie czuje tego samego? Wiem, że lubi S-S-Sakurę i wszystkie inne dziewczyny, które są silniejsze i ładniejsze ode mnie.

Hanabi nienawidziła, gdy jej siostra zaczynała tak mówić, szczerze ją to wkurzało.

- Siostro, gdzie jest twoja duma Hyuuga? Jako córka głównej rodziny i dziedziczka jesteś ponad tymi dziewczynami i powinnaś to pokazać. Jeżeli chcesz Naruto-niisan to go weź, a jeśli nie czuje tego samego to jest idiotą, w końcu Hyuuga nie oddają swoich serc łatwo osobom spoza klanu.

Hinata czuła lekki wstyd. Nie pierwszy raz naszła ją myśl, że wolałaby, by to Hanabi była dziedziczką zamiast niej. Mimo iż młodsza była silniejsza i pewniejsza siebie, byłaby wspaniałą przywódczynią. A ona nie potrafi nawet zebrać odwagi, by wyznać chłopakowi, którego lubi, że go lubi i chcę czegoś więcej niż przyjaźni. Nie pierwszy raz chciała być silniejsza i chciała, by żyła jej matka, by mogła dostać od niej jakieś rady. Nie mogła iść do swojego ojca lub wujka, bo byłoby to za niezręczne.

- Po prostu... chciałabym mieć u niego szansę... nie chcę go stracić - powiedziała Hinata cicho.

Hanabi i tak to usłyszała, westchnęła.

- Jeżeli nic nie zrobisz i tak go stracisz.

**-Dom Hatake-**

Kakashi siedział w domu, czytając znowu swoją książkę. Była to jego ulubiona seria. Tak, miała w sobie sporo scen dla dorosłych, ale lubił ją nie tylko za to. Oczywiście, był to główny powód tak dużej sprzedaży tej serii i nauczył się z niej wielu przydatnych technik. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że autor tych książek był sensei jego sensei, ale jednak pamiętał parę momentów, w których zachowywał się dość zboczenie przy swojej dziewczynie (późniejszej żonie). Biedak, sam nie wiedział w co się pakował.

Westchnął przypominając sobie ich. Miał nadzieję, że dobrze zajmował się Naruto. Chciał go chronić ponad wszystko i nie tylko z powodu obowiązku i lojalności do mężczyzny, który był dla niego jak drugi ojciec. Naprawdę kochał chłopca jak swojego syna, to dziwne, ale pomógł mu zapełnić samotność w sercu. Przez to, że dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół z drużyny została zabita, jego ojciec nie żył, a potem zmarł sensei, jego życie wydawało się puste.

Odłożył książkę wspominając urodziny chłopca, to jak Hokage chciał się nim czasem zajmować w biurze, gdy był na misji. Naruto zawsze się to podobało, stwierdził, że dzięki temu nauczy się jak być pewnego dnia Hokage. Przypomniał sobie, jak pierwszy raz spotkali Hinatę i jaka więź utworzyła się między nimi przez te lata. Teraz Naruto miał wielu przyjaciół i dużą rodzinę. Musiał przyznać, że jego życie nigdy nie było nudne, ale czasem lubił takie ciche momenty jak ten.

Nagle usłyszał dźwięk uderzania o drzwi i wołający głos Naruto. Kakashi westchnął, wiedząc, że może zaznać ciszy jedynie wtedy, gdy Naruto był w szkole. Wstał, widząc, że jego syn biega po całym domu go szukając.

- Tato, musisz mi pomóc w czymś ważnym!

- Co jest, synu? - zapytał Kakashi.

- Nie mogę zrobić klona, bo nie umiem użyć tak małej ilości chakry, ale muszę to umieć, bo inaczej nie zdam ze wszystkimi, a chcę zdać razem z przyjaciółmi, możesz mnie nauczyć czegoś, co mi pomoże zaliczyć? No dalej, musi być jakaś sztuczka, bym używał mniej chakry czy coś! Może jakieś ograniczenie, albo jutsu, które mi pomoże?!

Kakashi mrugnął, zastanawiając się, jak Naruto mógł to powiedzieć tak szybko, nie biorąc oddechu. Pokręcił głową i zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Wiedział, że w końcu pojawią się z tym problemy, chłopiec miał złą kontrolę chakry i chociaż poprawił się przez te wszystkie lata, nadal miał problemy z najprostszymi rzeczami, bo potrzebowały określonej ilości energii. Tak jakby chciał przeprowadzić mnóstwo wody przez małą rurkę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że niedługo będzie test, a nie chciał widzieć jak Naruto oblewa, jednak by opanować kontrolę chakry, musiałby z nim ćwiczyć o wiele dłużej. Gdyby tylko dało się obejść robienie prostego klona... i nagle wpadł na pomysł.

- Naruto, powiedziałeś, że to test klonowania, tak? - zapytał Kakashi, a blondyn skinął głową. - Jakiegokolwiek rodzaju?

Naruto zastanowił się.

- Jedyne co powiedział Iruka-sensei, to, że najpierw będzie test umiejętności fizycznych na zewnątrz, potem pisemny, henge i na końcu klon, ale nie mówił jaki. Hej, są inne rodzaje klonów?

Kakashi skinął głową.

- Tak, są i mógłbym nauczyć cię jednego, ale musisz zrozumieć, że ten klon nie jest normalny. To może być niebezpieczne i nikt w twoim wieku nie powinien nawet próbować, ale z twoją wysoką ilością chakry, może ci się udać.

Kakashi nie żartował, mówiąc o niebezpieczeństwie, ale desperackie czasy wymagają desperackich czynów. Miał nadzieję, że Naruto opanował już swoją chakrę na tyle, by zrobić prostego klona, ale najwidoczniej będzie musiał go nauczyć tego. Mógłby zaproponować jeszcze inny rodzaj, ale czuł, że chłopiec będzie w stanie się tego nauczyć. W dodatku byłby dumny, gdyby jego syn nauczył się jutsu tak wysokiego poziomu w tak krótkim czasie

- Będzie to od ciebie wymagało mnóstwa ciężkiej pracy, Naruto, i jeśli nie będziesz w stanie, nie będziemy kontynuować, zrozumiano? - powiedział poważnym tonem. Naruto spojrzał an niego, nie mając zamiaru zrezygnować z wyzwania.

- Uda mi się, tato. Nie obchodzi mnie za jaką cenę, zdam i będę ninja, żebyś był ze mnie dumny.

_Już jestem, Naruto_, powiedział Kakashi w myślach.

- Dobrze, więc zaczynamy trening nad nową techniką klonowania. Nazywa się ona techniką podziału cienia.

**Następny: Rozdział 19 - Ostateczny test**

* * *

**Przepraszam za to opóźnienie, ale beta miała problemy z internetem, więc rozdział musiałam sprawdzić sama, mam nadzieję, że nie ma wielu błędów :)**

**Twitter: NanabiKitsune**


	19. Ostateczny test

**Rozdział 19**

**Ostateczny test**

Był wczesny ranek, ale Naruto był na nogach już od godziny. Na razie siedział cicho, ale niedługo miało się to zmienić. Przez ostatnie kilka dni trenował z tatą i wiedział, że na pewno zda test ze swoją sekretną bronią. I również dzięki temu będzie w stanie wykręcić całej wiosce najlepszy kawał w historii. Nie chciał nawet myśleć ile czasu zajęłoby mu to bez tej techniki, prawdopodobnie całą noc, zamiast max. 15 minut.

Naruto wyrobił sobie wiele reputacji w ciągu lat, ale z jednej był wyjątkowo dumny. Był uznawany za największego kawalarza. Miał wręcz do tego talent, nie wspominając o fakcie, że jego tata również ujawniał swoją zabawną stronę. Raz włożył petardy do kamizelki Gaia, innym razem podstawił wypchaną podróbkę siebie podczas spotkania, by je ominąć. Dopiero pięć minut po zakończeniu wszyscy zauważyli, że to nie był on - podróbka cały czas trzymała kopię znanej książki tuż przed twarzą.

Ale Naruto wiedział, że skoro ma zamiar zostać ninja, będzie musiał odpuścić wybryki na dłuższy czas, bo będzie zbyt zajęty. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, postanowił po raz ostatni wyciąć największy kawał w historii. Chciał, by każdy zapamiętał ten dzień i wspominał na wieki. Wyszczerzył się do siebie, ostatni raz przejeżdżając pędzlem z farbą i zastanawiając się, kiedy pokaże się pierwszy ninja, by złapać tego kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Nie musiał czekać długo, wzeszło słońce, a ludzie wstali i zauważyli jego dzieło.

Anko była tym typem osoby, że gdy się obudziła, natychmiast szła prosto po kawę. Nie lubiła wcześnie wstawać, wolała dłużej poleżeć w łóżku. Ziewnęła, czekając na napój i próbując nie zasnąć na stole. Gdy wreszcie odebrała swoją filiżankę, przeszła z nią obok jednego z okien i zamarzła w miejscu. Umysł nadal miała zamglony snem i mogła przysiąc, że to co właśnie zobaczyła nie mogło byś prawdziwe. Cofnęła się o krok, spojrzała i wylała kawę przez okno.

- Co do cholery?! - krzyknęła, widząc całą górę Hokage pokrytą dziecięcymi bazgrołami w różnych kolorach. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że zna tylko jedną osobę, która odważyłaby się zrobić coś takiego i zaczęła się głośno śmiać. Padła na ziemię, ściskając się za brzuch ze śmiechu i wylewając resztki kawy, która i tak była nieprzydatna, teraz była całkowicie rozbudzona. - Boże, ten dzieciak jest genialny, przysięgam, jeśli przeżyje, postawię mu drinka jak dorośnie.

Nie była jedną, która już to zauważyła. Hinata spała, gdy Hanabi wtargnęła do jej pokoju.

- Hinata, musisz to zobaczyć!

- Co? - wymamrotała dziewczyna, przecierając ocy.

- Ktoś pomalował twarze Hokage! - odpowiedziała Hanabi, a Hinata nie była do końca pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała. Szybko założyła szatę i pobiegła razem z siostrą na zewnątrz, tam gdzie stał już jej ojciec, wujek, a także reszta klanu, wpatrując się w najbardziej ceniony pomnik ich wioski, uznanie dla przywódców i ich dumę pokrytą dziecięcymi bazgrołami.

- Kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego? - Hiashi zapytał na głos. Jego brat bliźniak uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Zapytaj o to samego siebie, bracie. Jaka zamaskowana osoba jest znana ze swoich wybryków i odważyłaby się to zrobić?

Hiashi westchnął i przyłożył palce do grzbietu nosa. Mógł domyśleć się, że to wszystko sprawka Naruto. Jednak nadal był zaskoczony, że zrobił coś takiego. Sądził, że chłopiec ma trochę szacunku do starszych. Chociaż mimo wszystko cały czas nazywał Hokage "Staruszkiem" i celowo udawał, że myli go z jego bratem.

Neji westchnął i zwiesił głowę. Nie wiedział, czy powinien byś pod wrażeniem, że Naruto wywinął taki numer, czy powinien dołączyć do pościgu. Hanabi i Hinata nie wiedziały co myśleć. Uważały to za zabawne, ale zdawały sobie sprawę, że gdy Naruto zostanie złapany, będzie miał poważne kłopoty.

- Ciekawe, czy już go znaleźli? - powiedziała Hanabi, a Hinata z nerwów przegryzła wargę.

Ich wujek aktywował swoją linię krwi i przeszukał okolicę, uśmiechając się.

- To dopiero zaskoczenie... jest ścigany przez przynajmniej tuzin jouninów i chuuninów.

Hiashi również uaktywnił oczy i zauważył pościg za chłopcem, który najwidoczniej dobrze się bawił. Zauważył jednak coś innego, nie ścigali jednego Naruto. Przyjrzał się dokładnie i nagle uświadomił sobie to co widzi. To było niemożliwe, ale znając Naruto nauczył się jednej rzeczy - nic nie było dla niego niemożliwe.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że używa tej techniki - powiedział, a jego brat skinął głową. - Ten chłopiec jest pełen niespodzianek.

- Tak... jest bardzo interesujący, prawda, bracie? - odpowiedział. Neji spojrzał na swojego ojca, zastanawiając się co tu się dzieje. Nie zauważył niczego swoimi oczami, przynajmniej nie od razu. Hinata i Hanabi nie potrafiły jeszcze przeszukać terenu na taką skalę, ale zdecydowanie zauważyły, że coś było nie tak.

Reszta już obudziła się, zauważając chaos, o którym będzie się wspominało przez lata. Ino wyszła z domu i zatrzymała się w miejscu, szczęka jej opadła na ten widok. Sakura obserwowała to z okna i zastanawiała się co opętało Naruto, by to zrobić. Chociaż nie przyznałaby tego na głos, było to całkiem zabawne. Shino jedynie uniósł brew, ale pod płaszczem uśmiechał się lekko. Choji prawie zakrztusił się jedzeniem, a Shikamaru spojrzał przelotnym wzrokiem, skomentował jak bardzo jest to kłopotliwe i powrócił do oglądania chmur, próbując wyciszyć wszelkie hałasy. Kiba oczywiście się śmiał, nie mógł uwierzyć, że Naruto to zrobił, ale był to jedyny w swoim rodzaju kawał. Sasuke biegał z rana, a gdy to zobaczył przyłożył rękę do twarzy, myśląc czemu blondyn był takim idiotą. Było to dość imponujące, ale bezużyteczne. Gdyby włożył tyle pracy w swój trening, mógłby stać się wielkim ninja. Pokręcił głową i wrócił do biegania.

Po paru godzinach Naruto wreszcie został złapany przez Irukę, który był na niego wkurzony. Chłopiec musiał wyczyścić całą górę przed szkołą. Na szczęście użył farby rozcieńczonej wodą, przeczuwając, że może się to zdarzyć i nie zajęło mu to długo. Kiedyś już próbował zrobić coś takiego prawdziwą farbą i zmycie zajęło mu wieki, a to była tylko ściana, tutaj cała góra.

Gdy dotarł do szkoły był już zmęczony i miał obolałe ręce, ale mimo to się uśmiechał. Widział jak ludzie o nim gadają, ale nie przejmował się tym. Lubił być w centrum zainteresowania, a dzisiejszy dzień miał zapamiętać każdy.

- Tutaj jest!

Naruto podskoczył na dźwięk głosu zdenerwowanej Ino. Odwrócił się, widząc jak idzie w jego stronę krokiem zwiastującym nieszczęście, razem z przyjaciółmi.

- Oo, hej, Ino-chan, co tam? - zapytał niewinnie.

- Nie Ino-chanuj mi tu! Co ty sobie myślałeś to robiąc? Chcesz wpaść w kłopoty w ostatni dzień szkoły? - powiedziała Ino, uderzając go w ramię. Skrzywił się z bólu. Dzięki Ino i czasem Sakurze nauczył się, że to że były dziewczynami nie oznaczało, że nie uderzały mocno.

- Naruto, serio, trochę przesadziłeś - poparła Sakura. Naprawdę nie chciała, by wyrzucono go ze szkoły zanim zostanie ninja. Cała ta ciężka praca poszłaby na marne, gdyby oblał.

- Ja tam uważam, że to było śmieszne - zaśmiał się Kiba, na co dostał pięścią w czubek głowy od Ino i Sakury.

- Nie zachęcaj go! - krzyknęły dziewczyny, gdy upadł trzymając się za głowę. Akamaru jęknął, ale nie miał zamiaru warczeć, był na tyle mądry, by wiedzieć, żeby nie wchodzić im w drogę.

- Hej, chciałem tylko się popisać, jak będę ninja, to nie będę miał czasu na takie rzeczy - próbował wyjaśnić Naruto. - I wszystko posprzątałem.

- Nie o to tu chodzi, Naruto. Mogłeś zostać poważnie ukarany! - powiedziała Sakura.

Podrapał się po głowie.

- Dobra, przepraszam, ale to i tak było fajne!

Zarobił tym jeszcze jedno uderzenie w głowę i teraz leżał na ziemi jak Kiba. Sakura i Ino zirytowane poszły do szkoły, zostawiając resztę w tyle. Shino nie powiedział nic, jedynie pokręcił głową i poszedł w ich ślady. Czasem jego przyjaciele powinni nauczyć się jak być cicho.

Naruto wszedł do środka, rozcierając głowę. Zauważył Ino kłócącą się z innymi dziewczynami o miejsce koło Sasuke. Mógł się tego domyślić, niektóre dziewczyny również chichotały, machały do niego i wskazywały miejsca koło siebie. Poczuł pot na karku i delikatnie im odmachał. Dostrzegł krzesło pomiędzy Hinatą i Sakurą, za co był wdzięczny. Przy nich miał spokój z fankami. Nie mógł zrozumieć jak Sasuke radził sobie z tym tłumem, który za nim chodził. Naruto miał jedynie połowę tego co on. Najwidoczniej wszystkie dziewczyny lubiły "złych i tajemniczych chłopców".

Westchnął, widząc Sasuke wchodzącego do klasy i przechodzącego obok niego. Uśmiechnął się na widok rywala.

- Hej, Sasuke, widziałeś mój największy kawał?

- Czemu marnujesz czas na takie głupoty? - westchnął, kręcąc głową. Nie mógł zrozumieć jak taki chłopak mógł być jego jedynym wyzwaniem.

- A, jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, bo zrobiłem coś, czego ty byś się nie odważył - Naruto machnął ręką, stosując to "fajne" nastawienie swojego ojca. Chociaż nie działało to na niego tak jak na Gaia, czasem wywoływało zirytowane reakcje. Oboje nie zauważyli jednak, kłótnie pomiędzy dziewczynami doszły do przepychanek i jedna z nich, stojąca obok Ino, przewróciła się. Nie było to dla niej zbyt bolesne, bo trafiła w plecy Naruto, ale przez to blondyn poleciał na Sasuke. W tym momencie nastała głucha cicha. Cała klasa obserwowała złączone twarze Naruto i Sasuke. Wszystkim opadły szczęki, niektóre dziewczyny wyglądały, jakby miały się rozpłakać, bo nie były pierwszymi, które pocałują Sasuke, parę dostało krwotoków z nosa, gdyż ich wewnętrzne yaoistki tego nie wytrzymały.

Naruto natychmiast zeskoczył z chłopaka i oboje prawie zwymiotowali.

- Rany, wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że jesteś gejem! Zgwałcił mnie Uchiha! - krzyknął Naruto, próbując odkaszlnąć i nadal utrzymać maskę na twarzy. Nigdy w życiu nie był tak wdzięczny za to, że nosił maskę. Dzięki temu nie odczuł tak tego "gwałtu", bo nie miał zamiaru nazwać tego pocałunkiem. Wiedział, że będzie miał koszmary przez najbliższy czas, a słysząc śmiech Kiby, domyślił się, że długo tego nie zapomni.

- Ja?! To ty mnie zgwałciłeś ty zboczony, zamaskowany idioto! - odkrzyknął Sasuke. - Ty się na mnie rzuciłeś!

- Oooo, nie ma mowy! Na pewno zaplanowałeś to wszystko, to dlatego dajesz kosza każdej dziewczynie w szkole!

- Bo nie lubię żadnej z nich, idioto. Chcę odbudować klan, ale myślisz, że wybrałbym kogokolwiek? Jestem Uchiha i mam swoje wymagania w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Pewnie nigdy nie byłeś na żadnej randce?

Naruto nie podobał się fakt, że przegrywa w tej kłótni.

- O tak? Pocałowałbym każdą dziewczynę tutaj, gdybym chciał, by ci udowodnić, że nie jestem gejem, a ty?

Słysząc to, dziewczyny natychmiast się poderwały, chcąc być tymi, na których udowodnią, że nie są gejami. Może nie miały już szans na ich pierwszy pocałunek, ale mógł to być pierwszy pocałunek od dziewczyny. Chociaż słowa Sasuke trochę je zraniły i odebrały marzenia o zdobyciu serca Uchiha, to szansa na pocałowanie chłopaka była za dobra, by ją przepuścić. Większość chciała też zobaczyć jak wyglada twarz Naruto. Była to w końcu największa zagadka szkoły, nawet Shino od czasu do czasu pokazywał swoją twarz, z wyjątkiem oczu.

Na szczęście w tym momencie weszli Iruka i Mizuki. Nauczyciele szybko ustawili wszystkich w kolejności, chociaż Naruto i Sasuke nadal posyłali sobie mordercze spojrzenia. Iruka westchnął, mając nadzieje, że nie zajmie im to długo. Po tylu latach jego grupa wreszcie będzie zdawać i nie mógł się doczekać przerwy przed następnym rokiem. Testy były wystarczająco proste - egzamin pisemny z ich wiedzy teoretycznej, w którym musieli uzyskać jak najwięcej punktów, potem wszystko zależało od umiejętności fizycznych. Rozdał kartki i jedyne co musiał teraz robić to czekać. Nie był zaskoczony, gdy Sakura oddała jako pierwsza.

Natomiast Mizuki, który cały czas się uśmiechał, w głębi serca czuł wstręt do tej wioski. Jego były mistrz Orochimaru opuścił go lata temu ze wszystkich zabierając ze sobą tylko Anko. Nadal był wściekły, że wybrał ją ponad jego, po czym wróciła bez wspomnień, z tą przeklętą pieczęcią i technikami. Ta kobieta nawet nie używała daru, jakim obdarzył ją Orochimaru. W dodatku była Specjalnym Jouninem, gdy on nadal utknął na randze Chuunina. Zasługiwał na więcej. Powinien dostać awans i wyrwać się z tej szkoły, ale nigdy nie doceniane jego zdolności. Skończył nauczając grupkę dzieciaków, podczas gdy prawdziwi ninja wyruszali na misje i udowadniali swoją siłę światu. Nauczył się od swojego sensei, że na tym świecie liczy się tylko siła i znajomość jutsu i wziął sobie te słowa do serca. Jednak uważano, że nie ma zdolności na rangę Jounina, wtedy mógłby przeczytać Zakazany Zwój i zdobyć więcej potężnych technik. Patrzył na te dzieciaki i wewnątrz szczerze ich nienawidził, ze szczególnym naciskiem na kilku. Przede wszystkim ten dzieciak Uchiha, który miał wszystko tylko przez to, że urodził się w tej rodzinie. Teraz był ostatnim, jego klan został zmieciony, a mimo to traktowano go jak księcia. Nigdy nie lubił tego klanu, przez to, że byli jednym z założycieli wioski rozstawili wszystkich po kątach. Klan Hyuuga był tak samo arogancki, w dodatku ta mała dziewczynka była tak słaba, że aż żałosna. Wiedział jednak, że zapewne będzie prowadzić swój klan, przez to czyją córką była i to irytowało go jeszcze bardziej. Miała przez to zagwarantowany sukces, a on nie należał do żadnego klanu i go lekceważono. Wszystko szło po twojej myśli, gdy byłeś częścią znanego klanu. Wiedział, że było rzadkością, by ktoś nie z utalentowanej rodziny został Jouninem. Na przykład Kurenai, która niedawno została promowana przez jej klan. Tak jak ten uzależniony od papierosów syn Hokage. Spojrzał na dzieci Yamanaka, Nara i Akimichi. Ich ojcowie nadal byli głowami swoich małych klanów. Jednak był jeszcze inny chłopiec, na którego zwracał uwagę. Był nim Naruto Hatake.

Nazwisko Hatake było pokryte hańbą, a jednak Kakashi przywrócił mu chwałę. Nie był członkiem klanu, ale był bardzo szanowany. Jednak jedynie dzięki temu swojemu oku był tak bardzo znany w wiosce. Leniwy, zboczony głupiec, którego uważano za najlepszego, tylko dzięki jakiejś dodatkowej mocy, a teraz siedział tu jego syn i pisał test. Po sprawie z nieudanym porwaniem Hyuuga wielu dowiedziało się, że Naruto trzymał w sobie Dziewięcioogoniastego Lisa. Chociaż Mizuki zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopiec sam w sobie nie był demonem, to tamtej nocy był wystarczająco blisko, by wyczuć tą moc. Dzieciak otrzymał ogromną moc, a mimo to nic z nią nie robił. Kolejna osoba posiadająca dar. I dlaczego Czwarty wybrał akurat jego?

Mizuki nienawidził tej wioski, która go nie szanowała, nie dawała tego na co zasługiwał. Siedząc w tej szkole nie mógł wykonywać żadnych misji. Prosił o przeniesienie gdzie indziej, ale ten starzec uznał, że bardziej przyda się tutaj. Wiedział jednak, że Hokage go odpychał, ponieważ nie miał znanego nazwiska. Dzieci skończyły pisać test i teraz nadszedł czas na zadania jeden na jednego. Iruka kazał im wyjść i poczekać na zewnątrz. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu jego stary przyjaciel był takim głupcem. Iruka naprawdę chciał zostać w tym miejscu, ale w końcu nie był tak silny jak on. Jego zdaniem nigdy nie był, jednak nie pochodził z żadnego "wyjątkowego" klanu, dlatego podtrzymywał z nim przyjaźń, chociaż uważał, że mężczyzna jest naiwny.

Przed klasą uczniowie czekali na wyniki. Wielu martwiło się, w końcu były to ostateczne testy, które udowodnią, że są warci bycia ninja, na co pracowali przez lata. Hinata przegryzała dolną wargę z nerwów. Nie chciała oblać i zawieść rodziny, ale denerwowała się, że jednak się nie uda. Była tak przejęta, że nie zauważyła jak ktoś do niej podszedł, dopóki nie poczuła delikatnej ręki na ramieniu.

- Hej, Hinata-chan, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Naruto, widząc jak się przejmuje.

- A! N-N-Naruto-kun! Tylko trochę się martwię, że jednak nie zaliczę.

- Ej, nie ma mowy, żebyś oblała, jest wspaniałym ninja i nie powinnaś się martwić. Jestem po tobie i wiem, że dasz radę! - uśmiechnął się, a na te słowa serce Hinaty zaczęło bić szybciej. Poczuła znajome ciepło i nie chciała go zawieść. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i skinęła głową. Usłyszała swoje imię z sali, gdy Ino stamtąd wyszła z szerokim uśmiechem i swoim ochraniaczem na czoło. Naruto obserwował jak Hinata kieruje się do sali. Odwróciła się jeszcze raz, a on przytaknął. Odwzajemniła to uśmiechem i weszła do środka.

Naruto czekał i czekał. Zabijało go to od środka. Tak bardzo chciał już zdać ten test i stać się ninja. Dzięki temu będzie już o krok bliżej do zostania Hokage i jego tata będzie dumny.

- Naruto Hatake.

- Wreszcie! - Naruto podskoczył i wszedł do pokoju, gdzie siedziała dwójka nauczycieli.

- Dobrze, Naruto, przedstaw jutsu transformacji, a potem utwórz klona - powiedział Iruka, nagle dostrzegając błysk w oczach w chłopca. Ułożył ręce w pieczęć, której tak bardzo się obawiał. Szybko trzasnął ręką w stół.

- Naruto, nawet nie myśl, by użyć tej zboczonej techniki, którą stworzyłeś.

- Ooo, ale z ciebie sztywniak, ostatnio chyba ci się podobało jak jej użyłem - jęknął Naruto, a Iruka zarumienił się na wspomnienie o nagiej dziewczynie, w którą raz się zmienił i o tym jak nie mógł zahamować ogromnego krwotoku z nosa.

Naruto westchnął i użył zwykłej transformacji. W chmurze dymu zmienił się w swojego ojca Kakashiego, czytającego książkę.

- Nieźle, wygląda dokładnie jak on - powiedział Mizuki.

- Tak, bardzo dobrze Naruto, teraz zmień się z powrotem - dodał Iruka, 'Kakashi' nadal tylko czytał książkę. - Naruto, natychmiast.

- Jeszcze chwilkę, lubię ten fragment - powiedział fałszywy Kakashi, chichocząc jak prawdziwy.

- Naruto - powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem, a chłopiec dezaktywował technikę. Przejechał ręką po włosach i stwierdził, że przez tego chłopaka osiwieje szybciej niż powininen. - Teraz utwórz klona.

- Czy to... może być każdy rodzaj klona?

- Rodzaj? - zapytał Mizuki.

- No bo, tak jakby, nie mogę utworzyć zwykłego klona, bo mam za dużo chakry i tata nauczył mnie takiego fajnego, który jest nawet lepszy.

Iruka zastanowił się. Nie było zasady dotyczącej rodzaju klona.

- Dobrze, trzy klony wystarczą.

- Jasne! - podskoczył Naruto i zaczął tworzyć pieczęcie podobne do normalnego klona, jedynie ostatnia była inna, w kształcie krzyża. - Technika Podziału Cienia!

Dwójka nauczycieli była w szoku, gdy to powiedział i nagle w głębach dymu pojawiło się nie trzy, ale dwanaście klonów cienia. Byli w szoku, że nauczył się techniki na poziomie Jounina i zdawał się nie odczuwać żadnych efektów ubocznych. Mizuki musiał się naprawdę postarać, by zachować spokój. Był jedynie Chuuninem, a właśnie przewyższył go chłopak, który nawet nie był ninja. Nauczył się ruchu, którego nie powinien i była tylko jedna osoba, która mogła mu w tym pomóc.

Iruka nie wiedział, czy ma być pod wrażeniem postępu Naruto, czy ma się wściekać na Kakashiego, za nauczenie swojego syna tak niebezpiecznej techniki. Ale chłopiec nie wyglądał jak by coś mu dolegało. Iruka wstał.

- Naruto, muszę powiedzieć, że zdałeś bez zarzutów!

- TAK! - wszystkie klony Naruto zaczęły świętować, zanim je odwołał i z dumą wziął swój ochraniacz na czoło. Trzymał go, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Nie był tak ciężki, jak się spodziewał, ale był jego i na niego zasłużył. Nie mógł się doczekać, by pokazać go wszystkim, więc szybko zawiązał go na czole i uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz do Iruki. Wyszedł z klasy i skierował się na podwórko, gdzie byli już wszyscy jego przyjaciele.

- Hej, patrzcie!

- Naruto, udało ci się! - powiedziała Sakura, widząc jego ochraniacz na czole. Podbiegła do niego razem ze wszystkimi. Sakura i Ino wyściskały go jako pierwsze, przez co się zarumienił. Kiba uderzył go w plecy, jego zdaniem trochę za mocno, Shino skinął głową, Shikamaru lekko się uśmiechnął, a Chouji cały czas do niego gadał. Zauważył uśmiechającą się Hinatę, która wpatrywała się w ziemię i bawiła palcami z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy.

- Hej, Hinata-chan, to wspaniale, prawda? - powiedział, podchodząc do niej.

- Tak, Naruto-kun, wiedziałam, że ci się uda - odpowiedziała nieśmiało z lekkim uśmiechem. Odwzajemnił uśmiechem, który tak przypominał jego tatę.

- Dzięki, wiele to dla mnie znaczy.

Zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, wpatrując w swoje stopy. Grupka przyjaciół dobrze się bawiła, czekając aż przyjdą ich rodzice bedą mogli się pochwalić statusem Genina. Jedynie jedna osoba obserwowała ich z okna i był to Mizuki. Patrzył na nich z góry i nie czuł żadnej dumy. Zaczął wręcz nienawidzić ich wszystkich po równo. Dzieciak Hatake przegiął nauczeniem się tej techniki. Wioska go nie doceniała zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Możliwe, że nadszedł czas, by zrobić to co kiedyś planował i dołączyć do swojego sensei Orochimaru. Dobrym pomysłem było opuszczenie wioski, ale jego mistrz będzie wymagał czegoś na potwierdzenie jego umiejętności. Patrząc na dzieci, plan rozwinął się w jego głowie. Jeżeli da radę, możliwe, że nie tylko zdobędzie coś cennego, ale też zemści się na klanach oraz tych, którzy zostali obdarowani i zawsze mają wszystko podtykane pod nos.

**Następny: Rozdział 20 - Plan Mizukiego**

* * *

**Z powodu wyjazdu następny rozdział pojawi się najprawdopodobniej ok. przyszłej niedzieli/poniedziałku**

**Twitter: NanabiKitsune, z korektą nizu_thehermit**


	20. Plan Mizukiego

**Rozdział 20**

**Plan Mizukiego**

Naruto patrzył jak jego przyjaciele przywiązują ochraniacze w rożne miejsca. Cieszył się, że wszyscy razem zostali ninja i nie mógł się doczekać, by powiedzieć o tym tacie, dwójce ze stoiska ramen, Anko, Gaiowi i każdej osobie, która przyszła mu na myśl. Był z siebie tak dumny, że miał ochotę skakać po dachach w wiosce, krzycząc, że jest już Geninem. Niestety, wiedział, że jego tata i tak się spóźni, ale i tak się cieszył. Patrzył jak reszcie jego przyjaciół gratulują rodzice i wywołało to u niego uśmiech na twarzy.

- Widzę, że ty też zdałeś, Naruto - usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Odwrócił się szybko, widząc Hinatę ze swoim ojcem, wujkiem i Nejim.

- No jasne, Hizashi-san - odpowiedział Naruto z uśmiechem, drapiąc się po głowie, chociaż tak naprawdę to Hiashi do niego mówił. I jeszcze raz mężczyzna musiał wstrzymać w sobie drgnięcie. Naruto zawsze ich ze sobą mylił. Oczywiście, chłopiec wiedział który jest który, ale zawsze lubił ich tym irytować, gdyż denerwowanie Hyuuga było zabawne, przez to ile wysiłku trzeba było w to włożyć. Jednak poprzysiągł sobie, że pewnego dnia przebije się przez tą powłokę.

- Naruto... - wymamrotała Hinata, wiedząc jak jej ojciec i wujek nienawidzą tej jego zabawy.

- Co jest, Hinata-chan? - zapytał niewinnie.

Hiashi ciężko westchnął, próbując nie dostać bólu głowy od tego całego stresu.

- Więc... dobrze ci poszło?

- A jak! Użyłem mojego super nowego fajnego jutsu, którego nauczył mnie tata i mogę z nim nawet wygryźć Sasuke-teme z Genina roku i będzie mu tak dobrze, arogancki głupek! - odpowiedział Naruto pewnym głosem.

- Klan Uchiha był bardzo potężny, Naruto, byli jednymi z założycieli wioski, a on jako ostatni musi sobą wiele reprezentować - powiedział Hiashi i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie dodać jeszcze jednej rzeczy. - Tak w ogóle, to słyszałem, że Sasuke był od ciebie lepszy we wszystkich testach pisemnych, prawda?

Twarz Naruto spochmurniała. Nigdy nie był dobry w pracach pisemnych i Hiashi o tym wiedział. Było to małe zwycięstwo dorosłego nad dzieckiem, za pomylenie go znowu z jego bratem. Znów poczuł drgnięcie, tym razem kącika ust i stłumił w sobie lekki uśmiech. Ale i tak cieszył się, że odpłacił mu się za te wszystkie lata grania mu na nerwach.

- Widzę, że Kakashi dalej się spóźnia - powiedział Hizashi do Naruto.

Chłopiec mruknął coś o kupieniu swojemu ojcu zegarka z nastawionymi dzwonkami, ale wzruszył ramionami. Był przyzwyczajony, że jego tata zawsze się spoźniał i wiedział, że i tak będzie z niego dumny.

- Więc jak ci poszło, Hinata-sama? - zapytał Neji.

Zarumieniła się lekko, widząc jak wszyscy na nią patrzą i wlepiła wzrok w ziemię.

- D-dobrze, I-Iruka-sensei powiedział, że mam czwarty najwyższy wynik w klasie.

Jej ojciec zmarszczył brwi, myśląc.

- Rozumiem. Cieszę się że zdałaś, córko, chociaż zapewne to Naruto i ten chłopiec Uchiha byli w czołówce, więc z kim jeszcze przegrałaś?

Hinata drgnęła, gdy jej ojciec użył terminu "przegrać". Nadal nie mogła pokonać swojej siostry w sparingach. Wyglądał na rozczarowanego, gdy powiedziała, że to Sakura uzyskała najwyższe wyniki Kunoichi z ich klasy. Był zawiedziony faktem, że została pokonana przez dziewczynę, która nie pochodziła nawet z żadnego klanu, ani nie miała znanego ninja w rodzinie. Czuła, że go zawiodła, chociaż nic na ten temat nie powiedział. Wiedziała, że jej klan ma wysokie wymagania i nie uzyskanie najwyższych wyników, nawet najwyższych wyników jako Kunoichi, było kolejną oznaką jej słabości. Miała nadzieję, że poszło jej lepiej. Starała się trenować ciężko, ale nadal nie potrafiła zmusić się do zranienia przyjaciół czy rodziny w sparingach. I chociaż nie była głupia, wiedziała, że Sakura była genialna, jeżeli chodziło o wiedzę książkową. Pokonała inne dziewczyny, więc dobrze to o niej świadczyło, ale nadal ktoś nie pochodzący z klanu ją przewyższył, co było dla niej poniżające. Nie uważano, że normalne rodziny są złe, ale niektórzy sądzili, że gdy są z wybitnej rodziny powinni wywyższać sié wśród innych. Szczególnie klan Hyuuga zwracał na to uwagę, by pokazać swoją potęgę. Teraz, gdy nie było już Uchiha, byli najsilniejszą grupą w wiosce i wiedziała, że nie powinna ukazywać w takim momencie swojej słabości. Starszyzna nadal miała na tyle władzy, by wybrać kogoś innego na dziedzica, a ją przeniosą do bocznej gałęzi i umieszczą Pieczęć Ptasiej Klatki, tak jak zmusili do tego jej kuzyna. Hinata nienawidziła tej pieczęci i chciała, by tego zaprzestano, ale na razie nie miała wystarczającej władzy w klanie, a jeśli zostałaby przeniesiona do bocznej gałęzi wszelkie szanse na uratowania rodziny ległyby w gruzach. Musiała udowodnić swoją siłę starszyźnie.

- Hej, Hinata-chan, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Naruto, zauważając, że się zamyśliła. Hinata ocknęła się i lekko zarumieniła.

- T-tak, wszystko dobrze, N-Naruto-kun.

Przybliżył się, sprawiając, że zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Chciał jedynie sprawdzić, czy naprawdę nic jej nie jest.

- Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? Jesteś cała czerwona i ciepła - przyłożył rękę do jej czoła, by sprawdzić, czy ma gorączkę. Przy tak bliskim kontakcie nie była w stanie się poruszyć, jej oczy rozszerzyły się i zanim mogła cokolwiek powiedzieć, zemdlała przy okazji uderzając Naruto w głowę, gdy pochyliła się w przód. Chłopak lekko jęknął i przewalił się na ziemię, a ona zaczęła lecieć w tył, gdy jej ojciec ją złapał. Nie mógł znieść tych publicznych występów swojej córki. Odwrócił się, widząc, że jego brat opatruje ogłoszonego Naruto.

- Naprawdę powinna zapanować nad swoją nieśmiałością, bracie - Hizashi zaczął dobudzać Naruto.

Hiashi skinął głowa. Było aż za oczywiste, że dziewczyna była zainteresowana chłopakiem i rozumiał, że coś może się zdążyć w związku z tym. Byli przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Hinata zawsze blisko trzymała się chłopca, jednakże zważywszy na to, że była z klanu Hyuuga, bardzo trudno było spotykać się z kimś spoza rodziny. Z reguły młode pary przychodziły do starszyzny lub do niego po pozwolenie, a i tak nie było to takie proste. Każdy, kto próbował dostać się do klanu musiał udowodnić, że jest tego wart, a w przypadku Hinaty, starszyzna weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce, by uniknąć faworyzowania.

Musiał przyznać, Naruto miał potencjał. Nie przeszkadzał też fakt, że Kakashi był zmorą Uchiha ze swoim Sharinganem. Nie mówiono o tym głośno, ale wielu wręcz cieszyło się z faktu, że ktoś inny używa limitu krwi Uchiha, nawet lepiej niż oni sami.

Po kilku minutach dzieci zaczęły się budzić. Hinata była zawstydzona i nie potrafiła spojrzeć Naruto w oczy, chociaż on się tym w ogóle nie przejął.

- Hinata, powinniśmy iść. Mam sporo pracy w posiadłości - powiedział jej ojciec.

- A ja powinienem wracać do mojej drużyny. Mamy trening za godzinę - dodał Neji, a Hizashi skinął głową, musiał pomóc bratu w rezydencji.

Hinata przytaknęła i obejrzała się na Naruto, który usiadł na huśtawce, zastanawiając się czy jego tata w ogóle się pokaże. Nie podobał jej się fakt, że wyglądał na tak samotnego, gdy wszyscy odchodzili już ze swoimi rodzicami. Przygryzła nerwowo wargę.

- Przepraszam, ale czy mogłabym zostać z Naruto dopóki jego tata nie przyjdzie?

Hiashi lekko uniósł brew, ale uznał, że może pozwolić swojej córce chociaż na to. Wiedział w końcu, że Naruto odprowadzi ją później bezpiecznie do domu. Przytaknął, a dziewczyna pobiegła do niego. Stał, obserwując ich. W duszy się uśmiechał. Chciałby, aby jego żona dożyła tego dnia i to widziała. Chciał, by Hinata była szczęśliwa z tym chłopakiem i by to się udało. Ale nadal musiała stać się silniejsza. Stracił już żonę, nie chciał oglądać śmierci swoich córek, to z pewnością by go zabiło. Spojrzał jeszcze raz, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł.

Inną osobą obserwującą dwójkę dzieci był Mizuki, który uznał to za wspaniałą okazję. Z tego co widział, byli sami. Nie przeszkadzał fakt, że to dzieciak Hatake i wielka, wspaniała Hyuuga. Słyszał część ich rozmowy z ojcem; sam również znał Hinatę na tyle dobrze, że mógł ocenić jej stan psychiczny. Nigdy nie była zbyt dobra w ukrywanie swoich uczuć.

W dodatku ta dwójka była zawsze razem, więc będzie łatwiej ich namówić. Gdy jedno pójdzie, drugie również się zgodzi, by pomóc przyjacielowi.

Podszedł do nich, wymuszając na sobie tę przyjazną twarz, którą był zmuszony nosić przez cały czas, odkąd został skazany na bycie nauczycielem. Dzieci odwzajemniły uśmiech. W końcu dlaczego miałyby tego nie robić, był jednym z ich nauczycieli, kimś kto zawsze był tak miły i pomocny.

- Więc, co tam u was? - zapytał, a oni odpowiedzieli, że wszystko w porządku. Przybrał smutniejszy wyraz twarzy. - Wiecie, Naruto, Hinata, to taka szkoda, że nie zdobyliście wyższych ocen. Naruto, jestem pewien, że twój ojciec byłby wniebowzięty, słysząc o tym, że zostałeś Geninem roku. To samo u ciebie, Hinata, gdybyś została najlepszą Kunoichi.

Oboje wyglądali na dość zawiedzionych. Naruto spojrzał na niego.

- To oznacza, że nie pokonałem Sasuke-teme?

- Przykro mi, Naruto, gdybyś tylko uzyskał trochę większy wynik w teście pisemnym... - zauważył efekt jaki to u niego wywołało. W końcu jego mała rywalizacja z Uchiha rozwijała się już od pierwszego dnia szkoły. - Ale jest sposób, by zdobyć punkty, które mogłyby was wyprowadzić na szczyt... Chociaż to nie jest łatwe. Nie będę wam proponował, jeżeli nie czujecie się na siłach, by to zrobić.

- Co? Co to jest Mizuki-sensei?! Mogę zrobić wszystko i Hinata-chan też! - Naruto podskakiwał chętny, by pokonać Sasuke. Wiedział też, jak bardzo Hinata chciała sprawić, by jej ojciec był dumny.

Mizuki wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiał przez chwilę.

- Cóż, mógłbym coś załatwić, ale to nie będzie proste. Możecie nawet stracić wasze punkty, ale jeśli uważacie, że dacie sobie radę to mógłbym to ustalić z Hokage.

- Zrobimy to! Po prostu powiedz co! - krzyknął Naruto, zanim Hinata wygłosiła swoje obawy.

- Ten test jest już stary - zaczął wyjaśniać Mizuki. - Gdybyście zremisowali z Sasuke, musielibyście to zrobić, by wyłonić zwycięzcę, ale jako nauczyciel mam większą swobodę wyboru. Musicie wślizgnąć się do wieży Hokage i używając umiejętności, jakich się nauczyliście ukraść stary zwój. Zwój jest naprawdę stary, jest używany do tego egzaminu od długiego czasu. Pomaga przygotowywać was do misji wykradania dokumentów. Jednak będzie chroniony. Musicie znaleźć sposób na pokonanie straży i doniesienia zwoju do ustalonego punktu bez zostania złapanym lub śledzonym. Jeżeli wam się nie uda, punkty zdobyte przy poprzednich egzaminach zostaną odjęte. Zapytam jeszcze raz: jesteście pewni, że dacie radę podjąć się tego specjalnego egzaminu?

- N-N-Nie wiem co o tym sądzić, Naruto-kun, coś jest chyba nie tak - powiedziała Hinata. Nigdy o tym nie słyszała. Oczywiście, było możliwe, że o tym nie wiedziała, ale nadal to było dziwne. Dlaczego tylko ona i Naruto dostali taką szansę? Czy Sasuke i Sakura też nie powinni, żeby było uczciwie?

- No dalej, Hinata-chan, możemy sprawić, że nasi rodzice będą dumni! Pomyśl co powie twoja rodzina i ojciec, jak się dowiedzą, że jesteś najlepszą Kunoichi z klasy!

Hinata przegryzła wargę. Jego wcześniejsza reakcja nadal siedziała jej w głowie. Tak bardzo chciała usłyszeć, że jest z niej dumny. Chciała tego tak bardzo, że zdecydowała, że pójdzie za Naruto, cokolwiek wybierze. Jeżeli chce iść, pójdzie mu pomóc. W końcu przez ten cały czas on pomagał jej, wiec teraz powinna mu się odwdzięczyć.

- Z-zrobię to co uważasz za najlepsze, Naruto-kun.

- Dobra, wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, Hinata-chan! - krzyknął Naruto radośnie i spojrzał na ich nauczyciela. - Wchodzimy w to.

- To dobrze - uśmiechnął się Mizuki - Zacznie się za godzinę. Teraz, powiem wam nieco więcej o egzaminie i miejscu, gdzie macie odstawić zwój...

**-Później-**

Słońce zaszło, a oni byli już przed wieżą Hokage, ukrywali się przez całą drogę. Naruto nie był pewien jakie straże zastawił na nich Mizuki, więc poprosił Hinatę, by aktywowała swoje oczy, żeby się upewnić, że na nikogo nie wpadną. Cieszył się, że jest tu z nim. Dzięki temu wiedział, że zda bez problemu. Zapytał, czy może sprawdzić wnętrze wieży. Przytaknęła i zaczęła skanować miejsce w poszukiwaniu zwoju. Mizuki bardzo szczegółowo go opisał, więc nie miała problemu, by znaleźć coś, co najprawdopodobniej nim było. Był to ogromny zwój w osobnym pokoju obok biura Hokage, ale zauważyła, że gabinet nie był pusty.

- Naruto, Hokage nadal tam jest - powiedziała.

- Rany, Staruszek też w tym siedzi. Pewnie myśli, że to zabawne, żeby nas przetestować, ale popełnił jeden błąd. Znał jego największą słabość - wyszczerzył się Naruto, a Hinata spojrzała na niego z ciekawością.

- Hinata, obserwuj mnie i jak ktoś będzie się zbliżał, daj sygnał jakiego się uczyliśmy, jak gwizd ptaka czy coś, dobra? - zapytał, a on skinęła głową.

Dla Naruto nie było trudne dostać się do wieży Hokage, w końcu robił to już miliony razy, gdy chciał się z nim zobaczyć. Nawet, jeśli strażnicy mówili, że jest zajęty, Naruto znalazł sposób. Było o wiele więcej wyjść i wejść, niż wiedzieli o tym ludzie i chłopak znalazł je wszystkie. Właśnie czołgał się przez tunel nad biurem. Używał go, by od czasu do czasu zaskoczyć Hokage i do niego "wpaść".

Zajęło mu to chwilę, ale w końcu dostał się do małej przestrzeni pełnej kurzu i pajęczyn. Nienawidził ich, szczególnie na swoich włosach i twarzy. Jednak dalej czołgał się w ciemności. Znał już tę drogę na pamięć. Zatrzymał się przy małej dziurce, której używał, by podglądać co robi staruszek. Był zmieszany, gdy zauważył, że pracuje nad papierami, zamiast stać na straży, ale uznał, że pewnie znowu odkładał wszystko na później i wykorzystał egzamin, by nadrobić robotę papierkową.

_Powinieneś być bardziej uważny, Staruszku, bo zaraz nam ci szansę się wykazać_, pomyślał, przygotowując płytkę na której stał. Jednym ruchem zrzucił ją i zeskoczył. Wyszczerzył się, widząc zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Hokage, jakby się go nie spodziewał. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Naruto utworzył znajomą pieczęć.

- Sexy Jutsu!

Naruto wiedział od dawna, że Hokage jest ukrytym zboczeńcem, w końcu trzymał te same książki co jego tata w dolnej szufladzie po lewej stronie. Przybrał postać seksownej nastolatki z kucykami i spojrzał na niego najbardziej słodkim i seksownym wzrokiem jakim mógł. Tyle wystarczyło, by pokonać Hokage. Naruto powrócił do swojej formy i zaśmiał się, widząc leżącego staruszka z dwoma ogromnymi strumieniami krwi z nosa.

- Dobra, najpierw załatwić ochronę, potem iść po zwój. Na pewno zdamy ten egzamin - powiedział Naruto i ruszył w stronę pokoju, w którym Hinata zauważyła zwój.

Piętnaście minut później ktoś wreszcie pokazał się w biurze Hokage i był to nie kto inny jak Kakashi. Spóźnił się na wielki dzień Naruto i wiedział, że jego syn mu nie odpuści ani nie zapomni, więc będzie musiał go przekupić nowymi lekcjami. Za bardzo przeciągnęła mu się wizyta przy pomniku i stracił poczucie czasu. Gdy przyszedł, Naruto już nie było w szkole. Przez ostatnie parę godzin go szukał, najpierw w domu, potem w parku i stoisku z ramen, ale nigdzie go nie było. Nawet próbował na szczycie góry Hokage. Naruto nie wiedział, że Kakashi wie, że była to jego ulubiona kryjówka, gdy chciał być sam. Ale gdy nie było go również tam, zaczął się poważnie martwić gdzie jego syn może być. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad innymi miejscami i postanowił, że jeżeli nie będzie w wieży Hokage, sprawdzi czy jest z Hinatą w rezydencji Hyuuga albo z Gaiem lub Anko. Gdy dotarł już do wieży zauważył wielkie poruszenie. Był ciekawy co się dzieje, ale najpierw musiał znaleźć syna. Wszedł do biura i był zaskoczony widząc, że Hokage wyciera biurko z czegoś, co wyglądało na krew. Starzec spojrzał na niego z poważną miną.

- Kakashi, mamy kłopoty - powiedział. Od razu miał co do tego złe przeczucie.

- Powiedz, że nie chodzi tu o mojego syna.

- Przykro mi, ale Naruto wskoczył tutaj i zaskoczył mnie... właściwie, to nieważne czy mnie zaskoczył... - Hokage zarumienił się na myśl o tym, nie zastanawiając się dłużej czego ten Kakashi uczy swojego syna, by używał takiej techniki. Odtrącił te myśli, skupiając się na swoich słowach. - W każdym razie, ukradł Zakazany Zwój. Zacząłem już formować grupę poszukiwawczą.

- On CO? - Kakashi wytrzeszczył oko. Nie sądził, że jest jeszcze coś co może go bardziej zaskoczyć. Naruto udało się ominąć ochronę Hokage i ukraść akurat _ten_ zwój. Nie powinien był nawet wiedzieć o jego istnieniu. Był pewien, że nigdy o nim nie wspomniał, nie nauczano tego przecież w szkole i wszyscy, którzy o tym wiedzieli nie rozmawialiby o tym przy dziecku. To w ogóle nie miało sensu. Kakashi miał przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak, a ninja powinni ufać swojemu instynktowi. - Poszukam go. W końcu znam go najlepiej, łatwiej mi będzie się dowiedzieć gdzie jest - powiedział.

- Dobrze, ale naprawdę sądzisz, że inni nie będą w stanie go znaleźć? - spytał Hokage. Kakashi uśmiechnął się.

- Chyba nie zapomniał pan kto uczył go przez całe życie? Wystarczy spojrzeć na to ile czasu minęło, zanim znaleziono go po tej sprawie z pomnikiem. Chuunini i Jounini nadal mają uraz, że nie mogli złapać trzynastolatka, który jeszcze nawet nie skończył Akademii.

Chociaż nie wspomniał o tym, że Naruto znał mnóstwo Jouninów i Specjalnych Jouninów, którzy po prostu nie mieli serca, by przyłożyć się bardziej do pościgu. Słyszał nawet, że niektórym ANBU został zwiększony trening, bo nawet oni mieli problemy ze złapaniem go. Hokage skinął głową i Kakashi wyszedł. Na zewnątrz zaczął się rozglądać, szukając jakichkolwiek znaków pobytu swojego syna, jednak najwidoczniej wytrenował go zbyt dobrze w ukrywaniu się, ucieczce i metodach unikania. Nie miał czasu, zwój miał w sobie wiele niebezpiecznych technik i nie chciał nawet myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby Naruto wypróbował którąś z nich. Wiedział, że chłopiec nie będzie mógł się powstrzymać od nauczenia chociażby jednej techniki z tego zwoju. Wyjął kunai i lekko naciął rękę. Utworzył znajome pieczęcie, przywołując wszystkie swoje psy.

- Hej, Kakashi, jakieś kłopoty? - spytał Pakkun, patrząc na swojego mistrza.

- W skrócie, musicie wyśledzić dla mnie Naruto - odpowiedział.

Pakkun skrzywił się, wiedząc że chłopak znowu jest w tarapatach. Ten dzieciak zawsze się w coś pakował.

- Chcę wiedzieć co zrobił tym razem?

- Nie ma czasu, znajdźcie go i zaprowadźcie mnie do niego jak najszybciej. Jeżeli nie dotrę tam na czas, może mieć poważne kłopoty - powiedział Kakashi zmartwionym tonem.

Psy przytaknęły i rozbiegły się, szukając zapachu Naruto. Wszystkie lubiły chłopca, zawsze dobrze je traktował i skoro miał kłopoty, musieli go znaleźć najszybciej jak się da. Kakashi obserwował, jak szukają i miał nadzieję, że zaraz coś znajdą. Spojrzał na wioskę i miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie robi niczego głupiego, jak na przykład czytanie tego zwoju.

Na obrzeżach wioski, na małym polu z szopą, otoczonym lasem był Naruto z Hinatą. Dziewczyna stała i była bardzo zdenerwowana, natomiast chłopak siedział na trawie, próbując odczytać ogromny zwój przy świetle księżyca. Był ciekawy co takiego miał w sobie ten zwój i ku jego zaskoczeniu, gdy go otworzył zobaczył listę jutsu i innych technik. Pomyślał, że może jest to zwój do nauki i może trzeba się z tego czegoś nauczyć, jeżeli udało się go zabrać.

Hinata nie była tego taka pewna. Nigdy nie słyszała o jutsu, które znajdowały się na tej liście, a jeżeli już to zauważyła je u ninja wysokiej rangi. Genin nie powinien o nich wiedzieć.

- Hej, Hinata-chan, patrz, mają tu też podział cienia - Naruto wskazał technikę, którą nauczył go ojciec.

- C-co? - Hinata spojrzała, widząc normalną technikę klonowania, jedynie z inną pieczęcią na końcu.

- Tak, tata nauczył mnie jej, żebym mógł zdać. Nie mogę robić normalnych klonów, ale podział cienia jest prosty. Są stałe i w ogóle, możesz nimi naprawdę uderzyć przeciwnika. Podobno jest tego jeszcze więcej, ale tata powiedział, że powie mi o tym jak już zdam - wyjaśnił Naruto.

Hinata przyjrzała się instrukcjom i przeczytała je na głos. To był ten moment, gdy mówiła normalnie, bez jąkania się - kiedy coś czytała.

- Podział cienia jest techniką poziomu Jounina i nie powinno się jej nauczać wcześniej, ponieważ ilość wymaganej chakry może zranić lub zabić kogoś kto ma jej za mało - spojrzała zaniepokojona na Naruto, który machnął ręką.

- Co oni tam wiedzą, ja nie mam z tym żadnych problemów.

Czytała dalej.

- Gdy klony zostaną odwołane, oryginał otrzymuje ich doświadczenia i wspomnienia, dzięki czemu są idealne do technik szpiegowania, gdyż wszystkie informacje zostaną przekazane z powrotem do oryginału.

- Co?! Nie zauważyłem tego! - Naruto wpatrzył się w tekst, próbując przypomnieć sobie trening z klonami. Robił to tyle razy, że myślał, że jego wspomnienia pochodzą z jego prób, ale zastanawiając się nad tym bardziej, przyznał zwojowi rację. - Aaach, nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej, jestem tak głupi - krzyknął, łapiąc się za głowę.

Hinata nie wiedziała jak zareagować, ani co powiedzieć, ale Naruto wrócił do czytania zwoju, szukając czegoś co mogłoby mu się przydać.

- N-Naruto-kun, czego s-szukasz?

- Szukam jakiegoś nowego, zarąbistego jutsu, którego mogę spróbować. Hej, może znajdziemy też coś dla ciebie, twój tata byłby pod wrażeniem, gdybyś nauczyła się czegoś z tego - rozpromienił się Naruto. Hinata zastanowiła się. Czy jej ojciec rzeczywiście byłby z tego dumny? Uznała, że tak, gdyby nauczyła się jakiegoś zaawansowanego ruchu sama, więc postanowiła poszukać z Naruto.

**Następny: Rozdział 21 - Ciężka prawda**

* * *

**Nawet udało mi się wyrobić z rozdziałem w niedzielę i postaram się dalej dodawać regularnie, chyba że kapryśna beta uzna inaczej D**

**Twitter: NanabiKitsune, z korektą nizu_thehermit**


	21. Ciężka Prawda

**Rozdział 21**

**Ciężka Prawda**

Naruto przeglądał zwój, nie wiedząc na co się zdecydować. Było w nim mnóstwo fajnych rzeczy, o których nigdy nie słyszał. Jutsu żywiołów, obronne i genjutsu, ale wiedział, że jest w nich beznadziejny, więc od razu je ominął. Niczym dziecko w cukierni, chciał nauczyć się ich wszystkich naraz. Hinata szukała razem z nim, ale czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Wszystkie te techniki były zdecydowanie zbyt zaawansowane dla nich. Dlaczego test polegał na odebraniu zwoju, skoro miał w sobie tak niebezpiecznie wyglądające rzeczy? Każde z nich miało jakieś ostrzeżenie i zaczęła się martwić, że wzięli nie ten.

- Rany, Hinata-chan, to niesamowite, którego powinniśmy spróbować najpierw? - zapytał.

- N-nie wiem... t- to znaczy... w-wyglądają na niebezpieczne...

Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Hej, jest tu podział cienia, a ja go używam, więc chyba nie może być tak źle, nie? O, super, jest coś z błyskawicą, idealnie!

- C-czy twoim żywiołem n-nie był w-wiatr? - Naruto spojrzał na nią, nie rozumiejąc co ma na myśli. - Pamiętasz, k-k-kiedy Iruka-sensei sprawdzał nasze żywioły... ten papierek, który się zmieniał, gdy go dotykaliśmy?

Naruto zastanowił się. Tak naprawdę, podczas tego testu pamiętał, że każdy przekazywał sobie papierek, ale był zbyt zajęty robieniem notatek i myśleniem o tym jak pokonać Sasuke. Hinata nie mogła zrozumieć jak mógł zapomnieć jaki jest jego żywioł. Wtedy dowiedziała się, że jej jest woda, ale Hyuuga i tak nie używają za wiele jutsu w walce, głównie swoją lekką pięść.

- N-Naruto-kun, twój to wiatr, pamiętasz? - chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- Skoro tak mówisz. Zobaczmy... o, to jest fajne, Wirująca Pięść.

- Nie! - powiedziała Hinata, powstrzymując go od tworzenia pieczęci. - S-spójrz na ostrzeżenie.

Naruto doczytał, że jutsu tworzyło zagęszczone powietrze w pięści, po czym przy uderzeniu potrafiło rozerwać wszystko na swojej drodze. Minusem było to, że mogło rozerwać też rękę i ramię użytkownika, jeżeli nie będzie się ostrożnym. Pogrubioną czcionką dodano, że jedynie zaawansowani Jounini powinni tego próbować. Spojrzał na swoje ręce i chociaż nadal miał je dwie, nie uśmiechała mu się wizja, by jedna została oderwana.

- Rany, beznadziejnie, więc co mogę zrobić? - zapytał i zaczął szukać dalej. Nagle coś przykuło jego wzrok. - Hm? Co to? Eksplodujący Podział Cienia...- uznał, że to może być ciekawe. Było napisane, że została stworzona przez Itachiego Uchiha. Naruto zastanowił się, ale nie sądził, by pamiętał kogoś o takim imieniu, chociaż z jakiegoś powodu brzmiało znajomo. Wzruszył ramionami. Sasuke był teraz jedynym pozostałym, ale nie miał zamiaru pytać czy kojarzy gościa. Pewnie to był tylko jakiś członek klanu, którego nawet on nie znał. Technika wyglądała na skomplikowaną, więc poprosił Hinatę o pomoc.

Jakiś czas później pojawił się Mizuki i znów nałożył na siebie przyjazną maskę, podchodząc do dwójki dzieci.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem, że wam się udało. Wasi rodzice będą z was bardzo dumni - skłamał.

- Tak, wiedziałem, to w ogóle nie było trudne. Ledwo próbowali nas powstrzymać - wyszczerzył się Naruto, drapiąc się po głowie. Hinata podeszła bliżej, zmartwiona.

- Um... M-Mizuki-sensei... Chyba wzięliśmy nie ten zwój.

- Och? Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - zapytał. Zaczęła się bawić palcami, podczas gdy Naruto składał zwój.

- P-Po prostu, jego zawartość jest zbyt zaawansowana dla G-Geninów. D-dlaczego miałby to być zwój do egzaminu, s-skoro Genini mogliby się zranić?

Mizuki nie powinien być zaskoczony, że Hinata coś zauważyła, ale i tak zamierzał zabić dzieciaki, więc nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i schylił do jej wysokości.

- W porządku. Hinata, wszystko jest w porządku. Naruto, może daj mi już ten zwój?

- Och, dobra, jasne - Naruto podniósł ogromny zwój.

- Ch-chwila, może to my powinniśmy go oddać, s-skoro go zabraliśmy - powiedziała Hinata. Nie była pewna, ale coś w niej krzyczało. Coś było nie tak. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale czuła, iż muszą się upewnić, że zwój powróci na swoje miejsce. Był zbyt niebezpieczny, by każdy mógł go tak po prostu przeczytać. Miał w sobie wiele jutsu wioski i niektóre z nich wyglądały, jakby należały jedynie do Konohy.

Mizuki lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Powinienem się spodziewać, że będziesz sprawiać problemy. Naruto jest za głupi, by się domyślić, ale sądziłem, że skoro jesteś słabą, małą dziewczynką to nic nie powiesz.

Dzieci wyglądały na zszokowane tymi słowami. Jego twarz z miłego nauczyciela przybrała ponury wyraz. Szybko złapał Hinatę, obrócił nią i złapał wolną ręką za gardło.

- Hinata-chan! - krzyknął Naruto.

- Jeden ruch, a ona zginie, dzieciaku - powiedział ostro Mizuki.

- Co się dzieje, Mizuki-sensei?!

- Naprawdę nie jest zbyt bystry, co? - wyszczerzył się w stronę chłopca. - To Zakazany Zwój. Kazałem wam go ukraść, zanim opuszczę tę wioskę, żebym wreszcie dostał to, na co zasługiwałem przez te wszystkie lata. Nienawidziłem uczenia w szkole. Moje talenty się marnowały, tylko dlatego, że nie pochodziłem z żadnego elitarnego klanu, wyjątkowej rodziny czy innych śmieci, nie doceniano mnie. Ale to już koniec. Dostanę to, co do mnie należy. Daj mi ten zwój.

Naruto zacisnął zęby widząc, jak Hinata łapie się za gardło, próbując nabrać powietrza. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Mizuki ich zdradził i tak wykorzystał. Myślał, że go zna. Zawsze wydawał się być taki miły, ale przez niego okradli Staruszka, a przez to, że wciągnął w to Hinatę, ona też teraz miała kłopoty. A wszystko przez jego głupią dumę. Zamknął oczy i podniósł zwój, zastanawiając się co robić. I wtedy przypomniał sobie to, co jego ojciec mówił mu wiele razy podczas treningu.

**_'Naruto, zapamiętaj to, ninja który łamie zasady jest śmieciem, ale ninja, który nie dba o swoich przyjaciół, jest gorszy od śmieci.' _**

_Pamiętam, tato,_ powiedział w myślach i spojrzał na pełną bólu twarz Hinaty, która próbowała złapać oddech. To wszystko była jego wina i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby stała jej się krzywda przez jego głupotę. Spojrzał wrogo na Mizukiego i przeturlał do niego zwój, który wylądował parę stóp od niego.

- Teraz ją puść - powiedział Naruto.

Mizuki uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zacisnął bardziej rękę za szyi Hinaty. Panicznie próbowała poluźnić uścisk, nie mogła już oddychać. Naruto patrzył jak jej twarz zmienia kolor, a oczy, wytrzeszczone w strachu błagają o pomoc.

- Co robisz? Przestań, bo ją zabijesz, dałem ci ten głupi zwój! - krzyknął Naruto.

Zaśmiał się.

- Głupi dzieciaku, myślisz, że pozwolę wam żyć? Możecie im powiedzieć kto zabrał zwój. A kiedy znajdą wasze ciała i zauważą, że opuściłem wioskę, będę już daleko stąd. Chociaż nie będzie tak źle, w końcu niektórzy ludzie będą cieszyć się z twojej śmierci.

Naruto wiedział od zawsze, że niektórzy go nienawidzą. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale uznał, że może nienawidzą jego rodziny, po tym co usłyszał od swojego taty o samobójstwie dziadka z powodu hańby. Jednak teraz bardziej martwił się o Hinatę. Wyglądało na to, że zemdlała.

- Chcesz poznać prawdziwy powód, dla którego tyle ludzi cię nienawidzi, a nawet próbowało zabić, jak tamta dwójka ninja i "wypadki" zdarzające się od czasu do czasu? - Mizuki wyszczerzył się, widząc wyraz twarzy chłopca. - Pamiętasz te lekcje o demonicznym lisie, który zabił tyle naszych mieszkańców? Kyuubi, Dziewięcioogoniasty Lis. Powiedziano, że Czwarty Hokage go zabił, ale okazało się, że to kłamstwo. Nie mógł go zabić, ale zamiast tego zapieczętował go w chłopcu. Dziecku, urodzonym 10 października.

Naruto wytrzeszczył oczy. Poczuł jak strach napełnia jego serce. W tym dniu się urodził.

- Ty byłeś tym chłopcem. Jesteś Dziewięcioogoniastym w ludzkiej postaci - Mizuki zaśmiał się, patrząc w oczy chłopca. Musiał przyznać, że wspaniale było pognębić tego Demonicznego Chłopaka, więc postanowił dolać oliwy do ognia. - Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, jak wytłumaczysz fakt, że przeżyłeś z kunaiem w klatce piersiowej, gdy ratowałeś tę dziewczynę lata temu? Jak myślisz, jak zdołałeś pokonać ninja w tym wieku? Użyłeś mocy swojego demona. Wioska powinna była cię zabić i z tym skończyć, ale nie, ten głupiec Trzeci stwierdził inaczej i wtedy nie kto inny jak Kakashi przygarnął cię jako własnego syna.

Naruto poczuł jakby został uderzony w pierś. Wiedział, że nie wygląda jak swój ojciec, ale uznał, że odziedziczył wygląd po swojej matce. Za każdym razem jak pytał o to tatę, ten zmieniał temat, albo mówił, że to zbyt bolesne i powie mu jak będzie starszy. Jednak zawsze myślał, że jego ojcem jest Kakashi Hatake, a teraz, gdy dowiedział się, że okłamywał go przez całe życie, czuł jakby jego świat legł w gruzach.

Najpierw dowiedział się, że wewnątrz niego żyje demon, potem, że tak naprawdę nie był Hatake, a teraz Hinata zostanie zabita z jego powodu. Skupił się na tej ostatniej myśli, patrząc na jej nieruchome ciało. Włożył cały swój ból w to jedno, jedyne zadanie, by już nigdy jej nie zawieść. Nie zamierzał pozwolić jej umrzeć. Obiecał sobie, że będzie chronił swoich przyjaciół.

Naruto spojrzał na Mizukiego, bardziej zdeterminowanym wzrokiem niż kiedykolwiek.

- Puść ją, albo przysięgam, że cię zabiję.

Mizuki wyszczerzył się wrednie, odrzucił ciało Hinaty na bok i sięgnął po jeden z ogromnych shurikenów przyczepionych do jego pleców. Postanowił najpierw zająć się chłopcem. Dziewczyna i tak nie stanowiła dla niego problemu. Naruto, widząc to, zacisnął zęby i przygotował się. Odsunął od siebie wszystko co usłyszał i skupił całą energię na pokonaniu go. Utworzył kilka pieczęci i nagle pojawiły się tuziny Naruto w lesie.

- Ha! Chcę zobaczyć jak pokonasz nad wszystkich! - krzyknął.

- To mogłoby mnie zaskoczyć, gdybym nie wiedział już, że to potrafisz - powiedział Mizuki, gdy klony zaczęły rzucać w niego kunaiami. Trafiły, ale on zaraz zamienił się w kłodę. Po podmianie, pojawił się znów znikąd i rzucił ogromny shuriken w grupę klonów. Pokonał większość z nich tym jednym ruchem i wylądował na czubku drzewa, wyciągając ostatni zza pleców.

- Żałosne. Nie pokonasz mnie tą samą sztuczką, dzieciaku.

- Właśnie dlatego nauczyłem się czegoś nowego - odpowiedział Naruto, tworząc więcej klonów, które natarły na Mizukiego. Znów rzucił w nie broń i zniszczył. Zeskoczył z drzewa tuż obok Naruto, złapał go za gardło i przyłożył kunai do szyi.

- Powinieneś był uciec, chłopcze. I co ja ci mówiłem o tej samej sztuczce?

Naruto jedynie się zaśmiał.

- Chyba zapomniałem powiedzieć nazwy nowego ruchu, hm? Eksplodujący... Podział Cienia...

Naruto nagle wybuchnął, rzucając Chuuninem boleśnie o drzewo z poparzeniami. Przyłożył rękę do twarzy, czując ból i szkody jakie to na nim wywołało. Zaczął się zastanawiać co się stało, gdy usłyszał hałas i zobaczył Naruto wychodzącego zza drzew. Chłopiec podszedł do niego spokojnym krokiem, ciesząc się, że jego plan zadziałał. Gdy Mizuki skupiał się na klonach, one kryły go wystarczająco długo, by mógł stworzyć eksplodującego, którego podmienił ze sobą po pierwszym ataku.

Planował tego użyć na tacie, przy najbliższym sparingu, ale najwidoczniej zadziałało. Podszedł do mężczyzny, który patrzył na niego wściekle. Mizuki próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydusić słowa. Zdawało mu się, że chłopak coś do niego mówił, ale przez brzęczenie w uszach nie mógł tego usłyszeć. Zemdlał z bólu.

Naruto szybko podbiegł do Hinaty. Wziął ją w ramiona i sprawdził, czy oddycha. Westchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał jej lekki oddech. Czuł jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Przez to, że prawie stracił swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, przez prawdę o swoim życiu. Nie wiedział co myśleć, ani czuć w tym momencie. Był zagubiony, nie wiedział co robić dalej. Po prostu siedział tam, trzymając ją w ramionach.

Jakiś czas później Kakashi się pojawił z jednym z psów. Gdy usłyszał eksplozję pokierował się w tym kierunku i zobaczył Naruto, trzymającego Hinatę i Mizukiego w nie najlepszym stanie leżącego na ziemi. Podszedł do chłopca i uklęknął koło niego.

- Naruto, co tu się stało? - nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, co zaczęło go martwić. - Synu, mów do mnie.

- Powiedział mi. - powiedział Naruto i spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi o lisie i... i o... o tym, że nie jestem twoim prawdziwym synem?

Kakashi wiedział, że będzie musiał poważnie porozmawiać z Naruto. Widać było, że zniósł prawdę bardzo ciężko. Miał zamiar mu powiedzieć w odpowiednim czasie, ale najwidoczniej los i pewien Chuunin go ubiegł.

**- Dom Hatake -**

Kakashi patrzył jak Naruto wolno podchodzi do kanapy. Naciskał, więc odstawili Hinatę do domu, ale od tamtej chwili był bardzo cicho. Kiedy się obudziła, powiedziała mu co tak naprawdę się stało, a on od razu poinformował Hokage. Mizuki został po ochroną w szpitalu, do czasu, gdy nie wydobrzeje na tyle, by mógł się nim zająć Ibiki.

Kakashi zamartwiał się o Naruto. Przez cały czas wyglądał na zagubionego, a teraz siedział na łóżku w swoim pokoju. Była to dla niego bolesna cisza. Usiadł obok niego i poczekał, aż Naruto wykona pierwszy ruch. Po chwili chłopiec uznał, że może zacząć zadawać pytania.

- Czy to prawda? Czy to co mówił, o tym że jestem demonem i że ty nie jesteś moim ojcem, to prawda? - zapytał wstrzymując płacz.

- Cóż. Tak i nie. - powiedział Kakashi delikatnie, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Naruto. - Posłuchaj, nie jesteś demonem. Jesteś bohaterem, Naruto, ponieważ trzymasz demona, by nie zranił nikogo. Jesteś strażnikiem, nie więźniem. Więc nie chcę, byś kiedykolwiek myślał o sobie jak o demonie. Są tacy, którzy znają prawdę i widzą cię jako tego, który nas chroni.

Naruto poczuł się trochę lepiej, słysząc, że nie jest demonem, ale nie wiedział jak sobie poradzić z faktem, że coś tak okropnego jest w nim zamknięte. To było straszne, że przez ten cały czas taka istota w nim żyła. Zdjął maskę i spojrzał na Kakashiego, człowieka, którego uważał za swojego ojca.

- I... nie jesteś moim tatą? - oczy miał wypełnione bólem.

To był jeden z tych rzadkich momentów, gdy Kakashi również zdjął maskę. Był to znak, że są wobec siebie całkowicie szczerzy i nie istniały żadne sekrety. Westchnął, patrząc na chłopca, który tak bardzo przypominał Minato.

- Nie jestem twoim biologicznym ojcem. Przygarnąłem cię i wychowałem, ponieważ byłem mu to winien. Prosił mnie, bym cię chronił i będę to robił do końca życia. - Naruto spojrzał w dół, słysząc to. - Ale szybko przestałem uważać cię za obowiązek, bardziej jako rodzinę. Naruto jesteś moją jedyną rodziną i nie oddałbym cię za nim na świecie. Kiedy straciłem wszystkich moich bliskich dałeś mi coś, by wypełnić pustkę i uchronić przed zagubieniem i samotnością. Kocham cię jak własnego syna i chcę, byś zawsze o tym pamiętał.

Naruto zaniemówił i spojrzał na niego. Zanim się obejrzał, przytulił się do niego mocno. Kakashi uśmiechnął się i objął go ramieniem, głaszcząc po plecach. Wiedział, że to będzie dla niego ciężkie. Po chwili Naruto oderwał się od niego, wycierając łzy w rękaw.

- Kim byli moi rodzice, jeśli... - zawiesił. Miał zamiar powiedzieć "jeśli nie jesteś moim tatą", ale po tym wszystkim wydawało się to za okrutne.

Kakashi wiedział co miał na myśli, ale był mu wdzięczny, że nie dokończył. Wstał i wyszedł, po chwili wrócił z małym pudełkiem i usiadł z powrotem.

- Naruto, nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć kim są. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Twój ojciec miał wielu wrogów i jeżeli dowiedzą się, że jesteś jego synem, zaczną cię ścigać, a nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy, by sobie z nimi poradzić. Rozumiesz?

Naruto kiwnął głową.

Kakashi otworzył pudełko i wyjął kilka starych zdjęć. Jedno było z czasów, kiedy był dzieckiem ze swoją drużyną i Minato. Uśmiechnął się, widząc twarze Rin i Obito. Byli wtedy tacy młodzi. Podał to zdjęcie Naruto i wyjął jeszcze jedno, z Minato Namikaze i ciężarną Kushiną Uzumaki, którzy trzymali się za ręce i uśmiechali. To również dał Naruto.

Chłopiec spojrzał na nich. Wyglądali na tak szczęśliwych. Patrząc na wysokiego blondyna nie mógł nie zauważyć podobieństw. To było dla niego dziwne uczucie, widząc tę dwójkę jako swoich rodziców. Ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że bardzo przypominał Czwartego Hokage, chociaż ze swoją maską pewnie niewielu, by to podejrzewało.

Przeniósł wzrok na zdjęcie młodego Kakashiego.

- Więc był twoim sensei?

Kakashi przytaknął.

- Właściwie, był dla mnie prawie jak ojciec, po śmierci mojego własnego. W nocy, gdy zginął zostawił mi list, bym się tobą zajął. A ten był dla ciebie, gdy podrośniesz.

Podał mu małą kopertę, wyglądającą na starą. Delikatnie ją otworzył i wyjął kawałek papieru.

_Naruto, wiem, że minęło już sporo czasu. Skoro to czytasz, pewnie jesteś już starszy, ale musiałem przekazać ci moje ostatnie słowa. Przykro mi, że ten list nie jest dłuższy. Jest tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym ci powiedzieć i tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym zrobić, ale Kyuubi się zbliża, więc muszę zaraz iść._

_Gdy będziesz to czytał, zapewne będę martwy już od dłuższego czasu. Chciałbym zobaczyć jak dorastasz razem z moją żoną, ale najwidoczniej nie wszystko poszło po mojej myśli. Mam nadzieję, że masz dobre życie, pełne miłości, mój synu, ponieważ oboje bardzo cię kochaliśmy, zanim się urodziłeś. Twoja matka zawsze ci śpiewała, gdy była w ciąży i opowiadała o wszystkich rzeczach, których chce cię nauczyć. Niestety, zmarła przy porodzie. Chciała, byś żył nawet kosztem jej własnego życia. Dlatego właśnie cię wybrałem. _

_Zapewne wiesz już co musiałem zrobić i przepraszam, że umieściłem na tobie ten ciężar, ale nie było innego sposobu. Był potrzebny noworodek, by przeżyć i zatrzymać demona, a nie mogłem poprosić nikogo innego. Skonstruowałem pieczęć tak, by chakra demona częściowo zmieszała się z twoją, mam nadzieję, że da ci to więcej siły. Mam też nadzieję, że wioska uznaje cię za bohatera, zgodnie z moją wolą._

_Poprosiłem Kakashiego Hatake, by się tobą zajął. Ufam mu bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu, by zajął się moim synem. Naruto, wiedz, że jesteś bohaterem i twoi rodzice kochali cię bardziej niż swoje życie, pamiętaj o tym. Wiem, że będziemy z ciebie dumni._

_Minato_

Naruto znów poczuł łzy w oczach po przeczytaniu. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. W jedną noc dowiedział się tyle o sobie, że było to dla niego za dużo. Potrzebował czasu, by to przetrawić, ale myśl o tym, że jego biologiczni rodzice tak bardzo go kochali, dawała mu siły. A jego marzenie o zostaniu Hokage nabrało nowego znaczenia. Jego biologiczny ojciec bardzo mu ufał i postanowił sprawić, by był dumny. Zostanie Hokage, tak jak on, i też będzie chronił wioskę.

- Mogę... mogę je zachować? - zapytał Kakashiego.

- Tak, ale musisz je trzymać w bezpiecznym, niewidocznym miejscu. - powiedział, a chłopiec przytaknął. Kakashi miał zamiar wyjść, ale Naruto znów przemówił.

- Wiesz... oni mogą być moimi biologicznymi rodzicami, a on moim ojcem, ale go nie znam - powiedział wolno, patrząc na Kakashiego. - Nigdy go przy mnie nie było, gdy się bałem albo czułem samotny. Nie rozbawiał mnie, nie zabierał mnie na ramen, ani nie trenował. Nie opowiadał mi bajek, gdy byłem mały i nie zabierał do parku. Tak, był moim ojcem... ale ty jesteś moim tatą. Mimo wszystko, zawsze byłeś i będziesz moim tatą.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się i zmierzwił Naruto włosy. Chłopiec się uśmiechnął.

- Cieszę się, bo mimo wszystko, ty zawsze będziesz moim synem.

- Dzięki, tato - powiedział Naruto lekko.

- Cóż, to była długa noc, a niedługo twój wielki dzień, pamiętasz? - dodał Kakashi, a Naruto wiedział, że miał na myśli dołączanie do drużyn za parę dni. Nie mógł się tego doczekać, ale był również okropnie zmęczony. Postanowił, że zobaczy się jutro z Hinatą, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Umieścił list i zdjęcie z powrotem w pudełku, które włożył do swojej szafki i przygotował się do snu.

Kakashi patrzył na niego, stojąc w progu i lekko się uśmiechnął. Wiedział, że Naruto trzyma wszystkie uczucia w sobie. Zawsze tak robił, by inni się o niego nie martwili. Miał nadzieję, że da sobie radę. Bardzo dużo na niego spadło, ale był silnym chłopcem, jednak najsilniejsze ostrze może się złamać. Odszedł , mając nadzieję, że chłopiec sobie poradzi i że Ibiki dobrze się zabawi z Mizukim. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie mógł dołączyć, w końcu próbował zabić i wrobić w kradzież jego syna.

**Następny: Rozdział 22: Wybór Drużyn**

* * *

**Twitter: NanabiKitsune, z korektą nizu_thehermit**


	22. Wybór Drużyn

**Rozdział 22**

**Wybór Drużyn**

Kakashi wyszedł z pokoju Naruto i przejechał ręką po długich, srebrnych włosach. To była długa noc i miał nadzieję, że zdoła zasnąć, bo jutro miał spotkanie z innymi Jouninami o drużynach. Wzruszył ramionami. Zawsze mógł zaspać. Były jakieś plusy tego, że za każdym razem się spóźniał i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Właśnie miał się położyć, gdy, oczywiście, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Westchnął zirytowany. Kto przyszedłby do ich domu w środku nocy? Podszedł i otworzył drzwi.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, stała tam Anko.

- Hej, Kakashi, ja... - zatrzymała się w połowie zdania, wytrzeszczając oczy. Przez chwilę pomyślała, że pomyliła domy, bo drzwi otworzył jej najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna jakiego w życiu widziała. Miał idealną twarz, wydatny podbródek, perfekcyjne usta, nieskazitelną skórę, o którą była wręcz zazdrosna i chociaż jedno oko miał zakryte, był mężczyzną, za którym każda kobieta by się obejrzała.

- Anko, co jest? - powiedział.

Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że to był Kakashi. Miał zsuniętą maskę, więc widziała jego twarz po raz pierwszy. Wreszcie udało jej się ją zobaczyć i była tym zaskoczona.

O rany, jest wspaniały, czemu on ją tak ukrywa?!, pomyślała, próbując coś powiedzieć. Cholera, pozbieraj się, Anko, to Kakashi, pamiętasz? Twój przyjaciel i ojciec tego dzieciaka! Ten gość, który czyta te zboczone książki! Ten, który jest najprzystojniejszy w całej Konoha... weź się w garść do cholery!

- Um... maska - udało jej się wymamrotać.

Spojrzał na nią, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi, po czym wytrzeszczył widoczne oko i szybko naciągnął maskę z powrotem. Zapomniał jej założyć po szczerej rozmowie z Naruto. Zauważył lekki rumieniec na jej twarzy, gdy próbowała się ogarnąć i westchnął. Dlatego właśnie zawsze zasłaniał ją maską, chociaż nie rozumiał co ludzie w niej widzieli. W końcu to tylko twarz.

- Więc, jakiś powód, dla którego tu jesteś?

- Hm? - zapytała Anko, kręcąc głową. - A, tak! Chciałam się zapytać, co z Naruto. Słyszałam, że coś się z stało z tym draniem, Mizukim.

Kakashi westchnął i wpuścił ją do środka. Usiadł na kanapie i zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim przez co przeszedł Naruto, włącznie z tym, że dowiedział się o adopcji i lisie. Pod koniec Anko wyglądała jakby miała ochotę kogoś zabić. Chodziła w kółko po pokoju, mamrocząc pod nosem wszystkie rodzaje sadystycznych i okropnych tortur. Kakashi był zaskoczony jej znajomością ludzkiego ciała i zastanawiał się, czy część z tych rzeczy jest w ogóle fizycznie możliwa. Gdy była już w połowie, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Westchnął i wstał, sprawdzając maskę dla pewności. Za drzwiami stał Gai z Asumą i Kurenai.

- Rozumiem, że wy też o tym słyszeliście? - zgadł Kakashi, widząc ich poważne twarze. A gdy Gai miał poważną twarz oznaczało to, że traktował to bardzo od serca, co było zaskakujące. Wpuścił ich i zobaczyli Anko, która nadal mruczała groźby śmierci.

- Jak długo już tak robi? - zapytał Asuma.

Kakashi wzruszył ramionami.

- Zaczęła od A, teraz jest na V... nie sądziłem, że istnieje tyle metod tortur na tę literę.

Opowiedział im jeszcze raz całą historię, po czym Anko uspokoiła się na tyle, by znów usiąść.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobił to dzieciom - wreszcie skończyła swoją mowę. Jeżeli była jedna rzecz, której nie mogła znieść, było to okłamywanie i wykorzystywanie dzieci, głównie przez swoje własne doświadczenia, gdy była jeszcze młodym Geninem. Nie pamiętała za wiele, ale podziwiała swojego sensei, który potem umieścił na niej przeklęty znak i porzucił samą. Naruto stał się dla niej kimś bliskim, prawie jak członek rodziny i wiedziała przez jakie cierpienie musi teraz przechodzić, przez to, że każdy przed nim ukrywał ten sekret.

- Naruto da radę, jego siła młodości jest nieskończona! - prawie krzyknął Gai, wstając i wskazując niebo. Wszyscy poczuli pot na karku przez jego wygłupy i kontynuowali dalej.

- W każdym razie, myślisz, że będzie w porządku? - zapytał Asuma.

Kakashi westchnął i pochylił się do przodu, czując ciężar na barkach. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że z tego wyjdzie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Naruto będzie się z tym zmagać przez długi czas. Chciałby mu tego oszczędzić, ale jego syn dorastał i musiał nauczyć się pokonywać przeciwności losu. Było to częścią życia ninja i jeżeli nie nauczy się tego teraz, nie przetrwa długo jako shinobi.

Anko zauważyła wyraz jego twarz (po latach znajomości nauczyła się odczytywać jego twarz z maską) i poczuła współczucie. Widziała jak blisko siebie była ta dwójka, byli swoją jedyną rodziną. Czasem czuła się zazdrosna o więź jaka ich łączyła, sama nie pamiętała czegoś takiego w swoim życiu, jednak teraz widziała jak bardzo Kakashi martwił się o Naruto.

Wstała, usiadła obok niego i położyła rękę na ramieniu. Spojrzał na nią, więc słabo się uśmiechnęła.

- Hej, znasz tego dzieciaka, jest twardy. Da sobie radę.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się pod maską i przytaknął. Kurenai spojrzała na Anko, zastanawiając się co wywołało jej reakcję, więc uznała, że później ją zapyta. Zostali jeszcze trochę dłużej, aż w końcu musieli iść. Chcieli po prostu sprawdzić, czy z Naruto wszystko w porządku. Chłopiec zaczynał zdobywać przyjaciół, a oni nie mogli go nie polubić.

Kurenai wracała z Anko i wreszcie zdecydowała się zadać to pytanie.

- Dobra, co to miało być?

- Hm? - zapytała Anko.

- Nie "hmuj" mnie, mam na myśli to wtedy, z Kakashim.

- Och, to - Anko zarumieniła się lekko na sekundę przez wyszczerzeniem uśmiechu. - Widziałam to.

- Widziałaś co?

- To.

- To, co? - Kurenai zaczęła się irytować. Anko wywróciła oczami.

- To, to. Widziałam jego twarz.

Kurenai słysząc to, zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Próbowała zajrzeć za maskę od lat, a Anko właśnie oznajmiła, że widziała sławną twarz Kakashiego. Zauważyła, że zostaje w tyle za przyjaciółką, więc zaraz ją dogoniła.

- Żartujesz!

- Niee - powiedziała zadowolona z siebie.

- A więc, jak wygląda?

Anko przypomniała sobie i znów zarumieniła.

- Boże, jest najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną na świecie. Dlaczego, do cholery, to ukrywa? To przestępstwo wobec wszystkich kobiet.

- Przesadzasz, prawda?

Anko pokręciła głową. Słyszeli mnóstwo plotek od ludzi, którzy uważali, że ją widzieli. To był jeden z powodów, dla których wiele kobiet chciało tak bardzo zobaczyć jak wygląda. Nie przeszkadzał fakt, że był znany, silny i najwidoczniej był też dobrym ojcem. Każda chciała mieć u niego szansę. Widziała go nawet na paru randkach, ale żadna nie zostawała na dłużej. Naruto kiedyś nawet wspomniał, że jak jakieś dziewczyny nie lubiły go za bardzo, Kakashi zaraz po tym je spławiał, więc gdy ktoś nie mógł zaakceptować jego syna, nie był wart jego czasu. Przynajmniej pokazywało to, że chociaż był trochę zboczony, jego syn zawsze stał na pierwszym miejscu.

Kurenai zauważyła, że Anko ucichła a po latach znajomości, wiedziała, że albo miało się stać coś złego, albo była głęboko zamyślona. Widziała również rumieniec, gdy pomyślała o twarzy Kakashiego. Zastanawiała się, czy Anko zaczęła się bardziej interesować Kakashim. Oczywiście, Kakashi nawet z maską miał w sobie coś dziwnie atrakcyjnego, ale nigdy nie mogłaby być z kimś kto czytał tyle nieprzyzwoitych książek.

W dodatku, ostatnio ktoś inny zaprzątał jej myśli. Odsunęła to od siebie. Wiedziała, że Anko chodzi na randki od czasu do czasu i nic większego nigdy z tego nie wyszło. Najczęściej jedna noc starczyła, by stwierdzić, że facet nie jest wystarczająco dobry. Kurenai lekko się uśmiechnęła. Miała nadzieję, że może uda jej się coś pchnąć dalej. W końcu i Anko i Kakashi byli wolni, a Anko już lubiła Naruto, więc dlaczego nie?

Kurenai wiedziała, że może się mylić, więc uznała, że poczeka jak ta dwójka będzie wobec siebie zachowywać. Jeżeli będą jakieś wskazówki, że mogą być sobą zainteresowani, pchnie ich ku sobie, jeżeli nie, po prostu odpuści. W końcu nie chciała niszczyć relacji pomiędzy dwójką przyjaciół.

- A więc uważasz, że dobrze wygląda, hm? - zapytała Kurenai.

Anko znów poczuła ciepło na policzkach.

- Dobra, tak, jest niezły i tak nie mogę nic z tym zrobić.

- Chciałabym zobaczyć go sama, zawsze zastanawiałam się jak wygląda - powiedziała Kurenai, a Anko zaczęła jej szczegółowo wyjaśniać jak wyglądała jego twarz. Była zaskoczona, że jej przyjaciółka zapamiętała tyle szczegółów w tak krótkim czasie, ale przez to miała w głowie jedynie dwa pytania. Czy Anko zaczęła się zakochiwać w Kakashim i czy jego twarz była naprawdę tak przystojna?

**-Biuro Hokage-**

Jounini zebrali się w biurze Hokage. Był tam również Iruka, który teraz, jako jedyny nauczyciel tegorocznych absolwentów Akademii, miał obowiązek powiadomić ich o drużynach i sam znał ich umiejętności najlepiej. Jak na razie spotkanie szło dobrze, dyskutowali o dzieciach i próbowali utworzyć z nich dobre drużyny. Po godzinie Kakashi wszedł, oczywiście z książką przed twarzą. Każdy się tego spodziewał. Wszystkie drużyny oblewały jego test i albo wracały do Akademii, albo rezygnowali z bycia ninja. Normalnie omijał to spotkanie, rzadko kiedy w ogóle się pojawiał, więc byli zaskoczeni, że się pokazał. Niektórzy jednak o tym wiedzieli, w końcu jego syn był w tegorocznej klasie. Większość dzieci została już przydzielona i teraz zostali tylko Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi i para innych Jouninów, by wybrać swoje drużyny.

- Dobrze, zanim będziemy kontynuować, jest pewna rzecz, którą nakazała Starszyzna. - westchnął Hokage.

Normalnie Starszyzna nie wtrącała się w to, ale ten rok był wyjątkowy. Ostatni z Uchiha ukończył szkołę i potrzebował odpowiedniego treningu, gdy pokaże się jego limit krwi, a był tylko jeden człowiek w wiosce, który mógłby nauczyć Sasuke wszystkiego, czego potrzebował wiedzieć. Niektórzy z rady nawet "zasugerowali", by chłopak został ninja bez standardowego testu pod okiem sensei Jounina. Oczywiście, Hokage zaraz to odrzucił, musiał udowodnić swoje umiejętności jak każdy, jego nazwisko nie miało znaczenia. Chociaż fakt, że Kakashi oblewał wszystkich sprawił, że część Starszyzny martwiła się, czy nie obleje także Sasuke. Jego test z dzwoneczkami był trudny, ale mimo wszystko dobry.

- Kakashi, rada chce, byś trenował ostatniego Uchiha, więc go dostaniesz - powiedział Sarutobi. Kakashi zastanowił się chwilę.

- Hm... nie, sądzę że nie jest w moim stylu.

Cisza, która zapadła w biurze była ogłuszająca, a fajka Hokage wypadła mu z ust.

- Kakashi, nie możesz odmówić. Rada chce, byś go trenował.

- A już byłem pod wrażeniem, że możemy sobie wybrać Geninów. W każdym razie, nie wydaje mi się, by zdał mój test - zamilknął, pozwalając ukrytej groźbie absolutnego oblania dotrzeć do świadomości innych. - Lub, mógłby zdać, gdyby był w drużynie z dwójką uczniów, którzy zapewnią mu sukces.

Hokage delikatnie się uśmiechnął, widząc w co pogrywa zamaskowany mężczyzna. Celowo próbował go wrobić w jakąś przysługę, wiedział o tym, ale starszyzna byłaby bardzo niezadowolona, gdyby Kakashi odmówił trenowania chłopaka, lub gdyby go oblał... powróciło do niego zbyt wiele nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Mógł mu właściwie dać co chciał, był dobry i nigdy wcześniej nie interesował się wyborem Geninów, więc był ciekaw co planował.

- Dobrze, z kim chcesz go przydzielić?

Kakashi przybrał wyraz, jakby głęboko się zastanawiał, ale tak naprawdę planował to od tygodni. Wyszczerzył się pod maską. Miał już przeczucie, że rada każe mu trenować chłopaka Uchiha, więc zaczął wcześniej obmyślać plan. Było to bardzo proste, musiał przedstawić parę argumentów za i przeciw, by wyjść na swoje. Ucieszył się, widząc, że Hokage grał w jego grę. Czuł, że starzec chyba wie, co planuje, ale mógłby się założyć o tygodniową wypłatę, że nie wie wszystkiego.

- Z Naruto Hatake i Sakurą Haruno.

- Co?! - krzyknęło kilka głosów.

- Nie możesz mieć Naruto, to twój dzieciak. Nie ma jakiejś zasady przeciwko rodzinie w tej samej drużynie? - zapytał jeden z ninja.

- To prawda - zgodziła się inna kunoichi.

- To moja oferta. Akceptujecie albo nie. - Kakashi wzruszył ramionami.

- To trochę nie fair, nie sądzisz Kakashi? - zapytał Asuma z lekkim uśmiechem. Już polubił trio, które zostało mu przydzielone. Chciał odnowić drużynę, którą kiedyś byli ich rodzice. Jednak to była dla niego przesada. - Chcesz dwójkę najlepszych chłopaków i najlepszą kunoichi?

- To nie za bardzo w porządku wobec innych drużyn - zgodziła się Kurenai.

- A więc chcecie dać mi kogoś od siebie w zamian? - zapytał ich Kakashi, a oni spojrzeli na siebie.

Kurenai miała dobrą drużynę. Będą wspaniali do tropienia i skradania się. Robaki Shino Aburame były nie tylko dobre do tropienia, ale też bardzo niebezpieczne w walce, to samo Kiba Inuzuka i jego pies. Hinata Hyuuga miała moc swoich oczu i razem byli wyjątkową drużyną. Mogłaby odpuścić Hinatę, ale spotkała tą nieśmiałą dziewczynę parę razy przez Naruto i widać było, że potrzebowała kogoś na wzór matki w życiu i kogoś kto by jej pomógł. Z dwójki chłopaków mogłaby zaoferować jednego, ale to jedynie, by ich osłabiło i miała przeczucie, że Kakashi będzie chciał zaoferować tylko Sakurę. Chociaż z raportów wynika, że dziewczyna może być dobra w genjutsu, drużyna w składzie dwóch dziewczyn i jednego chłopaka była rzadka. Westchnęła, wiedząc, że nie mogłaby zrealizować tego, co planowała dla swojej drużyny.

Asuma myślał praktycznie to samo, z tym że nie chciał oddać żadnego ze swojej trójki.

- Kakashi, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest to wbrew regułom? - zapytał go Trzeci. Kakashi skinął głową.

- Wiem, ale mam swoje powody. Widziałem mnóstwo dzieciaków, który próbowali i oblewali. Niektórzy mieli jednego z talentem, gdy reszta po prostu się nie nadawała. Teraz, jest skład złożony z trzech najlepszych uczniów. Czy jakaś drużyna byłaby w stanie zdać ten test, jak nie ta trójka?

Zwrócił się z pytaniem do reszty w pokoju. Chociaż nie wyglądali na zadowolonych, część zrozumiała tę logikę.

- W dodatku, chcę utworzyć specjalny skład - kontynuował Kakashi. - Drużynę, która będzie pierwszą na linii ognia, która będzie dla nas rozbijać siły wroga. Drużynę, która będzie w stanie iść, wykonać robotę i wrócić żywa.

Trzeci był zainteresowany tymi rodzajami drużyn, gdyż były rzadkie. Właściwie, ostatnią taką drużyną było trio legendarnych Sanninów, stworzone z jego byłych uczniów. Posiadali niesamowitą siłę, ale się rozpadli. Jeden przeszedł na stronę ciemności, druga straciła wolę ognia po śmierci dwójki najbliższych, a ostatni wyruszył zagubiony w niekończącą się podróż. To smutne, że stało się to jego uczniom, ale za czasów, gdy byli razem, stanowili legendarną, niepokonaną drużynę.

Spojrzał na Kakashiego, zastanawiając się, czy byłby w stanie odnowić taką drużynę. Obecnie panował pokój, ale pewnego dnia nadejdzie wojna, chociaż nie chciał już dożyć tego czasu. Stracił wtedy zbyt wiele i wolał nie patrzeć znów na cierpienie ludzi. Ale gdyby jednak nadeszła, takie trio było pootrzebne. Myślał długo, zanim podniósł wzrok na Kakashiego.

- Bardzo dobrze, masz swoją drużynę, Kakashi, ale oczekuję od nich wielkich rzeczy - powiedział uśmiechającemu się Jouninowi.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto poszedł zobaczyć się z Hinatą. Mieli dziś wolne, więc chciał zobaczyć jak się czuła. Przynajmniej taki był plan. Cały czas chodził w kółko przed rezydencją i za każdym razem, gdy zbliżał się do bramy, nie mógł się zmusić, by wejść, więc cały czas okrążał okolice. Nie wiedział, czy jest w stanie stanąć przed Hinatą lub jej rodziną. Zatrzymał się i westchnął, zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić. Chciał się z nią zobaczyć, ale jednocześnie się tego bał.

Rany, dlaczego to musi być tak trudne?, powiedział w myślach, To znaczy, najpierw dowiaduję się, że w brzuchu siedzi mi demon, że mam innych rodziców, że to mój ojciec mi go tam wsadził i pewnie właśnie wkurzyłem rodzinę mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, bo przeze mnie była w niebezpieczeństwie. Albo mam najgorsze szczęście na świecie, albo jestem przeklęty.

Spojrzał do góry, na twarze poprzednich Hokage na górze. Przeniósł wzrok na twarz Czwartego. Zawsze był nim zafascynowany z jakiegoś powodu i teraz wiedział dlaczego. Zastanawiał się nad tym cały czas. Ilu ludzi wiedziało kim był jego ojciec? Kto wiedział o demonie? Przez te wszystkie kłamstwa i pół-prawdy, które mu opowiadano przez całe życie trudno było rozróżnić co było prawdą, a co iluzją.

- Masz zamiar wejść czy nie, Naruto?

Podskoczył, słysząc lekko zirytowany głos. Odwrócił się, widząc Nejiego opartego o ścianę i patrzącego na niego.

- Od kiedy tu jesteś? - zapytał Naruto oskarżycielskim tonem.

- Obserwowałem cię jakieś cztery okrążenia wokół rezydencji, aż zakręciło mi się w głowie i postanowiłem zejść i zapytać się dlaczego nie wchodzisz zobaczyć się z moją kuzynką, bo wiem, że dlatego tu jesteś - odpowiedział Neji.

Naruto wbił wzrok w ziemię.

- Nie byłem pewien, czy jestem tam mile widziany. Znaczy, nie jesteś wkurzony za to co się stało?

Neji oczywiście słyszał historię od swojego ojca i rozmawiał już z Hinatą o tym co się stało. Był trochę zawiedziony, że Hinata i Naruto zrobili coś tak głupiego i dali się na to nabrać, ale im obojgu chodziło o to, by zadowolić rodziców. Neji od czasu do czasu sam czuł się winny. Uznał, że to było coś co każde dziecko próbowało w jakiś sposób zrobić, by zadowolić rodziców.

- Naruto, popełniłeś błąd, ale nauczyłeś się czegoś dzięki temu? - zapytał Neji. Naruto podrapał się w tył głowy.

- Ta, nie ufaj dorosłym.

Usta Nejiego prawie uformowały się w lekki uśmiech, ale pozostał nadal poważny.

- W każdym razie, to jedyne co możesz teraz zrobić. Hinata się o ciebie martwi, więc lepiej idź się z nią zobaczyć.

Naruto patrzył jak odchodzi i stwierdził, że nie powinien martwić Hinaty i gdy miał iść, po chwili się zatrzymał.

- Dobra... jeszcze pięć minut i idę.

Gdy Naruto zbierał w sobie odwagę, Hinata była w swoim pokoju, wpatrując się w sufit. Ostatnio nie czuła się najlepiej i były ku temu powody. Przyłożyła rękę do szyi. Nadal trochę bolało i miała siniaki tam, gdzie trzymał ją Mizuki. Czuła się żałośnie, że nie potrafiła się bronić, ale to była jej pierwsza sytuacja życia i śmierci. Cóż, może nie do końca. Nadal miała mgliste wspomnienia z próby porwania, ale jako ninja, to była jej pierwsza taka walka i nie była w stanie się ruszyć. W dodatku spanikowała i straciła przytomność. Nie wiedziała jak, ale Naruto znów uratował jej życie. Chciała pomóc i nie być dla niego takim ciężarem. Chciała być silniejsza, ale nie mogła użyć żadnej techniki z tego zwoju. Były po prostu zbyt zaawansowane i nie miała odpowiedniej ilości chakry, by spróbować. Zapamiętała kilka z nich i zapisała je, jak tylko się obudziła. Może teraz nie jest w stanie ich użyć, ale po odpowiednim treningu może być w stanie je opanować, w odpowiednim czasie.

Jej ojciec był jednocześnie zmartwiony, jak i zawiedziony faktem, że zrobiła coś tak głupiego. Jedyne czego chciała to go zadowolić, a sprawiła, że był tylko bardziej zawiedziony. Czuła jakby nie potrafiła zrobić niczego dobrze i była porażką jako Hyuuga. Miała przejąć klan, a nie dawała rady, by sprostać oczekiwaniom wspaniałości jej rodziny. Gapiła się w sufit, chcąc by jutro nadeszła szybciej, więc mogła spotkać się z drużyną i zacząć misje, które pomogą jej to nadrobić.

Była głęboko zamyślona, gdy usłyszała, że ktoś puka w jej okno. Spojrzała i prawie krzyknęła, widząc że był to Naruto.

Natychmiast podniosła się, by usiąść i spojrzała czy drzwi są zamknięte. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebowała było, by jej ojciec przyłapał ją w pokoju z chłopakiem. Chociaż sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że się rumieniła.

Szybko otworzyła drzwi. Wyglądał na dość zakłopotanego.

- Um.. Hej, Hinata-chan, dobrze się czujesz? - Naruto skrzywił się w myślach na to, jak bardzo żałośnie to brzmiało, ale szczerze nie mógł wymyślić nic lepszego.

- D-Dobrze - odpowiedziała. - A ty?

Naruto wyszczerzył się w jeden z tych ogromnych uśmiechów, które w jakiś sposób dało się odczuć, nawet jeśli miał maskę.

- Tak, w porządku.

Chociaż było to dalekie od prawdy, nie chciał jej martwić. Nadal musiał sobie radzić z różnymi rzeczami i czuł się na tyle pewny, by z kimś teraz o tym rozmawiać. Najpierw postanowił zająć się Hinatą, potem z tym co zostało mu powierzone zeszłej nocy.

Oboje odwrócili wzrok i nastała chwila ciszy. Nie byli pewni co powiedzieć dalej, aż w końcu, gdy nie mogli tego dalej znieść oboje wybuchnęli w tym samym czasie o tym jak bardzo przepraszają. Spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni, każde z nich myślało, że to siebie powinno obwiniać.

- Co masz na myśli "przepraszam"? To ja zmusiłem nas do zrobienia tej głupoty - powiedział Naruto jako pierwszy. - Przez to, że chciałem się popisać przed Sasuke stała ci się krzywda i te wszystkie kłopoty. Nie wspominając o tym, że twój tata pewnie jest na mnie wkurzony za to, że przeze mnie byłaś w niebezpieczeństwie.

- N-Nie to wcale nie tak - szybko odpowiedziała. - Nie jest z-z-zły, wie, że to była wina M-M-Mizukiego, ale przepraszam, że nie mogłam ci p-pomóc. N-N-Nie mogłam się ruszyć, byłam bezużyteczna. Myslałam, że jestem silniejsza, ale jestem po prostu słaba.

- Nie jesteś słaba! - powiedział, sprawiając by na niego spojrzała - Jesteś jedną z najsilniejszych, najtroskliwszych i rozumiejących ludzi jakich znam. Byłaś zaskoczony, tak jak ja. Nie zrobiłaś nic źle, w końcu był Chuuninem.

- Ale byłeś w stanie go pokonać.

- Ja... miałem szczęście. - powiedział, mając nadzieję, że mu uwierzy. Nie chciał jej mówić, że użył jednej z technik ze zwoju. Mieli już i tak wystarczająco problemów. - W każdym razie, oboje schrzaniliśmy, ale to nie powinno nas zatrzymywać. Jesteśmy teraz ninja i powinniśmy wynieść z tego lekcję i stać się silniejszymi.

Hinata uśmiechnęła się. Zawsze miał w sobie coś, co inspirowało ją i innych. Nie była pewna, skąd ma tą zdolność, ale było to jednym z powodów, dla których tak bardzo się o niego troszczyła. Sprawiał też, że czuła się silniejsza i bardziej pewna siebie. Już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i podskoczyła, zdając sobie sprawę, że Naruto wślizgnął się do jej pokoju. Miała już wystarczająco problemów i gdyby jej ojciec dowiedział się, że miała chłopaków, którzy wślizgują jej się do pokoju (nawet, jeżeli w całkowicie niewinnym celu) nie wyglądało to by dobrze.

- Naruto, musisz się u-ukryć - powiedziała, mocno się rumieniąc i wepchnęła go do szafy. Nie rozumiał czemu to takie straszne, w końcu był wcześniej w jej pokoju, a gdy Hinata mu to wyjaśniła, sam lekko się zaczerwienił. Nie pomyślał jak dziwnie to wyglądało, że wszedł tutaj przez okno, unikając wszystkich w domu.

- W-Wejść - zawołała Hinata.

Hanabi weszła, rozglądając się i zastanawiając co było przyczyną tego hałasu. Pukała kilka razy i była ciekawa, co jej starsza siostra robi. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc, że zaczyna się pocić z nerwów.

- Niedługo będzie obiad, więc przyszłam ci powiedzieć, że dzisiaj jemy w głównej jadalni - powiedziała Hanabi.

- D-dobrze, będę tam - odpowiedziała Hinata, nawet bardziej nerwowo niż zwykle.

Hanabi miała już wyjść, ale zatrzymała się jeszcze i uśmiechnęła - Och i mam nadzieję, że nie zaczniesz ukrywać chłopaków cały czas i wątpię, by ojcu spodobała się wizja jednej z jego córek, robiącej coś nieodpowiedniego, prawda, Naruto-nii-san?

Usłyszały dźwięk jakby ktoś uderzył twarzą w ścianę, a usta Hinaty zastygły otwarte jak u ryby. W tym czasie jej młodsza siostra wyszła z pokoju, próbując nie chichotać przez ich reakcje.

**Następny: Rozdział 23: Drużyna 7**


	23. Drużyna 7

**Rozdział 23**

**Drużyna 7**

Nadszedł dzień, na który wszyscy czekali. Dzień, w którym dostaną informacje o swoich drużynach. Młodzi Genini spieszyli do Akademii, by dowiedzieć się gdzie zostaną umieszczeni. Naruto, oczywiście, nie był wyjątkiem. Przeleciał przez kuchnię, omijając swojego ojca i wyszedł bez jedzenia. Kakashi był zaskoczony, że opuścił śniadanie, ale wiedział, że zapewne najpierw odwiedzi stoisko z ramen. Normalnie by na to nie pozwolił, ale w końcu to był jego specjalny dzień. I jak się okazało, rzeczywiście tam poszedł. Zaraz po tym udał się do Hinaty, by odprowadzić ją do szkoły, jak zwykle. Nadal czuł stres zbliżając się do jej domu, ale jak na razie nikt nie wydawał się mieć do niego urazy, chociaż Hanabi cały czas się szczerzyła, gdy ich widziała, przez co oboje czuli się niekomfortowo.

Więc, obecnie byli w drodze do szkoły, a Naruto przez cały czas gadał o tym, jakie mogą być ich drużyny.

- N-Naruto-kun, myślisz, że b-będziemy w tej samej drużynie? - zapytała. Miała taką nadzieję. Dzięki temu mogłaby go widywać przez cały czas, a także wyruszać razem na misje. Zawsze miała swoje małe fantazje o ich wspólnej pracy, które oczywiście często kończyły się tym, że byli sam na sam. Jeden z nich zapadł jej w pamięci najbardziej, był o tym, że jak byli starsi, tropili kogoś w lesie i znaleźli się w tej pięknej jaskini. Naruto wziął ją w ramiona, powiedział jak piękna jest i pocałował. Zarumieniła się przypominając sobie te sny. Był to jeden z jej ulubionych.

Naruto zastanowił się. Nie miałby nic przeciwko Hinacie w drużynie. Była jego pierwszą prawdziwą przyjaciółką i podziwiał jej zdolności. Wolał ją niż kogoś pokroju Sasuke. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie będzie z nim w drużynie. I tak nie mogli znieść swojego towarzystwa dłużej niż przez chwilę.

- Byłoby świetnie, Hinata-chan, skopalibyśmy wszystkim tyłki, jestem tego pewien! - powiedział z uśmiechem.

Jednak po chwili jego twarz przybrała bardziej poważny wyraz, gdy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. W końcu mogą nie zostać przydzieleni do tej samej drużyny, a wtedy nie mógłby widywać jej codziennie tak jak do tej pory. Będą mogli się spotykać tylko wtedy, kiedy nie będzie misji, a nie wiadomo czy stanie się to szybko.

- Hinata-chan?

- T-tak?

- Co jeśli nie będziemy w tej samej drużynie? - zapytał i zauważył nagły smutek na jej twarzy. W końcu mogło się tak zdarzyć. - Hej, obiecajmy sobie coś, okej? - Spojrzała na niego, ciekawa co chodziło mu po głowie. - Obiecajmy, że zawsze będziemy razem, nawet w innych drużynach, staniemy się silni, pomożemy sobie osiągnąć marzenia i zostaniemy najsilniejszymi ninja, dobra?

Hinata uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. Podobał jej się ten pomysł i miała zamiar pomóc mu zostać Hokage. Czuła, że pewnego dnia będzie świetnym przywódcą. Weszli do klasy, gdzie standardowo wszyscy rozmawiali między sobą, podekscytowani z kim będą w drużynie i nie mogąc się doczekać pierwszej misji. Naruto i Hinata podeszli do swoich przyjaciół, którzy zebrali się wokół kilku stołów.

Chwilę później wszedł Iruka z dokumentami dotyczącymi drużyn. Stanął przed wszystkimi i się uśmiechnął. Minęło wiele czasu, ale wreszcie byli gotowi, by wyjść na świat. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że przygotował ich na to, z czym mogą się zmierzyć, w końcu czekały ich jeszcze prawdziwe sprawdziany. Chociaż wiedział, że niektórzy zdadzą, niektórzy nie, zdarzało się to cały czas, to miał dobre przeczucie co do tego roku.

Widział wśród nich wielu obiecujących ninja i z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że będą wojownikami, z których wioska będzie dumna.

- Najpierw, chciałbym pogratulować wszystkim za zdanie egzaminu. Miło było mi was uczyć - powiedział Iruka z uśmiechem. - Wiem, że będę z was dumny. Wy też powinniście być dumni ze swoich osiągnięć. Teraz zostaniecie przydzieleni do 4-osobowych oddziałów, 3 Geninów i instruktor Jounin. Podam wam nazwę drużyny i Geninów, którzy w niej będą. Wasi instruktorzy przyjdą niedługo was odebrać.

Iruka zaczął wymieniać po kolei numery i imiona, zaczynając od Drużyny 1.

- Drużyną 7 będzie Sakura Haruno, Naruto Hatake i Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura rozpromieniła się.

- Co?! Dlaczego Sakura jest w drużynie z Sasuke-kun? - jęknęła głośno Ino.

- Ino, drużyny zostały tak podzielone z odpowiednich powodów, a teraz siadaj, żebym mógł skończyć czytać. - powiedział Iruka. Dziewczyna usiadła, wydymając wargi, urażona faktem, że nie jest w tej samej drużynie co jej ukochany Sasuke, który najwidoczniej wydawał się być z tego powodu zadowolony. Nie chciałby mieć w drużynie kogoś kto zawsze go zaczepiał i przeszkadzał.

Spojrzał na swój skład. Nie był pewien co do Sakury. Według niego, była mniej irytująca od innych dziewczyn, ale nadal wkurzająca. Za to Naruto był jedyną osobą, która w tej szkole stanowiła dla niego jakiekolwiek wyzwanie. Było to dziwne, gdyż cały czas ze sobą walczyli, jednak nie mógł powiedzieć, że go nienawidzi. Był głośny, irytujący, czasem tępy, ale był jedynym uczniem, dzięki któremu mógłby zrobić jakiś postęp. Denerwował go również fakt, że Naruto zawsze deptał mu po piętach (przynajmniej z jego perspektywy) i musiał wysilać się jeszcze bardziej.

W ten sposób, Naruto sprawiał, że mógł osiągnąć cel pomszczenia rodziny szybciej, jednak mimo wszystko nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu się przewyższyć. Będzie od niego silniejszy, nadal musiał osiągnąć poziom Itachiego, a potem jego też pokonać.

Naruto uśmiechnął się. Tak, był w grupie z Sasuke, ale razem z Sakurą, jego przyjaciółką, którą naprawdę lubił. Żałował jednak, że nie jest z Hinatą. Gdyby mógł, od razu wymieniłby Sasuke na nią, ale nie można było wprowadzać żadnych zmian. Rozejrzał się i zauważył, że jest trochę smutna, wiedział, że chciała być w jego drużynie. Postanowił, że porozmawia z nią po tym wszystkim.

Iruka kontynuował ogłaszanie imion.

- Drużyną 8 będzie Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka i Shino Aburame.

- Super, to może być ciekawe, nie, Hinata? - zapytał Kiba, siedzącą obok niego dziewczynę.

- Och, o-oczywiście, Kiba-kun - odpowiedziała, wyrywając się ze swojego przygnębienia.

Kiba westchnął. Wiedział, że Hinata była zakochana w Naruto, jednak nie miał zamiaru w to ingerować. Raz zasugerował, że może mu powiedzieć, jak się czuje, ale wtedy dziewczyna spanikowała i błagała, by tego nie robił. Nie mógł jej odmówić, w końcu była jedną z najmilszych osób jakie znał i nie mógł jej zdradzić, więc siedział cicho. Miał jednak nadzieję, że wkrótce Naruto to zauważy, bądź Hinata się zdecyduje.

Spojrzał na Shino, a małomówny chłopak skinął głową, oboje myśleli o tym samym. Będą musieli popracować nad pewnością siebie Hinaty, bo, chociaż wydawało się to zabawne, łapanie jej za każdym razem, gdy mdlała zaczynało być irytujące.

- Drużyną 10 będzie Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka i Shikamaru Nara.

- Och, świetnie, nie dość, że nie jestem w tej samej drużynie co Sasuke- kun, to przydzielili mnie do największego leniucha na świecie i jego pomocnika. - jęknęła Ino, kładąc głowę na stole.

- O rany, musieliśmy dostać akurat ją, sam kłopot - powiedział Shikamaru, siedzący za blondynką. - Jakbym nie miał już dość narzekania matki w domu, teraz będę musiał użerać się też z nią.

- Co to miało być? - warknęła, patrząc na niego morderczym spojrzeniem.

- Ech, to za kłopotliwe - westchnął, wracając do swojej normalnej, wygodnej pozycji.

Gdy skończył wyczytywać drużyny, Iruka dał im trochę wolnego, by mogli bliżej się zapoznać ze swoim nowym składem, zanim pojawią się ich nauczyciele. Naruto podszedł do Hinaty, widząc jaka jest smutna i usiadł obok.

- Hej, w porządku, Hinata-chan? - zapytał. Zarumieniła się, zauważając, że siedzi tak blisko i zaczęła bawić się palcami.

- W-w porządku, N-Naruto-kun.

- To dobrze. Przykro mi, że nie jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie, byłoby całkiem fajnie - powiedział Naruto. Dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła, słysząc jego słowa. - W każdym razie, nie martw się, może nasze drużyny będą łączone co jakiś czas na misje, nigdy nie wiadomo. To nie tak, że przestaniemy się widywać, ale będę tęsknił za wychodzeniem z tobą i innymi.

Hinata poczuła się dotknięta, tym, że będzie za nią tęsknił. Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie była pewna co.

- D-dziękuję, Naruto-kun i... i obiecujesz, że będziemy się widywać?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Masz to jak w banku, Hinata-chan!

Odwzajemniła uśmiech. Jakiś czas później przyszli Jounini i jedna za drugą, drużyny wychodziły. Naruto pożegnał się z Hinatą i resztą przyjaciół. Teraz została już tylko Drużyna 7- ostatni skład, który czekał na swojego Jounina.

Godzinę później, ich instruktor nadal się nie pokazał i trójka Geninów zaczęła się nudzić. Sasuke wpatrywał się w nicość za oknem, Naruto wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zasnąć za to Sakura siedziała pomiędzy nimi i stukała palcami o stół, zirytowana całą sytuacją. Westchnęła i spojrzała na Sasuke. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, wiedząc, że pokonała Ino i wszystkie inne dziewczyny, będąc w tej drużynie, razem nie tylko z Sasuke, ale i z Naruto. Oboje byli obiektami westchnień, chociaż większość bardziej ubiegała o Sasuke. Był przystojny, silny, ale też chłodny. Przeniosła wzrok na Naruto, który nadal był częściową tajemnicą. Znała go już tyle czasu, jednak nadal nie wiedziała jak wygląda pod maską. Był miły, troskliwy, ale też lekko zboczony i zachowywał się jak idiota. Więc wróciła do punktu wyjścia. Lubiła Naruto jako przyjaciela, ale nie była pewna, czy nie jest to coś więcej, a może powinna spróbować z Sasuke? Rozmawiała o tym ze swoją matką, co w ogóle jej nie pomogło. Nie mogła porozmawiać z Ino, bo zaraz doradziłaby jej, by skupić się na Naruto, wtedy sama mogłaby wziąć sobie Sasuke, a Hinata powiedziałaby, że lepiej Sasuke z oczywistych powodów.

Wróciła do patrzenia na Sasuke i właśnie miała zapytać go o czym myśli, gdy nagle usłyszeli dźwięki powtarzających się uderzeń. Oboje podskoczyli i spojrzeli na Naruto, który uderzał głową w biurko, mamrocząc do siebie.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, czemu, czemu, czemu? Czy to nie wbrew zasadom? Znaczy, to fajnie, ale też nie fajnie. Rany, czemu to musi być akurat on. Teraz niczego nie będziemy mogli zrobić na czas, nie będę mógł się od niczego wymigać. Czemu... Czemu... Czemu... - Naruto cały czas powtarzał, waląc głową w stół.

- Naruto, przestań! - krzyknęła Sakura, bojąc się, że coś sobie zrobi. Nie wspominając, że może uszkodzić stół.

- Naruto, jaki znowu masz problem? - zapytał Sasuke, zirytowany jego zachowaniem. Przez ten cały czas, odkąd zna Naruto, nigdy nie mógł go zrozumieć. Miał potencjał, ale marnował go na dziecięce zabawy i wygłupy. To właśnie drażniło go najbardziej. Był w stanie równać się z jego umiejętnościami, będąc takim, podczas gdy Sasuke trenował ciężko w każdej chwili wolnego czasu. Musiał stać się silniejszy i chociaż nigdy tego nie mówił, Naruto był tym, który pchał go do przodu.

To jedyny powód, dla którego ten blondowłosy, zamaskowany idiota był jego rywalem. W sparingach, Naruto zawsze używał dzikiego i nieprzewidywalnego stylu, który czasem wydawał się wytrenowaną techniką, a czasem przypadkowymi ruchami, które nie miały w sobie nic z płynności. Nawet lubił te mecze, gdyż przez ciągłą zmianę ruchów nigdy się nie nudził.

Kiba stawiał wszystko na moc i nachodził na niego tylko z brutalną siłą, Shikamaru nigdy nie był wyzwaniem, Chouji miał siłę, ale przez brak takiej szybkości, jak u Kiby, był jeszcze łatwiejszym przeciwnikiem. Nikt w klasie nie mógł się z nim równać, poza Naruto. Po tych wszystkich latach, wyzwaniach i obelgach, nadal nie rozumiał jak Naruto może być tak silny. Nie mógł tego rozgryźć, ale skoro mieli być teraz w jednej drużynie, może będzie miał do tego okazję.

Jedyną rzeczą, która go irytowała, była Sakura. Jako jedna z fanek przynajmniej wydawała się mieć większy umiar niż ta głośna blondynka i jej przyjaciółki. Za każdym razem, gdy tamta wołała "Sasuke-kun" miał dreszcze. Czemu one wszystkie nie mogły zrozumieć, że nie jest nimi zainteresowany. Potrzebował prawdziwej kobiety w swoim życiu, kogoś kto pomoże odbudować mu klan i kogo będzie mógł przynajmniej szanować. Nie miał czasu na nieśmiałe dziewczynki, czy te, które nie traktowały życia ninja poważnie.

Sakura potrafiła się jakoś zachować, chociaż widać było jakby się starała, ale zdawała się być niepewna czy zdecydować się na niego, czy na tego zamaskowanego idiotę, który próbował zrobić dziurę w ławce swoją głową.

- Naruto, przestań! - krzyknęła.

- Nie rozumiesz, wiem kto będzie naszym instruktorem - powiedział Naruto, a pozostała dwójka na niego patrzyła.

- Kto? - zapytał Sasuke.

- Cóż, skoro reszta już poszła, został tylko jeden, który spóźniłby się tak bardzo - westchnął, zwieszając głowę.

- No więc, kto? - zapytała Sakura, z obawą.

W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i zamaskowany mężczyzna z długimi, srebrnymi włosami i jednym widocznym okiem wystawił głowę. Uśmiechnął się pod maską.

- Yo. Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale musiałem pomóc zagubionemu psu znaleźć właściciela. Spotkajmy się na dachu, będziemy mogli się bliżej poznać.

Po tym Kakashi wyszedł. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, przerwana głośnym "tud", gdy głowa Naruto jeszcze raz uderzyła o blat. Wiedział, że jego ojciec nigdy się nie zjawiał punktualnie, a to była jedna z jego małych wymówek, których używał cały czas. Właściwie, to uważał nawet, że to fajnie, że on tu jest. Ale to oznaczało, że będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić do jego "wymówek", bo będzie je słyszał cały czas. Nienawidził czekać, a teraz będzie tak cały czas, skoro miał ich uczyć.

- Naruto, czy to nie był... - zaczęła Sakura, dobrze wiedząc kim był ojciec Naruto, w końcu razem z innymi często odwiedzała dom Hatake.

- Tak, to mój tata - westchnął Naruto, wstając i kierując się do drzwi. Sakura poszła zaraz za nim. Sasuke również, z rękami w kieszeniach, wyglądając na znudzonego, chociaż był ciekawy jakim Jouninem jest ojciec Naruto. Nigdy nie spotkał jego rodziny, ale słyszał różne historie. Zastanawiał się też, czy charakterystyczną cechą rodziny Hatake były maski i nieułożone, spiczaste włosy.

Dotarli na dach, gdzie usiedli na przeciwko swojego nowego sensei, który opierał się o balustradę. Kakashi spojrzał na trójkę swoich uczniów, przez chwilę przypominając sobie swoje własne lata, gdy był Geninem. To było wręcz straszne, jak historia się powtarzała. Już widział Sasuke jako tego poważnego w grupie, tak jak on. Nad tym będzie musiał z nim popracować. Widok chłopaka przypominał mu o swojej młodości i Kakashi żałował tego, że był tak poważny przez cały czas, mógł pozwolić sobie na więcej zabawy i lepsze dzieciństwo.

Wzruszył ramionami w myślach. Nie mógł zmienić przeszłości, ale mógł się z niej czegoś nauczyć.

Przeniósł wzrok na Naruto i wiedział, że jego syn będzie "Obito" tej drużyny. Nawet się z tego cieszył, łatwiej będzie zachować równowagę. Może to być również bardzo interesujące. Chociaż w przeciwieństwie do Obito, Naruto więcej pracował i zawsze lubił uczyć się nowych praktycznych umiejętności. Czasami wchłaniał je jak gąbka, szczególnie ninjutsu.

Spotkał Sakurę parę razy, ale nie wiedział o niej zbyt wiele. Widział jej ostry charakter, także chwile, gdy była spokojna. Była jak Rin, chociaż nieco mniej pewna siebie i w tym miał zamiar jej pomóc. Nie wspominając, że z dokumentów wynikało, że posiadała wiedzę książkową, ale reszta umiejętności to tylko podstawy.

- Teraz, może opowiecie mi coś o sobie, żebym bardziej was poznał. Tak, Naruto, ty też musisz to zrobić. Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze, ale to również dla nich - dodał Kakashi, widząc że Naruto ma zamiar coś powiedzieć.

- Um, Kakashi-sensei, może zacznie pan pierwszy, żebyśmy bardziej zrozumieli? - zapytała Sakura.

Kakashi skinął głową.

- Cóż, nazywam się Kakashi Hatake. Lubię wiele rzeczy, paru też nie lubię. Moje marzenia to nie wasza sprawa, no i mam parę hobby.

Trójce Geninów opadły ramiona, nie dowiedzieli się z tego nic. A przynajmniej dopóki Naruto nie uzupełnił paru luk.

- Kocha zboczone książki, czyta je cały czas. Chyba jednym z jego marzeń jest ich ekranizacja. Jest jednym z najsilniejszych Jouninów i ma rywala, który nazywa się Gai. Ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia pokona dwunastolatka w karty. - uśmiechnął się przy ostatnim zdaniu, widząc, że Kakashi karci go rodzicielskim wzrokiem. Wiedział, że potem jego tata się z nim policzy.

Westchnął i spojrzał na Sakurę.

- Dobra, teraz ty.

- Sakura Haruno, Lubię kwiaty i moich przyjaciół. Chcę stać się silna, by móc ich chronić i zostać najlepszą Kunoichi. Co do marzeń... Całkiem lubię... - zacięła się. Siedziała pomiędzy Sasuke i Naruto, na których co chwilę spoglądała, rumieniąc się. Kakashi zachichotał.

- Dobra, emo, teraz ty - Kakashi zwrócił się do Sasuke.

Jego brew drgnęła, na tą nazwę, ale sama twarz pozostała niewzruszona.

- Nie lubię innych rzeczy poza treningiem i stawaniem się silniejszym. Nienawidzę tych głupich fanek, które zamiast skupić się na zostaniu ninja zachowują się jakby to była głupia gra. Nie mam marzeń, ale moim celem jest zabicie pewnej osoby oraz przywrócenie chwały memu klanowi poprzez jego odbudowę.

Kakashi wiedział kim była ta osoba i szczerze nie mógł winić chłopaka. Jego własny starszy brat, ktoś, kogo podziwiał, zabił całą ich rodzinę, zostawiając go samego. Chociaż nie znał szczegółów, widział ciała i był tam, gdy je sprzątano. Nie wyglądało to zbyt ładnie. Tak wielu zginęło. Nawet ci, którzy nie byli ninja, także dzieci zostały ofiarami rzezi. Gdy tak mały chłopiec tego doświadczył, musiało to zostawić na nim głębokie blizny.

- Już moja kolej, tato? - krzyknął Naruto.

- Tak, ale gdy jesteśmy na zajęciach, oczekuję trochę szacunku, Naruto - ostrzegł go Kakashi, a chłopak skinął głową.

- Naruto Hatake. Lubię ramen, trenowanie z przyjaciółmi i zrobię wszystko by chronić moich bliskich. Nienawidzę tych, którzy dokuczają innym i myślą, że są lepsi od wszystkich. Moim marzeniem jest zostać najlepszym Hokage!

Kakashi uśmiechnął się. Słyszał to cały czas i Naruto za każdym razem ekscytował się tym tak samo. Po tym uznał, że dowiedział się wystarczająco. Więcej nauczy się z czasem, gdy zobaczy co jest w ich wnętrzach.

- Dobrze, skoro to mamy z głowy, powiem wam teraz o prawdziwym teście na Genina. - wyszczerzył się Kakashi.

- Cholera, zapomniałem o tym! - krzyknął Naruto, łapiąc się za głowę. Jego tata mówił mu, że po Akademii jest jeszcze jeden test i jeżeli się go nie zda, wraca się tam z powrotem. Był tak skupiony na zdaniu Akademii, że wyleciało mu to z głowy. A teraz, zaczął się martwić, że jego ojciec każe im go zdawać.

- Jaki test? - zapytał Sasuke.

- W zasadzie, w teście, który zdaliście chodziło o to, by zobaczyć czy jesteście gotowi, by zostać Geninami. Teraz musicie zdać prawdziwy egzamin od swojego nauczyciela Jounina. Jeżeli oblejecie, wracacie do Akademii na kolejny rok. Po moim teście, wielu zrezygnowało lub zostało niewalczącymi ninja, jak kurierzy czy urzędnicy w administracji lub coś takiego. W końcu nie wszyscy ninja walczą. A więc, chcę byście byli na 7. polu treningowym o piątej rano, macie nie jeść, zresztą i tak pewnie to zwrócicie. Będę cię obserwować, Naruto - Kakashi wyszczerzył się i zniknął w chmurze dymu.

- Nie mówi poważnie, prawda? - zapytała Sakura, widząc jak kolor powoli odpływa z widocznej części twarzy Naruto.

- Hm, jak trudny będzie? - spytał Sasuke.

- Uch... raczej całkiem trudny - odpowiedział Naruto, drapiąc się w tył głowy. - Przez lata próbują zmusić go do przyjęcia drużyny Geninów, ale zawsze oblewał każdą grupę jaką mu przydzielili. Ma cholerną tablicę na drzewie w ogrodzie i za każdym razem, gdy kogoś oblewa, dodaje do niej kreskę.

- Zaraz, chyba widziałam to drzewo na twoich ostatnich urodzinach - przypomniała sobie Sakura, gdy kiedyś widziała drzewo z mnóstwem kresek. Zastanawiała się po co są, ale gdy miała zapytać Ino zaciągnęła ją z Hinatą na grę chłopaki kontra dziewczyny.

- Tak, nigdy nie zdał drużyny i mówiąc "nigdy" mam na myśli, że ma również najdłuższy rekord robienia tego - westchnął Naruto, wiedząc, że nie będzie tak prosto. Wiedział jaki rodzaj treningu potrafi zastosować, gdy naprawdę miał motywację, by ćwiczyć. Może zachowywać się leniwie, ale znał się na rzeczy. Trening jakim go traktował przez ostatnie lata również nie był lekki.

- Może nam trochę odpuści, skoro jesteś w naszej drużynie? - zapytała Sakura.

Naruto lekko się zaśmiał.

- Żartujesz? Pewnie potraktuje nas jeszcze ciężej, dlatego, że ja jestem w tej drużynie. Uwielbia mnie męczyć do końca, gdy trenujemy, sam też widziałem co robi. Raz zobaczyłem jak wspina się po klifie z jedną ręką związaną za plecami.

Widział ich zaskoczone twarze. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć w ten trening, chociaż nie był tak zły jak Wujka Gaia. Przynajmniej zachowywał umiar i nie przekraczał wszystkich granic. Nie był też pewien jak trenuje Ciocia Anko.

- Więc jak? Nie mamy szans? - zapytała zmartwiona Sakura.

Naruto siedział cicho przez chwilę, aż nagle wstał.

- No jasne, że mamy szansę! Nigdy się poddałem, nie ważne co mój tata dodawał do treningu, starałem się wtedy dwa razy bardziej. Nie cofnę się i wiecie co? Możemy to zrobić. W końcu jesteśmy najlepszymi uczniami tego roku, więc kto ma tego dokonać jak nie my?!

Sakura nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, widząc pewność w jego słowach. Miały na nią taki wpływ, że pomyślała, że naprawdę mogą to przejść. Sasuke spojrzał na zamaskowanego blondyna i zastanowił się. To prawda, byli najlepszą trójką tego roku. Więc dla niego, jakikolwiek głupi test nie był trudny, w dodatku mogło to oznaczać, że reszta nie będzie go spowalniać.

Naruto uśmiechnął się, patrząc z góry na wioskę. Zaszedł już daleko, ale nadal miał długą drogę przed sobą i nic nie mogło stanąć mu na drodze do marzenia. Zdał egzamin i teraz zda ten test, który postawi przed nimi jego ojciec.

_Dajesz, tato, przyjmiemy wszystko, co chcesz, zaraz ci zwrócimy i lepiej w to uwierz!, _pomyślał_._

**Następny: Rozdział 24 - Zdać czy oblać**

* * *

**Twitter: NanabiKitsune, z korektą nizu_thehermit**


	24. Zdać czy oblać

**Rozdział 24**

**Zdać czy oblać**

Naruto obudził się, słysząc głośny dźwięk budzika. Leniwie uderzył w niego ręką, uciszając okrutne urządzenie. Właśnie miał bardzo przyjemny sen o tym, że był Hokage i nakazał, by ramen było za darmo. Wstał i ziewnął, rozciągając się. Na zewnątrz wciąż było ciemno i chociaż poszedł do łóżka wcześnie, nadal był zmęczony. Wziął prysznic, przebrał się i już miał zamiar coś zjeść, gdy przypomniał sobie zasady swojego taty. Ta myśl powstrzymała go na chwilę, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że jego tata nawet jeszcze nie wstał. Uchylił drzwi do jego pokoju, zajrzał i zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że jego tata dalej śpi.

_Ten drań się z nami bawi, hm?,_ pomyślał Naruto, wiedząc, że każe im czekać wieczność zanim się pokaże, żeby byli zmęczeni._ Nie tylko ty się dzisiaj zabawisz, tato._

Wyszczerzył się i przygotował trochę zapasów. Udał się w kierunku pola treningowego w doskonałym humorze. Wyglądało dla niego dość normalnie - mnóstwo drzew, otwarta przestrzeń i z niewiadomego mu powodu trzy drewniane słupki wbite w ziemię. Niedaleko znajdował się też pomnik pamięci, o czym wiedział, gdyż tata czasem zabierał go tu ze sobą. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, że reszta drużyny jest tak samo zmęczona i głodna jak on.

- Hej! - krzyknął w ich stronę.

Sasuke spojrzał na niego i zwrócił uwagę, że ma ze sobą plecak.

- Na co ci ten bagaż?

- Mój tata nadal śpi i wiem, że będzie nam kazał czekać godzinami, więc postanowiłem odpłacić mu się za spóźnienie - wyszczerzył się i wyciągnął zwój pieczętujący, który dostał na urodziny. Przypomniał sobie, jak jego ojciec zabrał go na kemping po przyjęciu, na weekend. Był sam na sam ze swoim tatą między drzewami przez dwa dni. Wtedy nauczył go wszystkiego o lesie i o tym jak w nim przeżyć. Było to jedno z jego ulubionych wspomnień.

Rozwinął go, odpieczętowując trzy śpiwory, które odłożył na bok. Po tym wyjął jeszcze pudełko, w którym znajdowało się jedzenie i soki.

-Naruto, tak nie można, to oszustwo! - krzyknęła Sakura.

**_Tak... ale wygląda tak pysznie. Jesteśmy tak głodni i zmęczeni, może czas na małą przekąskę i odpoczynek_****?,** zaproponowała Wewnętrzna Sakura. Sakura miała właśnie zaprzeczyć, gdy jej brzuch wydał burczący odgłos, na który zarumieniła się z zażenowania. Żołądek Sasuke zaraz powtórzył ten dźwięk, ale on jedynie odwrócił głowę, próbując to zignorować.

-No dalej, mój tata na pewno to zrobił, żebyśmy byli zmęczeni i głodni. Powiedział to tylko jako ostrzeżenie, prawda? Jeśli wybierzemy jedzenie i nie zwymiotujemy to nic się nie stanie, nie powiedział, że musimy tu być na czas i nie jeść ani nie spać, bo oblejemy. - Naruto wyszczerzył się pod maską. Jeżeli jest jedna rzecz, której nauczył się od taty, było nią odczytywanie tego, czego nie widać, by ułatwiać sobie drogę. Piekłem była szkoła, gdyż Iruka musiał zawsze upewnić się, że nie ma swobody, w przydzielonych zadaniach, chociaż Naruto zwykle znajdywał lukę, dzięki której mógł się wymigać, co wykorzystywali również Kiba i Shikamaru, gdyż Kiba chciał mniej roboty, a Shikamaru był po prostu leniwy.

Sakura i Sasuke patrzyli na siebie przez moment, po czym geniusz Uchiha wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po przekąskę i sok i usiadł na jednym ze śpiworów. Nie obchodziło go, że to wbrew "zasadom" czy nie, był głodny i zmęczony i jeżeli mógł, miał zamiar wykorzystać sytuację, by to nadrobić. Sakura była trochę niepewna, ale widziała, jak Naruto również sięga po jedzenie, tak jak Sasuke. Westchnęła, zwiesiła głowę pokonana i do nich dołączyła.

- Więc, za ile pokaże się twój ojciec? - zapytał Sasuke.

- Spóźnia się średnio dwie godziny na wszystko, więc pewnie dwie godziny po naszym umówionym czasie, w międzyczasie się prześpię - Naruto ziewnął. Teraz oboje ze skupieniem wpatrywali się w niego, gdy przysuwał jabłko do ust, z nadzieją, że zobaczą jak ściąga maskę, jednak ku ich zaskoczeniu, jabłko po prostu przeszło przez maskę, gdy je ugryzł.

- Co to miało być? - krzyknął Sasuke.

- Hm? - zapytał Naruto.

- Nie "hm", Naruto! - powiedziała Sakura, zirytowana, że nie udało jej się po raz kolejny zobaczyć co jest po maską. Przez lata wszyscy tego próbowali, ale widziała ją jedynie Hinata, która nikomu się nie wygadała. Zastanawiała się jak to zrobił, gdy wreszcie do niej dotarło. - Nałożyłeś genjutsu na maskę!

- Myślałem, że jesteś w tym najgorszy, młotku. - powiedział Sasuke, wiedząc, że w genjutsu pokonywał Naruto za każdym razem, gdyż ledwo udało mu się zdać z tego przedmiotu.

Naruto podrapał się w tył głowy.

- Tak, jest, ale potrafię zrobić kilka rzeczy, po prostu ich nie rozpoznaję. Niektóre są strasznie skomplikowane, ale potrafię zrobić te proste, zresztą do rodzinne jutsu Hatake.

- Jutsu Hatake? - zapytała Sakura.

- Tak - Naruto uśmiechnął się dumnie. - Jutsu Iluzji Maski Hatake. Używamy go cały czas, by zakrywać twarze, gdy jemy ze zdjętymi maskami. Wtedy wszyscy widzą nasze twarze zakryte.

- To... najgłupsza rzecz o jakiej słyszałem - mruknął Sasuke. Fakt, że rodzina robiła tyle kłopotu, by zakryć twarze, był dla niego absurdalny. Sakura zwiesiła głowę i zastanowiła się, czy będzie w stanie anulować tę technikę, ale znając Naruto włożył w nią wiele chakry, jak zwykle. Miała spróbować, gdy zauważyła, że skończył jeść jabłko i udawał zakładanie maski.

Cholera, było tak blisko!, krzyknęła Sakura w myślach, wiedząc, że teraz ma na sobie tą prawdziwą,

_**Pewnego dnia zobaczymy co jest pod tą maską i co on ukrywa, SHANNARO!,**_ Wewnętrzna Sakura wykrzyknęła, machając pięściami w powietrzu.

**-Pole treningowe Drużyny 8-**

Wczesnym rankiem Hinata pojawiła się na polu treningowym swojej drużyny. Była to zalesiona okolica z jeziorem i wodospadem, paroma ogromnymi wolnymi przestrzeniami i terenem z wysoką trawą. Było tu mnóstwo miejsca do ukrycia. Zastanawiała się na czym będzie polegał ich test. Spotkała się ze swoją drużyną dzień wcześniej, gdy mieli się przedstawić swojej sensei - Kurenai Yuuhi, która była jedną z najpiękniejszych kobiet, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. Była również silna i pewna siebie, taka jaką Hinata chciała się stać.

_Może gdybym stała się taka jak ona, Naruto-kun bardziej by zwracał na mnie uwagę_?, pomyślała, chociaż nie sądziła, by mogła stać się tak piękna jak jej sensei. Była zwyczajna, nie wyróżniała się niczym. Wyglądała jak każdy Hyuuga, z tym, że miała krótkie włosy. Zauważyła, że Kiba i Shino już czekali na sensei.

- Shino-kun, K-Kiba-kun, czy Kurenai-sensei już tu jest? - zapytała.

- Nie, jak na razie jesteśmy tu tylko my - mruknął Shino pod swoim wysokim kołnierzem.

- Tak, zastanawiam się, jaki w ogóle będzie ten test? - zapytał Kiba. Akamaru, jak zwykle siedzący na jego głowie, również zaszczekał pytająco.

- Nie musisz się już dalej zastanawiać - nagle usłyszeli kobiecy głos i zaczęli się rozglądać, ale wyglądało jakby Kurenai rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Mistrzyni genjutsu Konohy pojawiła się tuż przed nimi, lekko uśmiechając się, widząc ich reakcje. Trenowali jedynie podstawowe genjutsu, więc coś bardziej zaawansowanego było dla nich niespodzianką.

- Więc, to jest wasz test. Musicie mnie znaleźć i radzę wam się pospieszyć, bo macie czas do południa. Jeżeli mnie nie znajdziecie, oblejecie i spędzicie jeszcze jeden rok w akademii. - rzekła poważnym tonem. Skoro specjalnością jej drużyny było tropienie, ten test był idealny, by sprawdzić ich umiejętności.

- Nasz test to gra w chowanego? - Kiba zmarszczył brwi.

- Można to tak ująć, ale pamiętajcie, że to nie normalna gra. Wasza przyszłość zależy od tego. - wyszczerzyła się Kurenai, utworzyła kilka pieczęci i zaczęła znikać.

- Żaden problem. Akamaru znajdź jej zapach - rozkazał szczeniakowi, który zeskoczył z jego głowy i zaczął obwąchiwać miejsce, w którym stała, ale coś było nie tak, gdy do niego szczeknął. - Co masz na myśli, że nie ma zapachu? Stała tutaj, jak możesz tego ni wyczuć?

- Od początku jej tu nie było - powiedział Shino spokojnym głosem, rozglądając się wokół. - Próbowałem na niej umieść jednego z moich robaków, ale on nikogo nie widział. Byliśmy pod wpływem genjutsu.

Kiba nawet nie zauważył tego faktu. Nagle poczuł, że będzie to o wiele trudniejsze niż z początku przypuszczał. Shino rozejrzał się. Było tu mnóstwo miejsc do ukrycia dla normalnego ninja, a jeśli ktoś był mistrzem genjutsu było to jeszcze trudniejsze, ale był sposób, by to rozwiązać. Musieli to dobrze rozplanować, ich umiejętności były idealne do tego zadania.

- Myślę, że powinniśmy spróbować sił, by ją znaleźć. Mogę użyć moich robaków do wykrycia chakry, więc jeżeli będzie iluzją, powiedzą mi, by się na to nie nabrać. Kiba z Akamaru i swoimi nosami pomogą ją wyśledzić. Hinata, ze swoimi oczami powinnaś być w stanie szybko ją znaleźć i nas prowadzić. - powiedział Shino i zauważył, że oboje stracili mowę.

- Stary... to najdłuższa wypowiedź jaką usłyszałem od ciebie odkąd cię znam - powiedział Kiba do Shino, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

**-Drużyna 7-**

Kakashi nucił pod nosem, kierując się do swoich nowych ofiar-um... _nowej drużyny_, poprawił się w myślach. Chociaż miał nadzieję ich zdać, i tak obleją jeśli nie zdadzą testu. Miał dobry humor, myśląc o tym jak głodni i zmęczeni będą, gdy już tam dotrze. Utworzył kilka pieczęci i zniknął. Pojawił się w chmurze dymu przed swoją drużyną.

- Yo, przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale... - zamilknął, widząc, że wszyscy spali. Był w całkowitym szoku, gdyż nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło. Zauważył plecak Naruto, zwój pieczętujący i resztki jedzenia. - Ty mały... synu, doigrałeś się - powiedział Kakashi z popsutym humorem, bo jego zabawa została zniszczona przez Naruto.

Rozejrzał się i zauważył kubki w plecaku Naruto. Cofnął się do mostu przy rzece, która znajdowała się niedaleko ich pola i wrócił z trzema kubkami wody, jedną w lewej ręce i dwoma kiwającymi się na prawej ręce. Ustawił je i wylał wodę na twarz swojego geniusza.

- Ach, co jest?! - wykrztusił Naruto, czując, że woda uderzyła go w twarz, reszta drużyny również natychmiast się poderwała. Spojrzał w górę, widząc wrogi wzrok swojego ojca i nerwowo zachichotał. - O, cześć tato.

- Po pierwsze, mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie nazywał Kakashi-sensei, po drugie co tu się dzieje, chyba mówiłem wam, by nie spać i nie jeść? - zagrzmiał.

- Po pierwsze, powiedziałeś, żeby być tu na czas, nic o braku snu, gdy będziemy na ciebie czekać, po drugie, jedzenie było bardziej radą, w dodatku powiedziałeś, by nie jeść nic z rana, więc zjedliśmy później - Naruto wyszczerzył się pod maską, wiedząc, że zyskał przewagę nad ojcem.

Kakashi westchnął. Domyślał się, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć, w końcu z jakiegoś powodu jego syn był mistrzem w łapaniu za słówka. Cóż, nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, postanowił przejść od razu do rzeczy. Wyjął dwa dzwoneczki i powiedział im, że test polega, na tym, by je odebrać. Oczywiście każdy zareagował inaczej, gdy dodał, że tylko dwie osoby zdadzą. Sasuke wyglądał na bardziej zdeterminowanego niż kiedykolwiek, Sakura miała niepewny wyraz twarzy, a Naruto spojrzał na niego wrogo.

- To wredne, tato. Wszyscy pracowaliśmy tak ciężko, by zajść tak daleko i tylko dwoje z nas przejdzie? - powiedział.

- Czasem tak w życiu bywa, Naruto - Kakashi nastawił i włączył budzik. - Musicie ruszyć na mnie z zamiarem zabicia, spokojnie dam sobie z tym radę. Muszę odpowiednio sprawdzić na jakim poziomie są wasze umiejętności. Test polega również na czymś innym, pamiętajcie, ninja musi potrafić odczytywać to, czego nie widać. Nie wszystko jest oczywiste i jako ninja radzimy sobie z oszustwem i iluzjami przez cały czas. Musicie nauczyć się przejrzeć to co na wierzchu, by przeżyć. Macie czas do południa, by odebrać mi dzwonki. Test zaczyna się... TERAZ! - wyszczerzył się.

Trójka Geninów odskoczyła. Czekał kto zaatakuje go jako pierwszy. Nie był zaskoczony, czując zbliżającą się chakrę Naruto. Domyślił się, że próbuje zajść go od tyłu i zaatakować w jego słaby punkt, od strony gdzie miał zakryte oko. Jednak nie potrzebował go odkrywać, by wiedzieć, jak zaatakuje. Uniknął kopnięcia i odskoczył przed następnym.

- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że to nie zadziała, Naruto.

Chłopak się wyszczerzył.

- Tak, ale mam dla ciebie kilka niespodzianek, tato. - w tym momencie z ziemi wystrzeliło kilka klonów, które zaatakowały na raz. Kakashi musiał przyznać, że dobrze wykorzystał element zaskoczenia, jednak łatwo poradził sobie z klonami, nawet gdy Naruto zaczął robić ich jeszcze więcej.

W lesie Sasuke i Sakura ze swoich kryjówek obserwowali walkę dwóch Hatake. Sakura patrzyła w osłupieniu jak Naruto tworzył trwałe klony. Nie wiedziała, że w ogóle można używać trwałych klonów i była zaskoczona tym, jak dobrze Naruto się nimi posługuje. Sasuke musiał przyznać, że dobrze zaczął, ale nie radzi sobie teraz najlepiej. Kakashi wyjął nawet książkę do czytania, gdy Naruto walczył. To jedynie wkurzyło Naruto bardziej. Znał wszystkie jego ruchy, bo albo nauczył go wszystkich swoich technik, albo sparingował tyle razy, że wiedział na co uważać.

Jednak mylił się, gdy wszystkie klony zaczęły go przytrzymywać, zamiast walczyć, a jeden z nich zaczął na niego biec.

- Dobra, powiedziałeś, że mamy atakować z zamiarem zabicia, więc się przygotuj!

Kakashi poczuł, że coś jest nie tak, wyczuwając chakrę, kumulującą się w klonie, która zdawała się nie mieć końca. Nagle przypomniał sobie coś sprzed kilku lat, kiedy jeszcze był w ANBU. O pewnym Uchiha. Wytrzeszczył oko, ale pomyślał, że Naruto nie mógłby o tym wiedzieć. Reszta w lesie obserwowała, jak jeden z klonów Hatake, gdy tylko dotknął Kakashiego, eksplodował. Pojawiła się ogromna chmura dymu, ale gdy się rozrzedziła, zostały tam tylko kawałki drewna, którego użył jako podmiany.

- Cholera, może jednak trochę przesadziłem? - zastanowił się Naruto na głos.

- Synu, będziemy musieli dzisiaj poważnie porozmawiać w domu - usłyszał głos Kakashiego zza siebie. Obejrzał się, widząc złowrogi wzrok swojego ja. Następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, był fakt, że leżał związany na ziemi. Tej techniki również nienawidził. Nie wiedział, czy jego tata wzorował się na Anko, jednak i tak zajęło mu przynajmniej 8 minut, by się uwolnić. Gdy się miotał, próbując uwolnić, Sasuke spróbował szczęścia, sądząc, że Kakashi był zbyt zdekoncentrowany, by go zauważyć. Próbował kopnięcia, ale jego sensei był za szybki i go zablokował, więc młody Uchiha przekręcił się w powietrzu, próbując go uderzyć, jednak kolejna ręka go zablokowała. Gdy miał zajęte ręce, Sasuke zdołał dotknąć dzwoneczka. Kakashi był zaskoczony jego zaawansowanymi umiejętnościami. Był najbliższy zdobycia dzwoneczka od lat. Odrzucił chłopaka, który natychmiast zaczął tworzyć pieczęcie.

- Technika Ogromnej Kuli Ognia! - krzyknął Sasuke, wysyłając za Kakashim płomień. Przez chwilę myślał, że mu się udało, ale zaraz usłyszał szelest zza siebie, odskoczył, gdy Hatake wystrzelił z ziemi. Spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach. Tego samego chwytu użył na nim Naruto rok temu i nie miał zamiaru złapać się na to po raz drugi. Jednak nie wiedział, że Kakashi pamiętał jak jego syn uchylił się od tego i w momencie, w którym Sasuke wylądował, cienisty klon wciągnął go pod ziemię.

Uchiha był siny ze wściekłości, nie tylko dlatego, że był tak blisko, ale że złapał się na tę samą sztuczkę dwa razy! Kakashi odszedł w poszukiwaniu Sakury i niedługo po tym las wypełnił krzyk dziewczyny. Mężczyzna wyszedł z lasu, czując, że chyba trochę przesadził przedstawiając dziewczynie obraz umierających Naruto i Sasuke, bo zniosła to dość ciężko. Może to było dla niej za wiele, ale musiała wiedzieć co może się zdarzyć. W końcu to życie nie było takie proste.

**-Pole treningowe Drużyny 8-**

Kurenai musiała przyznać, że jej drużyna miała naprawdę dobre umiejętności. Przez ostatnie kilka godzin była o krok przed nimi, ale to nie było wcale takie proste. Robaków Shino nie można było oszukać genjutsu, więc musiała trzymać się od nich z daleka. Kiba i Akamaru mieli bardzo rozwinięty zmysł węchu, ale przed testem nałożyła na siebie coś, co zamaskuje jej zapach, na wszelki wypadek. Hinatę było najtrudniej oszukać, musiała nałożyć na nią kilka genjutsu, by myślała, że widzi chakrę w innym kierunku. Shino okazał się być dobry w planowaniu. Kiedy okazywało się, że inna metoda szukania nie działa, zmieniał taktykę. Teraz szukali metodą siatki, Shino zostawiał za sobą robaki, by zaznaczyć teren, żeby nie mogła tam wrócić.

Zbliżali się do niej i nie miała już gdzie uciec. Była z nich niezmiernie dumna. Obecnie stała na wodzie, na małym jeziorku, szukając miejsca, w którym mogłaby się jeszcze schować. Chociaż znała to pole treningowe dobrze, nie miała już za wiele miejsca do ucieczki.

Hinata przeszukiwała teren najlepiej jak mogła, ale nie było łatwo przebić się przez genjutsu Kurenai, które było najpotężniejszą barierą z jaką kiedykolwiek się spotkała. Nie trenowała też swoich oczu na tyle, by je złamać. Pomyślała o Naruto i miała nadzieję, że jego drużyna dobrze sobie radzi. Nagle zauważyła coś dziwnego. Coś było nie tak z jeziorem. Woda falowała, chociaż niczego nie było na powierzchni. Skupiła się na tym punkcie i dostrzegła lekki cień nad wodą.

- Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, jest na wodzie! - powiedziała szybko.

Shino natychmiast zareagował, unosząc ręce. Z jego rękawów wyleciała gromada insektów żywiących się chakrą, które zaczęły kręcić się nad jeziorem. Kazał im powoli zamykać koło, aż w końcu Kurenai zaczęła się pojawiać. Uśmiechnęła się do trójki swoich uczniów i podniosła ręce w geście poddania.

- Dobra, znaleźliście mnie. I się z tego cieszę. Pokazaliście prawdziwą pracę zespołową i zdaliście ten test, powinniście być z siebie dumni.

Kiba krzyknął, że wreszcie im się udało, Shino przyjął to biernie, jak zwykle, a Hinata była rozpromieniona. Poczuła, że wreszcie osiągnęła coś dużego w swoim życiu. Nie mogła się doczekać, by zobaczyć się z Naruto i przyjaciółmi i powiedzieć im, że zdała.

-Pole Drużyny 7-

Naruto zauważył leżący obok drzewa dzwoneczek. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Radośnie podbiegł do niego, ale nagle się zatrzymał. Spojrzał na dzwoneczek i zaśmiał się. Wyjął kunaia i rzucił go obok dzwonka. Podniosła się pułapka sznurowa. Młody Hatake czuł wypełniającą go dumę z powodu zauważenia jej.

- No dalej, tato, stać cię na coś lepszego-AAACHHH! - Naruto przeszedł kilka kroków i wpadł do dziury. - O, cholera!

Kakashi pojawił się patrząc w dziurę i machając dzwoneczkiem.

- Naruto, cały czas ci mówię. Patrz na to, czego nie widać. Może teraz to zapamiętasz.

- Dopadnę cię, jak stąd wyjdę!

Kakashi zachichotał, chowając dzwoneczek i odszedł, szukając pozostałej dwójki. Jak na razie bawił się całkiem dobrze.

Gdy Naruto wyczołgał się z dziury był brudny i wkurzony. Miał zamiar podążyć za swoim ojcem, gdy natrafił na Sasuke. Nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu wskazując na niego palcem. Oczywiście to doprowadziło do młodego Uchihy krzyczącego na niego, przez co Naruto również zaczął się wydzierać przez 5 minut, dopóki Sakura się nie obudziła, zagubiona i nie rozumiejąca dlaczego jej koledzy z drużyny nie byli martwi, słysząc ich krzyki. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć i rzuciła się z uściskiem na Naruto (gdyż Sasuke wystawała jedynie głowa ponad ziemię). Hatake zarumienił się przez tak bliski kontakt z Sakurą, całą we łzach szczęście. Wyszczerzył się, ale Sasuke się wtrącił i przerwał nastrój. Przez to, że różowowłosa kazała mu go wykopać, był teraz zmuszony znowu wyciągnąć tego emo drania (jak go Naruto określił) z ziemi. Po tym cała trójka weszła między drzewa. Naruto spojrzał na nich.

- Dobra, kończy nam się czas, więc mam plan, ale może nie zadziałać.

- Jaki plan? - zapytała Sakura.

- Cóż, wiem jak odebrać mu dzwoneczki, ale to zajmie trochę czasu. - utworzył pieczęć, przywołując cienistego klona. - Dobra, wiesz co robić, no nie? - Klon zasalutował i odbiegł. Naruto miał nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stanie.

- Gdzie go wysłałeś? - zapytał Sasuke.

- To plan B, jakby plan A nie zadziałał, mam tylko nadzieję, że to zdobędzie na czas - odpowiedział wymijająco Naruto. - Cóż, jest coś co nie pasuje mi w tym teście. Nie powinniśmy być czteroosobowym oddziałem, jak powiedział Iruka-sensei? Więc dlaczego mój tata chcę odesłać jednego z nas? To nie ma sensu, szczególnie, że jedną z rzeczy, które wmawia mi od małego to praca zespołowa.

Sakura zastanowiła się. Nigdy nie słyszała o drużynie ninja, która nie miała trzech Geninów. Właściwie, było to niemożliwe. Nagle wpadła na coś.

- Ten test to nie dzwoneczki, prawda? Mamy je zdobyć razem; to miał na myśli mówiąc, że w tym teście chodzi też o coś innego.

Naruto rozpromienił się.

- Ha! Wiedziałem, że to zrozumiesz, w końcu jesteś najmądrzejsza w klasie.

Sakura zarumieniła się, słysząc ten komplement, ale zaraz zmarszczyła brwi, myśląc nad tym jak go pokonać. Nawet jeżeli będą pracować razem, nie będzie to łatwe zadanie. Spojrzała na Naruto.

- Hej, Naruto, to twój ojciec, nie wiesz jak walczy, albo chociaż jakie ma słabości?

Naruto podrapał się w tył głowy.

- Cóż, jedyną jego słabością jaką znam jest to, po co teraz poszedł klon cienia. To znaczy, gdybym znał jakieś jego inne słabości, już dawno bym to wykorzystał.

- Nie może być tak dobry - stwierdził Sasuke.

- Hej, on zna tysiące jutsu! Dlatego jest nazywany Kopiującym Ninja Konohy, rozumiesz, Kopiujący Sharingan Kakashi.

- Coś ty powiedział?! - zapytał go zaskoczony Sasuke. Naruto mrugnął parę razy, gdy Sasuke się do niego zbliżył. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc Sharingan?

- Um... bo wiesz, te dziwne oczy, które ma twój klan. Mój tata ma jedno, które ukrywa.

- Gdzie je zdobył? - warknął Sasuke, chcąc wiedzieć jak skarb jego rodziny znalazł się w rękach kogoś innego i dlaczego Kakashi miał tylko jedno. Miał wiele pytań, na które chciał usłyszeć odpowiedzi. Na przykład dlaczego Naruto nie używał tylko cienistych klonów, ale ruchu, który wymyślił jego starszy brat? Kiedy to zobaczył, nie chciał uwierzyć. Nie wiedział, skąd go zna, ale nie podobał mu się fakt, że to młody Uchiha go używa.

- Nie mamy teraz na to czasu - powiedział Naruto. Sasuke odpuścił, ale zostawił to na później. W każdym razie, kiedyś Naruto musiał odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. Niedługo potem zaczęli ustalać co robić.

Kakashi westchnął, czytając książkę i zastanawiając się co się dzieje i dlaczego go nie atakują. Było to o tyle dziwne, gdyż wiedział, że chłopcy się tak łatwo nie poddadzą. Spojrzał w górę i odsunął się, gdy kunai wylądował na drzewie, koło jego głowy. Usłyszał syczący dźwięk i odskoczył, gdy wybuchowa notka eksplodowała. Trójka Geninów natarła na niego i musiał odłożyć książkę. Walczył z nimi, ale coś wydawało się byc nie tak. Nie walczyli w ten sam sposób. Walczyli w stylu... Naruto.

Odskoczył i rzucił kilka kunai w klony cienia, zmienione w drużynę. Wylądował, zastanawiając się co dalej. Po chwili został otoczony armią Geninów. Musiał przyznać, że była to dobra taktyka. Nie wiedział z kim walczy, ale skupił się na pokonaniu klonów. Nie wiedział, że jego drużyna przesuwa go dokładnie w stronę ich pułapki. Po chwili prawdziwa Sakura rzuciła kilka kunai z wybuchowymi notkami.

Kakashi musiał się cofnąć do miejsca, w któym Sasuke z drzewa rzucił shurikeny z nitkami. Związał nimi Kakashiego, a klony znów na niego natarły. W ataku szybko straciły Kakashiego z oczu, gdy go zakryły. Naruto, Sasuke i Sakura wyskoczyli ze swoich kryjówek.

- Dobra, teraz go mamy - krzyknął Naruto wymachując pięścią w powietrzu. Odwołał klony, oczekując widoku swojego zmasakrowanego ojca, obwiązanego kablami, jednak teren był pusty. - Co... co się stało?

- Prosta odpowiedź - usłyszeli zza siebie głos Kakashiego i zauważyli, że czyta książkę na gałęzi. - To od początku nie byłem prawdziwy ja.

Młodzi Genini nie mogli się nadziwić, to był ich najlepszy plan, a Kakashi używał przez cały czas cienistego klona. Chociaż nie wiedzieli, że Kakashi trzymał w rezerwie klona po ostatniej przerwie i po prostu zamienił się z nim miejscami. Miał przeczucie, że mieli jakiś cel, więc wyciągnął asa z rękawa. Zawsze było lepiej, gdy inni myśleli, że jesteś mądrzejszy niż w rzeczywistości, dzięki temu mogli zacząć w to wątpić , a zawahanie mogło cię zabić jak każda inna broń.

W tym momencie usłyszeli głos brzmiący jak Naruto, ale brzmiał z daleka.

- Mam to!

Wszyscy obejrzeli się, widząc nadbiegającego drugiego Naruto. Przekazał coś prawdziwemu i zniknął. Teraz oryginał spojrzał na Kakashiego, który widząc wyraz jego twarzy, wiedział, że szykuje się coś nieprzyjemnego.

- Dobra, tato. Dajesz nam te dzwonki, albo coś ci zrobimy - powiedział Naruto.

- To znaczy? Nie ma niczego co moglibyście mi zrobić, myślałem, że już to załapałeś, Naruto. - powiedział Kakashi, siedząc na drzewie i próbując dojrzeć co takiego Naruto ukrywa za plecami.

- Naprawdę? Sasuke, myślisz, że mógłbyś to spalić? - wyjął zieloną książkę, a oko Kakashiego wytrzeszczyło się w zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu. Była to pierwsza edycja książek Icha Icha, podpisana przez samego Jirayię.

- Skąd to wziąłeś?! Ukryłem je w...

- W tym drewnianym pudle w twoim pokoju. - dokończył Naruto.

Kkashi spojrzał wrogo na chłopaka. Wiedział, że nauczenie go jak się otwiera zamki było błędem. Teraz musiał założyć nowe kłódki na tym pudełku, albo po prostu kupić całkowicie inne. Patrzył na swojego syna trzymającego książkę i Sasuke tworzącego pieczęcie. Wiedział, że kończy mu się czas. Ze wszystkich książek musiał wybrać akurat tę, najcenniejszą. Sasuke kończył tworzyć ostatnią pieczęć, gdy przemówił.

- Nie odważysz się! - powiedział przerażonym tonem, na myśl o tym, że straci tą książkę na zawsze. Była niezastąpiona, stał w kolejce godzinami, by móc ją podpisać. W dodatku, przez to, że znał go osobiście, udało mu się wtedy zerknąć na następną część.

- Przekonamy się - wyszczerzył się unosząc książkę.

- Dobra, no już, - westchnął, rzucając im dzwoneczki. Oddali mu książkę, którą teraz trzymał mocno. Nadszedł czas na ostatnie wyzwanie.

- Dobra, teraz masz dzwoneczki, więc kto zostaje, a kto się wraca, Naruto?

- Domyśliliśmy się o co w tym chodzi, tato. - uśmiechnął się, przekazując dzwoneczki Sakurze i Sasuke. - to było ćwiczenie drużynowe prawda?

Kakashi uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

- Cieszę się, że te wszystkie lekcje na coś się przydały. Wszyscy przyszliście tutaj na koniec i pracowaliście jak prawdziwa drużyna. To ważne, gdyż od członków składu zależy powodzenie misji. Jesteście razem z pewnych powodów. Wszyscy macie lepsze i słabsze strony i razem jesteście lepsi od jednej osoby. Więc gratuluję zdania testu, chociaż w dość nietypowy sposób - przeniósł karcący wzrok na Naruto - A ty synu masz poważne kłopoty. Żadnego ramen przez tydzień, za kradzież tej książki.

- Co?! No weź, to nie fair! - krzyknął, nie mogąc przeżyć tygodnia bez swojego ukochanego ramen.

Kakashi skrzyżował ręce na piersi

- Wiesz, że żeby je przeczytać musisz mnie poprosić.

- Pozwalasz mu czytać te okropne książki! - krzyknęła Sakura, zastanawiając się co z niego za rodzic.

Kakashi wzruszył ramionami.

- Chociaż jest jeszcze za młody na dorosłe zachowanie, ja też jestem jeszcze za młody na wnuki - spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem, mówiącym, że jeżeli spróbuje zajść tak daleko z dziewczyną, będzie to ostatni raz w jego życiu. - Każdy chłopak powinien wiedzieć jak całować dziewczynę i być romantycznym. Bylibyście zaskoczeni, jakie rzeczy zawierają te książki.

To była prawda, książki zawierały w sobie wiele rzeczy, włącznie z romantycznymi wątkami. Gdy Naruto będzie starszy, będzie wiedział co robić z dziewczyną, przynajmniej w teorii. Sakura zarumieniła się, przypominając sobie kilka części, które Naruto czytał na głos Sasuke, który również próbował ukryć rumieniec.

Kakashi zachichotał, zabawnie było ich tak drażnić.

- W każdym razie, chodźmy coś zjeść, teraz jesteśmy już pewnie wszyscy głodni.

Trzy burczące brzuchy się z nim zgodziły. W końcu był to naprawdę długi poranek.

**Następny: Rozdział 25 - Wielmożny Wnuk**

* * *

**Twitter: NanabiKitsune, z korektą nizu_thehermit**


End file.
